Harry Potter and the Fold
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Harry prepares for the war following Voldie's return by studying and gathering allies.  Stars at end of 4th book. Manipulative/Good Dumbledore, Strong!Abused!Harry  Good Snape
1. It Starts Here

**1**

**_It Started Here_**

Harry sighed as he leaned against the door next to Hermione. Ron stood next to them, looking equally serious. They had just finished saying goodbye to the other schools. With only two weeks left before summer break, they were a bit at lose ends. Even Hermione didn't feel like studying.

"Everything's going to be different now, isn't it?" Harry looked at Hermione. He nodded.

"Yeah, it looks like it. But there is one thing that won't change." They looked at him in question. He smiled and put his arm around them, leading them back inside. "Us. We are together in this, right?" They gave him big smiles.

"Right!"

"Yeah!"

The three of them walked inside. Harry looked up as Hedwig came and landed on his shoulder. She nipped his hair affectionately. He looked at her and sighed. "Come on, we've got some planning to do."

000

They huddled together inside the one-eyed witch's hump. It was the perfect place as only the twins really knew about it. The other two looked at Harry expectantly, he had called this little meeting. He sighed. He had thought a lot about it while in that hospital bed.

"With Slit-face back, there will be some changes. Its about to get more dangerous and, I guess, well, its time we seriously started preparing." He looked at Hermione and Ron his face serious. "We need to learn everything we can. Not just defense, but potions, healing, charms, transfiguration, everything. Go back over all our old books. Learn them all, and learn them right. Its not just for a grade anymore. Its for our lives and the future of the wizarding world now." He looked at them in earnest. Hermione nodded, looking determined. Ron looked at him bleakly.

"We can't be kids anymore, can we?" Harry patted him on the back as he shook his head.

"No mate, we can't." Ron sighed, then looked up, mirroring his friends' determined faces.

"Let's do this!" Harry smiled. He had the best friends.

"Okay, here's the first bit of the plan. Hermione, I need you to gather all the school books you brought to school with you. If you are missing any, look in my trunk, I have all of mine, but your books have your notes in them, so they're better. Ron, talk to Neville, your sister and the twins. Ask quietly around the school. Find out who believes what. What everyone is good at, that sort of thing. I know you can be discreet when you want to be." Ron's chess strategies were because he saw connection and possibilities where most people missed them. Romance-wise, he was indeed a bit of an idiot, but once he saw this as a battle, the students as potential chess pieces, with their own strengths, weaknesses, including their beliefs, he became brilliant. They both nodded. Harry smiled.

"I'm going to pay another visit to the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione looked at him in shock, but Ron was the one who spoke.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Harry smiled slyly.

"Where else would three Gryffindors go if they wanted to not be found or spied on?" His friends smiled at him and they all nodded. Hermione checked the hallway and found it clear. They each left and went their separate ways, agreeing to meet up at lunch.

000

Harry made his way up the stairs, keeping an ear open for footsteps. He was the only one excused from finals, due to the tournament, and thus the only one not frantically studying for them between classes. If he could just avoid the teachers, he should be safe.

He was in luck on running into Hannah Abbot as she exited the girls bathroom.

"Hannah, hey, I"m hunting for Hermione, was she in there?" Hannah turned and glanced back in, before shaking her head.

"Nope, bathroom's empty at the moment." He thanked her and slowly wandered away, in the opposite direction she was trotting. He made sure to keep the door in sight as he veered back towards it. Slipping in, he found she was correct, the bathroom was thankfully deserted. He felt in his pocket for his broom and un-shrunk it. He didn't really fancy the slide down the pipes.

Hissing at the faucet, he watched as the entrance opened again. Quickly, he slide down it and halted a bit inside, looking at the entrance in thought. He had come to check the chamber out for practicality, and to fix it up a bit, but he also wanted to try to close the entrance from the inside. He couldn't very well leave the entrance open the entire time he was down there.

"Close, please" He hissed back at the faucets. At first nothing happened, but then they slowly moved together until he was looking at the bottom of the faucets. He smiled and flew gently down the pipe. He was glad it was so close to finals, so he didn't have any classes to worry about.

He evanesco'ed the rat bones and a scourgify on the rest of the chamber. He walked down the hallway, nearly tripping over the skin again. He wondered if there was any sort of preservation charm at work as the skin hadn't changed a bit. He banished it off to one side and continued, pondering the uses of a baslisk skin. He climbed back through the hole left from his second year in the pile of stone that had collapsed. He spared a brief minute of thought about Lockhart, before focusing on his footing.

The gate was as he left it and he opened it as he did before. The sight of the full baslisk enforced the idea that there was a preservation spell at work. It hadn't started to stink, or decay or anything. He gave it wide berth as he wandered into the back chamber from where it had exited. He found what must have been it's sleeping area, then further on, a study, a bedroom, and library. The library interested him as he found a portrait above it, sleeping. Harry looked around a bit more before gently approaching the portrait.

"Excuse me, sir?" The portrait stirred slightly and looked around. He yawned and stretched as he gazed at Harry.

"Well, its been a while, who are you, young Slytherin?" Harry smiled slightly.

"My name is Harry. If I may ask, who are you, sir?" He figured he best be polite until he figured out what was happening. The painting drew himself up importantly.

"I am Salazar Slytherin." Harry stared at him in amazement. Before he could get his wits about him another man wandered into the painting, wearing a big grin and poked the original inhabitant in the stomach, deflating him spectacularly.

"Yes, yes you are Salazar." Harry hid his grin at the newcomer. The redhead turned to him and smiled.

"I"m Godric Gryffindor." It so perfectly mirrored Salazar's pride, especially after the Slytherin elbowed him, ruining the boastful stance. That did it. Harry burst into laughter at that. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea to laugh at the founders of Hogwarts, but they were acting so silly. They smiled at Harry's laughing as he got himself under control.

"I'll have you know, young Harry, that very few would brave laughing at the great Gryffindor!" Salazar smiled with his companion.

"I would." Harry chuckled as the redhead frowned at the blackhaired male. Then he shook his head, grinning slightly.

"So, young Slytherin, what brings you into the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry smiled as he sat down in front of the painting. He looked at the two who sat in the chairs in the painting. Honestly, they reminded him of the twins.

"You ever hear of Voldemort?" Frowns lit both of their faces. Gryffindor glanced at Salazar as he answered. The other wizard's eyes blackened in irritation.

"Yes, that name we know. Do you come seeking knowledge for him?" Harry started, shaking his head.

"No, no way." Godric glanced worriedly at his companion before looking back at Harry.

"We will not support that person." Harry eyed Salazar.

"Either of you?" Salazar frowned. But Godric was the one how jumped up.

"Neither of us! Salazar never put any stock in that purebred nonsense so stop using him as a figurehead!" Salazar placed a hand on Godric's arm to calm him down. Harry watched with interest before nodding.

"My name is Harry Potter. And actually, I'm in Gryffindor." The two looked at him in confusion.

"You're a Gryffindor?" Harry nodded and proceeded to explain his experience with the sorting hat. Salazar's eyebrow rose in amusement as Gryffindor's look soured. He looked at what Harry was beginning to believe was his best friend.

"How can you find this funny? They are ripping your name to pieces." Salazar shook his head and with sarcasm, Harry identified as Snape's most amused, he replied.

"Yes, because my reputation will really help me get a better job now that I'm no longer the head of the Slytherin house." Godric scowled at him. Salazar patted him on the back. "My reputation is not what concerns me. The students do. So what are you here for?" They both turned back to Harry. Harry gave them a brief overview of the year. He further explained how he and his friends were going to try to prepare as best they can and this was the safest place to do so in school. Salazar nodded in understanding, but Godric shook his head.

"It's safe, provided Hilde isn't hungry." Salazar turned to him.

"Hilde is so old right now, that I doubt she could catch anything but rats. I doubt she could even understand me anymore." He smiled sadly as he turned to Harry. "Hilde is the grandchild of my familiar, Helsa. She's a baslisk." Harry winced at that. In a small voice he explained his second year. When he finished, Salazar sighed.

"She wasn't the nicest Baslisk to begin with, I doubt age made her any nicer. I'm glad no one was hurt." Harry could see that that cost the founder. He obviously missed his familiar and cared for her children greatly. Godric looked at Harry, apparently deciding to change the subject."This would be a fine place for you to study. Its even connected to all the common rooms by floo. Just say Salazar's Sanctuary in Parseltongue. We'll help you when we can." Harry nodded in gratitude. They spent a little longer discussing the topics they should be looking into before Harry's stomach reminded him of his lunch plans.

Bidding the founders a goodbye, he flooed to the Gryffindor common room, after glancing to make sure no one was there. Godric explained how floos worked in detail and Harry felt much better with that knowledge. He was a bit sick of everyone shoving him in situations or actions without telling him any more then the most basic of information, if that.

000

Hermione and Ron were already at the table and eating quickly, when he arrived. He nodded to them and with their return nod, he knew that their objectives had also been a success. He sat across from Neville and started up a conversation about herbology with the boy.

Later that afternoon, Harry flooed them all to the Chamber. Ron and Hermione met the two founders as Harry set up the books Hermione had gathered and set up the chalkboard she had found off in one corner. They sat down and got to work.

000

Sunday found them finishing up the texts from transfiguration first through third year. They had caught up on Charms, History, Herbology and care for Magical creatures. Hermione was going to teach them Ancient Runes since she was studying it and they were reviewing Divination, more for exam reasons but eve Hermione admited knowing the history of it might someday be useful. They were hoping to study Astronomy later that night. Potions was one topic they hadn't decided on the best method for study. The next day they were planning to review all the potions brewed in the first two years by rewriting them. Hermione's idea, that one.

They were to read the potion, then close the book and write it down. Then trade and review what each person missed. As they went they compiled a list of question for each of their teachers. The portraits had been helpful for some theory questions, but they were out of date and didn't want to give them the wrong information. They had been asleep since Tom Riddle had sealed the portraits 50 years ago. What little they were aware of came from hearing whispers. Godric's portrait was on the third floor hidden by the transfiguration room and Salazar's parseltongue had let him hear the snake gossip. But as far as potion questions, they hadn't exactly decided how to approach the professor.

Professor Snape had been more snappy than ever. Everyone was staying low on his radar, even Slytherins seemed subdued around him. Harry wondered if that was due to the part he was playing. He assumed that the cranky professor was spying on Voldemort and that was no easy task.

Harry placed the last book in its spot and looked at the far blackboard. He rubbed his head as he studied it. He had had a nightmare the previous night and it had left him with a mild headache. The blackboard contained the people Ron had studied, organized by belief system and then skill. Hermione and Harry had helped him un-exaggerate some of his claims, skills-wise and let go of his prejudice towards Slytherins. Some of them were not set on Slit-face's side. In fact, some seemed almost on their side. Harry and Hermione had to keep after Ron to not automatically put the Slytherins against them.

They sighed, leaving to return to the library and return two books before curfew.

000

Harry was sitting in transfiguration, reading through his fourth year book as McGonagall reviewed for exams. Hermione had agreed to stay behind in Charms and ask their questions if he stayed behind in Transfiguration and asked those questions. Ron was going to do the same for Hagrid. Hermione had History and Runes. Harry had Astronomy and Ron took Divination and Herbology. Of course, that left Harry with Potions if they each took three a piece. A topic he wasn't sure how to approach.

He had toyed with the idea of asking Salazar again, but the portrait had said that he was still catching up on all the changes made in potions in the last twenty years and wouldn't trust his answers quite yet. That meant he had to find a way to approach Snape.

000

They were finishing the second year of potions that evening when Harry called a break.

"This summer, what should we do?" Ron and Hermione looked at him in question. Harry looked at Hermione. "You know you were looking up the legality of coming to age early, did you ever finish?" He remembered the discussion from several months ago, shortly after the second task. Hermione tilted her head in thought.

"Not really. I did find out that once a wizard turns twelve they can apply to become independent. Its rarely granted unless the child is independently wealthy or has a career already. That is where they still are under their guardian's jurisdiction, but the underage magic law changes to magic secrecy law, magic can be performed when out of sight of Muggles, and they can own land of their own and receive their inheritance." She nodded to Harry. "We would need to get to Gringotts somehow though." Harry nodded. "If we send a request for a greeting of a child, the goblins will send you a portkey to Gringotts. The portkey can only be activated with the magic of your signature, so the magic you used when you were last there. You can tell it from a fake because if someone, not you, taps it with their wand and they have an account to their name, their full name will be spelled out." Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding.

Later that night Hedwig went out on a very important mission.

000

The problem of this summer continued to pull at Harry's mind. He felt like he didn't know enough.

"Dobby." He wasn't sure if the house elf would come, but a moment later the little guy popped in.

"Harry Potter sir calls Dobby sir? Dobby is so happy that Harry Potter sir calls Dobby. How can Dobby help Harry Potter sir?" Harry smiled slightly.

"First, by calling me Harry. My full name is way too long." Dobby bowed low at this. "Dobby, several summers ago you performed a hovering charm at my uncle's home. The ministry thought I had done it. Why?" Dobby shuffled his feet.

"Dobby wanted to protect Harry sir. Dobby conceal his presence sir. Making sure the wizards only see Harry sir's wand there." Harry put two and two together.

"So you _could_ perform magic in my uncle's home without the ministry thinking it is me?" Dobby nodded.

"Yes, Harry sir, Dobby could sir. Dobby could so that no one knows you are even there to see it sir." Harry looked at the small creature startled.

"You can hide me from the ministry?" Dobby smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Harry sir. House elves have magic not of wizard magic sir. Wizard magic doesn't register elf magic if elves not wants it to sir. But, it takes effort Harry sir, so elves only do so if wants to Harry sir." Harry looked at him in thought.

"Dobby, why did you come when I called you?" Dobby turned slightly red at that. Harry grabbed him as he leaped for the bedpost, recognizing the punishment tendency immediately and hoping to forgo any lecture from Hermione the noise of a house elf punishing himself would most surely bring.

"Dobby is selfish Harry sir. Dobby did not ask permission from Harry sir. Dobby bound himself to Harry sir." Harry started at that.

"What? But you're free? Why would you become a slave again?" Dobby shook his head.

"Harry sir is a great wizard. Harry sir worries about Dobby. Harry sir should not concern himself with house elf. Dobby is still free Harry sir. Dobby binds himself to Harry sir, not wizard binding sir. That means Dobby can break if Dobby wish to sir. But Dobby never wish to Harry sir." Harry blinked, deciphering the elf's talk. So Dobby had bound himself to Harry, instead of a wizard binding him, so he could break the bond if he wanted to. SO it was like a friendship, in a weird sort of way. Harry could live with that.

He was interrupted by Hedwig's return. He glanced at Dobby briefly, but the elf seemed content to straighten the chamber for a moment. Harry read the missive from Gringotts.

_Dear Missr Harrison James Potter_

_We have scheduled an appointment for you in Gringotts at noon the following day. You can discuss your emancipation at that time. Please enter the bank and seek a free goblin to help you. This letter can serve as a portkey for you and up to three of your comrades. Simply tap it twice with your wand and state your current guardian's last name._

_Goldbeard_  
><em>Head Administrator for Underage Accounts<em>  
><em>Gingrotts, London, UK<em>

Harry smiled slightly. He looked at Dobby in question.

"Dobby, would you like to take a trip with myself, Hermione and Ron tomorrow at noon?"

000

Harry met up with the pair for an early lunch. They had study period afterwards so no one should miss them. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. Dobby said he would be ready at 11:55. He would apparate them there and return to bring them back. Harry had offered to let him look around Diagon Alley, but he shook his head, saying he had work here he'd rather do.

Dobby met them right on time, depositing them in the entryway. They thanked him quietly and pulled their cloaks up and went over to a counter. Harry had been here a few times over the years, the most before his third year after he had blown up Aunt Marge. He knew many of the goblins by name and knew who he preferred. He simply had never been here for anything other then access to his accounts.

"Is Griphook available?" He moderated his tone to a polite, but commanding one. Goblins were sticklers for commands, but very few wizards were polite about them and Harry had noticed a certain pride that they had when a wizard respected them. Indeed, he found Griphook fast.

The short goblin had grown on him after his first frightening encounter with him four years ago with Hagrid. He found him to be an honest, blunt and practical goblin. In turn, Griphook seemed to find Harry a pleasant wizard to work with, not overly bearing, but not timid when the situation called for strength of character.

"Mister Harry Potter, how can I help you today?" Griphook had led them away from the lobby, knowing from the letter that Harry wanted to discuss his account, among other things.

"First, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Griphook nodded to both as Harry turned back to him. "I would like to explore the possibility of coming of age."

Griphook nodded having expected this. He explained the forms they needed, filling most out magically. One of the forms was a bloodline form. Harry's total assets, including all bloodlines would be tested. The Ministry official in charge of the emancipation didn't get Harry's name, but his facts. His account holdings, current guardian's relations, age, grades, guardian status ect.

Harry let a drop of blood fall on the parchment for his blood test. He watched in fascination as the blood was absorbed and then writing began.

_Mister Harry James Severus Potter_

_Father: Lord Jameson Harold Potter_

_Mother: Lilandra Rose Evans_

_Legal Guardian: Petunia Iris Dursley nee Evans_

_Magical Guardian: Sirius Orion Black_

_Personal Accounts:_

_Childhood Account: 2864 Galleons 10 Sickles 2 Knuts _  
><em>Interest: 1.04% Lifetime: 14 years 9 months<em>

_Graduation Account: 4000 galleons_  
><em>Interest: 1.16% Lifetime: starts when holder emancipates<em>

_Lineage Reading_

_Potter: Heir Apparent (contingent on emancipation)_

_Evans (Non-Magical):Heir Apparent (contingent on emancipation)_

_Gryffindor: Heir Apparent (contingent on emancipation)_

_Merlin: Heir Presumitive (contingent on emancipation, and no birth in closer line)_

_Slytherin: Heir Apparent(contingent on emancipation, divided inheritance)_

_Ravenclaw: Heir Presumitive (contingent on emancipation, and no birth in closer line)_

_Black: Heir Apparent (after death of current lord)_

_Lineage in line for heir but not heir_

_Rosier, Longbottom_

_Lineage Accounts_

_Potter Account Total: 5,134,25 G_ 7S 3S  
><em>Potter Manor<em>  
><em>Godric's Hallow<em>  
><em>Lily's Field<em>

_Evans Account Total: 350G_  
><em>1237 Spinner's Circle<em>

_Gryffindor Account Total: 25,346,215 G_ 10S 4K  
><em>25% Hogwarts<em>  
><em>Caretakers Manor<em>  
><em>Lion's Den<em>

_Merlin Account Total: 64,285,642G 9S 1K_  
><em>Merlin Castle<em>  
><em>House on the Rocks<em>

Ect...

Harry stopped reading partway through Merlin's accounts, feeling a tad overwhelmed. The list continued on for several feet of parchment. He was worth billions of galleons. He scanned the rest of the document. After the lineage accounts came the personal inheritance, things that he had been left from wills, many of which had been from admiring survivors of the war or in some cases a casualty. He looked at Griphook, a bit pale.

Clearing his throat, he croaked, "I own all of this?" Griphook shook his head.

"No, most of it you don't inherit until you emancipate. The lordships, for example, you could emancipate and take them up once you turned twelve, but you would still have to emancipate." Harry swallowed and looked at the scroll again. He saw that he inherited Gryffindor automatically and Ravenclaw for the moment. He looked at Slytherin.

"What does it mean, 'divided inheritance'?" Griphook looked at it and nodded.

"When a family becomes powerful enough they have their own magic. At this point an heir must have both the family's magic and its blood. A divided inheritance, means that there are heirs with one of these, but you are the only one with both." Harry frowned on that, but didn't argue. He didn't feel like getting into a discussion about his relationship with Tom Riddle.

"How can someone have the family's magic and not blood?" Hermione's question brought up an interesting point.

"If someone identifies enough with a family and its core beliefs, then, regardless of their birth, they can inherit the family's magic." Harry nodded. Griphook smiled as he handed Harry the papers that needed his magical signature. Harry glanced over them, along with Hermione, and then after receiving her nod, tapped them lightly with his wand. They rolled up and vanished with a poof. Griphook nodded.

"We will know in about 20 minutes whether they passed. Mr Potter, you will need to pick a manager for your estates once you emancipate. The bank can provide you with several witches and wizards of good standing if you wish. Your manager will interact directly with your accounts and Gringotts. They will be responsible for the handling of all your assets until you leave school and wish t handle them yourself. You most also specify your permanent address. This will be the place where all important correspondences will be routed, should you be un-locatable." Harry looked at Griphook a moment.

"Griphook, could you be my Estate Manager?" He could have sworn Griphook blushed as he saw a speechless goblin for the first time in his life. He ignored Ron's sniggers and Griphook's sputters a moment as a paper airplane whizzed in. Harry grabbed it as it started tapping him on the nose repeatedly.

_Congratulations Young Lord! Your application for emancipation has been approved as of four weeks from today. All properties to come to you upon your emancipation are released to you. Enclosed is your certificate with all the normal protective spells. Please keep this for your records. The tracking spell on your registered wand has been altered to alarm only if magic is performed in view of a non-educated muggle. It is noted that your guardians are muggles, remember that the guardians you are blood related to, or the primary adoption guardian are the only educated muggles in your nuclear family._ Harry frowned, that meant that he couldn't perform magic in front of Vernon. _Please remember to be responsible and come to either your guardians or your representative in times of need._

_Colina Creevis_  
><em>Child Representative<em>  
><em>England Ministry of Magic<em>

Harry smiled and showed it to his friends. It didn't matter that he would be required to live with his relatives for two weeks. Then he would be free. Griphook had regained his tongue by now and spoke while Hermione examined the paper in greater detail.

"Mr Potter, it is highly unusual for a wizard to trust a goblin with a task as Estate Manager. It is a high paid, highly respected position." Harry looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Does that mean you do not want the job?" Griphook hastened to shake his head.

"I did not say that, simply feel the need to inform you that other wizards will...not view it calmly." Harry had never heard a goblin searching for words before either. He looked at Griphook with a sly grin.

"You have taken care of me for the last four years, I know you, I trust you. I'm offering you the job." Griphook stared at the boy a moment before nodding slyly.

"Yes, I'll take good care of you." Harry relaxed, recognizing the return of the goblin's normal behavior. He sat down and together with Hermione, they outlined Griphook's position and tasks to be completed. It didn't take long. Once that was completed, Harry had a few minor requests he needed.

"Is there a way we can keep in touch with each other, aside from meeting face to face?" He gestured to him and his two friends. Griphook thought a moment before nodding.

"A communication mirror would do it. Find enough mirrors. Touch them together. The spell is Facium Loqui password. The password will activate the mirrors. To add more mirrors to the network simply touch the new mirror to a current one and repeat the spell." Harry nodded.

"For the moment, do not change my permanent address. I would like you to discreetly get in contact with Bill Weasley and ask him to check the wards on those places for a large sum of money. Have his oath on secrecy though." Ron glared slightly at Harry for the slight against his brother but, Griphook just nodded. He handed a small compact to Harry.

"This will allow you to connect with me. Until you assume your Lordships publicly I shall continue to work at the bank as normal and no non-goblin shall be aware of my change in status." Ron and Hermione stared in awe as Harry smiled. He knew Griphook was cunning and figured most of it out on his own. Harry nodded to Griphook and said his goodbyes. They all had classes to get to.

Griphook smiled and requested to see Harry for five or six hours soon to outfit him with the rest of his lordship inheritance. Harry waved as he called for Dobby. They had Potions to get to and could NOT be late.

000

They were still smiling when they entered the dungeon. Even Malfoy's sneering face didn't dampen Harry's mood. He was free! For years the Dursleys had starved, beaten and humiliated him. He wasn't coming back next year with bruises and malnourished. Dumbledore had explained to him that he needed to live a few weeks at the Dursley's to consider it home and keep up the protection. That suited him. He needed some time before the manor was ready. Then he was out of there. He couldn't wait to explain all this to his Aunt.

He was so busy daydreaming that he failed to notice his professor stalking up behind him as he automatically set his ingredients out and in order.

"Potter! Pay Attention!" He jumped a foot in the air, nearly spilling his Mongoose Blood. He glanced back at his smirking Professor in amused annoyance, not even Snape could dampen this feeling. Though the amusement had probably not been the best idea.

"Is something amusing, Mr Potter?" Snape's silky reply set off warning lights in everyone's minds that he was NOT in the best of moods. Harry looked at him a moment, really looked, forgetting to be annoyed. Usually when he looked at his professor it was only to gauge his mood, how far he could be pushed. After four years, he knew what Snape looked like, of course, but he hadn't really ever taken the time to look at him.

"I apologize Professor, just happy I didn't spill the Mongoose Blood. It is kind of important today." He kept his tone light, mildly deferential, hoping to placate the prickly man and not lose house points so close to the end of the year. Snape's eyebrow rose._ Uh oh_

"Oh really, and why is that, Mr Potter?" Harry frowned slightly, confused.

"I am happy I didn't spill the blood because I need it." He thought he had just explained that. Snape sneered at him.

"Why is the blood important Potter?" _Ah, that made more sense_. Harry relaxed, understanding better that the man had been asking him a potion's question.

"'Mongoose Blood is needed in the Skele-gro potion so that it has the correct consistency to enter the bloodstream of the patient.'" Harry recited in monotone. Hermione had ground this into Ron's head multiple times last night, that Harry could help but remember the line as well. Snape looked at Harry a moment. Harry realized that the Professor wasn't sure what to do. There was nothing wrong with the statement, but it would be too strange for Professor Snape to praise Harry Potter. At last he turned to the board.

"Indeed, and don't any of you dunderheads forget it. Get started!" Harry sighed as he settled in to working with Neville.

After class he watched all his classmates file out. He discreetly knocked over his powdered sandalwood and sent Neville on with Ron and Hermione. He had done this once before to stay behind to spy on his professor. He looked up over at Snape as the last of the students left. The man slumped a moment, the shaking Harry had noted earlier coming on strong. Snape lunged up, haphazardly making his way to the potions cupboard. Harry silently walked up behind him. It wasn't exactly intentional. It was simply habit to tread silently around unpredictable adults for Harry. He saw the man grab a vial and try to open it. His hands were shaking so bad that he couldn't keep his grip and the vial clattered on the desk in front of him.

Snape leaned over the desk wearily, breathing heavily, glaring at the vial, hands braced on either side. Harry prayed to Merlin he wasn't about to make a huge mistake and reached over and picked up the vial. If he hadn't needed to ask the professor questions, he would have been long gone by now, or at least hiding. Snape lunged away from him, snarl coming out full force.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Harry slowly lifted the vial, opened it and slowly held it out to his professor, ignoring the question. He then took one even step at a time, keeping his face bland. This was is normal approach to his uncle when the massive man had been drinking and wanted him to actually do something. When Vernon was drunk the more invisible Harry was the less bruised he became. He didn't really expect Snape to strike him, but the reaction was ingrained and he had rarely been alone witht he professor when not in detention. He hid his concern for his professor and his mild terror at being so near an enraged adult. There was one big difference from when he did this with Vernon, he held his professor's eyes the entire time. When he was less then an arm length away he stopped and waited to see if the Potions Master would take the potion. Snape's glare hadn't softened. He reached a trembling hand forward, but Harry could already see that it wouldn't work. Even if the hand could grasp the vial, he wouldn't be able to drink it, his hand was too unsteady. Swallowing every instinct that said he was crazy, Harry slowly moved closer, not really daring to breath. Snape's hand did attempt to grasp the vial but it didn't take it away. Rather it guided Harry's hand to the man's mouth and together Snape drank the potion.

Once empty, Harry retreated a step and waited. He saw the tremors in his teacher fade and Snape's breathing slow as the dark eyes bore into his. Harry was about to sigh in relief when Snape drew himself up abruptly. Harry automatically flinched as the dark man towered over him, eyes going to the now fisted hands. He regained control of himself a moment later and looked at his professor blandly again. Snape was simply frowning at this point.

"Mention this to anyone and you will return to your summer residence in pieces." Snaped snarled at Harry softly. Harry nodded stiffly, trying to relax from his flash to his uncle. "Was there a reason you remained behind, other then to spy on me?" The question was genuinely curious, lacking the rancor Harry was used to. Snape was looking at him as if attempting to figure out a potions experiment. He wasn't sure he liked this look any better that the vicious glare he had gotten used to seeing.

"Err, aside from cleaning up my sandalwood, some of us were reviewing the other night and came up with some questions...er...well...about potions, sir." Snape's eyebrow rose in question. Harry flushed and handed the parchment with all their questions on it to him. Snape took it and, finally looking away from Harry, read it quickly. Glancing back at Harry.

"Some of these questions are about potions completed in your first year." His soft statement seemed to ask for a response. Harry looked away in confusion.

"Well, some we just came up with, but a few I've wondered since we did the potion." Snape's eyebrow went up again. Harry wondered if those muscles ever tired.

"Why did you not ask when we were brewing them?" Harry glanced at his teacher, rubbing the ground with his toe. He mumbled under his breath making Snape growl at him.

"A bit more coherent if you please Mr Potter." Harry glared at him straighten his shoulders at the familiar challenge.

"Because I didn't think you would answer, Sir." He glared a moment before looking away again, shrugging slightly. "Sometimes someone else would ask my question, but not always." He stopped talking before he started mumbling again. He looked up to see Snape studying him even closer. Getting annoyed himself he looked up.

"Look, we want to know the answers, and you're the person we're supposed to ask, so..?" He petered off waiting, trying to bite his tongue to keep from annoying the professer when they wanted his help. Snape looked at the list.

"Return after you have completed your dinner." The man snapped as he turned and sat at his desk, taking out some parchment. When Harry didn't move he looked up.

"Anything else Mr Potter?" The question spat at him seemed to wake Harry up and got him moving. He grabbed his things.

"No, thank you sir." He went to the door and halted. Without turning around he spoke once more before he hurried out the door.

Snape stared after the brat. He had just found a few inconsistencies to figure out when it came to this child. He had always disliked Potter's arrogance and lack of care in his class. His rule-breaking had driven him to distraction. How the hell do you protect a child who attracts trouble _and_ goes looking for it? But here he had a few contradictions that made him uncomfortable. When they had met eyes, he had let his mind passively float over Potter's. Not something he had ever done before, nor would normally do, Albus would kill him. He blamed it on the prolonged Crutiatis from the previous evening. There was little there, as if he had emptied his mind. Very well, in point of fact. Then there was his reaction when Snape had regained his posture. He knew he had startled the boy, that was a fairly simply matter. He did that on a weekly basis. But never before had the reaction been a flinch. Usually it was the comical jump from class, sometimes a squawk, followed by a scowl. But a flinch implied subconscious fear. He also noted where Harry was looking when he flinched away. It was as if for a moment the boy actually thought he was going to strike him.

Snape scowled at that. He had never in his life struck a child younger then him, even when he was a child. Even those cretins he went to school with, they had never descended into fisticuffs. Now, he was the person the heads of houses went to when they suspected child abuse. All four knew of his own childhood, or as much as he was willing to share. He never condoned child abuse and when the Dark Lord tortured child, Snape had managed to get himself excused from the activities. His snakes knew that he wouldn't hesitate to spank them if that was what he deemed necessary to keep them safe, but they had never feared his _hand_. Only his ruler.

He looked at the parchment in his hand. The questions on the paper were clever, and not all of them in Miss Granger's pedantic style either. He rather thought that Potter was being truthful when claiming that they were his questions. They were intelligent questions. He was looking forward to answering them, provided the feeling wasn't ruined by the audience. Then again, he brought himself back to the last phrase from the boy as he left. The brat truly felt like being an annoying puzzle today.

_"I won't say anything"_

000

Harry sighed as he dropped off his bag in the tower and discreetly flooed to the chamber. He was so glad he had this place. Ever since his return from the graveyard, the level of excitement in the school had grown to a frenzy. If he thought people had whispered about him before, this was a whole new level of gossip mongering. An official explanation wasn't being released until mid-finals week, in eight days, but that didn't stop the wondering. Rumor had it that the ministry didn't believe Harry.

He sighed again as he nodded to Ron upon entering the room. Salazar looked up from his potions book. He was still playing catch up. Godric was as well, but he was doing so elsewhere today, though Harry wasn't sure where. His attention returned to his friends as Hermione put down her book, most likely finishing the sentence she had been on. They had limited time until dinner.

He told them that he was meeting Snape after dinner for the answers. He wouldn't explain the rest of his interaction with the professor unless absolutely necessary. They nodded and Ron then started explaining some of the people he thought they should include in their 'study' group. They weren't going to talk to any adult quite yet. It wasn't as if they were going on missions or anything dangerous, just learning.

They all agreed to talk to Neville, Ginny, the twins and a Ravenclaw Hermione often studied with, Luna Lovegood. They discussed others, mainly Cho, Susan, Dean, Colin, Terry, Padma and Seamus. In the end they decided to wait a bit. Susan Bones seemed like good ideas, and Ron liked her reaction to the news, both this year and previous catastrophes dealing with Harry. Hermione would talk with Luna discreetly, while Harry would talk with the twins and Ron would talk with Neville. They wanted Harry to do the talking with Ginny, but he argued that it would be better that Hermione talk girl to girl. She rolled her eyes, but nodded for expediency's sake.

Harry also wanted to talk to Malfoy. He wanted to get a feel for where the Slytherin stood. Ron disagreed with this idea heavily, but in the end Harry would try to find Malfoy and talk to him alone. They did manage to convince him to wait until after he had asked Snape their questions. No need to annoy the head of Slytherin when they wanted answers from him.

The other task they had was to talk to Dobby. They had discussed it and thought that having a few house elves around would be a good idea, minus the slavery thing. Hermione wasn't happy with it, but Harry wanted to hear Dobby's side first.

"Harry sir is calling Dobby?" Harry nodded and knelt in front of his friend.

"Dobby what happens when a wizard has a house elf? What is the wizard supposed to do for the elf?" Dobby cocked his head in confusion, but spoke.

"Wizard master is supposed to take care of house elf. Wizard master give elf home and food. Master's family is house elf's family. Master is part of House Elf's Family" Harry nodded glancing at Hermione. She knew what kind of Wizarding Master Harry would be, what kind of person he was especially with her around to remind him.

"How does a wizard find a House Elf?" Dobby looked at Harry as he answered.

"Wizard can adopt lost elf. Lost House Elf can bond with wizard." Harry looked at him in question.

"Lost? Bond?" Dobby nodded.

"House elf that not wanted to be freed, but is free is called lost. When a house elf bonds with wizard master, house elf has home. But not like Dobby. Dobby bonds himself to Harry sir." Harry nodded, glancing at Hermione. She still looked sulky, but less so then before Dobby's explanation. He supposed that Dobby's had simply been a terrible example of a house elf's situation like Voldemort was a terrible example of a wizard.

"Dobby, I would like to find some lost house elves." Dobby looked up at the boy.

"If Harry sir will tell Dobby what Harry sir is looking for, then Dobby will find a few house elves that Harry sir can choose from." Harry nodded.

"Okay, Err, well, we're looking for one house elf to help us keep track of books and work in the library we're practically building in the Chamber of Secrets. Another elf to help us keep track of news and people. Also, I am told that I need a personal house elf now that I'm a lord." He glanced at Dobby in question, but Dobby just nodded happily.

"Dobby will find good House elves for Harry sir." He shuffled a moment. "Dobby has a request for Harry sir." Harry nodded to him, pleased Dobby felt comfortable enough around him to make a request. "Dobby would be honored to call Harry sir, Master." Harry looked at him in askance.

"But you're free." Dobby nodded.

"Dobby is free, but Dobby does miss family, Harry sir, and to house elf, Master is family." Harry thought about it. He tried to see it as akin to asking someone if he could call him cousin or uncle. Not that he personally would ever want to give the term uncle to anyone, but he thought he understood a bit.

"Dobby, you may call me whichever you wish, as long as you are happy doing it." Dobby smiled widely.

"Thank you Master. Dobby is happy Master. Dobby will find good house elves for you Master." He popped out enthusiastically.

"Well...cough..that went well..cough cough" Ron's strained joke notwithstanding, as they waved their hands to dispel the smoke after Dobby's apparation, Harry was excited. Everything seemed to be working out.

000

After dinner Harry made his way to the dungeons. He left Hermione and Ron to go off and talk to Luna and Neville. He took a calming breath as he knocked on the door to Snape's office.

After Snape bid him to enter and directed him to a chair in front of the fireplace, he sat, waiting as the potions master finished grading the paper he was focused on. Harry had sometimes wondered if that was all teachers did at their desks. He supposed it was a lot. With all the time the student spent doing the homework the teachers had to read it, for every student. They probably shouldn't assign so much homework then.

Snape came over with the list of questions, which Harry noted, had red ink on them. _Did he correct my questions_?

"Some of these questions are answered in chapters other then the original potion chapter. I've marked those." He glanced at Harry for confirmation. "In the Boils Potion, what does the Salamander tongue do?" Harry looked at him in confusion, but answered hesitantly. Snape asked another question. They did this question answer exercise until the question, "If the Salamander tongue and Cactus oil react in that fashion, what would you add to correct the consistency?" Harry halted as the answer froze on his tongue. _Batbasil leaves. _He remembered a question on their list._ Why does the Boils potion need Batbasil?_ Snape had just gotten Harry to answer his own question.

Snape started on another line of questioning. They continued in this fashion, answering all of Harry's questions. During that hour, Snape had sat in front of the fireplace with Harry and relaxed a bit. Eventually he was posing questions about the more recent material. He had frowned when, upon looking down, he realized there were no more questions and he had actually enjoyed an evening with Potter. Eventually he sent Harry away with a snarky good evening a half hour before curfew. Harry shook his head after the door closed. That ending had lacked Snape's customary bite.

000

"Excuse Dobby." The witch looked over her counter at the small being. "Dobby's Master is looking to bond with three lost elves." She nodded.

"Could you be more specific?" At Dobby's confusion she clarified. "Age, background, education, something to lower your number of elves to look through." Dobby nodded and thought over his Master's request.

"Master wants lost elves, who wants a master. Master wants elves who can read, not younglings. Elves for organizing things." She nodded and, waving her wand, a stack of papers appeared next to her.

"These are the elves that fit your needs. Tap the seal to interview them yourself. Have your master tap the seal with his wand to interview them. This contains their name, last position, reason let go, and current education. Either the elf must come here and request the papers for your master or he must come himself with the elf. We will ratify that willingness of the elf and send them over to Gringotts, who will ratify the wizards willingness and then add the elf to the wizards portfolio." Dobby nodded.

"Dobby thanks nice witch." The witch looked over her counter at the elf.

"Dobby, are you bound now?" Dobby looked at the witch in confusion. "I need to take you off the 'lost' list if you are." Dobby smiled and nodded.

"Dobby is not lost." The witch nodded and Dobby wandered into the indicated conference room. He had a few elves to contact. He was glad he was not on dinner duty.

000

Harry stopped when he saw Malfoy. He was staring out onto the grounds from the side window at the entrance. Harry could see the boys reflection under the full moon. He briefly wondered where Remus was spending the night tonight.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" He snapped back to present as Malfoy spat at him. He shrugged, keeping his voice nonchalant.

"Walking." He stopped and waited. He had really wanted to plan out his talk with Malfoy a bit before actually doing so. Plus, the blonde brat didn't sound like he was in a good mood. He was about to leave when Malfoy spoke again.

"You fought Him?" The question was dull, as uninterested as Malfoy could get. Harry's eyebrow raised subconsciously.

"I fought Voldemort, yes." Malfoy flinched at the name.

"So you were a good little Golden Boy!" Harry bristled at the title. He growled to himself and started walking down the steps onto the grass and away from the irritating pureblood.

"That is not why I fought Him." He heard Malfoy stomp after him as he sulked over the wet grass.

"Sure it is, Golden Boy Potter had to fight against the Dark Lord. The Boy Who Lived couldn't side with Him afterall." Harry turned, snarling at he boy.

"Wouldn't that be right daft, since he tried to kill me already? And I didn't fight Him because I'm Harry Potter!" Malfoy's challenging glare was returned in full force.

"Oh? Maybe it was to gain favor with those worthless guardians. So that they'd pamper you even more!" Harry's breath shortened as he refused to think about Vernon and his 'pampering' of Harry.

"Shut up!" Malfoy was still glaring at him.

"Or maybe the Boy Who Lived wants even more fans? Be loved by the wizarding world. Family not enough for you?" Harry dropped his school robe to the ground with his bag, left in only his shirt and pants and threw himself at Malfoy at that comment. Malfoy didn't even raise his wand, leaving it forgotten next to his own school robe. It was warm out and those robes could get hot, even in the evening.

Both boys were holding each other's collars tightly, rolling in the mud among the sticks and grass. They might have been shouting at each other, neither were sure as they gripped the shirts tighter in anger. When they rolled away from each other, all they heard was a great rip as both shirts tore down the back. Harry was facing away from Malfoy after the roll, but quickly turned to face his opponent again. Malfoy was just staring at him in confusion.

"What the hell?" His low, angry voice penetrated Harry's anger as he scrambled to understand this new attack. "What happened to your back, Potter?" Harry's rage flew again. So much so, that his next words were clearly spoken without thought.

"A testament of the 'pampering' I received at home for the last thirteen years. That's what happened to my back!" Malfoy paled slightly as Harry screamed at him roughly. That made Harry's mind catch up with his mouth. _Shit_! He gritted his teeth and looked away. "What the hell do you care?"

"I don't!" The response was quick and probably automatic. Harry had been expecting it. He knew people didn't care about this. Most of the time he had deserved it anyway. "Why?" Harry looked at the confused Slytherin in front of him.

"You want a blow by blow of my wrong-doings for each punishment?" He spat at the blond sarcastically. Malfoy frowned as he flinched. He sat back down.

"Why would the Boy Who Lived have those scars?" He question was still sneering, but less combative. Harry figured the question was rhetorical.

"I hate that name." He was muttering to himself as Malfoy's eyes widened. Harry sighed looking at his robe. "Its stupid. I'm a boy and I'm still alive so I obviously lived." He growled as Malfoy rolled his eyes slightly. Harry looked away. "Plus its referring to the one event that took my chance at a family away. Why the hell would I want to be reminded of that?" Malfoy looked at him in amazement.

Draco hadn't thought about it that way. Every time someone called Harry the Boy Who Lived, they were reminding him of his parents death. And the scars on his back didn't say much for his home life now. He turned away from Harry slightly, letting the other boy see his own back. It was also littered with scars, though none as bad as Harry's. He heard Harry's soft gasp.

"My father doesn't like it when his principles are questioned. We are Malfoys. We follow the Dark Lord and practice Dark Magic." Draco's line was spit out in disgust. He looked back up, locking eyes with Harry. "This was my punishment for wanting to remain neutral." Harry's eyes widened as he took in what Draco was saying, letting earlier comments snap into place.

"I don't fight Him, because I'm Gryffindor, or the Golden Boy or whoever. I fight Him because if I don't He will hurt people I care about. And because _He_'_s_ trying to kill _me_." Draco stared at him, seemingly lost in thought.

Harry shivered and rose, going to his robe. It wasn't quite warm enough to be out without any shirt on, and his previous shirt was in rags hanging by the collar. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco do similar. They silently walked into the castle.

They got about five steps into the castle when they met with a mildly scary sight. Their Potions Master had his arms crossed.

"It is past curfew, boys. Is there a reason you were on the grounds past curfew. And are covered in mud and without your shirts?" His mild rebuke made both boys flush. They had pulled their robes closed, they were still covered in mud. They weren't even aware it was after curfew.

"Well, sir...Y-you see I-I-I slipped and th-then Malfoy here, he-" Harry's stuttered response was interrupted by Draco.

"What Potter is trying to stutter out is that we encountered a series of unexpected and irritating accidents, leaving us lacking in our appearance." His tone was perfectly modulated into what Ron usually referred to as his pureblood voice. He had also managed to explain their appearance, tardiness and discomfort without actually explaining anything at all. A true Slytherin there.

"Five points from each house for being out twenty minutes past curfew." Snape didn't seem to believe Draco's explanation wholly, but seemed to be letting it go. He turned them both towards the hallway and marched them towards the great hall. He met up with McGonagall there.

"Mr Potter, what on earth happened to your uniform young man." He flushed red as Draco repeated their excuse. His head of house didn't look anymore impressed with the excuse then Snape had, but similarly let it go. "I assume you have already removed points for their tardiness to curfew?" Snape nodded curtly at the question directed at him. She looked down at the boys then. "Come Mr Potter I shall escort you back to the common room." Harry automatically stepped forward to go with his head of house. They had only taken a few steps when Draco spoke up.

"Potter!" They turned to look at the blonde. "They are not always right." Harry stared at Draco a moment. Then he nodded.

"Agreed Malfoy, they are not always right." Draco's eyes lit in understanding as Harry's had a moment earlier. They both nodded and turned away, much to their Professor's confusion and annoyance. He was sure they both were in for some interrogating. He was equally sure neither of them would explain who they were referring to or what exactly had happened. That phrase had given both of them confidence.

Guardians are not always right.

* * *

><p>I couldn't figure out where to break the chapter so... Tell me your thoughts. I have quite a bit of this written that i have to translate into fanfictionese (chapter titles, proofing, ect..) I'll update in a few days.<p>

I'm so fucking pissed right now. My apartment was broken into and my netbook was stolen! if you review could you include the name of a really angry rock song for me, i dont know any,but right now i really need one.

re-proofed 5/20/13


	2. And Then There Were More

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**_And Then There Were More_**

It was after their first class the next morning that Dobby found Harry and told him he had a few elves for Harry to interview. Harry was nursing his head along. The nightmares were getting worse. They weren't the normal nightmares about his uncle. These were about Voldemort. They didn't last long, but the fact that he was in Slit-face's position in them was unsettling, leaving him grouchy the rest of the night, and uncooperative the next morning. The trio agreed to meet up and spend lunch doing interviews.

The interviews were odd, but smooth. Dobby had done a marvelous job to separating out a few likely candidates. With Ron and Hermione's assistance, they settled on three house elves. Harry spoke with Diction first. Hermione had supposed that the previous wizard hadn't had much of an imagination. Diction was a young hyper female who had been one of two house elves in a library before it was torched by 'bad marked wizards' just after the World Cup. She loved books and saved as many as she could during the fire. She was let go when the owner went to live with his muggle cousins.

"Diction, I would like to bind you." Dobby had explained that this was the polite way to ask an elf. Diction nearly burst into tears, nodding slightly. Harry gestured around.

"My friends and I are gathering and learning from all these books. We will need someone who knows what books are here and where they are. An elf who could organize them and keep them neat and retrieve one for us should we be somewhere else." Diction looked around.

"Harry sir wants to study?" Harry nodded, smiling to himself. What teen wanted to study? Diction looked around as Harry spoke again.

"Please wait here while I recall the other two." He called Slice. Slice was a house elf who had worked for an Auror in the last war. When the Auror was killed, he had no where to go. The rest of the possessions were left to "whoever vanquished Voldemort" or Harry, with the provision that the elves be set free. Harry was still working his way through all of those donations. Griphook had asked him to give a broad idea of what he planned to do with the properties left to him.

"Slice, I would like you to keep up to date on news about the ministry positions, who did what and who supports what. You will need to read the news, listen to the radio and explain anything important to us." Slice nodded. "Wait here a moment." Harry turned away again and called for Misty.

"Misty I am a new lord and need a personal elf." Misty had been a personal elf to a Lord up until eight monthes ago when the lord went bankrupt and lost most of his property. She bowed to him. "I will call you at a later time to more thoroughly discuss your duties." She nodded and he turned to all of them.

"I require my house elves to be well dressed and clean, always. When one of us call you, please appear discreetly, without anyone else noticing if possible. Can you do that?" They nodded happily. Harry sighed. "Also, until my home is done, you will be on your own for cooking. I'll have you live at Spinner's Circle, but you'll have to cook for yourself." They nodded again. They could cook and clean. Harry nodded.

"I require secrecy and loyalty from my house elves." Dobby had told him to use 'my house elves' as if he already had some, or had had some. It relaxed the elf. Orders, likewise, relaxed a new house elf. As they got to know each other, they would relax and the orders would become suggestions, but at the beginning, they needed the orders to feel secure. "You will not reveal anything regarding myself or anyone you meet with me without my or my friends' permission." They nodded again, still smiling brightly. Harry nodded satisfied.

"Alright, please request your papers and send them to Griphook at Gringotts. I'll call you back here in 90 minutes." They had class to get to.

000

History of Magic was as boring as ever. 90 minutes of droning that even Hermione had found something else to do while taking notes. Harry ignored the rest of the class. He was reviewing his list of inheritance. Most of the inheritance was money, 1,000 galleons here or there. He had heard from Griphook earlier that Bill had taken the assignment with great enthusiasm for 100 Galleons a building, 300 a manor. Harry knew it would take the Weasley a year or so to get through them all, but he didn't mind. He had already told Griphook which one's he wanted completed first and had taken the Evan's house off the list, letting Bill only scan and add the basics. That house, the house elves had already seen to and pronounced it safe and added standard muggle protection wards. The house was only a few blocks away from Privet Drive and Harry fully intended to spend as much time in the next two weeks as he could there before he moved into the manor. He was going to use the Potter Manor with Godric's Hallow as a second home for the moment. That left him with lots of homes and properties to look after that he didn't intend to live in.

He was putting together a list of ideas on what to do with those places now. He also was looking at his holdings. He owned shares in many businesses, including, he was surprised to see, the Daily Prophet. He wondered if he could use that somehow. Hermione had already told him he didn't have to worry about Rita Skeeter, and he hadn't seen any new articles from her. Still it might be nice to find all that out. He also needed to meet with Griphook for his inheritance. Griphook had mentioned several hours, but he didn't really want to tell anyone. The only thing he could think of was to leave as dinner completed and be back in the middle of the night, assuming Griphook didn't mind the late hours. Ron and Hermione could cover for him for the most part, but if he wasn't back before curfew and someone looked for him, it could cause trouble.

He was also trying to put together his first discussion with Misty. The young female was nice, comfortable elf. That was why he choose her. Intelligence aside, she calmed him during her interview. She acted like a stern grandmother of sorts, though still somehow differential. He hadn't figured out yet how she had pulled that off. He shook his head as Ron knocked into him. Class was over.

000

Harry sighed as he sat in the Chamber. He was excused from this class because all they were doing was the first half of the final exam, the writing portion. The practical portion of the Charms exam was done during finals week. He took a deep breath and called Misty.

She popped in a moment later. She looked around a minute before letting her gaze rest on Harry.

"Master is calling Misty, sir?" Harry nodded. Misty looked at Harry more closely. "Master Harry has eaten?" Harry gave her an odd look.

"I ate during lunch. While doing your interviews." Misty frowned slightly.

"Master says he ate, but Misty saw Master's plate. Is Master hungry now?" Harry cocked his head, regarding the little creature.

"I guess I could use a small snack." Misty smiled before popping out and back with a tray of buttered toast and jam. Harry's eyebrow rose. He hadn't really though he was that hungry. He didn't have much of an appetite these days. "Where?" Misty wrung her hands after she placed the tray on the small table.

"Misty is making friends with Dobby sir. Dobby tells Misty that if Master is hungry to come to him sir. He would help Misty sir." Harry smiled as he picked up a piece of toast and put some jam on it. More really to humor her, then to eat.

"Thank you Misty." He saw tears start, as he figured they would. "I have something to talk to you about." She nodded determinedly. "I've just received my inheritance and I'm still trying to piece together what exactly I'm supposed to do. Could you tell me about being a lord?"

Misty smiled and started talking about her last owner. She talked with fondness, having grown up in that house and meeting her owner for the first time when he came of age. His bankruptcy was the result in a betrayal by a family member, whose name Misty refused to state, she was so angry. She muttered a bit about bad human cousins and bad anger, but Harry had heard Dobby do something similar about the Malfoy's and let her complain. He figured she had a right to as this person had cost her her home and family. He was now living with his niece, content.

She explained manners and general responsibilities of a lord to his lands and family members. Harry knew he wouldn't remember most of it later, but that was okay. A big part of this was getting to know Misty. The little elf was reassuring as she was obedient. She kept after him to eat and he was surprised to realize that by the time she was done he had indeed eaten several slices of toast. It wasn't sitting poorly in his stomach like most food did these days either.

"Misty is to become Master's personal elf, sir?" Harry nodded to that question. Misty shuffled a moment, Harry recognizing the cue for a request from a house elf. "Misty was wondering if Misty could follow Master today and tomorrow, sir." Harry looked at her in question. "Misty would stay invisible. Master wouldn't know Misty was there, sir. Misty knows that her duties will not start for another few weeks, but Misty wished to learn about Master, so that when Misty's duties start, Misty knows more about Master." Harry looked thoughtful a moment. He could understand her request. He looked at her.

"As long as no one knows. I don't want anyone knowing I've come into my inheritance yet." Misty nodded, smiling slightly. It wasn't the wide, ecstatic smile she had worn before, but a more natural one. Harry rather thought she was relaxing. Judging by the lack of food in front of him, so was he.

000

Harry wasn't sure what he thought about having a shadow. In the back of his mind, he felt a tingle, which Misty explained was his magic connected to hers. She said it would evolve as they got to know each other. Well, he thought that's what she said. It was said in the house elf's round about manner. Dobby had taken the elves aside on Harry's request and explained to them that Harry and his friends were uncomfortable and large displays of servitude and gratitude. Although Diction had still seemed overly emotional, Misty and Slice had both taken the advice to heart and Harry could see the effect on Misty at least.

He told Ron and Hermione about his shadow and he made sure that Misty wouldn't follow him into private areas, like his bathroom or when changing. The little elf had turned mildly red, but agreed. He had also told her that if she thought she would be discovered to pop off, though he only felt her leave once. He had heard her gasp when they went to the chamber the regular way. Apparently, the elves had apparated to him without knowing the name of where they were going, simply the location.

They were going to finish studying for fourth year tonight. After which, Harry was going to start working with Neville, and Luna. Hermione was going to work with Susan and Ron was going to set up the mirrors and the diaries. They had discovered the spell Griphook had told them about and Hermione wanted to modify it for diaries as well as mirrors. This was tricky because mirrors were unusual artifacts, but she had modified the spell to Manus Loqui. They had tried it out and it worked well. Hermione even found the spell Harry's father had used to lock the Maurader's Map. Ron was going to create the mirrors and diaries. He needed one for each Harry, Hermione, himself, Neville, Ginny, each twin (if they ever separated long enough to need two), Susan, Luna, and an additional five. They didn't know how many they were going to need, but just in case. The diaries had their own password, but Ron would give them an over-riding one. He had stated that maybe Hermione would be better suited to this, but she and Harry had pointed out that one, Ron needed the practice, but also, he was better at networking then she was.

He also added, as an after thought, a different password to the mirrors that opened for only the three of them. He knew that there were things they would want to talk about without the others over hearing them. Similarly, he created a separate password for each mirror, that, when added after the first password, would open only that mirror. Even Hermione was impressed with that bit of thinking. He didn't tell her that he found out how to do it by accident and had fiddled with it until it worked properly. They discussed the passwords for some time.

It was Misty that came up with them. The overall password was I Fight for Freedom from Fear for the mirrors and, in salute to the Mauraders, I solemnly swear I'm mischievous with flair for the diaries. For the specific mirrors, everyone gained a nickname. Harry had had many all his life and thought it was time he chose one for himself. Hermione chose Gweneviere, a reference to King Arthur and Merlin. Ron chose Knight, probably in reference to the chess piece. Harry chose Wyvern, and reference to his flying and his serpent ability. Eventually they posed this idea to the others and they chose names. Luna chose Selena, Susan chose Hope, and Neville selected Briar. They had explained the plan to these members.

At the beginning the original three were running everything. But they explained that as things took off, they would hand different parts of the group over to others. Once Susan was brought up to speed, they wanted her in charge of legal and political information. Neville was the obvious choice for Herbology. As more people joined and learned these people would be the go to people for that topic, both in learning and during school the following year.

They would help these four get started and then each of them would contact another few students and help them along. As they did this, the group would grow. Over the course of the summer they would meet up with whomever they could to practice, non-magically, and learn. Ron had already divided the rest of the people they had picked out by talent and location. They had managed to get six groups of varied people. So far the others liked the idea. Ron was going to work within his own family, bringing Ginny up to speed and cluing the twins in. The older in the group were going to help the younger and they were branching out of their year. Harry hoped that by the end of the summer the group would many of the current students willing to fight Slit-face.

000

Harry sighed as he laying his bed. It was morning and he hadn't had a nightmare the previous night. It had felt really good. Plus, they had told four more people about their study group and it had gone well. All four had loved the idea, not only for studying but to know they had someone who had their back. The diaries would record anything written in any of them. It would allow them to keep up with information any of the others found without needing to be present at the mirrors anytime someone found something. Hermione was researching a never ending diary spell just in case.

He sat up and sighed. He had better get moving with Potions first thing today. Then he was going to talk to his astronomy professor into giving him a pass for an extra hour of studying under the stars later that night. Eat an early dinner and, with Misty, go visit Griphook. Misty had appeared before him last night as he was settling into bed. She described the day, with her observations, some of which were useful, and asked a few questions. Harry answered as best he could. He felt her arrive as he ambled towards the sink. He knew she'd be near most of the day, but honestly, he was getting used to the feeling in his magic and her subtle hints. For example, she had reappeared under the table the previous evening at dinner to ask Harry if she should place a warming charm on his food. He took the hint and began eating. He actually ate more then normal and felt a bit better.

He sighed and got dressed, feeling Misty leave the room to give him his privacy. He was glad she did. He dressed in private to hide the scars on his back. They were completely healed from a year of Hogwarts. Abstractly he wondered how many he'd have in the end, since he only had another two weeks at the Dursley's. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about it. He had potions and that wasn't a class to be distracted in. It was dangerous enough, adding Snape's disposition and his penchant for being annoyed at Harry, it was definitely one of his tougher classes.

000

Neville sat down with a sigh. Breakfast was always an interesting time in Gryffindor. Ron ate too much, Hermione was usually juggling books, Ginny was usually laughing or frowning at Ron, depending, the twins were usually planning something, Seamus and Dean were usually trying something new with the food, all in all it was interesting, and that was a boring day. He felt pride that Harry had asked him to join the group. He hoped they came up with a name soon, calling it 'the Group' was going to get old. He smiled as he propped up his potions book. He really didn't know why Snape scared the shit out of him, but he did. Hermione had spent last night trying to understand why his potions went all weird on him. She confirmed that he knew the material. She was going to partner with him this time to double check and try and figure it out.

He looked over at Susan. She had surprised him. She didn't stand out much in class, but she really did know her stuff. He waved at her and Luna. Now there was a sweet person. Neville doubted she had a malicious bone in her body most of the time. But she was brilliant. They had studied together in the past and he knew she was good. In many ways they were as close as he was to Harry, Ron and Hermione. He hoped that this new idea of the trio's would bridge the interhouse gap that had formed. They had talked about approaching a Slytherin named Terry Higgs on the sly. Neville wished them luck. He knew that Susan was going to be the contact for him and he couldn't think of a better person in their group to bridge that gap. They needed to in order to win this war.

He shook his head wondering how he was going to come out of this new war sane.

000

Harry had finished setting up his ingredients when Snape stalked into the dungeons. He angrily waved the instructions on the board, barked something about this being a fourth their exam grade and told them to get to work. Harry had been left on his own at a desk, Hermione paired with Neville and Ron with Dean as Seamus was in the infirmary with Dragon pox and thus excused from all classes today. Harry had practically shoved Ron in that direction since Dean didn't need Snape's irritation with Harry to dampen his grade. Harry had just finished putting out his ingredients when Malfoy entered. Snape frowned at the boy as he was handed a note.

"Potter, it looked like you're Malfoy's partner today. No mischief!" He snarled at Harry, though he thought he saw the Potion Master's eyes glance at the blonde as well. Harry didn't respond, he was too busy controlling his reaction to Misty's reaction. He knew she was following him, but he forgot that other people may not take kindly to what he put up with on a daily basis. He already knew of her irritation over the way people gossiped where he could hear, and about the weirdest things about him. He had completely forgot to warn her, or himself, of her reaction to the prickly potions professor.

Malfoy likewise got out his ingredients. Harry cast a muffliato charm around the area. This potion was sensitive to random noise and as such, each cauldron was surrounded by a muffliato spell. They didn't use a silencio because Professor Snape wanted to be able to hear what was happening, and there less chance for mischief.

Harry and Draco let out a breath when their teacher finally turned away from them, heading over to Ron and Dean. Harry hoped Misty stayed hidden. He slowly added his next ingredient as Draco stirred. They hadn't actually spoken yet, even though the sound sensitive portion had yet to start. Harry grimaced as he struggled to effectively slice the frog's stomachs. How on earth do you _slice_ a gooey, non-solid organ? He finally got it, waiting for Draco to indicate the timing to pour it in between the stirs.

"I suppose you and your little friends are planning to do something about Him over the summer?" Harry glanced at Draco as the boy spoke out of the corner of his mouth. He looked over to see Snape looking elsewhere and nodded once. He scanned the Slytherins in the room, knowing the Gryffindors wouldn't be reading lips, it wasn't quite their style. Noting all of the class very into their work he bent slightly to shield his lips anyway and decided to have this conversation with the pureblood.

"Nothing drastic, just prep. Just in case." Draco nodded as he switched directions on his stirring and let Harry add the iguana tongues, one at a time btween every third stir.

"Wish I could do that. Just in case." It was still said with a sneer, but Harry heard the request.

"Would you? Would you fight Him?" He glanced at his partner to gauge his reaction. Draco set down his stir rod and picked up the rose leaves. Once those entered they wouldn't be able to talk for about ten minutes. He looked at Harry, completely serious.

"Yes."

000

Bill apparated outside the first manor on his list. Griphook had explained that the owner had privacy issues and would simply provide Bill with a portkey. For 100 Galleons a house, 300 a manor, Bill happily took the job. Even if he did have to swear an oath of silence until told otherwise by the owner himself. He didn't recognize the first muggle home, that he had completed that day. It was in Surrey.

The second place was this manor. He had apparated there yesterday briefly to get a feel for the place, allowing him to gauge how long he was going to have to work. He had known this one could take well into the evening. It was an old Manor, probably one of the original purebloods that stayed true to form. The ground were extensive, bordering another manor that was unplottable at least, Bill noticed with a grin. He felt the wards present feel him over, but the portkey contained their master's signature so they let him through. He could practically feel them grumbling at that. They were old wards, probably added by the family members every generation. He would leave them there. He knew that family protected its own better then anything a stranger could pull off. He did notice some places that he should shore them up a bit though.

There were several buildings. The manor itself was rather large, even for a pureblood original. He had noted four floo connections, all inactive, within the structure upon his arrival. He couldn't do much until those were activated. Four stories in each of the two wings and three storied in the center made the building into a giant, stretched H. He could feel that the fire protection and structural protection wards were vanishing, though the child wards were still fairly present. Who ever had been here last had been at least expecting a child, if not had one. He would have to rebuild most of the basic wards and add many of the newer wards. The ones still functioning looked at least two decades out of date.

Off to one side there was a double greenhouse. The first part was made of magically treated glass and the second was of stone. Obsidian if Bill had any guess. Powerful stuff, a dream come true to any potions or herbology master. The wards on those were strong, but well out of date. The stables off to one side were in disuse, probably had been for decades, Bill would simply replace the basics until they were to be used again, fire, lightening, ice protection, maybe pest control. Off and down the lane was a small cottage. When Bill sent his magic that way, he felt strong, current wards and an active floo. Maybe that was where the current owner was staying. No, Griphook said the current owner wasn't going to take up residence until he finished and couldn't for another three weeks regardless. He felt the walled gardens in the back and the few open gardens. They had similar wards to the greenhouse. He felt two more small cottages, one attached to the rear of the manor and one off behind the place. He felt a treehouse there as well, so probably a summer place for the children of the family, back when the entire family had lived together. Actually it would a perfect place for the Weasley clan, given their propensity for large families. Bill smiled at that thought and began dismantling the old building wards to redo them. Structural wards always came first, in case the other wards were too powerful for the building.

He stopped when he saw a woman coming towards him.

000

After ten mintues of silence and many irritated looks and gestures from the two and their teacher, Harry felt it safe to speak again. At least until the potion turned dark blue. Since it was still bright yellow, it might be a while. He and Draco both got to work on their respective ingredients while they had time.

"Your parents would not be pleased?" Harry's question was spoken undertone. Draco glanced at the potion to check the color as he responded.

"Father will be most irritated if I decided to not accompany him to-" Draco stopped abruptly. Harry glanced around the room curiously, looking first at Ron and Hermione to give the appearance of a casual act. Snape was coming over. He could see the color of their potion so he knew that talking within their muffliato spell was fine.

"I"m glad you're doing so well, Mr. Malfoy, considering who your partner is. Five points to Slytherin for over coming adversity." Harry's eyebrow raised at that. That had two meanings, depending on how much Snape knew about their discussion. Harry was fairly positive Snape was on their side, but unless he missed something, Draco only knew Snape as a Death Eater. The boy was a bit pale, but smirked at his teacher in thanks. Harry meantime, re-composed his glare and aimed it at his professor. Snape looked at him expectantly a moment, but Harry didn't rise to the bait. He just wasn't in the mood for a squabble. He had too much on his mind. Apparently Snape, unfortunately, _was_ interested in a squabble.

"I hope you are keeping up with Mr Malfoy, Mr. Potter." Harry gritted his teeth before answering.

"I believe so, sir." Snape's eyes narrowed at him.

"Whether you believe or not is not the question. Are you or aren't you is. Is't it?" Snape leaned over Harry, scowling. He was getting within Harry's space enough to start to trigger Harry's unconscious reactions. He stopped himself from taking a step back and, after a panicky glance at the man's relaxed hands on his desk, forced himself to focus on Snape's eyes. Those eyes were nothing like Vernon's. He rarely had this response at school since the only professor who treated him this way was Snape and for one reason or another the snarky professor was always avoiding him at the end of the year, when he was thinking most about his relatives. If he could keep his focus, he would stay in the present. Draco didn't miss the fright in Harry and felt an insane need to intervene.

"Potter, the roots!" He hissed at his partner. Harry needed to finish them before the potions finished changing color. He had stopped slicing when Snape had leaned closer. Harry forced himself to look at the roots and take the knife in his hand to them. The knife shook slightly until it came into contact with the table. Once it was there he was in familiar territory. Even at the Dursleys' he could cook.

Severus hadn't missed the fear either. That had been part of the point. He wanted to see the difference between the usual Harry Potter and the scared one. He had been looking for Harry's limits. Apparently proximity was one. Now that Severus thought about it as he straightened and stalked off to prevent Weasley from splattering half his dungeons with bright pink bubbles, Harry rarely touched anyone. Even his friends, he hugged or patted rarely, and it was at times of great emotion. One good thing about keeping the brat safe all these years, is Severus had a plethera of information about the boy while he was at school. Part of which was that he never went home unless he had to.

Harry took a calming breath as the big bat went off. He murmured a thanks to his partner as he finished the roots and started on the lily pad leaves. Draco looked at him.

"Can you find your way to the top of the astronomy tower tonight, say 2 am?" Harry looked at him in plain, blank confusion. Draco snarled at him to pay attention. The potion was ready for the roots and the leaves were still not done. "We can talk alone there. Professor Snape goes to bed at 1 when not on rounds and Filch's cat is usually at the kitchens eating breakfast." Harry smiled as Draco rattled off the location of most of the staff at the appointed time. 2 am was perfect. He would simply have to bring his cloak and map with him to the bank. He looked at Draco. Draco stood up to the scrutiny well. Harry was debating on his trustworthiness, since he wanted a meeting alone.

"Unless you have a better way to get there, call for a house elf named Slice at 1:50 and wait." Harry stopped talking just as the potion turned blue and they started stirring again. By the time they were done, most of the muffliato spells were gone and they were turning the potion in. Draco nodded to Harry discreetly and hurried after Pansy and Terry. Crabbe and Goyle hadn't finished their potion yet and would catch up to him in the Great Hall.

Harry hung back to wait with Hermione, and Neville for Ron as Hermione reviewed what they had done. She seemed excited and was muttering to herself, so Harry left her alone.

"Thought of a name?" Harry looked at Neville. The boy was a completely different person around the dungeons, but one step out and his friend returned to normal. He never had understood it. He had been toying with several names in his mind. He needed a verb and noun, something they could say aloud that wouldn't mean anything to anyone else.

"I was thinking of FOLD. It would stand for Friends Organized for Life-long Defense. Or something like that." Neville thought about it a moment.

"I can see that. To meet all we would really have to say is Fold, or Let's fold. Both are perfectly normal sentences, sort of. To introduce people we can simply say, he's part of the fold, or welcome to the fold. It wouldn't attract a lot of attention, but it would be distinct in itself, as opposed to '_Him_'." He put extra emphasis on the word him to illustrate how some of the people in their group referred to Slit-face. Harry's nickname had stuck pretty well though. Harry had explained that Voldemort's face was two slits for eyes, two slits for a nose and a slit for a mouth with a forked tongue. He thought that Slit face made sense.

"Neville? What is the first ingredient in Boils potion?" Neville turned to her and answered the question as Ron came over. Neither saw Snape come up behind them. Well no one except Harry. Hermione nodded.

"The next?" Neville answered. This was a basic potion, even Ron new this one.

"And next?" Harry wondered where Hermione was going with this. The potion only had eight ingredients. Probably why it was taught first year. Hermione grabbed Neville's arm and tugged a bit. Neville obligingly came a few steps her way. Harry could see his breathing quickened a bit.

"And next?" Neville stuttered his way a bit through that ingredient. Hermione pushed him back a few steps.

"And next?" Neville answered clearly. Hermione pulled Neville again and requested the last ones. Neville shakily answered, though the last one was hard to make out. Harry cocked his head in curiosity until he realized that Hermione had been pulling and pushing him in and out of the dungeons. He glanced at Snape, who no one had noticed yet. The professor was eyeing Neville as he would a potion's experiment. Plainly curious as Hermione asked Neville to describe his feelings as he stepped one step and then another into the dungeon. He got progressively worse as he walked, though he did calm himself after a short time.

"I think this is a spell, Neville. You shouldn't be reacting like this."

"I agree with Miss Granger." All three of them jumped as the Professor finally stepped out of the shadows. Harry smirked at his style. Snape looked at Neville.

"Mr Longbottom, what are the ingredients of Boil potion, if you please." Neville gulped a bit, but recited them, shaky, but surely, now that he was out of the dungeons. Snape frowned.

"Please attend to the infirmary following your class this afternoon. We shall get to the bottom of this. Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger." Hermione practically glowed as the other boys stared at their professor. He had never given Gryffindor points, ever! "I believe you had better get to lunch, should you want any food before dinner." That snark was more familiar. They hurried to do so, gazing at each other in amazement. Harry stopped them before they entered the great hall.

"Don't say anything." They looked at him in confusion, before nodding, accepting his request, knowing that he would explain when he was able. Harry smiled as they sat down, letting Misty convince him to put some broccoli on his plate.

000

She had been sitting down for some tea with Mags when Fern popped in to tell her they had a visitor. She listened as the house elf explained that the person had come by portkey and had started fiddling with the manor wards. Eileen followed the elf as he explained, letting him apparate her to the person. She walked towards the young man, younger then her son by several years. He stopped waving his wand around as she approached, with Fern and Spear. The two elves were there for protection, not that she thought she needed it, or rather she hoped not.

"May I help you?" The young redhead cocked his head and looked at her.

"I'm here to fix the wards." His gaze was curious, but he hadn't asked her a question. She frowned slightly.

"Who sent you?" The boy frowned at that question. He retrieved a piece of paper and handed it over. It was a work order for the manor, the parchment itself acting as a portkey. She could feel Potter magic on it as well as Gringotts. It had been years, but she still remembered. She looked at the boy again.

"This doesn't have your name." She let the question hang as he smiled sheepishly.

"Bill. Bill Weasley. Gringotts Wards and Protection. I usually break the wards, but I was asked for personally." She raised an eyebrow in a manner Bill swore was familiar.

"Asked for by whom, if you please." Bill set himself back, debating. She clearly lived here. She also clearly did not know he was coming. This posed a few interesting questions that he couldn't ask without violating his oath.

"Ask for Griphook at Gringotts, Ma'am." Eileen's eyes narrowed. She saw his stance turn defensive as he figured out that she wasn't whoever he had spoken with or had orders from. The parchment was authentic though. She nodded to him.

"I'll do that. Please leave the cottage spells for last so that I may be present when you fiddle with the wards on my house. I'll return shortly. Perhaps then we could have some tea?" Bill nodded amiable. He could do that.

Eileen relaxed slightly at his name. Weasley was safe enough. She vaguely remembered the redheads. She returned to her cottage and for the first time in a decade, she flooed to Gringotts.

000

Harry had no problem obtaining his pass from Astronomy. His teacher was sympathetic to his boredom and need to get out of the study-filled common room for an evening. He ate dinner quickly as his mirror with Griphook caught his attention. It sort of pulled at his magic. Harry grumbled about rushed goblins and mumbled a good evening to his friends, extracting a promise to bring him up to speed after Neville's visit and to tell them about Malfoy. He called Slice and Misty once he was back in his room. He hoped he could find some food later. Dinner at four in the afternoon would probably see him hungry again by bed time, especially if bedtime was going to be after 2 am, as it appeared to be this night...er..morning.

"Slice, shortly before 2 I need you to let Draco Malfoy call you. Stay with him and I'll call you to the astronomy tower at 2. Can you stay nearby. I don't know how much I trust him. Try to imply you work in Hogwarts without actually coming out and saying it, please." Slice grinned. He liked this type of assignment. He also liked the intelligence of his new Master. He bowed to his Master and popped off to take a nap. He wanted to be at his best for his new Master. He wouldn't let anything happen to this master.

Harry sighed. He wasn't used to house elves yet. He wasn't good at giving orders either. He looked at Misty.

"We will head to Gringotts. I want to introduce you properly to Griphook. I also want you to know what all I'm up to with my properties." He had spent quite some time last evening talking with the elf and had found his initial feeling about her intensified. He trusted her as he would Neville right now. Especially when he tried to talk her out of turning Snape's cloak pink to get back at him for humiliating Harry in class. She was rather exasperated. She also had hinted that her Master had better not stop eating this summer for two weeks. Harry rather thought she had picked up on a few things about his homelife he hadn't wanted to speak about yet.

He found himself, and his bag that Misty had packed with his cloak, map and notes, in Gringotts lobby off to one corner. The apparition point was set up for wizards who didn't want to appear outside, especially in bad weather. Harry nearly had a heart attack when he realized he hadn't put on a glamour, but it was for naught as Misty had thought of it. His hair was a shade darker, his skin a shade lighter, his glasses gone and the scar hidden. His robes plain, all reference to Hogwarts hidden and his features aged two years. He looked like his first year out of school and ordinary, which was the point. Harry wondered if he had found two Slytherin House elves as he followed Misty a moment before they switched places, Harry leading to the right, where he had seen Griphook beckon.

He nodded to Misty to drop the glamour as soon as they were in the office. Griphook looked at Harry.

"I see you've acquired some help. Only three elves?" Harry nodded.

"This is Misty. She's going to be my personal house elf." Griphook nodded. Harry sat down. "Is there anything we need to talk about before we get to the inheritance." Griphook grunted as he sat himself down as well.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Bill Weasley started on your manor today and found a tenant." Harry raised his eyebrow.

"A tenant?" Griphook nodded.

"The woman came to me and asked to speak with the owner in the hopes of keeping her residency. I said I would pass along the message. She would not tell me her name, unless I told her yours, so I cannot tell you." Harry frowned and look down at Misty. Misty looked up at Harry and seemed to understand what he was thinking.

"If Master is inheriting the Manor then all house elves in the Manor must not harm Master." Griphook nodded.

"Yes, even though the emancipation is not yet complete, you have fulfilled the requirements of the heir for this particular property and as such the elves will be loyal to you first and foremost, since the previous owners are dead." Harry looked at Griphook.

"There are house elves there?" Griphook nodded.

"Most manors have house elves. It is only a matter of how many. Yes the Potter Manor has several house elves, including a few younglings if I'm not mistaken." He had looked it up earlier. Ten originally, but some of the younglins might have grown. "I would suggest going an introducing yourself, at least to the house elves." Harry nodded. He looked at Griphook.

"I'll be back in an hour."

000

Eileen was fiddling again. She rarely fiddled, but when she was nervous, she fiddled. She didn't know who the Potters had left the Manor to, though she had figured it had been Harry Potter. But he was fourteen, not old enough to take his lordship yet, so she was at a loss. She stood and was about to find something more productive with her time, like a potion or two when Mags popped into her sitting room.

"Miss Eileen, Pisces sends that Master is here." She nodded to the female and with a deep breath took her hand to transport them to the main entrance. A young boy and a new elf stood there, looking around. She went over to Pisces and approached the boy with the head house elf.

Harry watched at the two approached him. The elf bowed himself low.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Master. I am Pisces, head house elf from Master Harold Potter, sir. If you please, I will call the other house elves to introduce you, Master." Harry nodded, but glanced at the woman. Pisces got the message and called the elves off to one corner, letting them talk a moment.

"I am Eileen, M'Lord. James Potter allowed me to stay in the little cottage off the way." She was well-spoken, though differential. Harry was sure that eventually someone would teach him how to master that. He bowed his head slightly.

"If you would, I would speak with you after I have settled the elves." He could tell that he had surprised her, but she nodded her acquiescence. He turned back to Pisces.

"Master, here is Magpie, head of the kitchen." Harry smiled at the elder female. She looked like a tough cookie, but she eyed him like Misty did sometimes, assessing his health and weight. She curtsied.

"Master, Mags runs the kitchens, if yous lets Mags." She relaxed some as Harry smiled and nodded, noting that her name was shortened to Mags.

"This is Plum, she helps in the kitchen." Harry nodded as the young elf bowed shyly, nearly hiding behind Mags, "This is Fern and Aqua." Harry turned to the pair.

"Wes take care of the gardens when Master is not, sir." The female squeaked at him as the male nodded happily. Harry's smile didn't change as he nodded to them.

"This is Forrest, head of grounds." Harry nodded to the solid elf. "This is Spear head of the manor's defenses and his companions Raven and Sugar." Harry halted in the middle of nodding and looked at the last elfling. A young male.

"How did you acquire the name Sugar?" His question was innocently curious, but he sensed a sore topic when the elf's face darkened. Mags spoke for him.

"Master James was thirteen when Sugar's name was choosen and Master Harold believed Sugar would be in the kitchens like Mags, sos told Master James to name Mags son after food, sir." Harry caught the mother son relationship and smiled slightly at the poor red elf.

"Do you have a nickname?" Sugar shook his head. Eileen spoke up at this point.

"Nicknames, such as Mag's, can only be given by the Master of the Manor. By the time Sugar was old enough to begin work, Harold was dead and James was in hiding." Harry looked at her as she spoke quietly. He looked back at the elf.

"Would you like a nickname?" The elf looked at him in hope before looking down, probably remembering some house elf thing that eluded Harry at the moment. "We'll call you Shu, kay." Sugar, Shu nodded with badly concealed glee. He piped down when Pisces glared at him.

"This is Star and Moon. They are responsible for the cleaning and upkeep of the manor." Harry nodded to the two females as they curtsied. "And this is Stella, head of younglins and children at the Potter Manor." Pisces was very proud as he introduced this last elf. Harry raised an eyebrow in Pieces' direction before looking at the female elf.

"If Master would like to return earlier in the day, Stella could introduce Master to the elflings. Unless Master wishes Stella to wake the elflings now." Harry shook his head.

"No, let the elflings sleep. Thank you. Master wil- I will meet them some other time." Pisces nodded and they all waited. Harry sighed. He wasn't used to this yet.

"I am now master of this Manor. This is my personal House Elf, Misty. I will take up my mantle as Lord in three weeks. As such I require my house elves to be well dressed and clean, always. When called, please appear discreetly, without anyone else noticing if possible. I require secrecy and loyalty from my house elves. You will not reveal anything regarding myself or anyone you meet with me without my or my friends' permission. You are forbidden to punish yourselves or each other without my express approval. If I am irritated I shall let you know and give the appropriate punishment. Will you follow these rules?" He glanced at them, hiding his unease about giving orders of any kind. Pisces and the others nodded. Except Mags.

"Mags? Do you have a question?" She looked at him in confusion and nodded.

"Yes Master, Mags has a question." Harry sighed. He hated being called Master. He hadn't the chance to talk with Misty about it. He couldn't talk to Dobby. But they had to find some alternative. The Death Eaters called Slit Face Master and hearing that name in relation to him made him mildly sick to his stomach.

"Please ask." Mags bit her lip.

"Does Master intend to give house elves clothes then?" Harry frowned a bit.

"If you wish to be free, yes I shall give you clothes. But the money I hand you for clothes while you work is maintenance." Harry had though about this for quite some time before coming up with a definition. "Just like I would make my foyer look good with a rug, I want you to look good, which means that you will wear clean, well-fitted garments. You will treat yourselves with the respect you treat the rest of my property." Harry hoped that would be the end of it. He was struggling with the slavery/property aspect.

Luckily Mags bowed, smiling slightly. Harry dismissed them, telling Pisces that he would be leaving within the hour, but to expect him back within a few days to discuss some things. He turned to Eileen.

"Shall you adjurn to the study, M'Lord?" Harry nodded. They sat in very comfortable chairs as Eileen took a deep breath.

"Before I begin, Please M'Lord, on whose side of the war do you fall?" Harry frowned. She looked nervous.

"Not the side of Voldemort." His firm answer brought the anticipated gasp from her at the sound of that name. She nodded, relaxing more.

"My full name is Eileen Prince. The Prince Line and the Potter Line had always been close. Not quite friends as much as rivals. We competed in education, sports, money, power, everything. Despite this rivalry, whenever one line needed help the other was always there. Many years ago my husband was targeted by Death Eaters. James and Lily rescued me from my home and brought me here. James offered me a home here until it was safe to leave if I wished. I was unable to return to my parents' home. I was dismissed from the family upon my marriage." Harry assumed that was a polite way to say disowned. "Even though the Prince Manor has fallen to my son, and we are on good terms, the wards will not let me enter, not even to visit." Harry frowned at that. He wasn't finding much positive things about purebreds these days.

"I know I don't really belong here, but this is my home. I would gladly pay you back somehow. I am a very capable Potions Mistress and I tend the gardens with Fern." Harry held up a hand before she could start an emotional list. He had heard enough.

"If my father offered you a home here, I will not dispute it." Eileen froze, looking at Harry.

"Harry?" He barely heard the word she breathed in his direction. He glanced from the fireplace, Pisces had lit the fire before leaving them, to her face. She looked frozen. He nodded. She leaned forward.

"But, you're fourteen. Why?" Harry winced. He knew his age.

"I'm emancipating early." Eileen eyed him a moment. He could practically hear the piece of the puzzle fall into place in her mind.

"Where do you live now?" He looked at her a moment.

"Hogwarts." She looked like she wanted to roll her eyes. She settled for an amused look.

"I meant during the summers." Harry looked away.

"Petunia Dursley." His mumbled the answer. He must admit he had never actually told anyone that. His friends had accepted "his aunt's" or "his uncle's", but not really their names. Eileen looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

"Who placed you with Petunia?" Her question wasn't emotional, yet it was more then curious. Almost as if she was swallowing her initial response. Harry shrugged.

"Professor Dumbledore I guess." Eileen clenched her hands. She rose a moment and walk over to the bookcase, taking a deep breath.

"When do you fully emancipate?"

"Three weeks" Eileen seemed to do the same calculations in her head Harry had done a million times.

"Two weeks at their house." She sent him a worried look. "Will it be okay?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I need to return to Gringotts. I request the same of you with regards to secrecy that I did with the elves. If you need anything, until I'm emancipated please refer to Griphook." Harry rose to leave. Eileen came forward quickly.

"M'Lord-" Harry cut her off.

"Harry, please. When I find a way to accomplish it, I'll get the elves to stop calling me Master as well. Eileen stopped in amazement.

"Why?" Harry looked at her.

"That's my name." Eileen shook her head.

"Why do you not want them calling you Master." Harry shivered.

"I have bad memories about that name. I do not wish to be like another who forces others to call him that." He looked at her as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, how much would you give to have someone to call 'Father' or 'Dad'?" Harry stared at her, incredulously. He swallowed. "That is what it means to these elves to call you Master. Especially when you prove yourself a good one. Then they can say with pride that you are not just any master, but _their_ master. It is a family position that they have been without for a long time and most of them would give almost anything to have someone again. Whatever definition you have of the term, it doesn't pertain to these elves. They currently call you Master because they hope you will be one. One day, they will call you Master because they love that you are their master." Harry just stared at her as he felt the passion she had for this topic. He felt, stronger then ever, missing his parents. He had never had anyone in that position, but he knew that even if they weren't the perfect parent, he would give anything to have someone's permission to use that title. He nodded to her. She smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"I"ll see you soon, Harry." He felt a glow start in his chest at that sound. An adult that called him Harry. Even if it was only because he requested it. He bowed his head to her and placed his hand on Misty's shoulder, missing her grateful look to the woman.

000

Griphook sighed as Harry returned. He had started to worry. Not that the wizard was late, but he had sent him into an unknown situation. He was surprised to find that it was an uncomfortable position. He nodded to Misty and sat down with Harry.

"Did you get everything sorted?" Harry nodded.

"Her name is Eileen. If you could, she has complete access to Potter Manor and its running. Also, could you find out anything about the Prince Line?" Griphook nodded and made a note.

"I'll do my best outside of my oath as a Gringotts Goblin." Harry nodded. "Also, Bill wishes to speak with you as soon as possible. Here are a list of Wards he could add to the Manor and other manors. He has done a preliminary survey. He also needs you present to unlock the Floo so that he can work on that." Harry sighed and wracked his brain.

"If he's available, I could meet up with him on Sunday morning." Girphook nodded.

"I'll arrange it and let you know." Griphook set that aside. "Now I need to know what you want to do with some of these properties."

They talked for several hours as Harry had Griphook re-organize, and start an audit of his vaults, hopefully consolidating them into less then five outside the blood line vaults. He also consolidated his Potter money vaults and set up to go through the inheritance for each required on Saturday. They discussed possible uses for the properties and Harry discovered that he actually had quite a few more house elves. He also inherited a large portion of Hogwarts and Griphook gave him a book on the governing body of the school to read. He needed to know what his rights were. He grumbled about more homework. Bill was going to work on the smaller houses until they met up, because he needed Harry to make some decisions about the Manors and to unlock any and all floos. He also needed to know that Harry was his employer. They hadn't told him yet.

Needless to say that by 1:30 Harry was exhausted. Misty had appeared with a meal at around 10 and they had continued working. Harry excused himself at 1:45 and asked Misty to take him back to Hogwarts Astronomy Tower. He waved to Griphook as he went under the cloak and then was whisked away.

000

Draco glanced warily at the boys in his room. It was 1:52. Crabbe and Goyle had been asleep for over an hour. Zabini was the one he was worried about. He had only been asleep twenty minutes or so, studying something until all hours. He quietly rose and tread down the stairs to the corner of the common room. There were a few people about, studying. Terry nodded to him, ever watchful. Terry Higgs was a true Slytherin, insightful, aware, cunning, precise, everything Draco cared about as a Slytherin. He also was a year older and Draco couldn't tell just yet how he stood in life.

He showed Terry a diary and ducked into the bathroom and went over to the showers. He knew there wouldn't be anyone here at this time of night. People grumbling if anyone took a shower at this time of night, but he wouldn't be the first to use it as a good place to write in one's diary. He stood and called softly.

"Slice." The elf appeared without a sound. Draco jumped anyway. He looked at the little thing. Now what? The elf put a hand on Draco's leg and a few minutes later Draco found himself on the astronomy tower.

He saw Harry off to one side, placing a piece of parchment in his bag. He glanced at the elf as he faded into the wall and was gone.

"Malfoy?" He looked at the other boy with a mild sneer as he too sat on the cushions out there. "You called this meeting." Draco knew that. At the time it had seemed like a good idea. Now he wasn't so sure. He looked at Harry as he folded his arms and regarded Draco.

"I wanted to talk." Harry nodded. He had been able to figure _that_ out, thank you very much. "You asked about my parents. I'll make you a deal. I answer a question, you answer a question." Harry thought about it a moment.

"On the condition that the question doesn't betray another's confidence." Draco considered Harry a moment before nodding.

"In answer to your earlier question; My father would be most displeased I did not join him at the Dark Lord's side, whether I remain neutral or not. My mother, I think, would be pleased. It would be her safety after that to worry about." Draco was gazing at the stars as he answered. Harry considered what he knew of the blonde's family and put together some pieces.

"So your father is a true follower of Slit-face and your mother is more neutral as you are?" Draco had choked on Harry's nickname for the bastard. Harry briefly explained how he came up with that name. Draco just stared at him a moment before shaking his head.

"You do live dangerously." Harry mumbled something about having no choice and a simple nickname wasn't going to change that. "My mother is neutral in the war. She is against His methods and doesn't want me involved. My father wasn't pleased to hear that." Harry considered him.

"If she had someplace to go, would she leave him?" Draco stared at Harry.

"Only an old Line manor would have the protection and legal clout to do that. For either of us." Harry nodded, not revealing that in three weeks he would have full and free access to one.

"When did your family start?" He waved at Harry's body. Harry shifted.

"When I was old enough to do chores I guess, maybe two or three?" Harry shift uncomfortable. "It didn't get really bad though until I started doing freaky things." Draco stared at Harry in utter confusion, but Harry didn't give him a chance to ask.

"Why are you against Him?" Draco snorted.

"Because He and my father make Mother miserable. My father shows his displeasure for my mother the same way he does with me and He encourages it. I may spout the pureblood nonsense around Crabbe and Goyle, but I don't believe it. Not for a second. But Crabbe and Goyle are loyal to my father, not me." Harry looked at Draco in sympathy at that. Draco looked down as he spoke in a soft voice. "That was why I wanted you to take my hand that first day. I could've used my friendship with you as an excuse to get away from them. My father would have been fine with it as he would see it a social climbing and networking on my part." Harry stared across the plains.

"I had nothing against you then." Draco gave him a flat look. Harry chuckled. "Okay so you did remind me a bit too much of my cousin, but really I wasn't turning you down as much as standing up for Ron. Honestly most of the time I think you're fairly clever, even if you are an obnoxious prat. I just couldn't go along with that attitude." Draco nodded, having figured this out some time ago and found no way to repair the damage until now.

"What freaky things did you do to warrant your uncle's anger?" Harry had known that was coming. He had never told anyone about home. He wasn't allowed. The one time someone found out, he had had three days of bliss and then a week of horror.

"Swear, no one will hear about this from you." Draco looked at Harry.

"As long as you swear the same about my history." He knew Draco was referring to his own abuse. They both nodded.

"The first one I remember clearly was shattering a teacup when my aunt refused to given me anything to eat or drink. She used a frying pan for the first time that day, I think. The one I got in big trouble for was appearing on the roof when Dudley and his gorillas were chasing me. I don't actually remember how that one happened. I turned my teacher's hair multicolored. At least I think it was me. I don't know of any other wizarding child in my area. My uncle sure thought it was me. Then of course there was every haircut." He stopped at Draco's snigger.

"You've _had_ a hair cut?" He frowned at the boy. His hair style wasn't really something he had any control over whatsoever.

"Whenever it was cut the next morning it would be back to this length again. Aunt Petunia finally gave up. She did take kitchen scissors to it once. It looked like an insane knife had attacked it. It still grew back the next day." He shrugged as Draco chortled in restrained laughter. He smiled. It really was pretty funny. Draco took a deep breath.

"You do know that those are normal growing pains for a magical child right?" Harry gave him an odd look. Draco sighed, exasperated. It reminded Harry of Hermione for a moment. "Magical children, particular when under duress, manifest their magic like that. I believe I set my father's hair on fire once. He was so pleased that I showed magic, that he forgot he was angry with me. Mother still enjoys that tale." He grinned at Harry as the brunnette shook his head. Draco sobered up.

"How did your aunt and uncle react?" Harry sobered at that too. He remembered all right. He tensed up. He couldn't say it. But he did want someone to know. He turned away and lifted his shirt. In the dim light Draco could see the scars as he did that first day. Most were the crisscrosses made from beating instruments, but in a clear list on one side was several words. Harry pointed to the first one.

"They reminded me of what a freak I am." It went unanswered as Draco stared at the top, deepest word on Harry's back. FREAK. They carved the word freak into his back. Every time he used magic to protect himself. Draco could see that Harry believed it, deep down. Even the way he said it. _freak I am_. Spoke of Harry's belief in it. He looked down.

"You're not, you know." Harry pulled down his shirt as he looked at Draco. "For doing that, you're not a freak." Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "If you are then what is everyone else at this school?" Harry started. Hermione had told him that her first magic had been to switch two of her teachers in their desks and then to set the school bell on fire. Ron had told all sorts of horror stories about his siblings first magic. Percy, even, had cause a very disgusting roast of their aunts to grow daisies out of its center. Draco was looking at him. "Are all of us freaks?" Harry shook his head.

"No!" No, his friends weren't freaks. He would fight anyone who said otherwise. He looked at Draco. He may not completely believe he wasn't a freak, but at least now he knew he wasn't.

"Thanks." Draco sat back on the cushion.

"Don't mention it." Harry looked at Draco.

"Could you get along with Hermione and Ron?" Draco snorted.

"I have no problem whatsoever with Granger. Weasely gets on my nerves as much as I seem to get on his. I think we simply dislike each other." Harry nodded. That made sense. Not everyone could _like_ everyone else. Ron was definitely capable for pulling someone's last nerve. "I would be glad to stop pretending though. Granger punches hard." Harry snorted, remembering last year.

"Let me tell them." Draco looked at him in angry panic, Harry waved his hands in placation. "Not about your father and his definition of punishment, but about your loyalties. We might be able to help." Draco snorted.

"At school I am watched not only by my bunk mates, but by my head of house, who also happens to be my father best friend." Harry regarded him in curiosity. A few pieces suddenly fell into place. He also knew that if Lucius Malfoy was the dark wizard Draco said he was, Snape was not his best friend. He couldn't tell Draco that. He knew better then to put Snape in that type of danger. It was Snape's position, thus his choice who knew. Harry looked at him.

"If you really want to, we can find a way. If you are prepared to try, meet us next to the girl's lavatory on the third floor tomorrow after dinner. Alone." Draco looked at Harry. He wasn't sure if he hoped this could work, but the idea of spending an evening with someone not spying on him sounded to good to pass up.

"Why there?" Harry shook his head.

"You'll see when you get there, assuming you can give your oath that it isn't told to anyone." Draco snorted.

"Who, precisely would I tell?" Harry shrugged and rose. He was exhausted and it was nearly 3 am. Draco shook his head.

"Draco." He looked at Harry. The boy was holding out his hand. "Try again?" Draco considered the hand and the person it belonged to. Someone who, to his knowledge, had never given his word on something and not delivered. Someone who had never pretended to be something he wasn't, even when the world seemed intent on doing so. He looked at Harry's hand.

And he shook it.


	3. Time to Branch Out

This is a bit shorter because the next good stopping point int he story is quite a way down the line. Also, on couples. I'm sure there will be a few popping up. I'm simply not planning on them, nor will they be my focus, but I am a hopeless romantic regardless so they'll find a way to sneak in there.

I'd like to thank goku90504 for their help with the last chapter. I also want to thank the other reviews I've received, you are wonderful people. I will always respond to a signed review personally because they are so important. On that topic, I love constructive criticism, key word being constructive. This implies two things to me, first that it is helpful and second that it points out flaws _and_ strengths (ie _bad sentence structure but good character developement_, or D_raco sucks but I loved it anyway_ and yes liking the story is a strength). Any unsigned review that only points out flaws will be ignored. (Really if there is nothing you like about my story then you suck at picking stories to read, cuz this is obviously not your type!)

Okay, rant over. I hope you enjoy this story as much I do :)

**Harry Potter and The Fold**

**_Time to Branch Out_**

Harry sighed as he lay in his bed, enjoying the soft mattress. He loved this mattress. He had never had a proper mattress before he came here. The cupboard had had a pile of rags, cycled out as needed for cleaning and the bedroom had old box springs that Dudley had jumped on and broke and a blanket. He almost rather have the pile of rags. That, at least, he could shape as he wished. But here he had a mattress. He loved it. He let the day roll over him. It had been an eventful day. Potions, Malfoy, Snape, Neville, Misty, Griphook, Eileen, the manor, everything.

He had seen Slice take Draco back and then had Misty do the same. He actually took a moment to ask her about it. No one should be able to apparate within Hogwarts. Misty told her that was untrue. No human could apparate within Hogwarts, barring the Headmaster and owners of the castle. However any elf, whose magic was tied to one of those wizards could apparate freely within Hogwarts. Since Harry was one of such, any elf attached to him could apparate in and out and wherever they wanted. Likewise any elf attached to Dumbledore, or Neville could do so. Since all house elves that worked in the school were tied to the Head master of the time, they could go about their business. Harry asked about Neville, but Misty just shrugged. She wasn't sure, but she had sensed Neville and Snape both had a magical tie to the school, somehow. She had been preoccupied when near Snape so she hadn't looked closely. A mistake she apologized profusely for.

Harry had smiled slightly as he bid her a good night and told her to sleep in a bit the next day. She looked horrified, but accepted that it was her choice and bid him pleasant dreams. He also sent Ron, Neville and Hermione to bed. They could talk the next day, but they were all dead on their feet and now that everyone knew Harry was safe, it was time for sleeping. Harry smiled as he drifted off. He dreamed of a dinner where all of his friends and family were sitting there laughing and talking.

000

The daily Prophet the next day showed some of the things Harry and Griphook had discussed were starting. Harry was cleaning up Knockturn alley. The article of course, didn't know who was behind this, but someone had just bought every un-used building in Knockturn alley. Harry had enough in his accounts for this endeavor. He was using the name Perevell for the moment. An ancestor that changed his name to Potter. It was only really recorded in his ancestry logs, so according Griphook, unless someone had access to the Potter library or their ancestry log, no one would know. Besides the legend of the deadly hallows was intriguing.

Hermione had glared at Harry for picking that name, but Ron and Neville thought it was brilliant. They all shook their heads and retreated from the great hall before the end of breakfast to talk before class. Harry explained what he could of his meeting with Draco. Ron, of course, was against the whole idea. Hermione couldn't seem to decide. Harry was just waiting to see what they were thinking. Neville, Luna, and Susan, who had followed them, listened in.

"Ron, you are letting your prejudice get in the way." Susan was the one to state that. She usually didn't say much, but when she did speak, it made a lot of sense. Luna looked up.

"I think Draco has been running from the Maybellos. They make you do things you don't want to or else they'll sneak into your head and find out who you care for most and hurt them." Harry gave her a questioning look, before agreeing with her support, even if he didn't completely agree with the reasons. Neville watched as the five of them batted the idea back and forth. Harry was starting to feel a bit sick of the circular discussion when Neville spoke up.

"Malfoy has been plain rotten to me ever since we met. He is a stubborn, self absorbed prat." He stated with a firm voice. He looked at Ron, Hermione, and Susan. Then he looked at Luna and Harry. "He is also a knowledgeable, sensitive fourteen-year-old wizard. None of you were raised as head of a powerful bloodline. Being told of the consequences of failure. Being counted on from very young to do everything as we should." He saw that he had all their attention.

"I wasn't very talented as a child. I still am not. But I get great grades in Herbology. I am good at that. I'm told that I could be better. I am told that I could do more for the light." He took a deep breath and looked past Harry and Hermione, standing tall.

"I am Neville Longbottom. I am the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. I was raised by Augusta Longbottom. I study Herbology. I will take over the Longbottom name someday. I have done many things I am not proud of. I am proud to say that I am Neville Longbottom and as Neville Longbottom, I choose to be the best person I wish to be." They stared at him a moment before glancing past Harry and Hermione to see a blonde Slytherin standing there, looking at Neville. He was looking at the group. He stepped fully into the room, allowing the door to close. Harry could feel an undercurrent in the room. One he didn't understand, but Draco and Neville obviously did.

"I am Draconian Malfoy. I am the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I was raised by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I will become Draconian Malfoy." Harry looked at Neville, perplexed. Even Hermione couldn't follow that conversation. But something about it spoke to Neville. The normally clumsy boy crossed the room to stand in front of his normal tormentor. Breathes were held in the room. Neville looked at Draco.

"What are you proud of?" Draco didn't look away. He opened his mouth a moment, closed it again as a face full of anger and confusion showed itself. He firmed himself a moment and straightened him back, eyes never leaving Neville's.

"I am proud to be a true Slytherin and a student of Hogwarts. I am proud to be a student of Rubeus Hagrid." Utter silence filled the room after Draco's announcement. Even Harry hadn't expected that. Neville placed a hand forward.

"I see you, Slytherin student of Rubeus Hagrid at Hogwarts." Draco slowly placed his hand in the Gryffindor's.

"I see you, Neville Longbottom."

000

After that display Neville had grinned and looked back at the group. He cracked something about gathering flies and pulled Draco forward. It had broken the tableau entirely. Draco had even relaxed a bit and taken a joke. Harry thought it was only a matter of time, before he gave a joke as well. Ron was still unsure, but it would come with time. With the inclusion of Draco, they had a person inside every house. Draco promised to hookup with them at the original spot. They split up soon after that to head off to class. Ron and Hermione pulled ahead to talk a bit about Draco. Harry was glad. They were good sounding boards for each other. Hermione reined in Ron's emotion and Ron yanked hers out. He could see them getting closer all the time. He fell back with Neville.

"What was that?" Neville smiled at him.

"As the heir to my family there will come a time when I will lead, not follow. In ancient times, if the heir disagrees with his family's previous decisions, he could stand up and say so. The family must either accept it or lose their heir. Its a risky move and is almost never done anymore. A tradition formed out of it though. My statement was a statement of maturity. Were I to make it to my grandmother, I would be head of my family, following the paperwork. However when made in the presence of someone else, especially another heir, I was holding out a chance for support. Not only for him to support my actions, but for him to offer to have my support. His response told me he didn't feel strong enough to _lead_ his family yet. When I asked what he was proud of, I was asking if there was any hope he would someday have that strength. Tradition states that you give an answer regardless of how you feel. To not do so would be weak, and that would be unacceptable. Each family has its own statement to say in that situation. The Longbottom's answer is always 'I am proud to be swift'. The Malfoys probably have something similar that was drilled into his head since infancy. Had he had said that, I would have denied my support and voted against letting him in. He didn't, he took his own step." Neville looked at Harry.

"Being new to the whole Family Line thing, means you don't quite understand, but in saying his own sentence, in citing his own accomplishments, he took a step against his family. He stood up to years of indoctrination and humiliation. That strength is what we need. He won't follow his father anymore. He may be too weak to oppose him outright, but with help, he, at least, thinks he could make it." Harry looked at Neville in awe.

"You guys communicated all that in that speech?" Neville smiled.

"Traditions are all about saying a frivolous thing and meaning something deep. and important. He's asking for our help. I'm ready to give it." Harry nodded.

"I think we all are. " Neville smiled and they entered the class room.

"So, what do you think Flitwick has planned for today?"

"Neville?"

"yeah?"

"Thanks" Neville grinned.

"Always, my friend. Always."

000

Draco was standing looking as natural as a boy standing next to a girls' bathroom could look when Harry and Susan joined him. Ron and Hermione were going from the Common room, Harry had taught them the words in parseltongue, Harry had made a habit of introducing each person to the chamber in this manner. He thoroughly enjoyed their expressions for one. For another, it helped solidify for the person where they were going. Susan reported the room empty and they entered, Draco turning red.

"What exactly are we doing _here_?" Harry smirked at that. Neville had had similar misgivings about entering a girl's bathroom. Draco watched red-faced as Harry stood in front of the sinks and hiss at them. Draco's eyes widened as they slid down the pipe. Harry had cleaned it up. He liked the extra spells he was learning about cleaning and decorating. He didn't care that Salazar had taught him ancient spells, they were cool. They bounced as they landed on the springy bed Harry had placed at the bottom of the chute, just for fun. Draco hadn't asked quite yet, but Harry was sure he would soon. Everyone had to ask at least once if they were really in the Chamber of Secrets. They passed the shelves of jars Harry had set up with the Basilisk skin he had collected from the shed skin. He hadn't attacked the daunting task of the corpse herself. He was tempted to leave her there, when he finally told Snape about this place, let the Potions Master do that. If he ever got the chance, anyway.

The next door was impressive and Harry had yet to think other wise. After a massive repairo by him and two structural integrity spells Hermione had found, they had stabilized the chamber until talking with Salazar, they had come up with a spell to stabilize the foundation of the entire Chamber. The Basilisk had as creepy as ever and even Draco shuddered.

"This really is the Chamber of Secrets." Harry smiled at his whisper. Draco looked at Harry.

"Just what happened our second year?" Susan looked at him in curiosity. She had wondered often herself. Harry waved at the Basilisk.

"Slit-face called that to come and kill me. Fawkes, Dumbledore's pheonix, ate his eyes and I drove a sword into its head." They stared at him. Harry smirked for real this time. Draco came to his senses first.

"Is that all?" His voice warbled slightly. Harry burst into snickers as he made his way across the chamber to one of the side doors. He really didn't need to take them through every room to get to the library. He heard Draco turn to Susan behind him.

"A bird ate the eyes and he stabbed it. That's all he did." Susan was shaking her head, smiling herself as Draco tried to regain some color to his face. They caught up with Harry as he entered the library. He noted with some amusement that Hermione was in a discussion with Salazar again and Ron was arguing with Godric. Godric and Ron shared a love for chess. So much so that they rarely could go a day without arguing about the topic and playing the game to figure it out. Hermione had been in awe of Salazar for a bit, but got over it when the portrait ask her a question about current spells and their theory. It seemed that they were discussing Herbology, a topic Neville was adding input to as well as a female portrait Harry hadn't met yet and Luna was just watching with serene amusement. Susan jumped into the Herbology discussion immediately upon entering, but Harry hung back to help Draco pick up his jaw.

"That's. That's-" Harry snorted.

"Godric Gryffindor." Draco shook his head and pointed to the Slytherin Portrait.

"That! That is-" Harry smirked at the normally unflappable pureblood.

"Salazar Slytherin." Draco looked at him before squeaking and collapsing into a chair. Diction appeared next to him.

"Does the new master need tea?" Diction had talked Harry and the others into letting her take care of everyone once in here. She didn't want any substance to enter here by house elf without her approval so she could watch over the books. Harry had agreed, happy to give this task over and please the passion Diction had taken to her portion of her job. Draco stared at the elf in amazement. Diction nodded and popped out and back with a tray of tea. She placed it next to Draco, but close enough to Ron so he could steal some of it. Harry hid a chuckle. It seemed the elf was getting to know his friends rather well. Diction placed tea in Draco's hand and coaxed him to drink it.

Harry turned away to see Salazar had been pushed out of the conversation about herbology as they had moved off of plants and onto soil. Not his topic. Harry approached him.

"How have things been going?" Salazar smiled at him. He was becoming more and more relaxed. Harry could still see how, if left alone, his eyes would glaze over with pain and he would brood, staring at the far corner. Usually Godric would coax him out with a few well placed jabs. Their friendship seemed to be the only thing that got Salazar through the day, knowing what his house had become. Godric had been ever so grateful to Hermione for the idea of Salazar catching up with Potion's work. Indeed, Harry hadn't seen the Slytherin so happy as when looking into potions. He had made it through their textbooks easily, knowing most of it already. He had read several decades worth of Potions journals at this point. Something Harry was in awe of.

"Quite well, I believe I've caught up on the last two centuries worth of potions. There are a lot of changes. The work done by this Snape person is especially good." Harry smiled. He had explained who Snape was to the founders and Salazar had left the chamber to look in secretly on the head of house himself. He had liked the man. Harry had been pleased. He had had the feeling that not many people would say that about Professor Snape. He wasn't sure he could say that about Professor Snape, but he did respect him.

"Ah so did you see the current incarnation of the Wolfsbane?" Harry had studied it in interest. He had finally reached a point in potions where he might at least follow the potion. He wasn't sure what the current work being done on it was, but he and Salazar had been trying to find out.

"The last batch simply made the werewolf look more like a wolf during the transformations, instead of focusing on the mental aspect of the transformation." Harry frowned as he considered this. He reviewed what he knew from Remus. They had communicated some since he had left.

"My friend said that he has headaches when he comes out of it. Do you suppose that is because the potion is trying to do its job, or because its doing the opposite?" Salazar frowned as he considered it. Harry jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"That's Salazar Slytherin." Harry grinned at Draco. The blonde was making a lot more sense now. Harry silently thanked Diction for that. Salazar raised his eyebrow at the boy in question. Harry hurried to explain.

"Salazar, meet Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy line." Salazar looked at Draco in consideration.

"You know, there is a story I should tell you." The others in the room fell silent as Godric and the woman joined Salazar. "When we formed this school we learned a valuable lesson. That lesson was balance." Salazar paced in his portrait as he got into the story. "The sun has the moon. Day has the night. The dungeons have the towers. A castle with dungeons and no towers is not magically stable, because it is unbalanced." He looked at his audience. "Another balance we learned of was in people. Muggle born and pure bloods, but also Dark and Light." He paced again. "We each had our own notion about the school, but it was together that it became a school of magic. We knew this couldn't last." Godric took over from here.

"We knew that time was the most dangerous enemy to knowledge and this was one of the more sensitive things to worry about. Dark magic and Light Magic were important. We each looked at our family lines and paired them up. A light family and a Dark family. We spelled them to be destined to be intertwined. Not only to balance each other but to help each other." Harry remembered what Eileen had said about his line and hers. _Not quite friends as much as rivals. Despite this rivalry, whenever one line needed help the other was always there_.

"The Preverell Line, later the Potter line was paired with the Pendragon Line, now the Prince line. The Longbottom Line was paired with the Black family. The Weasley family was paired with the Malfoy family. The Dumbledore family was paired with the Zabini family-" Ron and Draco gurgled in outrage at this. Harry's eyebrow raised as Salazar took over the dialogue.

"Many more. These pairings were to ensure the survival of both dark and light magic. They were to balance each other." He looked at Draco and Ron. "You are supposed to be rivals, but you are also supposed to know each other. Always near, but never the same." Harry wondered if Ron was going to explode as Draco looked mildly stuffed.

"Is that why Weasley has always ended up at war with my father at the ministry?" Salazar smiled.

"Probably. At war, but never winning. A step ahead and then a step behind. Perpetual checkmate." Ron turned red and had they been anyone else, he probably would have started yelling.

"It makes sense." They looked at Harry. "Think about it. In all of history we have studied. Grindlewald and Dumbledore, Merlin and Mordrid, all of them. Until Slit-face." He looked at Salazar. Salazar sighed.

"I think that is due to Grindlewald and Dumbledore. I think that Grindlewald's death was not quite what is written. Dumbledore's power should have decreased significantly after that battle, but it didn't. Instead, his power grew. The imbalance in the light magic forced the appearance of Voldemort much sooner then it should have been." Hermione frowned in confusion.

"But light magic wouldn't create a Dark wizard." Godric winced.

"No, but Light magic draws its power from the same source as Dark magic. Adoration. That type of complete adoration creates blind spots in a system. Spots where people can slip through the cracks." Harry sat forward as a realization hit him.

"Like Tom Riddle." Salazar nodded as everyone else looked at him in confusion. "Tom Riddle was abandoned at an orphanage when his witch mother died giving birth to him and his muggle father refused him. The orphanage wasn't the nicest place for any child, much less a underage wizard. But the magical world did nothing." Draco looked at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry took a piece of parchment and wrote out Tom Marvolo Riddle. He cut each letter out and placed them on the table. Making sure he had everyone's full attention he began to move the letters around. The group gasped at the message it spelled out.

_I am Lord Voldemort._

000

Harry had never really told anyone this part. Yes, he had talked about the fact that Slit face was half-blood, but not the origin of the name everyone was so afraid of. He wasn't sure which one would crack first. Draco was whiter then Harry had ever soon the boy. Hermione looked mildly insulted actually, but it was Neville who burst into laughter.

"His name is an anagram! Not even his name, But _I am Lord_ slit-face!" Luna smiled in amusement as well. Harry shared their hilarity as the others slowly recovered. It really was incredibly funny. Of course, it was nearly as funny to see the clumsy Neville rolling on the floor laughing. Susan started giggling at this point and Luna covered her mouth. Even Draco was turning slightly red as he swallowed. Hermione joined Susan a few minutes later giggling and Ron just started chuckling with Neville. It really was too funny.

000

They had dropped off all the non-gryffindors and the four lions were making there way to there common room for the night when Harry remembered Neville's visit to the hospital.

"How did it go?" Neville frowned slightly as he remembered the event.

-Flashback-

Hermione and Neville waited patiently in the infirmary as Ron took off to talk with Luna. He wanted to check up on some things in the Ravenclaw House. They hadn't been there long when Madam Pompfrey hustled in.

"Are you okay?" They just glanced at each other, not really sure what to say. They hadn't really thought about what to say, since Snape had ordered them here. Luckily, the man in question appeared himself. He stalked over to them. To the students' surprise, the medwitch didn't really seem to mind the intrusion, as she continued to look at them curiously.

"I asked them here Poppy." She looked at the Potions Master in question.

"What happened? I haven't heard of any potions accidents in the last few days." He shook his head negatively.

"There haven't been. Longbottom has an irrational fear of the dungeons, maybe even of my person. There are no historical reasons, we are here to determine if there are any magical ones." Madam Pompfrey smiled at the boy as she noticed his nerves jump with the man's entrance.

"Of course Dear, over here." She led him over to the bed. "Up you go." Her wand moved in a complex manner around the boy. A faint glow radiated from his skin. He giggled slightly as it tickled. He looked at the mediwitch only to see her frowning. She turned to Snape.

"Please retrieve my sneakoscope. Without magic." She turned back to Neville without seeing whether the professor followed the request. Snape didn't even blink, but immediately left to her office, dodging a file that floated her way from said office. She opened the file on the bed next to Nevile.

"Mr Longbottom, you use your father's wand, correct?" Neville nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am. Gran said that it would bring me luck." She frowned even more deeply as Snape returned with the small round ball. She noted something in the file before waving her wand around Neville again. This time only some of the magic illuminated, twisting in a web that covered him entirely. She poked it with her wand and muttered a string of latin. The mist reached out and brushed over her, Snape and Hermione and settled on the sneakoscope.

-End Flashback-

Neville shook his head. "They just stared at it like it had betrayed them or something. Madam Pompfrey just looked at me and muttered a few words. She told me that she would remove the spell. Snape just stared at us." Neville turned to Harry in bewilderment.

"They just couldn't seem to believe whatever it was." He shook his head in amazement. Hermione picked up the story from here.

"Professor Snape asked Neville to keep acting like the spell was still present for the moment. He said he would adjust his grades based on his performance on the final." Harry frowned a moment.

"Whoever placed the spell on Neville must either be powerful or in a position of power if Snape doesn't want anyone knowing the spell has been broken." He turned to Neville. "Can you keep up the act?" Neville nodded.

"I'm still a bit queasy being around Professor Snape enough that I'll just exaggerate it." Harry nodded.

000

Draco had kept his word and the next day they found a list of Slytherins that could be neutral if not on their side when it came to Slit Face. It had appeared in front of Ron in the form of a paper airplane and tapped him on the nose until he had grabbed it, snarling. Hermione had rescued it before Ron could mutilate it beyond recognition as Harry calmed him down. They had finished Breakfast early and left he hall to discuss it. Terry Higgs was on the list as a neutral, but to everyone currently discussing it, he seemed like one of the best candidates. Susan and Neville were going to talk to the people they were supposed to contact before the end of Finals. Ron would talk to those he had picked out after they left, most of them living with him. Luna and Hermione were going to set up time to talk, but not actually talk until the train ride. Harry and Draco were the only two in the group who did not have people to contact. Draco was going to research Dark Spells and there uses. Being the only one currently in their group with any experience with Dark Arts personally, except Harry of course, he stood in the best position to do so. They hadn't let Draco completely in on all the plans yet, because he was heading back home for at least a few weeks. They didn't want to put him in the position of being able to betray them whether he wanted to or not. Harry was going to get Potter Manor ready for visitors by the fifth week of summer and research further into the advance defense spells.

They had already talked about dividing research between them. Hermione had gotten a hold of the book lists from some of the older students so the were going to use that as a starting place. Neville was going to start communicating with the other people in the group interested in Herbology. Luna was putting together a list for charms and transfiguration, though Hermione might take over there. Their group had close to thirty people possibly by the time the manor was ready. Considering a school of about 800 students that wasn't bad to start. Halfway through the summer they were hoping to find more. They were hoping to double that before they returned for their fifth year.

Harry was discussing disguises with Hermione and Misty that evening as Susan and Neville approached Terry Higgs.


	4. To Fill the Leaves with Knowledge

Hi guys, I finally have some time to make progress on my naruto work ^_^. Hopefully there will be a new chapter before Halloween. Until then, I have 3 more chapters of this written that I'm just slowly proofing.

I also need to thank Firelover92 and Who Said Im Human for bringing very important points to my attention.

**Harry Potter and the Fold**

**To Fill the Leaves with Knowledge**

Harry stretched as Saturday turned into a bright and sunny day. He was going to spend the day in London. Neville was going with him. They were starting at Gringotts. Harry was taking his heritage tests and gaining a portkey to Gringotts. Then they were heading, under glamour, to London. They were picking up some textbooks, Harry was going to introduce Neville to Muggle world more, and pick up some artist make-up and hair dye. The group had decided that any muggleborn and some half bloods in their group would work with a pureblood on learning all those little interactions in the magical world that made absolutely no sense to them, like floos for example. Likewise, all pure bloods and many of the halfbloods were going to spend some time in Muggle London, learning to blend. Neville had his studying done and Harry was going anyway. They were picking up make-up because many wizards could see through, or break glamours and Harry was sick of not going anywhere because of his fame. They were picking up the textbooks on martial arts, cooking, medicine, and weapons. Harry tried to explain that you do not pick up 'textbooks' on weapons but Hermione finally told him it wasn't worth arguing and to just hunt down a manual on personal firearms and bombs please.

He called Misty while he was packing. Dobby was going with them, this being his day off for the month. Harry had a job for Misty in the meantime.

"Master Harry calls Misty?" Harry smiled as he knelt in front of his pack, collecting water bottle, snacks and the like.

"Yes, I was thinking. It might be a good idea if you spent some time at Potter Manor and got to know the elves there?" Misty thought about it.

"Master Harry will be with Dobby today. Will Master Harry eat?" Harry chuckled before giving his word to eat lunch. His weight was something that seemed to eternally concern any who tried to mother him. Misty smiled widely and nodded, "Misty will meet Mistress Eileen and other elves and become familiar with the manor, Master. Thank you Master." He nodded and she popped out with an excited squeak.

Still shaking his head at Misty's exuberance, he hooked up with Neville. They met up in the Chamber. Everyone was getting good at pronouncing the parselmouth word for Salazar's Chamber. Draco took great pride in only messing it up once, best so far. Harry sent a look to everyone, double checking if they had anything else to say or request before the two left. Seeing no additions they called Dobby and were off to Gringotts.

000

Griphook led them into a back chamber as they entered. He gave Harry six keys to use and sent him off with a goblin to the bloodline vaults while he sat and updated Neville on all Harry had been up to, per Harry's instructions. Neville had the upbringing of a lord and Harry wanted his opinion.

He entered the Potter Lordship vaults first. The key sort of dissolved in the keyhole and the goblin told him to simply enter. Harry shrugged and stepped forward, walking right through what he had considered a solid vault wall. The other side was dark, empty. He walked forward. Griphook had said that this was different for every family. Harry sighed, looking around confused, the place actually looked a bit familiar, but he couldn't place it. _Now what_?

He covered his eyes as a bright light blinded him. Rubbing his eyes as it left he looked around to see four light areas. The one directly in front of him contained galleons. A large pile. Looking to the left there was a sword, he could feeling the magical power shining from here. On the right was a book titled Death, The Defeatable Enemy, A True Mastery of Death. He frowned as he turned to see the fourth light. There was a small boy there. He was sitting on his side, t-shirt too large and half falling off. Harry took a step in the boy's direction. Even from here he could see the lash marks and the pain the boy was in as he trembled.

"STOP!" Harry looked up as he froze a moment.

"YOU ARE HERE FOR THE POTTER LINE. YOU MAY TAKE ONE OF THESE TREASURES AS YOUR KEEPSAKE IF YOU CAN GRAB IT BEFORE THE VAULT DOOR CLOSES. THIS VAULT SHALL NOT OPEN AGAIN FOR YOU SO CHOOSE WISELY." Harry looked over at the door to see a wide oval door that was shrinking. He glanced at it for only a moment, determining that the vault had given him just enough time to grab any one of the items behind him. However he ignored that and dashed towards the boy. He cradled the five year-old to his chest and dashed them both out of the vault, intent on finding him a doctor.

He found himself in another dark room after he exited the vault.

"Good choice." Harry spun, child laying next to him. There in front of him was a man he had only really seen through magic. He was staring at his father.

"Dad?" James smiled sheepishly.

"Yup, its me son." Harry gawked at him a moment before remembering the child.

"This boy, we need to get him to a healer." James shook his head and smiled.

"Look at him." Harry gave him a confused look before looking down at the child's face for the first time. He blinked. He was staring into his own emerald eyes. Eyes of when he was about four or five years old. The little Harry looked up at him.

"Are you here to save me?" Harry knelt in front of his younger self, all too aware of his teenage years. "If not, could you not tell anyone. Uncle Vernon gets real mad when someone sees me." He placed a hand on his younger self's shoulder as the child's voice he had not heard out of his own mouth in years resounded in his ears.

"Harry?" The young boy looked at him in confusion.

"If you like. Freak or Boy would work too." He didn't remember ever being that content with those nicknames. He glanced at his father. James was staring at this younger son with a sad look. He shook his head.

"You can only see yourself, Harry. Is there anything you want to say to yourself?" Harry looked at his father a moment, before looking at the boy.

"Will he remember?" James looked at him.

"Do you remember?" Harry shook his head. Then stopped. This place had seemed familiar when he had entered. "It will seem as a dream to him as well, forgotten by the time he is you." Harry looked back at his younger self. He sighed.

"Harry, can you do something for me?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You're nicer then Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia." Harry mumbled something about that not saying much and looked into those tired, young green eyes.

"Never give up. Harry is a good person to be. Just be Harry." Harry smiled as he yawned. "Can you do that?" The boy laid down, his body fading away.

"Just Harry. I won't give up. I'm just Ha_rry_..." The rest was lost to his yawn and the space as the boy disappeared. Harry looked at his father in question. James knelt next to him.

"You passed your test by the way." Harry stared at him in confusion. "Many wizards are tempted by riches or knowledge or power. The Potter line has never been so. We are a line that helps people. We always have been." Harry sat back, crossing his legs.

"You had to do this too?" James nodded. "You saw yourself?" James shook his head and sighed.

"No. I was sixteen when I did this. I saw a person that I had hated. Or at least I thought I had. In the end I couldn't leave him as a child to suffer any more then you could leave yourself. Incidentally I told him nearly the same thing you told yourself." Harry stared at his father as he smiled sadly. "Everyone sees a person they don't feel deserves help. Just like you, I couldn't turn my back on him when he needed help." Harry frowned.

"So I don't believe I needed help?" James laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No, you don't believe you deserve help. I'm sorry Harry. I"m sorry you were raised by those creatures. Your mother is furious about it. I think you'll meet her in her vaults." Harry shrugged.

"Its not your fault." James grinned as he squeezed his son's shoulder.

"You'll understand someday if you have children. Until then, allow us to lay this blame on ourselves for not protecting you better. I'm so proud of you." Harry felt tears form in his eyes at that statement. What he wouldn't have given growing up to hear that. Even now at fourteen, almost fifteen, that statement meant the world to him. He flung himself into his father's arms.

"I love you Dad." He felt James rub the back of his head.

"I love you too, my little snake." Harry tensed and backed up. Looking at his father in worried confusion.

"Snake?" James chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose I should tell you what I need to tell you. First off, Albus is incorrect. You've been speaking with snakes since you could make sounds. In fact, your first real conversation, if you could call it that, was with the garden snake on our window sill. You scared the wits out of your mother. We agreed not to tell anyone until you were older. You also move like a snake, when you put your mind to it. Your were a quick little baby, graceful as anything. Sharp as a tack, your mother used to say, and twice as quick. I'm not sure I ever followed it, but I believe her all the same." Harry smiled slightly as his father laughed.

"Business, oh yes. Hehem. Do you, Harrison James Severus Potter, take the position of head of the Potter Line, to care for its members, to uphold its beliefs and to laugh and be merry at the same time?" James winked at the last bit. Harry bit back a laugh.

"I swear." James smiled.

"In this book you will find the history of our family including our current holdings, even those outside of Gringotts. Study well." Harry took the book with due propriety. James smiled and swept him into another hug.

"My time is pretty much up Harry. Will you do me a favor?" Harry looked at his father. "I never got the chance to apologize to Remus for thinking he was a spy. And I never had the chance to either apologize to Severus Snape or to tell him that my death was not his fault. Could you pass along those sentiments please?" Harry nodded. James hugged him tight. Harry returned the hug, never wanting to release his father. Wanting to stay in the only embrace he ever remembered with his father. Eventually James let him go, stepping back.

"I love you, Son. I always have, and I always will."

000

Harry found himself in a vault of artifacts, books and precious jewels that made up the Potter Line main vault. He still had the book in his hand. He looked around, feeling slightly empty for the goodbye from his father. Slowly he trudged out of the vault, taking only the book his father had given him.

Gorphim, the goblin Griphook had assigned to take him to his heritage vaults, shrunk the book for him and placed it in his bag before they appeared at the Evan's vault. Like before, he entered. Unlike before he entered to see a comfortable sitting room with lots of books. He looked about curiously, not sure what to find. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Darling." He turned and was enveloped in his mother's arms. He closed his eyes tight against the tears. Lily's eyes were similarly glassy when she pulled away.

"Look at you. So grown. Taking on these responsibilities already." Harry smiled watery as she pulled him over to the couch. "I set up this because I had a feeling I wouldn't be here for you. This vault will disappear after today and all of its things will transfer into your vault. I just wanted the chance to see you." Harry sat next to his mother on the couch.

"Mum." Lily smiled.

"This spell only last a little bit, since this is a family line of one. The longer the line the longer the spell works. Harrison James Severus Potter, do you take on the name of the Evan's line, agreeing to protect Muggles and muggleborn from the wizarding world when needed and to protect the wizarding world from muggles when needed?" Harry frowned in confusion but nodded.

"I swear." Lily smiled and hugged him.

"Dispite what my sister and that walrus of a husband she has has done, muggles are not all bad." Harry smiled.

"I know that. Hermione's parents are really nice." Lily smiled.

"At the same time, they can hurt wizards. I spent a large part of my life trying to ease the muggle relations. I hope you support this work in my absence." Harry smiled.

"Of course, I already do." Lily smiled.

"Oh, my little boy. I have missed you. I'm so sorry we couldn't give you the childhood you deserved." Harry shook his head but Lily placed her finger to his lips with a frown. "No, it is our responsibility, as your parents. We failed you. I'm sorry." Harry sighed and then smiled.

"I forgive you. Both of you." At her raised eyebrows he continued. "Dad said the same thing." She laughed. It was a pretty sound.

"Yes, he would. I have two favors of my own to ask of you." Harry smiled, nodding. "First, a message to Severus Snape." Harry shook his head. What the blazes did both his parents have to do with his irritated potion's professor? "Please tell him that I do not under any circumstances blame him for my death." Harry frowned at that.

"Dad said that too. Why would he blame himself?" Lily smiled sadly.

"I'll let him explain, if you should ever ask him. Still please pass that message and this one. Tell him I said thank you. Thank you for being my best friend." Harry stared at his mother in complete amazement. It must have looked pretty comical because she started to giggle. Harry gaped at her a moment more before regaining his senses.

"If I can ever have a conversation with the man without him, or me, shouting at each other, I'll pass along the message." Lilly chuckled.

"And my other favor," Harry perked up to listen. "Be happy." Harry gave her a confused look. "I love you my little one. My fondest wish is for you to be happy. I know you have a lot to do, and there is a lot going on, but take a moment each day and do something that makes you truly happy." Harry hugged his mother. He felt her kiss his forehead.

"I love you Mum."

"I love you too sweetie." Harry smiled as she stood and with a wave of magic was gone. He felt a spark of complete happiness engulf him. His parents loved him. He would remember their touch forever.

000

Griphook and Neville weren't sure what to expect when Harry returned. Heritage vaults could be quite gruesome. They weren't expecting him to be smiling and chattering happily with Gorphim. Harry smiled as he came over. Neville noted the air around his friend seemed to have changed. As if he had settled something important. Harry smiled.

Merlin's Vault had been similar to the Potter's test. He had walked into the empty vault and found himself surrounded by richest and power, knowledge and excitement, but in the end, true to form he had chosen to assist the injured child, even after the child had tried to hurt him, he had simply, patiently waited until the child was calm and help the child. Merlin himself came.

"Well done, sir." Harry looked up at the wizard. He looked down at the boy he had been trying to bandage with little success.

"Merlin? Sir?" Harry wasn't sure how one addressed Merlin. The man chuckled mildly.

"Yes yes, thank you for helping my younger self. I was a bit of a problem child at that age. It was before the betrayal and the quest to work with Arthur Pendragon." Harry looked at Merlin in expectation. "You know you may be the first who has ever passed that test without losing his patience. Not that many passed the test. The last one did, but then one day he returned and his magic was so corrupted that I couldn't let him in. That is why the line was passed on to you." Harry bowed his head in acceptance. "Your name, please child."

"Harry Potter." Merlin chuckled.

"No no I need your full name for this to work." Harry opened his mouth, before he realized what his full name was. Harrison James _Severus_ Potter. What was this obsession his parents had with Snape. He hadn't even thought they liked the man. Sirius certainly didn't.

"Harrison James Severus Potter, Sir." Merlin smiled.

"My what a mouthful. Names are becoming so much longer. All right Harrison James Severus Potter. Come here." Harry cocked an eyebrow at the mutterings of the ancient wizard. he sounded vaguely like Dumbledore on a good day. "Do you, Harrison James Severus Potter, swear to give assistance to all of magic and muggle, to look forward to each day and give all your dreams your best?" Harry looked at him in confusion. That was not what he expected Merlin to say!

"I swear." Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Good good. A gift of my own then." Harry felt a shiver of magic crawl through his veins. "You have multiple animagus forms. I suggest unlocking them one at a time. This text will assist you." Harry nodded, wondering what exactly he was supposed to do now that he had taken the book. Merlin sighed. "Harry? was it?" Harry nodded.

"Another piece of advise if you'd let an old man." Harry smiled slightly and nodded. "Don't let the public dictate who you are or what you want." Harry looked at him in confusion. "The public is fickle. Did you know that at one time everyone was taught that I killed Arthur? Thankfully they don't anymore, how irritating. I have found that the public is less of a nuisance if you don't try to build to their expectations. Not that they are capable of not being a nuisance to some degree." He winked at Harry as the boy smirked. Yes, he liked Merlin. "Alright off you go lad! I'm going back to sleep!" Harry bowed slightly and departed, grinning for all he was worth.

Yes he liked Merlin.

The Hogwarts vaults were actually all one vault with four keyholes. He entered after filling three of them. He had chatted with Godric, Salazar and the woman he had seen a few times in the Chamber name Rowena. They had already known he was coming from their portrait and it was simply a formality. Godric actually told him that the tests would usually result in him being unconscious for a week, but Rowena admonished him for that comment. She further frowned when Salazar had added that it was more like two weeks. Harry rather thought they were kidding. Godric gave him the magic to talk to Hogwarts, and Rowena gave him the magic to listen to Hogwarts. Salazar was a bit different. Usually he said he gave his heir the magic to use Hogwart's magic, but with Harry he didn't think that was appropriate. Instead he gave Harry a gift that in Harry's opinion was better for him at least. He could bestow the gift of Parseltongue on two other persons and his own gift of it would pass to his children throughout his line.

Needless to say he was feeling very happy when he made it back to Neville and Griphook. After explaining that the Evan's vaults were being consumed by the Potter vaults and requesting some money and a copy of his audited bank records sent to him, he and Neville left. They made it to muggle London easily enough, and without being spotted to their knowledge. Harry rather hoped it stayed that way. The first stop was a Halloween shop Harry had found out about. There he requested use of the shop's back room to use the make-up and hair dye they were purchasing. The owner was only too happy to oblige, seeing the sheer amount they were buying. Harry also bought round glasses with glass lenses that didn't change his vision to use later. The owner even helped them get into their disguise. Harry sprayed his hair lighter brown and Neville sprayed his hair black. They both darkened their skin tone and Harry covered his scar. Harry then took off his glasses and handed them to Neville.

"I"m going to trust you to not let me knock into anyone until we return to Diagon Alley. There is an Eye person there that I'm going to stop in and see." Madam Pompfrey had mentioned it to him a couple of times that he might be able to get his eyes fixed. He now wanted to do so if possible. He knew that without his glasses, he looked quite different. They both changed into different clothes they had brought and paid the man handsomely. Neville guided Harry back to Diagon Alley and to the eye place he mentioned.

It was actually no big deal. The person told Harry that his eyesight was good enough to benefit from the spell and the poor eyesight was due to his eating habits, not genetic or magical means. Harry had wondered, since his father wore glasses. Sirius had once told him that James was blind as an eyeless fish without his glasses. Apparently he had inherited more in his eyes from his mother then the color. He was amazed to be able to see clearly. Even with his glasses, he had never seen clearly. He attributed that to his aunt's method of getting the pair. He had picked the best one's he could find out of the tub of extras at the garage sale.

He and Neville left again. Neville kept glancing at him in curiosity until Harry finally sighed.

"What is it Neal?" Neville ducked his head. They were Neal and Henry for the day.

"You just look so..." Harry smirked and Neville shivered at that.

"Good. That was the point. Come on I see a good book store." They spent quite some time in that book store,though more of it was Harry explaining various muggle devices to Neville then actually book hunting, but they had fun. They were just re-entering Diagon Alley when they nearly had a heart attack.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry." Harry looked up as Neville apologized as well.

"No I'm sorry, I wasn't watching closely enough." Harry gulped slightly as Arthur and Bill Weasley helped Neville collect their scattered belongings. Arthur was chuckling as he handed them to Neville.

"First time using the entrance?" Harry nodded, keenly aware that his voice at least would be recognized. They didn't know Neville that well, but it was simply wishful thinking that they wouldn't recognize his voice. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of the Alley entry soon enough. Have a good day!" Harry just bowed his head in thanks as Neville wished the same to them and let Harry tug him into Diagon Alley.

"They were Ron's family, weren't they?" Harry nodded to Neville as the boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, good to know the disguises worked."

000

Ron was snickering still when they returned to the common room that night. He couldn't believe of all people to run into they ran into his dad and brother. And they didn't recognize them! What a hoot! Hermione was frowning at him though. She, Luna and Susan were in a deep discussion about research into the type of spell Slit Face might have used on his name. The rumor that if you said his name he would know seemed to have some sort of truth behind it and they were looking into it.

"Oh Hush Ron I lost my train of thought!" Ron just shook his head. Harry was grinning at his inability to control himself. He glanced at Neville when the boy cocked his head in thought.

"Do you suppose the 'I Am Lord' portion was part of the spell and he forgot about it? Maybe that was why it only worked some of the time." Draco and Susan stared at him in complete astonishment. Neville shrugged. "Maybe the 'I Am' was mad he forgot about three letters of his name?" He grinned and waved his fingers in a spooky fashion at the others, ignoring Hermione a moment as she had just ducked into her book again and Draco as he had just started feigning irritation since they entered the Great Hall.

"We are I, A, and M! You will regret forgetting about us!" His laughing spooky voice as he chased Ron and Harry, who were laughing out of control now. Susan and Luna giggled uncontrollably as they scurried to their table for dinner. Neville kept up on it until the twins heard him. It didn't matter why those three letters were stalking Harry and Ron, immediately ghostly letters of A, I And M appeared with teeth and started chasing random people around. By the end of it most of the great hall was engulfed in laughter. Even the Slytherin House, none of whom were chased were laughing at the silliness. Harry caught Dumbledore's eye at one point and he would swear the headmaster winked at him and raised his goblet to him and Neville.

000

They were walking out of the great hall after dinner when Hedwig caught up to Harry. He smiled as he petted one of his best friends.

"Hey girl. What brings you into the castle?" She nipped at his hair affectionately and stuck out a leg with a rather large scroll on it. Harry took it and offered her one of the cookies he had swiped from the great hall, not sure she would eat it. She wasn't a big sweets person. She just nibbled on his ear a moment before taking off again. He shook his head as he unrolled the scroll in his hands.

_Mssr Harry Potter_

_I have included the audits for your accounts. I am most distressed to find that you have been sent an update every year and yet you have not mentioned receiving one. I looked into it. They were routed through your magical guardian, whom in the case of his legal shortcomings, has appointed Albus Dumbledore as your magical guardian, until such time he is able to take his place as your guardian. Please see Mssr Dumbledore for your previous statements. Any transaction I considered in question I have blinking in Red. Any transaction that I feel you would do to review and decide upon continuing stated financial support is in Green. Any ongoing transaction that cannot be changed at this time will also have a star next to it. Please note that until the end of the month you are unable to access any non-heritage vaults and their contents, but you may review this information until then. Any question, please contact me. I have set up an appointment with Bill Weasley at Potter Manor tomorrow at 10:30 am. Please prepare to spend all day with him and decided whether you are ready for him to know your true identity. Otherwise I will provide you with a Gringotts approved disguise that he will know is from the bank. _

_Without speaking out of turn, Mssr Potter, Mssr Longbottom could help you translate some of the legal language of the audits if you wish. I will meet up with you tomorrow at 9:30 am._

_Griphook_  
><em>Estate Manager, Potter Estates<em>  
><em>Gringotts, England<em>

Harry sighed. More homework. He was only a few chapters into the school rules for him. He was so glad he didn't have finals this year. He didn't think he would get everything done. He looked over at Neville who was studying for their Herbology exam on Monday by researching more Potion uses for aquatic plants in the book fake-Moody had given him.

"Hey Neville, You got an hour?" Neville raised an eyebrow but nodded.

000

Harry paced in his room. He and Neville had just spent over an hour sorting out the audits Griphook had sent. There were some problems Harry wanted addressed and some questions he had. First, his Aunt and Uncle had been receiving money every month, increasing when he turned eight. Enough for birthday presents and food and everything. He wanted to know about that. Also, Dumbledore was receiving a stipend for raising him. For doing what? He also had a list of canceled transfers to the Weasley account that he wanted clarified. He was glad he hadn't gone over them with Ron. Neville told him that no one should have access to Line vaults but the head of the family. Even if Dumbledore had a stipend, he should not be able to set the amount nor should he be able to freely remove things from the vaults. Harry wanted to know what all was going on with his vaults.

"Slice." The house elf appeared off to one side. Harry sat on his bed with a irritated huff. "Has there been any news I should be aware of?" He had explained basically what he needed to know to Slice a few days ago and the house elf had taken to his chore of monitoring the news and networks with relish approaching glee. Harry rather thought he was Moody turned house elf, except when he remembered he had never actually met the real Moody.

"Most of the news of importance is the Perevell take over of Knockturn Alley. There is a debate on whether this is a hostile take over or the beginning of a large new shop center to rival Diagon alley." Harry nodded wearily. He and Griphook had guessed at this reaction. They were finding shop owners and managers to run the stores in Knockturn alley that Harry was buying. He knew about the artifacts store that he had been in before his second year, but he was looking for rare potions ingredients, books, spells, and the like. He remembered what Godric and Salazar had said, magic needed balance. He had thought that if he cleaned up Knockturn alley and made the dark shops more welcome looking, maybe the distrust and hatred between the two sides could dissipate. Or at least he could make it easier for people to be involved in dark arts without submerging themselves in it all the way. Like they had said. Balance. In this case Harry took that as Moderation. Griphook had blinked at him, which he had learned to interpret as surprise and told Harry that that was one of the most mature idea about what human's called dark magic he had ever heard as a goblin.

Goblins did not classify magic and dark or light, but rather on a scale of power. He and the other goblins had always been slightly confused by the wizards dark/light classification. This was the main reason Goblins stayed out of Wizarding wars.

Slice reported the current views on Knockturn alley project which were still diverse. The most influential were waiting to see where it went before sticking their hands in it. He told Harry of bits of news here and there. He hadn't found Tom Riddle's hometown yet, but he was looking discreetly. Very few expected a house elf to do research of any kind, so there was less danger then if Harry or Susan were to inquire. House elves had their own network for tracking wizards.

Harry nodded wearily as he lay back sending Slice off with a tired "well done". He heard the elf nearly yip in joy as he popped away. He was half asleep when he heard Misty's voice.

"Master should not sleep in day clothes. Master needs sleep clothes." Harry grunted, but showed no other signs of life. He could practically see Misty frown at him in fond irritation, just like when he said he wasn't hungry. He felt his clothes move a bit as she magically replaced them with his night pants and a Tee. He felt her place his covers over him and pat them in place. She placed his glasses on the table. He was happy to not need them any more, but he had asked his friends to help him remember to put them on in the morning. The fewer people who knew he could see the better. Voldemort knew that he was pretty helpless without his glasses, or rather he had been.

"Misty has been meeting Master's house elves. They is nice, Master. Pisces and Stella take good care of the manor, sir. Stella is happy raising Stella's and Pisces' first elfling. He is really cute, sir. Star and Moon are good cleaners Master, they is. They is preparing Master's room for when Master comes to live. They is all looking forward to Master coming home, sir. Misty told them, Sir. Misty told them what a good Master they has." Harry was drifting off, barely able to pay attention anymore.

"Th'nks M'sty." Misty smiled softly as she patted her master's head again as he fell deeply asleep.

"Misty is the one who says Thanks, sir. Misty is grateful for Master finding her, sir. Misty is proud to have such a good Master, sir." She made sure the floor was tidied enough and that his alarm was set for the next morning and softly popped away.

_Thank you Master Harry. Thank you._


	5. To Reach Out Your Branches

Here's a long one. I hope you like it. I'm getting so many good comments on this story. My midterms have passed and I'm starting to write again. I have a test on Monday and then free for a while. Hopefully my Naruto work will get some attention.

**Harry Potter and the Fold**

**To Reach Out Your Branches**

Harry yawned and stretched as he made his way to breakfast at 8:30 the next morning. Sunday's were for sleeping in, in his opinion anyway.

"How intriguing. Potter, awake before 9 on a Sunday. Now what ghastly event prompted this?" Snape leaned closer to Harry as he halted in front of the Potions master. "Especially with no finals to study for." By this time he had his hands folded in true Snape fashion and was staring at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry shrugged.

"I was hungry." Snape fairly sneered at him before turning as he continued his walk towards the Great Hall. He was actually hungry, but he was also working on a deadline for breakfast. He didn't see Snape sweep the hallway double checking the absence of any inhabited portraits, before speaking next.

"Longbottom has explained his medical visit, I assume." Harry glanced at him before nodding shortly, all business for a moment. The change seemed to stun Snape.

"He said he could keep up the act until you tell him that whoever wanted that outcome is no longer in the position to ensure it." Harry casually grinned and waved at Sir Nicholas down the hallway. He knew that unless he did something Sir Nick would come over to 'save' the Gryffindor from Snape and Harry didn't want that. Ron was calling this new, serious personality his Slytherin side. Salazar couldn't agree more and Harry had just growled at them in good humor. They had stared at him a moment before the entire room had burst into laughter. He had acted just like Snape. It had been pretty funny.

Snape nearly tripped over his own feet at Harry reply, catching himself before he acted out of character. The brat was being perceptive.

"Indeed. I will endeavor to make it as easy as possible to give that illusion." Harry smiled slightly at his murmur, though he wished he could ask who had cursed Neville. The man was starting to grow on Harry. Harry glanced his way a moment. He had been debating talking to someone about his dreams. He wanted to know if they were psychological or magical. One had hurt afterwards. Normally he would go to Dumbledore, but right now he wasn't too keen on the man. Last night he had had the dream of being in Slit Face's position and summoning Crabbe and Goyle senior to him and had used some sort of magical lash on them in anger. Harry had awoken in the middle of it due to his alarm, but his arms and shoulders had hurt as if he had received the lashes himself. And he knew what lashes felt like. He didn't like it.

But he didn't currently trust Dumbledore and they didn't have a DADA professor currently and Sirius and Remus were out of communication for a month at least. That left this prickly man. He didn't understand it. He trusted Snape. He may not like him, or really understand the man, but he trusted him. Not just with his life, but with his future. Of all the people he interacted with, Snape was the only one that didn't let public opinion change his view when it came to Harry, ever. Not that Harry knew where the man's opinion of him did come from, but it hadn't varied with the public opinion one iota. On top of all the times he had personally protected Harry, that was enough for Harry. His parents also trusted the man and he had messages to pass on.

"I think I deserve a detention, sir." Snape looked at one of his least favorite students in irritated annoyance.

"Oh?" Harry hid a smile. How did one ask a complete sentence using two little letters?

"Unless you wish I use your office hours?" Did Snape think it was safe for Harry to be seen going to his office willingly again? Snape halted a moment.

"And what could you do to earn a detention after classes have ended?" His question was a valid one. Harry thought about it a moment.

"Curfew is too early for someone who doesn't have finals, I think." Snape scrutinized him before grunted.

"And the astronomy tower is an excellent place to think by yourself." Harry grinned before schooling his expression, placing his hands on the doors of the Great Hall.

"Thanks Professor Snape."

000

Griphook was waiting for Harry in their usual room when he arrived with Misty. He knew this was going to be a long day for the teen.

"Are you okay with your appearance?" Harry nodded. He had decided to let Bill in on the secret, especially since he was currently under the oath. He trusted Bill on his safety. He also trusted Misty. "Good, lets discuss some financial things then." Harry nodded and explained his questions from the previous night. Griphook frowned as he opened a folder.

"Albus Dumbledore is the executor of your parents will after Sirius Black, that allows him to distribute your childhood funds. The money your parents set aside in case of their death is in there. Those are routed to the Dursley Family, Privet Drive, Surrey. He is drawing additional funds directly." Griphook frowned and look through the paperwork in front of him. "This order is signed by Grumphipp. He was the goblin in charge of inheritance until two years ago. He was removed after an investigation revealed his dishonesty." He frowned again. "This should be corrected. I will place this paper in front of Hoogleplat. She is the current head of inheritance. She will correct this. Grumphipp did not have the authority to sign this, neither did Mssr Dumbledore." Harry nodded. "Shall I retrieve the money?" Harry glanced at the amount again before shaking his head.

"No, in fact, don't take any action until next month. And don't bring it to the ministry. That will only highlight that I'm independent. The less publicity, the less who know, the better, even after its final." Griphook nodded. He would take this to Hoogleplat himself.

"As for the Weasley transactions, I cannot tell you a reason, but the transactions were ordered by Albus Dumbledore and canceled by either Arthur Weasley or Molly Weasley within a few days. The only transaction that was completed was one at the beginning of your twelfth year." Harry nodded. That was when he and Ron had flown the Angolia into the Whooping Willow. He was grateful they had canceled them, even if he didn't mind them having the money. He didn't want to hear that they had been bought and that Dumbledore seemed to have tried irked him greatly. He sighed and turned to Griphook.

"Thank you. Have you made any progress in Knockturn alley?" Griphook hefted a stack of folders.

"These are the people or stores who could fit into your description. After you move into the Manor you should go through them and see if you could locate the possibilities." Harry nodded, speechless. He was looking at several hundred folders there. That would be best done when he had the time.

"And the Prince Line?" Griphook frowned.

"It's head is currently occupied, but not public. The manor has disappeared off the charts, meaning it was either destroyed or made unplottable among other things. The last news I found was an Eileen Prince and her sister both being disowned, with the exception that their children may return. Since her parents are dead, it is likely one of her children is the current head of the family. Eileen Prince was reported dead sixteen years ago, but the bank has no record of that and her will is unactivated so that is in question." Harry frowned.

"So you have records of who her husband or children were?" Griphook frowned slightly as he shook his head.

"Nothing I can tell you at least." Harry took that as a 'Yes but they like their privacy'. He was fine with that. There was no legal measures he needed to take then.

"Thanks Griphook." Griphook gave him a surprised smile. He wasn't used to this polite wizard.

"Of course. Now Bill will be waiting for you at Potter Manor at 10:30." Harry nodded and looked down at Misty. She smiled at him and popped them out.

000

He had asked Misty to warn the manor he was visiting around 9:45 to get some things down before Bill appeared. Pisces met him at the entrance as Mags left to notify Eileen that Lord Potter had arrived. He knelt and spoke with Pisces for a few minutes while waiting. Misty wandered off to talk with Moon.

"I understand I have a bedroom in here somewhere." Pisces nodded.

"Yes, Master. We have prepared the Master Bedroom for you. If you wish, you may leave some of your belongings there now." Harry nodded.

"I'll think about it. Will one of the elves be willing to show me around later?" Pisces nodded.

"Just call on Myself, Stella or Mags, sir. We can show you the important parts of the manor." Harry smiled at this.

"There are unimportant parts of the manor?" He was joking but Pisces shook his head.

"Rather ones that Master Harry would be uninterested in at this time. The galley, for example, won't be needed until Master Harry lives here permanently." Harry nodded.

"Thank you." Pisces shook his head shyly.

"Master is not needing thank Pisces. Pisces is very happy to serve Master Harry." Harry noted Pisces' revert to Elf-speak as he called it. The broken english the other house elves used.

"You are much more well spoken then the other house elves?" He left his tone politely interested.

"Pisces has been the Potter Manor Head Elf for many years. A head elf is present in front of guests and Master Harold believed that meant that the Head Elf needed to be well spoken. Master Harold believed that the state of a House Elf said a lot about the wizards and the family. Master Harold tried to convince the other elves to learn, but they did not want to, sir. They are able to use better english if needed, but we likes our language sir." Harry laughed slightly.

"Then use which ever version you like when appropriate." Pisces nodded solemnly. Harry grinned.

"I also hear you have a child some where around here." Pisces actually blushed at that.

"Yes Master. Stella gave Pisces an elfling a few years after Master Harry was born. The elfling is almost ready to begin adult education and to be assigned a name." Pisces was puffing up in pride. Harry smiled widely.

"When the elfling is ready bring him to me and I'll give him a name to be proud of." Pisces blushed and nodded, pleased at the promise from his new master. They settled on the seat near the fire in the sitting room.

"I am going to open the floos in the manor with Bill today and then those of any other manors needed. Are there any floos near my bedroom?" Pisces nodded.

"The sitting room just off of Master's Bedroom had a floo and the study across the hall has a floo. Also the second and fourth guest bedroom suites has its own floos. The far wing also has three bedrooms with sitting rooms and floos. There are two main sitting rooms in each wing with floos and the kitchens each have a floo. The Back Foyer has a floo off to one side. There is also a floo in the attic, but I don't think it has been used since Master Harold accidentally locked himself up there as a child." Harry ticked them off in his mind, that made six floos for each wing plus two for the attic and back foyer, so fourteen total. He considered a moment. He had a few people he was concerned about needing a safe place to escape to. The bedroom floos would be perfect. The far wing would be used for the FOLD.

He sat up straight as Eileen entered. Pisces jumped up.

"If Master doesn't need Pisces, there is work to be done." Harry nodded to Pisces and he popped away. He shook his head.

"It will take me a lifetime to get used to that." Eileen smiled as the teen mumbled under his breath.

"I suppose it does take some getting used to." He smiled at Eileen. "Welcome back Harry."

"Thanks. It feels like I'm a visitor still, but someday I guess it'll feel normal." Eileen smiled and nodded.

"Yes. This is your home Harry." Harry sighed. Someday. For the moment he motioned her to sit.

"I need to talk to you a moment before Bill gets here. How much news do you get?" Eileen frowned.

"Well I do read the Daily Prophet and such, but I take that with a grain of salt. My son is my most reliable source of information these days." Harry nodded.

"I don't suppose you're going to tall me your son's name?" Eileen sighed sadly.

"No, I cannot. I'm sorry, but its too dangerous." Harry nodded, having guessing it from Griphooks report.

"I'm going to ward the floos today. Bill will need you for this. According to my information he needs a sample of magic from the person." Eileen nodded.

"Yes either the person themselves, or an object they have enchanted." Harry nodded. He had gotten a similar object from Hermione, Draco and Neville. He had also stopped by the infirmary. A conversation with Madam Pompfrey confirmed that Professor Snape brewed all the potions in the infirmary and that only he and the Madam herself touched them until they were distributed. Since she had said that she had levitated them, he assumed the vial he had swiped had both of their signatures on it. He didn't mind that Bill probably couldn't separate them. Madam Pompfrey was one of the few he trusted, even with his home life to some extent. She had supplied him with a nutrition potion in his first year after that first Quidditch injury and had requested to report his relatives as neglectful in feeding their nephew. Harry had talked her out of it and to his knowledge she had kept her promise to never tell another soul, not even Albus Dumbledore. She could have access where ever Snape could as likely it was that if Snape had to use it, he would need the matron anyway.

"Also, if you would like, you may ward your cottage floo to allow your son, but without knowing his identity, I would ward him out of the rest of the property." Eileen perked up at that. She would love her son to be able to visit. Usually she visited him.

"Yes, thank you, that would be wonderful! Mssr Weasley can ward him into the Cottage so that he must come and go by floo. Thanks Harry!" She clasped her hands in happiness as she jumped up and squeezed him a moment. He blinked in amused astonishment. Very few people hugged him. Molly Weasley being to most common provider, followed by Hermione. He really wasn't sure what to do whenever he received these hugs. He just wished they would continue.

"Master Harry. Mssr Weasley has arrived." Harry turned to Pisces with a smile on his face. Hugs will do that to a person.

"Thank you Pisces. Please show him into the back sitting room, have Mags serve tea if there is any ready and apologize for the delay. I'll be there in a few minutes." Pisces bowed out and Harry turned to Eileen. He had warned the elves so that there would be tea ready. Misty had already informed him that if he hadn't warned them and there was no tea ready for his guests it would send them practically into a panic.

"Eileen there is something else I need to tell, but I need this to remain a secret. I need your oath of silence on my presence and activities within this manor at least until I'm emancipated." Eileen stood straight, recognizing a serious topic with the young man. She gently removed her wand from her sleeve and spoke the oath, letting her magic bind her to Harry's direction on who to tell. He nodded, satisfied and explained the FOLD in brief. Eileen stared at him in amazement, realizing just what he was doing, even if he didn't. He was starting an army. One that was loyal to themselves, not to light or dark, not the ministry or the dark lord. They were trying to create a future where they were all happy.

"I will gather all I can to assist. I am a very capable Potion Mistress in my own right. Although I have very few ingredients here, I can teach it and collect ingredients. I will also set the far wing up for this group to visit and organize the elves." She smiled with pride as he nodded.

"Thank you. I must admit I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, but I didn't like the feeling of just sitting there." Eileen gave him a sad look.

"Harry, you are fourteen years old. You are a teenager drawn unfairly into this conflict in the adult world. You shouldn't need to do this. You should be able to just sit there and have fun if you wanted. We have failed your generation in this. We couldn't resolve our own mistakes. I will help you in any way I can." She drew him into a gentle embrace. She was becoming very fond of this boy. "Come on, lets go and see Bill and get all this work done. Then, unless you have other plans, how about you eat with me and tell me about your adventures at Hogwarts." She smiled at him, pulling him towards the other sitting room.

000

Bill really liked this manor. It was a classic design for large families. It did have a ballroom and a room for entertaining guests, but it also had play rooms, bedrooms and libraries. Still, if his brothers had grown up here, his mother would have had a heart attack. The stair rails were just so tempting. Even he and Charlie would have been sliding down them at top speed. He chuckled to himself. He missed those days sometimes.

He looked up and smiled at the elf that brought him his tea as the Head Elf returned.

"Master apologizes for the delay. Master will be with you shortly." Bill nodded to the serious creature. He was enjoying the structure of the manor. The rooms had been had been ordered with family in mind, but the organization of them and the framework had been done with magic in mind. It was really cool.

He was looking more closely at the pillars around the fireplace when he was joined by his employer. He turned, smiling and reaching out his hands only to freeze.

"Harry?" The teenage best friend of his youngest brother sort of grinned at him.

"Yeah, its me." Bill shook his head.

"What's going on?" Harry gestured for him to sit and sat himself. He picked up the tea and waited. Bill, eventually, sat down and picked up his tea again.

"I should have said earlier but, 'Welcome to Potter Manor'" Bill cocked his head in confusion. It was an action so similar to the patriarch of the family that Harry almost chuckled.

"I don't understand, Harry." He grinned more now.

"I've come into my inheritance and emancipated. I'm trying to get all my properties in order. Do you have any idea how weird it is to suddenly have all these buildings? I'm kind of scrounging here." Bill eyed him with a bit less confusion and a bit more curiosity.

"Then why didn't you simply wait to emancipate. Grow into the position of Lord Potter?" Harry frowned.

"That would require me spend another few summers at the Dursley's for one." Bill's gaze widened in understanding as Harry muttered that out. The entire family was pretty pissed that Harry had to return there every summer. Especially if what the twins said about his bedroom was true. As irritated as his mother had been at them in driving the car and not leaving a note, when she had related the story to Bill and later when the twins had similarly explained the incident to him, their mother had been extraordinarily pleased to see Harry, quite perturbed at their Headmaster and, according to the twins, the only punishment she had dished out was de-gnoming the garden before breakfast. Not a heavy punishment by his mother's standards at all.

"So you're free of them?" Harry frowned.

"No, I will be there for two weeks of the summer, then the emancipation goes through." Bill nodded. The office usually gave the child three to five weeks after the request was granted to get his financial and legal status in order after the approval before they were completely released from their previous guardians. Not that the Dursleys sounded much like guardians to Bill.

"Okay, but why all the secrecy. I mean I understand the media not knowing, but my family? Your teachers?" Harry shook his head.

"No. Ron knows and the twins and Ginny will know soon, if not already, but no one who doesn't have to know will. Especially before its final. I don't want any chance of someone overturning it. After its finalized, we'll see, but it would probably be safer the fewer who know. No one really knows where I stay during the summers and with my emancipation, this would be the most logical choice. No, its best no one knows." Bill regarded Harry a moment.

"Has there been some change I should be aware of?" Harry frowned.

"Maybe, but we'll discuss it more at another time. I want to get the floos done." Bill nodded, recognizing the change in topic for what it was, time for Harry to consider him. He wasn't offended. They had only met a handful of times. His family was all the recommendation he really had at this point, not his own history and if the interaction the Triwizard Champion was sure to have had with Percy lately had any bearing, that vote of confidence was shaky for the moment. Harry simply wanted to get to know him first.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you, of course, want access to them. Is there anyone else you want to have access to them all?" Harry shook his head. Since He didn't know what he was going to do quite yet with all of his properties, he was content to let himself have the only floo access.

"No, but here are a list of properties that I would like Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Susan access to." It was a list the trio and Neville had constructed together. They would tell the others after the emancipation was final. "This are items with their magical signature." Harry regarded Bill a moment. "There isn't one for Ron, because I would like you to let your bloodline have access to these floos." He had discussed this in depth with Neville, Ron and Hermione, and at length without Ron. Even with Percy's current estrangement, the risk was negligible. Percy would have to know the password anyway. "Use the password 'Folding'." That was the default password for those floos currently. Bill nodded in understanding. Harry sighed.

"This manor is a bit more complicated. First there are two places where I need people to floo to and from, but the access to the rest of the grounds is complex." Bill frowned in thought.

"If there is a physical barrier, that shouldn't be difficult." Harry nodded.

"You've met Eileen? I need her cottage warded. She has a person who should be able to visit her, but not have run of the property. If you could confine him to her cottage and enclosed garden, that would be good. Also, I would like this wing to be cut off from the rest of the property. Certain magical signatures to pass." Bill nodded.

"As long as you have examples of those signatures, I can do that too." Harry smiled and relaxed. "If the person is touching someone when they cross these barriers or use the floo, that person will come along." Harry nodded at the warning. Hermione and Ron had mentioned that. "Anything else?"

"Ask Eileen about her cottage, as long as I can walk into the building I'll leave the rest up to her. The Back Foyer Floo have simply password protected. Password being 'Slit Face'" Bill gave him an odd look but nodded, making a mental note to ward the room off just in case. "The floos on this side of the manor should key all to me. The one's on this first floor also to the guys. The second bedroom overlooking the stables key to this signature." He handed a quill with Draco's magical signature on it. It had been like pulling teeth to get Draco to give him something with his magical signature without telling him why, but in the end he had relented on the promise that Harry would explain two weeks into the summer. He hadn't been happy, but Neville had taken him aside and they had spoken a bit. Harry wasn't sure what Neville said, but the boy alluded to an oath that it wouldn't be used against the Malfoy.

"And the fourth bedroom across from mine, please key to the two signatures on this vial." He handed the vial of sleeping potion to Bill. That would be the safe place for Snape and if she needed it Madam Pompfrey. Her inclusion was more in case Snape needed her. Bill eyed the vial and waved his wand over it a moment. Two distinct magical aura's came off of it.

"You mean the person who magicked the vial and the brewer then?" Harry nodded.

"It was the best I could do, since no one knows. I'll want it back once your done." Bill nodded. He didn't ask whose they were. Harry obviously wasn't ready to tell him. "Also, Eileen should have access to any floo in this house, accept those two bedrooms." Bill nodded, having expected as much. He clapped his hands together.

"Alright, lets do those bedrooms first, since you want the magical signatures back." Harry stood as well and they went upstairs, chatting about the fallout of the world cup last year on the Quidditch season.

They started in Harry's Master bedroom. This was the first time he had seen it. The bedroom was ridiculously large in his opinion. The master bed stood in the middle with windows on either side. Two large Wardrobes stood to one side and a vanity off to one side. He saw a desk in one corner covered in pictures. He had an en suite just like every other bedroom that he had seen in the manor. He was going on a more structured tour later. Misty had popped in to show them to the rooms they needed this time. He just glanced in the bathroom. It was a dark emerald with burnt red accents. He liked it. He followed Misty into the study as she chattered.

"Misty will be working with house elves to get Master Harry settled. House Elves wills push the bed against the far wall and moves the desk closer. The sitting room needs more seats and tables and less open space. Misty wills see to it." Harry looked down at his friend as he waited off to one side while Bill set up the floo.

"Why?" Misty grinned at him.

"Because Master Harry will like that!" Harry was looking curiously at the statue next to the mantle.

"You don't have to go to all that trouble." He glanced down as he felt Misty stop bouncing and stare at him sternly.

"Master Harry sleeps better when Master Harry can put something solid against Master's back and Master Harry likes to has Master's family and friends near him when he falls asleep sos the desk wills haves their pictures. Master likes to sit with Master's friends with parchment and books when talks, so the sitting room wills be arranged better. Misty is doing these things for Master Harry." She nodded her head determinedly and Harry had the feeling he was just scolded. He ducked his head, grinning.

"Thanks Misty." Misty's smile came back full force and she continued her list of things to do in the manor. Bill waved him over, smiling at his predicament.

"Misty, could you organize some logs for every floo in the manor please?" Misty cocked her head in the Weasley's direction, but a nod from Harry had her popping away. Harry smiled after her, mumbling to himself.

"How on earth did she do that?" Bill grinned.

"Two things to remember about good house elves with great masters. First they have a way of admonishing their masters without rising above their station. Second, and this is true of any place that has ever had a house elf to my knowledge, house elves know everything." Harry gave him an amazed look as he steered him towards the floo. Pisces popped in and left them some logs and told them that by the time they proceeded to the other rooms, there would already be logs there. Bill nodded.

"I can do this without logs, but for your manor itself, I prefer to use them." Harry nodded.

000

Misty accompanied them to the other rooms, asking Harry what his plans were for those rooms as well. He explained within a silence spell while Bill set up the floos. Bill had tossed a silence spell around him in the first bedroom, the talking would distract him, but after that Harry had Misty toss one up instead. It just seemed easier.

Once the manor was done and Harry had the potion and Draco's quill back, he left Bill with a transfigured handkerchief for his magical signature and Bill left to complete the rest of the floos on his list. Harry took the time to tour the manor and a brief bit of the grounds as well as to visit Eileen. Bill would visit later and add her to the floos. Eileen thanked Harry again for letting her son visit her and her garden and promised to have him on her floo. Harry transfigured a piece of paper into a stone flower for her and set it on her mantle. They sat and chatted happily about her interest in potions through lunch. Harry explained his experience in potions, much to her irritation at his professor. She had declared that as soon as possible she would give him a piece of her mind. Harry had chuckled at that and soothed her with tales of when he had kept the class from blowing up. They moved on to the twins various plots and she proclaimed that she must meet these pair of genius'.

Harry spent much of the early afternoon with Griphook, sorting out what in his vaults to send on to his manor. Books were sent on without a doubt. Diction was ecstatic when Harry told her to sort and organize all these books. He asked her to separate out the powerful books and the books who are magic in and of themselves and place them in the private library in the warded wing he had affectionately named Haven. The other wing he had decided to call the Folded Cave, which amused him to no end, but confused Griphook and Bill. He discussed possible legal repercussions for a while until Bill reported his work done for the day. Harry was excited to make it back to Hogwarts in time for dinner.

000

He explained what he had been up to to Ron, Hermione, Susan, Neville and Luna, who had been brought up to speed in his absence. Of course, Hermione got the joke about the folded cave to batcave reference, but the rest liked it as well. Harry had returned their items before heading off to corner Draco. The others had seen him head off on his own towards Whopping Willow halfway through dinner.

Draco, it turned out, was crouched by the lake on the far side of the dangerous tree. Harry was just about to greet him when he heard a hiss.

_Sssssly human needsssss to continue petting me. Feelssss gooood._ Harry started at that.

"Draco?" The boy jumped, causing the snake in his lap to hiss in annoyance at Harry. Harry simply smiled as the blonde scowled at him.

"Sneaking up on a Slytherin can be hazardous to your health, you know." Harry smirked and plopped next to him. He looked at the deep blue snake in Draco's hand. Well around Draco's hand, and wrist, and fingers. Draco looked down and resumed petting the creature.

"This is Sapphire. She's a Flying Blue Racer." Harry smiled as the snake practically purred under Draco's touch.

"She likes you petting her." Draco froze a moment. He looked at Harry.

"Really. I was never sure if she liked it, or just let me because I fed her. She lives under the Whopping Willow there." Harry Looked down at the snake as she woke up when Draco stopped stroking her scales.

_Why did you come? Now my ssssly human ssstopped. Go away ssso my sssly human will pet me again!_ Harry snorted.

"She says I need to leave so that you'll start petting her again." Draco smiled and resumed the motion.

"Does she like her name." Harry looked at the snake, who, it seemed, could understand english quite well.

_I do not recognize the word my ssssly one has given me, but it issss fine. He is nesssstmate from far away. _Harry smiled.

_Itsss a precioussss ssssstone the ssssame color as your ssssscalesssss._ Saphire cocked her head in thought.

I_t issss sssssoft nice sssstone or ssssharp hard ssstone?_ Harry thought about it a moment, but having never seen a sapphire before couldn't answer.

"She doesn't know what a sapphire is. I explained that it was a precious stone. She wants to know if Sapphires are nice and soft or sharp and hard." Draco smirked.

"Sharp and hard, and deep." Sapphire hissed in pleasure.

"I think its a winner with her." Draco smiled as he continued to stroke the snake. "She is really fond of you. You are her Sly human, her nestmate." Draco glowed at the sentiment. "Here, your quill." Draco took the quill and set it down.

"You're not going to tell me what it was for?" Harry cocked his head.

"I will tell you part of it. Third week of summer I'll explain the rest if you want." Draco nodded firmly. He seemed to relax slightly at this. "If you and your mother need to escape. Floo to Haven, Draco's room. The password is Slytherin." Draco stared at him in amazement. "But remember, its keyed to your signature, so your mother must be touching you for this to wor-"

"But why?" Draco fairly exploded at Harry. Sapphire hissed in warning at the Gryffindor. She didn't like the emotions rolling off of her nestmate. "I'm Malfoy! Remember? Malfoy? The prat who has gotten you in trouble as many times as possible! The head of the Slytherin Pureblood club! The self centered pureblood!" Harry winced. Draco had better hearing than he thought he did. The boy was looking at him in frightened amazement.

"The boy who said nothing when he realized what my homelife really was. The Slytherin who let me take his magic without knowing exactly what I was going to do with it. The person who stood up to Lucius Malfoy, one of the scariest Dark Wizards around in my opinion, and stands to lose his entire family if he doesn't play this carefully!" Harry had grabbed Draco's fists in an attempt to make him listen. Draco had never had a friend who would help him without expecting something in return. It was one of the worse true Slytherin traits in Harry's mind, one of the few he didn't subscribe to.

"You and I may have never gotten along, but how much of that was posing, just because people were reporting back to your father? We are friends. Real friends. Draco once you take a step with us, you're in for yourself. Hermione is putting together a spell so no one can speak about this to anyone outside our group. Not a wizarding oath, but something else. And you know Hermione. When she puts her mind to something this close to research..." Draco was staring at him in amazement. Sapphire slithered up his body to twine around his neck, hissing at Harry in a protective manner. Draco absentmindedly reached up and stroked her as he relaxed.

"She really likes you, you know." Draco looked at her, still seeming to be slightly stunned.

"I wish I could take her with me, but even if I could hide her from my father, I doubt she'd want to go." Harry was about to ask him a question when Sapphire's response distracted him.

_SSsssly one wantssss to take me to ssssly onesss nessst? I can hide mysssself from magical humanssss. I would like to go with my ssssly one._ Harry stared at her a moment.

_You can become invisssible?_ The snake hissed at him in annoyance.

_I am a Flying Blue Racer assss you callssss me! I can do many thingsssss_. Harry held in a smirk as he relayed what Sapphire had said to Draco. Draco looked at his little friend.

"I see you can understand me. If you will hide yourself from everyone, I"ll come back and pick you up in five days." She flicked her tongue at him, which he took as a positive response.

000

Harry was smiling contently as he lounged on the astronomy tower, enjoying the quiet. He knew Snape was going to try and sneak up on him at some point, but he was determined not to let the man startle him this time.

He sighed as he thought about the manor. It had been his parent's home. Well, his father's anyway. The house in Surrey was Lily's. He was hoping to spend as much time as possible there during the next two weeks. His Aunt and Uncle had kept the chores to a minimum last summer with the threat from his godfather he had hung over their heads. He absently rubbed his stomach. Last summer, even though they hadn't been too bad, they had 'forgotten' to feed him half the times he made the meal. Mrs Weasley had sent some food, but you couldn't survive half a summer on snacks and pies, even her wonderful mincemeat pies. He wondered how he would spend these two weeks. He had already written a goodbye letter for Misty to drop in front of Petunia after he left, explaining that he was emancipated and that if too many in his world knew that he was no longer living there they would assume the wards have dropped, which they might have at that point, and attack in an attempt to hurt Harry, regardless of the feelings between Harry and his family. Harry wouldn't tell his family until after he was free. He didn't know what they would do. He honestly wasn't sure if they would celebrate that they never had to see him again or if they would despair at not having a punching bag and slave for the summer.

He sat forward with a harsh sigh, frowning as he rubbed his shoulder that spelled out the lesson he had learned very young. _Freak_. It was joined by other words, Harry knew. He saw them anytime he washed his back near a mirror. He felt them when he stretched. Pathetic. Foolish. Burden. Hideous. Lazy. Ungrateful. That last one had hurt quite a bit since it was so long. Harry wasn't sure how much of all this Petunia knew about since Vernon was the one to always dish out these punishments. Petunia was quick enough with a frying pan or other kitchen implements, including the stove top, and her tongue was sharp as any knife Harry had ever used, but the scars for the most part were from Vernon. Harry had to thank his magic for that. The first morning he had used accidental magic in the kitchen his aunts had placed one of his hands on the hot stove top. It had healed without scarring a week later. The word Freak in his back hadn't.

Harry felt himself shaking as he went down this path again. He let his head fall onto his arms as they crosses on his knees. He knew better then to think about this, but with summer hols only five days away, he couldn't help it. In five days he would hear her shrieking voice and feel his hand on his arm. In five days he wouldn't have any friends, and he wouldn't deserve them.

"_They are not always right!_" He whispered the words Draco had told him. His friends weren't freaks and neither was he. They were not right! They were wrong! He stood up and pounded his fist on the side of the tower.

"They are WRONG!"

"Who is wrong, Mr Potter?" Harry spun, cursing that he forgot Snape was coming to 'find' him. Well he was found. Just dandy!

Snape stood there like a giant shadow by the steps. There was no way to tell how long he had been there before speaking. Harry frowned at him.

"Who is wrong? And why do they need to be told on the top of the Astronomy tower at midnight?" Snape glided towards him. Harry was shaking from his emotional thoughts previously but stood his ground. He was having a hard time remaining in the present. A dark night, figure looming, threatening voice, no where to run, it was very familiar. Harry waited. Talking back was never a good idea. It gave him more fuel to the fire. He wasn't sure if he was referring to Snape or Vernon at this point. In a way both was true, but Snape had never endangered him. Snape protected him. Vernon didn't. So why was he losing control of his grasp on his emotions in front of Snape?

Severus's eyes narrowed as Harry said and did absolutely nothing. He had come here, knowing the brat would be here. Why the brat wanted a detention, he didn't know, but he was game to find out. Providing he didn't need to play spy for his Head Master tomorrow night, anyway. He expected the child to either keep up his act and argue with the professor or to drop it and speak as he had that morning. When Harry did neither, he was at a bit of a loss. The boy had been deep in thought when he had arrived, so deep that he had missed the door squeaking open and shut and his footsteps, that he had not taken care to hide this time. When Harry had slumped forward, shaking Severus had wondered what thoughts he was so engrossed in. Severus had nearly jumped out of his skin when Harry had jumped up and pounded on the wall. His statement had helped none. He recognized it as the sentence Draco had made earlier in the week when Severus had caught them both outside after hours and the had obviously been fighting. So he asked a question. That had been an emotional outburst, not the beginning of a dialogue with himself, so engaging him in conversation, or a shouting match depending, would provide more information. Or it should have, but Harry was staring at him, waiting for him to make the next move, whatever that was supposed to be.

"An answer, if you please." Harry's only response was a hitch in his breathing. He nearly rolled his eyes. "A verbal answer, Mr Potter, if you please." Harry seemed frozen. In fact, Severus wasn't sure the child was taking in anything at all, until the candlestick next to them exploded. Severus mentally swore. A fourteen year old losing control of his magic was a bad thing. Whatever was on the brat's mind wasn't tame. He looked back at Harry to see how he had reacted to this bit of magic only to find the brat gone. Well, not gone, he corrected himself a moment later, just moved. Harry had backed away from him towards the far wall. With the ledge only coming up to their waist on the tower, it wasn't the safest place for an unresponsive youth.

"Mr Potter, it would be good if you would come away from the edge." He kept his tone low and neutral. He wasn't dealing with Harry Potter. Or rather not the Harry Potter he knew. This was a different child. This was a scared child reliving a terrifying moment in his life. What ever Harry had been thinking about, he obviously hadn't intended to still be thinking about it once Severus had appeared. Of all the teachers in the school, the children with rough home lives were usually pushed towards Severus, so this was a position he recognized, but not with Harry Potter and certainly not on an open tower at midnight. Well, the midnight part wouldn't be a first, nightmares were a very complicated therapy tool. Once the child felt safe enough to have them, the child felt safe enough to heal.

"Mr Potter, I think you should study your potions more." Severus backed up a bit and settled himself on a chair near the door. He started explaining the first potion in the fourth year curriculum. He kept his voice low, calm and neutral as he talked. He watched as predictably, Harry slowly stopped trembling and recognition filtered through his eyes. Severus kept talking, staying in lecture mode, waiting for Harry to relax into the familiar sound from class. Not that his class had ever been particularly calm for Potter, but it had been as safe as Severus could make it.

"I think you forgot a step, sir." Severus stopped at Harry's words. He had been so intent on Harry's state of mind, that he hadn't been focused on his words and had indeed forgotten to mention a step.

"Very good, Mr Potter. Now, if you would be so kind as to come away from that edge." Harry glanced at it a moment in surprise. Severus doubted the brat remembered going over there. "I believe a detention is in order for tomorrow night. My office at 7." Harry nodded to the professor. He seemed to be swallowing his tongue a bit. Severus frowned. This was the second interact he had had with Harry in a week that indicated a less then stellar home life. If it happened a third time, he would take is suspicions to his head of house. Potter or not, Severus loathed child abuse.

000

Harry groaned as he sat in the chamber the next afternoon. He had mentally filleted himself for letting himself drop his guard like that, especially since he knew Snape was going to be there. He didn't have exams and that was what they had all day. He was reading up on his rights as owning a share of Hogwarts. He was almost through the book Griphook had given him. He could overthrow a decision made by the school governs, assuming he had an alternative and a third of their vote, or the backing of the other heirs. Since the school was technically owned as a private institution, if all the owners agreed to one idea, they could overrule the governors with the backing of two of the twenty governors. He was going to talk to Griphook about how he could voice his opinions. He had organized the folders Griphook had given him for the Knockturn Alley Project by store type and had sent them with Diction off to the manor to look over later.

He was drawn from his thoughts by Salazar waving at him.

"Harry? Yoohoo! Harry!" He looked at the portrait in question.

"Salazar? What's up?" Salazar blinked at the slang, but shrugged it off.

"I have something you need to see! Come on!" Harry rolled his eyes as the painting left only to return and look at him expectantly.

"I need to get there my own way Slytherin. Where am I going?" Salazar halted a moment in thought.

"Ah yes, head back the way you can and at the gate of gates, instead of coming into the library, you'll see a curtain off to one side, go through that. I'll see you there!" Salazar disappeared before Harry could ask any questions. Grumbling about hyper ancient portraits he followed Salazar's directions. He ducked under the curtain he thoughts had been decorating a blank wall. It was actually hiding a passageway that opened to a large bedroom chamber. Salazar was vibrating on the portrait on the far side of the room. Harry came over and looked where the man was pointing. He thought he was looking at broken rocks for a moment before he realized they were egg shells. Salazar was giddy next to him.

"So you probably know that a Baslisk is born from a egg laid by a rooster and hatched by a toad. But like every other creature they can reproduce on their own. These are the eggs shells from those from my familiar, but a century one of my last loyal descendents found a wyvern dying outside school grounds with an unhatched egg. This is it. I thought it had hatched, but it hadn't!" Harry stared at the emerald egg, it looked endless. He reached out and stroked it, ignoring the excited Founder next to him as he felt magic within the egg shell that nudged his magic. The egg was warm. He placed his palm open against it as he smiled in the warmth it radiated.

"Harry?"

"It's happy." Harry didn't know how he knew that, but at that moment, he knew the egg was happy. The multi-faceted shell cracked, glowing ruby red. Harry winced as he pulled his hand back. Looking down he saw the egg shell in pieces surrounding a small snake-like creature. The creature looked up at him, reaching forward to sniff at him. The forked tongue flicked out as he reached towards the little being. He heard it growl before it sunk its needle-like teeth in the meat of his thumb. He winced but didn't pull back, letting the creature see that he meant no harm even angered. Slowly the mouth opened and the body slithered up his hand to his wrist. Once there he noted three sets of claws on its underside and a double set of wings on its back. Her back. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but she was beautiful. She looked at him with her green eyes, body shifting from emerald to deep black, making her eyes stand out even more.

"Harry?" Salazar's breathy word penetrated his consciousness eventually.

"Her name is Spectral Dimension." Harry smiled at the slight creature as he automatically rubbed her fringe on her head.

"Spectra?" Harry nodded, looking a bit dazed.

"Isn't it Spec?" The wyvern blinked at him in agreement.

Then the wyvern sneezed a great puff of smoke, sending Harry coughing. Salazar sighed as that seemed to wake him up.

"She's a wyvern? I though Wyverns were small dragons?" His question was directed towards Salazar, but Spec answered with a chuff. Harry smirked. "I'm sorry your a Regal Wyvern." Then he frowned, just realizing that he knew things about his new friend that he had no way to know. "Salazar?"

The Slytherin smiled at him.

"A Regal Wyvern is a type of Wyvern. Legend calls them a true child of a snake and dragon. They have control over their color and size and have magic of their own. They bond for life, Harry." Harry was gazing at Spectra again. Spec yawned and then spoke for the first time.

_"You are my human?_" Harr y smiled, recognizing Parseltongue.

"_I guessss ssso. Issss that okay? I don't have the ssssafesssst life._" She chuffed in what Harry considered a snicker at least.

"_Assss long assss I'm never bored._" Harry snorted. No, that was one thing you could say about his life. He was never bored.

000

Harry convinced Spectra that it would be better no one knew she existed. She had hissed at him indignantly, but eventually agreed. Salazar was ecstatic. He told Harry the boy needed to carry her for a few days at least so she could bond completely with his magic. After that he could leave her hours at a time. It would be a while before they should be apart for more then a day. Harry had been relieved at that. He was not taking her to the Dursleys. He'd leave her with the elves and visit her for those two weeks.

That didn't solve the current problem of not being noticed, but Spectra solved that. She grasped his cloak and curled herself up. If one didn't look close enough, she looked like a pin, albeit a breathing pin that snorted and blinked sometimes, but a pin and in the wizarding world that may not be that strange. Harry did tell her sternly that she was not going with him to detention that night. He had enough excitement seeing Snape without adding his new familiar to the mix. Salazar suggested leaving her with Hedwig for the duration of the evening. The owl had been his friend and familiar for four years and could get used to the new creature in the meantime. Harry bit his tongue before he sent a sarcastic reply back. That was assuming Hedwig didn't think Spectra was dinner.

Hedwig thought nothing of the sort. She regarded the creature with all the curiosity of a cat and after a brief explanation from Harry warmed up the new companion. Harry left them chatting as he headed down to the dungeons. He had eaten in the Chamber, wanting to avoid questions and the frantic studying of his friends, all of whom had exams all week.

He knocked at Snape's door at seven on the dot, entering upon hearing the request. Harry sat in the indicated chair off to one side by the fireplace. It was the same place he had sat when he had asked those questions a week ago. Snape came over and sat as well, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry floundered about, wondering where to start.

"Potter? You requested this detention, speak!" Harry puffed out a breath in annoyance.

"Sir, may I ask a favor?" He had worded that as carefully as he knew how, not wanting to either annoy the professor off the bat nor give Snape an opening to ridicule. Snape regarded him with a curious glare.

"You may ask." Harry took that to mean he may not grant it until he hears it.

"Privacy. I don't really want people to know some things." Snape stared at him.

"Are you implying that I gossip, Potter?" Harry held in a sigh.

"I'm implying, "emphasizing the word in irritation. "that you report to Professor Dumbledore, and to some degree Voldemort." He caught the wince Snape had at that word. He felt his head snap in sharp pain himself. He rubbed his forehead as he watched Snape scowl at him.

"If you do not wish me to tell your secrets to people you are aware I report to, then why, pray tell, are you telling me them?" Harry ignored the sneer, contributing it to Snape's sudden tension. He sighed.

"Well, some of it, I'm simply a messenger. Its something you are supposed to hear. Some of it is because I need to tell someone." Snape stared at him a moment.

"Why not tell your friends or Head of House?" His question was curious. Harry had apparently startled him out of his sneer.

"My friends know, I think, but they can't help with this. Professor McGonagal is a great head of house, but..."He shrugged. He couldn't see her knowing what to do about his scar. "It simply isn't an area I think she could help on." Snape continued to regard him.

"I can't promise not to repeat what you tell me, unless its dangerous." Harry frowned and shook his head.

"No, it probably is dangerous. I won't risk that." Harry was standing his ground. He had to win this part. Snape stared at him thoughtfully. He let his mind blank like he did at the Dursley's when he was waiting for them to make a decision. Any hint of what he wanted would not only push them in the opposite direction, but give them another reason to get mad at him.

"Is there any adult I can repeat what you tell me to?" Harry nodded once.

"There is, but I"ll only tell you who once you promise. And no, it isn't my godfather." He foresaw that question immediately. He considered Bill an adult. He considered Eileen one as well, but she was a secret that wasn't his to tell.

"You have my word." Harry regarded him a moment, trying to determine if he meant it. Snape had been a git to him, but his honor was something he seemed to take great pride in. Harry nodded.

"The adult that is most aware of this is Bill Weasley." Snape's eyes widened in surprise. That hadn't been who he was expecting. "He is unaware of most of what I"m passing along to you, and most certainly not aware of your true loyalties."

"And you are aware of my true loyalties." Harry leveled him with a withering glare.

"I know you insult my intelligence in class, but I hope you do not believe your own words in that regard." Snape sat back, surprised. This wasn't a student he was talking to, but an intelligent young man. He nodded.

"I wanted to talk about my scar a moment." Snape's eye brow raised in question. "I keep having these dreams. In the dream I'm Him. I'm torturing someone or giving out orders. When I wake up my scar is usually twinging." Harry shivered. "Last night I dreamed that I...er He summoned Crabbe and Goyle's dads and whipped them. When I woke up, my arms and shoulders were hurting as if I had been the one getting whipped." He glanced at Snape out of the corner of his eye before looking down.

"I don't really know what to do. Professor Dumbledore as said that my scar connects me to Him, but this isn't what I thought he meant." Snape seemed to be studying him. He reached forward, halting briefly when Harry flinched, and brushed the fringe back from the scar.

"Now?" Harry frowned.

"Right now it feels normal, itchy, but it always is when I'm tired." Snape frowned in thought. He brought his wand up slowly.

"This is a diagnostic spell." Harry nodded, looking closer to the child he was then the adult he had been acting. Severus felt himself mentally wince in sympathy. This child had so much on his plate that he was trying to handle and he should be worried more about causing mischief then keeping himself safe and sane with a dark lord prowling around after his hide. The diagnostic spell came up no infections, or curses on the scar other then the hint of dark magic that had created it. Still it sounded like a mental link of sorts.

"There is nothing medically that could explain it, though Madam Pompfrey could give you a better diagnostic." Harry frowned.

"I don't mind the nightmares as much as what would happen if this gets worse. What if this happens when I'm awake?" Severus regarded him as he sat back in his seat, tapping his fingers together.

"I have a theory, but Professor Dumbledore would be in a better position to speak on the topic." Harry shook his head emphatically.

"No. I'm not talking to Professor Dumbledore about this." Snape regarded him in curiosity.

"What has put you so off Professor Dumbledore?" Harry looked thoughtful a moment.

"It might come up in the next topic of concern. If not, ask me again, for now, I just don't want to talk to him about this." Severus nodded.

"It sounds like a mental link. Subconscious Legilmency." Harry perked up, a bit alarmed.

"Can it be blocked? Can he read my thoughts?" Severus shook his head.

"You would have to learn to Occlude to block Legilmency. And if you wish to know the extent you would have to let me inside your head." Harry shrank back at that, looking a bit uncertain.

"You would read my thoughts?" Severus nodded once, still thinking deeply as he kept his eye on the student. Harry seemed to actually seriously consider the possibility. He hadn't thought the brat trusted him that much. Either this was really bothering him, or he trusted Severus far more then Severus thought he did.

"I'll have to think about it. Could you recommend a book I could read on the topic?" Severus blinked at him. Did he just switch bodies with Granger? Severus rose and went over to his bookshelf.

"I want this back, in good condition, before you leave, Mr Potter." Harry nodded, accepting the book. "Now, what else?" Harry bite his lip before looking up.

"I wanted to...well...here." He handed a piece of parchment over. Severus took it, looking at him questioningly. "Open it later. Just know its safe." Severus hated those type of mysteries, but Harry continued. "I also have a message for you. Well, two messages I guess."

"I took my inheritance test." Harry halted a moment to let Severus take in that. It meant he was emancipating. Suddenly Severus was very aware of why Harry couldn't discuss this with Professor Dumbledore. He was Harry's magical guardian. He would try to stop this, and he probably would succeed with his connections. Harry was right, until the emancipation was finalized, if he wanted it to go through, he had to avoid Professor Dumbledore.

"How long until the emancipation is finalized?" Severus question was low as he let this new information change his perception of this child. Why would Harry wish to be emancipated. Surely there was nothing he could get for himself that his guardians didn't do for him?

"Two weeks into summer." Severus nodded. Harry continued on his previous vein.

"When I took the tests I met with my parents." He stopped a moment, taking a deep breath. Severus was speechless. He felt the pain from Lily's death rise in him again before he shoved it down ruthlessly. Harry wasn't here to talk about that. "My dad had a message for you." _Oh goody, lucky me!_ Severus cynical thought rebounded in his head as he spoke.

"Your father and I have little to say to each other, Mr Potter. We did not get along." Harry nodded.

"I caught that." He was looking at Severus pointedly. "Your insults to my father over the years have been inventive." Severus blinked at the imitation of his own sneer on that last word. "Any way Dad wanted to tell you, and I quote, 'I never had the chance to either apologize to Severus Snape or to tell him that my death was not his fault. Could you pass along those sentiments please?'" Harry stopped. Severus looked a bit like a statue. He opened his mouth. Then closed it only to open it again. He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Sir? The other message was from my mother." Snape didn't look like he could take any more tonight, but Harry wanted to get this out. "She said that she does not under any circumstances blame you for her death. She wanted me to thank you for her." Snape looked confused as Harry smiled slightly. "Thank you for being her best friend." Severus could move. He hadn't ever thought he would live with himself after what had happened. His promise to Lily to protect her son had been his reason to go on.

"Sir? I need to head to bed. Are you okay?" Severus looked at Harry, swallowing his first non-attempt at communication.

"Yes. Yes, off you go." Severus couldn't bring out enough determination to make that stern. Harry turned back to him at the door.

"Thank you for the book. And don't forget about the parchment." Harry waited for his stunned nod before closing the door. Severus heard him scamper off down the corridor as he felt himself drown in guilt and relief. He raised all his wards. Shaking he made his way to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. Reaching in the back he held up an old photograph. It was of two children waving happily at the camera. It was the day that they had received their letters. Lily had been so happy and excited that her father had whipped out the camera and taken a picture of the two of them right there.

Severus leaned against the corner, letting his legs give out. He curled up around the picture and for the first time since that night fourteen years ago. He cried.


	6. Right Under Their Nose

I must say wow to the response to the last chapter. Just wow! Thank you all. Other stories, if any of you read my Naruto stuff, I think I found the plotline again so expect it out soon. Lust and Love, on the other hand is half finished and sitting for a moment. Sorry guys.

**Harry Potter and the Fold**

**Right Under Their Nose**

The next few days blurred a bit for everyone. In between the exams the members of the fold talked discreetly to their recruitees. They set up times to communicate by mirror and handed out the notebooks. Ron taught the others how to make more so that they could and Hermione finished her spell. She tried it on Ron first, saying that he couldn't tell Harry Hermione's true age without Hermione's permission. When he had her permission he told Harry and nothing happened. When he tried to tell Harry after she withdrew her permission, he promptly forgot how old Hermione was, and his skin turned dark green with small red letters saying Weasley. Hermione was going to have it say Traitor, but since it wasn't supposed to wear off until the castor took it off, she didn't want Ron to have that tattooed on his face. Professor Flitwick thought it was an ingenious use of magic and gave her extra credit for Charms. She had asked him his opinion for safety reasons. They tried numerous methods to remove the colors, but even glamour didn't work very well.

Hermione took off the spell and met with the other members and cast it herself. She taught it to Harry, who cast it on her for equality reasons. Susan, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Terry and Harry all knew the spell by the end. They met with each new member before they left to cast it. Most of the members were fine with the precaution. The ministry had issued a statement that Harry was delusional and Voldemort was not back. Once that was out everyone already in the group was taking it more seriously.

Those who had been assigned topics and were finishing up their exams started to prepare a curriculum of important spells and information, referencing the upper classmen, even the teachers with their questions as the school year drew to a close. Harry had finally resorted to writing down his questions to send to Remus when the wizard was back in communication again. Draco and Terry Higgs or Twiggs as they were calling him, had not only sussed out the Slytherins that they should approach, but also all the dark magic the student knew and even some good books to reference when they had the chance.

Snape growled at Susan as he asked yet another question on a potion they hadn't covered. The Hufflepuff needed to study what they had covered. Severus wasn't sure what they were up to, but he was certain Harry was in the center of it. He always was. He thought back to that morning after his discussion with the boy. He had picked up the parchment.

_If you need a safe place where Madam Pompfrey can help you floo to Salazar's Sancuary, Haven password Lily. Its keyed to your magic._

_HP_

Snape had burned it immediately. How the blazes had the brat gotten a hold of his magic? And Madam Pompfrey's? He wasn't sure what the boy was up to, but he kept that in the back of his mind buried beneath his shields as he prepped to give another exam.

Harry spent much of those days out of sight. Half of the school believed the ministry, a third of the rest sided with Slitface, and he wasn't interested in much of what any of them had to say. He spent the time with Salazar and Spectra and Godric, when he wasn't busy elsewhere. They distracted him from heading to the Dursley's for two weeks. Spectra was cool. Everyone in the Fold had met her now. She had admitted to liking Draco and Luna the best, but Harry hadn't admitted that. He had frowned that it wasn't Ron or Hermione, but Spectra said that she would like them better if they stopped snipping at each other and simply mated. Harry certainly hadn't repeated _that_, even though everyone was asking him why he was turning that curious shade of red. Salazar had been rolling on the floor laughing.

Luna had actually been a lot of help, showing Harry some of the nooks and crannies where her magical creatures liked to hide. It was fun and she had a way of letting him talk without him even realizing it. All too soon it was time to pack and load the train. Harry sent much of his things with Misty to the manor. He also had her hang on to Spectra for a bit. He would get to the Dursley's and get a feeling for the atmosphere before subjecting Spectra to that environment. He had read up on the Potter estate in the book his father had given him and was content to work with that when he was free of the Dursleys. He had also talked to Eileen several times about the manor and Griphook several times about his properties. Bill was still working his way through the list. It should be finished enough for them to start by the time he was emancipated. He felt like time was standing still, like it was procrastinating. It made him irritable.

The train trip home improved his mood when they received a massage from Sirius explaining that he and Remus would be back in England and in communications within the month, a month sooner then expected. The next bit of good news was Hermione's explanation on why they hadn't heard from Rita Skeeter in a while. The beetle hissed angrily at them as they laughed at her. Before they released her, Harry told her that if she wanted something good to contact him via owl in a month. She had simply buzzed at him angrily and zoomed off. Luna mentioned something about Horlthats on her tail. They make you forget important things when you can run away. Harry rather thought it was pride, but enjoyed her explanation more and decided to use it instead.

One thing he hadn't anticipated on was that he was in close quarters with Draco again without the ability to get away from watching eyes. They were just pulling into King's Crossing when the compartment was a frenzy of hexes. Unfortunately for Draco, who had intentionally missed his target, Fred and George decided to help them out and hit him with Furnungus curse. Needless to say they didn't get to say goodbye to Draco as he was unconscious when they got off the train.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as he spotted his Uncle.

"Will you be alright?" He nodded as Luna came up next to him and Ron next to Hermione.

"Its only fourteen days. Don't worry." Harry tried to smile, but he thought he might have pulled off a grimace at best. Luna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Two weeks are longer for the goal at the end, but knowing it's there will make them shorter." Harry smiled at her as Ron stared perplexed.

"Thanks Luna. I'll see you guys!" He waved to Neville, Hermione, and Susan as he headed for his Uncle. He glanced around in time to see Draco being led away by his equally unpleasant father. They nodded to each other. They could do this!

000

The threat of Sirius kept them from locking up Hedwig, but Vernon decided that he would read every letter Harry sent. That was fine by Harry. Nearly every letter he received by Sirius last summer started with or ended with Dumbledore and very little else. Harry couldn't really tell Sirius anything. He did make sure to tell Hedwig to stay away until the next letter was ready as Vernon looked particularly irritated. He watched as Harry placed his trunk in the cupboard and locked it before sending the wizard up to the bedroom without dinner. Harry was fine with that. He just wanted to be invisible for two weeks.

Once he heard the snoring from the family, he called Misty quietly. The elf obediently came, handing him Spectra, who told him that Misty wasn't as fun as Harry was. That made Harry smile. He told Spectra that he was going to have to spend these two weeks with Misty. With Vernon's reaction to the owl, Harry didn't want Spectra and him near each other. He wasn't sure who would lose his temper first, but it wouldn't be pretty either way. Misty handed off some sandwiches for the night and the next day and wished him a good night.

Harry ate some and whispered a good night into his dark room and fell asleep.

The next morning was as it had always been when he visited Dursley's. Awake with breakfast ready by 7 so Vernon could leave by 8. Aunt Petunia had a list of chores for him to do that he started on. The biggest difference was his cousin. Dudley had barely glanced at him the day before, when they had come to pick him up. He had eaten quietly, for once, and hadn't eaten much at that. Harry was so busy doing the chores that he barely had the energy to wonder about it, save to thank whoever was listening for the reprieve from his cousin, whatever the reason.

He had nearly finished weeding the garden when his cousin's large shadow fell over him. Harry would have to start dinner in an hour, so he was working as fast as he could. These initial chores always took longer, because his aunt didn't keep them up while he was gone. Once he finished the first list, his life would become easier. He didn't look up, used to his cousin trying to make his life difficult. He was pulling on a particularly stubborn weed. He nearly jumped when a large hand wrapped around his and yanked it out of the ground with ease. He looked at his cousin in wary confusion. Dudley was simply staring at the root with interest. He looked back at Harry. The brunette busied himself with the next root, muttering his thanks. He wasn't sure Dudley cared.

"What is it?" Harry looked back up at him in confusion. Dudley held out the weed, indicating the focus of his question. Harry shrugged slightly.

"Crab grass, I reckon." Dudley looked at it thoughtfully before glancing around.

"Is there more?" Harry nearly rolled his eyes. Of course there was more. The garden had been invaded and conquered in his absence. He settled for nodding his head and pointing to the next bunch, while he dug up a stray dandelion. Dudley dropped the crab grass and went to the patch he had pointed to and yanked it out. He stood there again, looking around. Harry snagged the piece he had dropped in the grass and tossed it in the bucket he was using and held the bucket out to his cousin. Dudley placed the crab grass in the bucket and looked around again.

"How can you tell?" Harry shrugged.

"Experience." He was looking at Dudley now, confused. What was the boy up to? He watched as Dudley screwed his face up. With a start he realized Dudley was thinking. "Crab grass has leaves like this." He showed his cousin, before turning to continue weeding. He glanced up when his cousin's hand appeared in his field of vision and, hesitating a moment, pulled more crab grass.

"Tell me if I grab something Mother wants in the garden." Harry glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as he continued working. Since when had Dudley been interested in gardening?

000

Harry sighed in his room as he waited to see how mad his uncle would be that he didn't finish the list of chores. It was impossibly long the first day back. It always was. He shuddered as he heard his uncle coming up the steps. He closed his eyes and listened closely so that he could gauge his uncles temper. He was in luck. The quick, light steps spoke of a good day at the office.

The door banged open and Harry saw the smile his uncle had had flee his face for the scowl he always wore when dealing with Harry.

"You didn't finish your chores!" Harry kept his head down.

000

Eileen looked up as she placed her book on the shelf. She had just decided to head to bed when Misty returned from her near-nightly visits to her young master. Usually she returned in a sour mood, but this was worst then usual. The normally cheerful elf was always quiet in her bad mood but this time she was muttering to herself irritably. Eileen had taken to holding on to Spectra since the house elf seemed to not be in the mood recently. In fact, most of the house elves were in sour moods for the last week as Harry went into his last five days with his relatives. She turned to Misty with a grimace that resembled a smile.

"Misty, dear, lets have a spot of tea before bed, hmm?

She sat down, placing the tea in front of her for Misty to take. Although the Potter elves were comfortable being treated kindly by Eileen, it had taken several tries before she had convinced Misty to warm up to her. Slice hadn't even tried to relax, grumbling that she was just being a difficult witch. Diction was still too shy. She got the impression that her last owner hadn't had much time for his elves. She glanced at Misty as the elf set the teacup down with a sharp sound.

"They is bad bad muggles!" Eileen looked at her in question, letting the elf continue in her own way. "Master Harry is not letting Misty heal Master. Misty is worried." Eileen patted the small female on the shoulder.

"How is he hurt?" Misty looked at her, big tears forming now.

"Master Harry says Misty is to not talk about anything Misty sees in muggle's house." Eileen nodded.

"Then how about this. I guess and you tell me if I'm wrong. Then you are not telling me what you saw. Just tell me what you didn't see." Misty thought about that a moment before nodding. Eileen knew that Misty would never agree to that reasoning unless she disagreed with Harry, but it worked for now.

"I assume he's eating two meals a day." Harry often ate less when he was upset so losing one meal was understandable, but Misty shook her head. Eileen frowned.

"He's eating more?" Misty shook her head. Eileen narrowed her eyes.

"Those muggles are giving him only one meal a day?" She hadn't meant to say that. Misty could only respond negatively with the loophole they had discovered, but Misty shook her head again. Eileen pinched her lips together, an unconscious gesture she picked up from her mother a long time ago.

"They aren't feeding him?" Misty didn't respond, which was good enough for Eileen. Suddenly the sandwiched Misty always took with her made more sense. She had just thought Misty was prodding Harry to eat more like she did at school, not providing all the food he gets.

"I suppose they send him to his room when he's misbehaving?" Misty cocked her head in confusion. Eileen elaborated. "When he breaks things or puts himself in danger." Misty shook her head.

"Master does not break things. Muggles do not care if Master is in danger." Eileen blinked in confusion.

"They ignore him?" Misty shook her head. Eileen reviewed what she knew of Harry, Petunia and Misty.

"They hit him." It wasn't really a question, more of a vocal realization. Misty didn't respond. Eileen fumed a moment, before realizing that Harry had another few days with these pigs. She was talking to her son tomorrow, she could ask him for some potions to help.

"They avoid breaking his bones?" Misty shook her head in disagreement. "Bruises?" Misty shook her head again. Eileen's hands clenched. "Even when he cries?" Misty fidgeted.

"Master Harry doesn't make a sound except to apologize." Eileen growled to herself as the elf rose and excused herself to bed. She didn't hear Eileen screech and throw the teacup against the bookshelf, shattering the porcelain. She cursed under her breath. She had failed her son growing up and now she had failed James' son too. She looked out at the cloudy night sky. She couldn't wait until Harry came home.

000

Harry winced as he pulled hard on that new wound in his back. He had finished dinner a few minutes late last night and Vernon had been hungry. So had his belt apparently, for Harry's flesh. It made the tiring task of painting the fence a painful one. He sighed as he realized he was nearly out of paint. That meant going to get more and wrestling the lid off. He knew how, but he was so tired at this point.

He jumped when a full can of paint entered his field of vision. He looked up at Dudley in confusion, continuing to paint the fence.

"You looked like you needed another can." Harry nodded, not looking at his unusually quiet cousin. He had been helping out since Harry had been picked up. Nothing his parents would see, but whenever Harry seemed to be out of their sight, Dudley appeared and offered some small helping hand. He had effectively learned most of the weeds and flowers in the garden and was keeping it weeded, though Harry hadn't the faintest idea _when_ exactly his cousin was weeding the garden.

"Do you people talk to us sometimes?" Harry looked at his cousin in complete confusion. That question had had way too may pronouns to make any sense to him. Dudley cleared his throat as he picked up a brush and began coating the fence in uneven strokes of white paint. "I mean, after you're grown up, do you people return to us and talk or visit sometimes?" Harry thought his cousin might be referring to Wizards and Muggles at this point. Contemplating his answer he advised his cousin first on his painting.

"Paint a bit slower and straighter and use the rim of the can so that you don't get too much paint." Dudley followed his instructions as he had with gardening the few times he had helped with lunch while his mother was off shopping. He had also learned about sweeping and helped Harry fix the shed, something the shorter Harry was grateful for.

"It would depend on the relationship." Dudley nodded. "As far as I know most muggleborns stay in touch with their muggle families even after graduation." Dudley shot him a confused look.

"Muggle?" Harry simply gestured to Dudley as he dipped his brush again. "Oh." They painted in silence a bit longer before Dudley spoke again. "Is there anything a muggle person can do to prepare to become one of you?" Harry looked at Dudley in amazement, which increased at the ruddy pigment in his cousin's cheeks.

"You mean if they are ma- like us?" This conversation topic could earn him a beating, saying Magical would surely get him killed, but he wanted to know what his cousin was up to. He continued when Dudley nodded. "Generally one of us comes when the person is eleven and shows them and their parents what to do." Dudley flinched a bit.

"Like that big man?" Harry decided the teen was referring to Hagrid so he simply nodded.

"What if you need someone sooner?" Harry looked at Dudley in confusion, but he didn't clarify.

"If it is big enough that enough muggles notice, our government will come, but otherwise..." Harry shrugged. That really was all he knew. Dudley nodded, an somber look on his face. They finished the fence in silence.

000

"Mother?" Eileen smiled at her son's voice, as it floated through her cabin from the floo.

"Come on through, I'll be there in a moment." She was still attempting to reach the potions book on the top shelf. She cursed her lack of height. She almost grabbed it when, predictably, the stool she was standing on wobbled. A strong hand steadied her as its partner reached above her with ease and pulled out the book.

"Mother, I would feel much better if you would cease attempting to perform dangerous tasks on your own." Her eyes crinkled in a grin as she looked happily at her son.

"Your mother has to have some adventure of her own. Now come and let me show you around." She placed the book on her desk and led her taller son out of the study. "I was so happy when the new lord inherited and changed the wards so that you could at least visit me."

"I apologize for canceling last week." Eileen waved at her son's smooth apology.

"Young man, your job is important. I, and this cottage, we're not going anywhere." She watched with concern as he frowned. She knew he was reliving the short time he had thought her dead. James and Lily had asked that she not contact her son for a few months so that everyone believed she had not survived the Dark Lord's attack. Those ghosts still haunted her son. She placed her hand on his cheek gently.

"My son, I am fine here." Suddenly all she could think about was Harry and how she was failing another abused child, just as she hadn't been able to protect her son. She gathered her son into her arms urgently. She could practically feel his confusion as his own arms wrapped around her. She smiled. She remembered a time when those arms didn't quite reach around her waist and now they nearly went around her twice. He pulled back and she met his confused black eyes.

His eyes were one of the few things he had inherited from his father. His eyes, his hands, and charm, when he cared to use it. When Eileen had fallen in love with her husband, it had been his eyes, so intelligent, so full of curiosity, that had captured her in her misery. As much as she regretted her marriage later, she never regretted that it gave her her son.

"I'm sorry." Her son gave her a concerned look. She felt tears start to form in her eyes as she ran her hands lovingly though his hair. "I'm so sorry, Son."

"Mother?" She pulled him into another hug.

"For all those years, I couldn't stop Him, I couldn't take you away. I'm so sorry, Son." She felt his arms come around her just as they did when she had apologized the first time. Just as they had when she had found him when he thought she was dead. He just held her as she held him, letting her cry onto his shoulder.

"I am fine, Mother." She hiccuped as she pulled away to look into his eyes brightly. She nodded. "Come, you have wanted to show me your garden for several years." She smiled and pulled him out to the garden she tended behind the cottage.

After many hours of talking and chuckles in the garden and later at supper, they could be found sitting in the study sipping wine. Eileen knew the evening was coming to a close. In fact, she hadn't spent this much time with her son since he was still in Hogwarts. She sighed.

"Mother?" Glancing at him, she let a small smile decorate her face.

"I miss you in the evenings. I hadn't forgotten how much we are similar in our academic pursuits." He nodded. "Speaking of academic pursuits, I have a favor to ask of you." He looked at her in question. Eileen steeled herself for a bit of a fight, since she couldn't tell him much about Harry.

"Could you brew some your stronger nutrition potion for long term neglect, as well as pain reliever and bone knitters?" Her son frowned at her.

"I assume this isn't for you." She nodded in agreement.

"That is correct." His eyes narrowed at his slytherin mother.

"A child then?" She knew it wouldn't be a big jump since the person wasn't obtaining the potions or medical help on their own, meaning they couldn't. That meant they were either too injured or too young. Since Eileen would have contacted a mediwitch if the person were that injured, that left too young.

"I can't talk about it." He placed his glass down.

"Mother!" She shook her head, also placing the glass down.

"I can not talk about it." He seethed a moment. She knew that neglected child who needed bone knitters would be an abused child, something that hit home for him. Her firm refusal angered him. "Son please." He held up a hand to stop her.

"Will the child be safe?" She nodded. Once Harry was here, he would never go back there.

"I'm removing the child, yes." She watched as he pinched his brow in irritation. In idiosyncrasy he inherited from her father.

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow." He nodded curtly.

"They can be ready tomorrow night. I'll drop them off that morning." She sighed in relief and nodded.

"Thank you." She watched as he frowned before rising and kneeling in front of her.

"You're sure you do not need help?" Her relieved smile faltered a moment.

"The elves will help." She looked down as he placed his large hands on hers. "I wish I could ask you to stay. I think you and the child could benefit from it, but..." She shrugged helplessly. She was bound by her oath until Harry was alright with her telling her son. She saw him sigh in concern. He squeezed her hands.

"Just call me if you need anything more." She smiled and rose, leading him to the floo.

"Thank you son." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hug. He gave her a small smile.

"Have a good night Mother." She smiled at her son as he picked up a pinch of floo powder.

"I love you son." She saw his eye widen as he swished away. She knew how much those words meant to him. Especially because it was true. She truly loved her son.


	7. What Doesn't Kill You

Additional disclaimer: I do not know much about child abuse. No offense is meant here and none of this is real (I hope)

**Harry Potter and the Fold**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

Harry winced as he lay on his bed. Only six more hours and then he would be free. He already had written notes to his Aunt, and one to his cousin. Dudley had been strange. He was quieter, helpful, in a confused sort of way. He hadn't hung with his normal posse, but rather he had hung at home with Harry most of the time. When he wasn't Harry spotted him talking to this kid from down the block. He actually saw Dudley smile then, a real smile, not that greedy grimace he usually wore. Harry wasn't sure what was happening, but he left Dudley with instruction of how to contact him should he ever feel the need.

He rolled over. In a few more hours he would be free and he could let Misty heal him. He hadn't wanted to take the chance here until the month was up. He was definitely having more trouble breathing. He knew several of his ribs were bruised and one was probably broken. Eileen would have a heart attack if he appeared back at Potter manor as black and blue as he currently was. The cut on his eyebrow and lip were healing and his back was at least scabbed over. He could feel a few lashings still tender enough to bleed if he moved too much, but the word Freak and Lazy had healed to solid scabbing. The cuts, if he kept them clean enough, scabbed red for a few days, then he would air them and they would re-scab flat and dark until the skin was knitted together enough to heal before the scabs fell off. As long as he avoided injuries to the joints, he was fine.

He winced as he heard the door slam as Vernon came home. He was late. This was usually a good sign, sometimes his boss had a drink with him. Harry hoped so. He just wanted to get these next few hours over with and done. Misty had gathered his things together for him that morning and they were hidden in the cupboard his so-called family never opened. After Misty took him to the Evan's house to heal and then to Potter mansion, she would return for the items.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his uncle storming up the stairs. Not a good sign. He felt his heartbeat triple as the footsteps came closer, slow and deliberate, pounding with fury. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his door was flung open by the red walrus that was his uncle Vernon. He was trapped. Magic couldn't be performed in front of Vernon, even if midnight were here. Harry scrambled back as the towering mass seethed in his doorway. He heard His Aunt tell Dudley to start eating without Vernon and to not worry. He really didn't process it.

"Boy!" Harry flinched inwardly. He hated that appellation. "You! You! YOU!" Harry dearly wanted to say 'Me what?' but he knew he wasn't immortal and his uncle was already fixing to kill someone. Vernon stormed forward and grabbed Harry's shoulder in one beefy arm.

"YOU COST ME MY JOB!" He shook Harry hard before backhanding him towards the bedside table. Harry winced as he hit the corner with his hip. He felt blood trickle down his chin as he stared at the trembling mass of flesh. He watched with fascinated dread as Vernon reached out and picked up the bucket of gardening equipment Harry had been using all week. Harry felt his heart jump to his throat as the garden fork, a three-pronged tool the length of Harry's arm, was lifted out of the bucket.

"Uncl-" Vernon exploded again.

"YOU COST ME MY JOB!" He reached for Harry as he continued in a low voice. "And I'm going to take it out of your hide."

000

Harry screwed his eye up as he fought to remain conscious. He coughed wearily, feeling his abused ribs strain with the motion. He needed a bit more air. His sore vocal cords needed a bit more air. His throat was in a bad way from the hold Vernon had had on it during much of the scene.

"_Mis_-*cough* *wheeze* Mis-_ty_." He heard a welcome crack of apparation as he managed to call the elf. He smiled as he let himself lose consiousness. If there was any chance he would survive the night, it was Misty and Eileen. He couldn't do any more, but trust them.

Misty took one look at the bloody mess that was her master and had to cover her mouth les she scream and alert the muggles downstairs. She crept forward.

"Master?" Harry barely breathed. Coming to a quick decision, and probably one that saved Harry's life, she touched his shoulder and apparated out. She apparated him directly to the sitting room on his favorite side of the mansion and turned to Pisces, who had appeared when he felt her arrive with the wizard. They had already discussed Harry's return. The elves could party with him, or for him, after he had a good night's sleep. Pisces frowned when Misty apparated to the sitting room. He popped next to her and froze.

"Pisces get Miss Eileen!" Misty's voice helped snap the elf out of his surprise. He left as he heard her call for Moon.

He appeared in front of Eileen. The woman was still awake, having known that Harry would be arriving today, she had said she wasn't going to sleep until the young master was home. She looked at Pisces in curiosity.

"Miss Eileen, Hurry. Master needs help." Pisces was wringing his hands as Eileen sprang up and grabbed her bag and laid a hand on his shoulder. He popped them back to the sitting room. Misty had already organized the other elves. The maids were off to get Harry's things and place them in his room. The kitchen was boiling water and light soup. The defenses were put on alert and Mags and Stella were waiting to help Eileen. They all were supremely concerned. Eileen sprang into action herself, casting a basic diagnostic charm over Harry as she spoke to Mags.

"Go to my son. Tell him I need those potions now! Bring them back, and not a word about Harry or why. Shoo!" Obediently Mags vanished. Eileen had introduced her to her son some time ago. She turned to Misty.

"I need Poppy Pompfrey. Harry said he trusted her with this." Misty nodded and backed away. The Mediwitch didn't know Misty, but there was one elf of Harry's she was familiar with.

"Dobby, sir." She had the forethought to call for him away from the futon where Harry lay. He glanced at Harry a moment. When he looked back at Misty she could see sparks of elven anger in his eyes.

"Master needs Madam Poppy Pompfrey. Master trusts Madam Pompfrey." Dobby nodded.

"Be back." He popped out so fast he nearly didn't finish his sentence.

Mags startled the wizard when she appeared in front of him. The black eyes narrowed, recognizing the elf.

"Miss Eileen says she needs potions, sir. She is needing them now sir." He rose quickly, knowing his mother would never send an elf instead of herself, unless absolutely necessary. He handed them to the little creature.

"Remind my mother that these are my creations, not the store bought kind. And tell her and this child that I'm here if you need me." Mags nodded and was gone with the box of potion vials.

Poppy was stretching out the kinks in her neck as she turned off the lights for the night. She had just spent the last few hours finishing up reports for the year and updating certain files. Neville and Harry concerned her. She was going to have an in depth review of their files this summer. She snatched her wand as a pop sounded in the office.

"Madam Pompfrey. Dobby is needing you to come. We is having someone who needs help." She recognized the little creature as a new worker in the kitchens, and a friend of Harry's come to think of it. The second she realized that thought, she sprang into action, gathering her bag and hurrying to the creature, transforming her evening gown and shawl into traveling clothes immediately. She placed a hand on the creatures shoulder and they were gone.

Eileen was having a hard time with Harry. He was refusing the few potions she had on her. She looked up with relief when Mags returned with her son's potions. She placed down hers and opened the box.

"Mags is reminding Miss Eileen that these is stronger then regular and that Miss Eileen's son is willing to help Miss Eileen and the young master." Eileen nodded as she turned back to Harry. She was just about to attempt to give him the new pain relievers when she heard Dobby return with Poppy.

"Mr Potter!" The matron hurried over to the boy she had mothered often enough. Scanning him, Eileen heard her swear under her breath. She head never known the matron to swear. She placed the potions out so the mediwitch could see them as she catalogued the injuries under her breath.

"Four broken ribs, two bruise ribs, bruise to the head, hairline fracture of the jaw, two breaks in the left arm, bone bruise on the right, muscle tearing in the stomach, possible kidney and liver trauma, bone bruise in the hip, broken femor, sprained ankle, bruises, cuts, dehydration, malnurishment, anemia, exhaustion..." Eileen turned white listening to the list Poppy had just rattled off from her scan. Poppy ignored the woman as she scanned the potions in front of her and mentally reviewed what was in her bag. She noticed the house elves bring strips of linen and hot and cold water as well as some tea off to one side. She spelled the bone knitter into Harry immediately, along with something to help the dehydration. She couldn't do much for the malnurishment, though it wasn't as bad as her scans had told her in the first year.

She had asked Harry point blank if he was getting food at home and if he was safe. He had told her he was and made her swear never to tell another soul until he did. In return, he had come to her every year for a nutrition potion to offset his childhood. She had tried to get him to talk about it, but he had refused, explaining that while he was at Hogwarts, the past couldn't hurt him. She had found herself disagreeing where Voldemort was concerned, but Harry had explained that he could fight that hurt. Eventually she had asked Severus, without naming names, and he had advised her that unless she could be sure the child would be removed from the house where the abuse was taking place, to not break his confidence. At least then he had one person on his side that he trusted.

Now that advice was paying off. If Harry hadn't trusted Poppy, he probably would have died tonight as she worked to stabilize his organs and give him a blood replenishing potion. He didn't have a concussion, thank Merlin, but he would have a swell headache when he awoke. She simply continued working. Once he was out of danger she shooed the house elves off, except the female Misty, who wasn't budging, and stripped the boy. She hadn't seen this boy naked before, most of the reason for seeing the boy had been magical drainings and pure exhaustion. The first year he had drained his core, the same could be said for his fourth, though the wound on his arm had been a nasty piece of work. His second year she had to deal with residual basilisk poison and more exhaustion and third year it had been those blasted Dementors. This boy had exercised his magic more then any other student she had ever seen, with the possible exception of James and Severus, their feud providing them with a constant outlet for their magic, and both having more magic then either knew what to do with.

She had been so happy when Severus had turned to potions. The potions master had more magic then most, but pouring it constantly into potions all day drained it to acceptable levels. Poppy often wondered that if Severus didn't drain his magic constantly and let it naturally recover and settle at its normal level, just where the surely professor would lie when next to their Head Master. It would be close. Harry was quickly becoming a similar case. She had actually sat down with James during his fifth year and told him that he had too much magic and he needed to exercise it or it would attempt to do so itself. Until he came into his magic, it would release itself, if he didn't. That was when he got serious about growing up. She had actually noticed a marked change in Severus' attendance in her ward after that and noted that James was spending more time with the then DADA professor. Lily had taken a more interested notice of him then.

A talented witch in her own right, the child had been a wonderful charms expert and a powerful mediwitch. Her focus, however, had always been on healing the magic and mental aspects of her clients, rather then the physical maladies. Still, she had shown Poppy Severus' and James' magical aura once and Poppy could understand that if that was her first impression of both, why she fell for both so fast. It seemed Harry had inherited much from his parents, not the least their desire to forgive and earn forgiveness. She sighed as she cleaned the cuts on Harry's front. They would need to air.

"He's doing better now, Eileen." The Slytherin Witch smiled at her, or tried to, managing only a grimace at best.

"Yes, thanks to you Poppy. I admit I was terrified that he was beyond even your help." Poppy looked at the woman she had come to know after working with her son for so long.

"He will recover, now that he is safe." She stopped a moment. The reason she hadn't told Albus, was because she hadn't been sure she could convince the man Harry shouldn't be sent home again, having only vague notions of the life there and Harry unwilling to discuss it. "He is safe now, right?" She sighed in relief as Eileen nodded. Eileen glanced at the clock.

"As of eight minutes ago, he is emancipated." Poppy looked at her in amazement. It was then that she looked around the room for the first time. She looked at Eileen in question. "Yes, you are at Potter manor." She shook her head.

"Lets finish up and then you can explain it all to me, including why you live here." Her gentle voice made Eileen smile as the two finished cleaning Harry's front and stepped back to turn him over and clean off his back.

"Of course. I think you'll enjoy what Harry has bee-" Eileen stopped abruptly as Harry's back was revealed to her. Poppy, who had been monitoring the turning of the boy, hadn't looked at the back yet. One look at Eileens face had her inspecting the back in concern. At first all she saw was a mess of blood, the boy had been practically soaked in it, but then, as she took it in more she noticed patterns in the blood rivers and the _letters_ they came from. Poppy barely felt her hand cover her mouth as a tea cup near then shattered.

"Those monsters!" She didn't glance at the infuriated woman across from her. Eileen's anger was just an outward expression of her own supreme emotion. A mass of hatred and anger coiling together in absolute rage, nearly choking her as the guilt glazed over it, hardening the tortuous mass until it spread adrenaline throughout her trembling body. Slowly she reached out and touched the word. She recoiled almost immediately before firming up and picking up the warm wash cloth.

"We need to talk, Eileen." The furious woman nodded as she too, with infinite care, started washing the blood off of the boy's back. She hated those people with every cell of her being right now.

000

Poppy sighed as she inhaled the soothing aroma of the tea. Eileen was sitting looking out of the window in thought. She had just finished telling Poppy how she came to live in Potter manor, or rather near Potter Manor and of how Harry was emancipated and free of those despicable people. The list of words had torn at her heart. She could barely look at herself in the mirror. She had believed Harry when he said he was safe, though poorly fed. Severus had warned her that to an abused child safe was a different thing. He warned her that the most common response an abused person gave was the term 'fine'. It meant that they were still functioning, still breathing. Poppy now understood what Severus had meant.

"A dreamless sleep would be good for him. The blood knitters will be out of his system in a few hours so when he next wakes try to get him to eat some soup and give him the dreamless sleep potion." Eileen nodded. Poppy had a vague idea on what was running through the poor woman's head. She had heard the mother's opinion of herself after she had failed her son. Eileen was as much abused by her husband as her son had been, but the woman couldn't see that. Poppy had only convinced her son of this fact recently. She rose.

"I should return before my absence is noticed, since Harry has gone to great lengths to keep this a secret. Is there any way I can return without Dobby?" Eileen nodded abstractly.

"You are keyed into a bedroom upstairs. Call out Salazar's Sanctuary, Haven. The password is Lily." Poppy looked at her in surprise.

"Just that one?" Eileen shook her head hopelessly.

"I don't know. I only know that Harry was determined to key you to that one. No one but Harry, you and one other, can enter from this end or by floo so it is safe." Poppy looked at her, confused, but Eileen just picked up her tea.

"Harry set it up as a safe place for someone important. He wouldn't tell me who. He said that in the event the floo was used the odds of the person needing your expertise were high and it made sense to automatically give you access. For that room, you can come and go as you please." Poppy nodded, marveling at the boy's forethought. She did wonder who exactly was the possible patient, though with her knowledge of the boy, she had an educated guess.

"Does Harry know who your son is?" Eileen shook her head.

"My son's identity, and mine, are dangerous pieces of information. Until my son gives me the okay, I shant tell Harry."

"And until Harry gives the okay, you won't tell your son who Harry is. Meaning that, since they both require they know who is being told and neither will tell, you are at a stand still." Eileen nodded, looking mildly disgruntled. Poppy was tickled pink. She hoped she was present when all realized who was who.

"Send Dobby or Misty, once she budges, if you need anything." The female elf hadn't left the room Harry occupied since she had brought the boy in nearly ten hours earlier. Eileen nodded as Poppy stood. "Sleep. You'll need it for when Harry awakens. He doesn't let his life with those people intrude on his life as a wizard. Eventually, he'll feel safe enough and calm enough to try to heal. Then we will have a fight on our hands. I'll pop in tomorrow." She turned to Pisces and requested that he show her the way to the bedroom she had access to. She smiled as she noticed the layout of the room. It reinforced her guess as to who exactly the room was a safe haven for. She smiled at that. Haven was a good name for the place.

000

Harry groaned as his first sensation upon his return to the waking world was pain. He felt a cool towel sooth his pounding head. He leaned in that direction, hoping the person would continue their attention.

"Shhh, Harry. You're safe now. You're safe." He swallowed and pushed himself to consciousness to identify the person. He squinted in the dimly lit room at the woman. Eileen. Misty must have heard him. He took mental stock of himself. All together not terrible. He would be sore for sure and he would know more once he started moving around a bit, but for the moment everything seemed stable enough for him to wake up. He had learned that if he was safe enough to heal, he should avoid waking until he was well enough to move about. That was a lesson, he had learned the hard way. At school if he was awake, he was expected to interact with his friends. He opened his eyes warily, double checking the light level before blinking and looking around. His glasses had been left off and were probably somewhere nearby, those who knew he could see were very much aware that he wished to continue using them.

Eileen smiled at him when she noticed him staring at her. He was in the sitting room at Haven. He opened his mouth, but a croak was all that came out. She shook her head and held forward a glass of the best tasting water Harry had ever had.

"Thanks." His voice was still raspy, but at least it was audible. She smiled.

"You're most welcome Harry." He glanced around, taking in the room more as she helped him sit up and take another sip of water.

"What...?" Eileen smiled at the boy she had decided to care about.

"Misty brought you here two days ago. Poppy, Madam Pompfrey to you, healed you right up." Harry glanced over to one side as she indicated the elf. Her soft voice hadn't awoken Misty, who was dozing. Harry nodded.

"Thank you." His soft voice was less a croak now and while Eileens voice hadn't awakened Misty and Harry's voice was no louder, the elf sat up with a start.

"Master Harry!" Harry winced slightly at the loud voice. Misty, noticing this, continued in a much more subdued voice. "Misty is so happy Master Harry is awake. Is Master Harry feeling okay? Can Misty get Master Harry anything?" Harry shook his head, halting her rant a moment.

"Calm down first Misty." She stopped her frantic bouncing and took a deep breath, nodding. He smiled. "If you could notify Pisces, I'd like to speak to him and then see to my things in my bedroom please." She sniffed and nodded.

"Master Harry is alright?"

"Yes, Master Har- I'm fine." Harry grinned at the slip of the tongue. Misty nodded.

"Misty will help Master Harry!" Eileen smiled at the elf as she pranced out of the room. Harry sat back, holding the cup of water.

"That's the first time she's left this room in forty-eight hours for more then a minute." He looked up at Eileen's murmur.

"I'd gathered as much. She'll see to herself in this time. Can you tell me more of what happened after I called Misty?" Eileen sighed and looked at the boy.

"I can assume she brought you directly here. Moon gathered your things from that house and brought them here. You would have been proud of Misty. She took charge with Pisces right then. Sending someone for your things, organizing the kitchen and defenses, sending for me, she really has blossomed." Harry nodded.

"She was very upset about losing her former master." Eileen nodded.

"I retrieved the correct potions and had Misty send for Poppy. I believe she used an elf named Dobby. We healed you and cleaned you up." Harry winced. That couldn't have been fun. He was about to say something, but she continued. "Then we sat and talked. I told her how I came to be here and some of what you had been up to. You seemed to trust her, so I didn't think you'd mind." Harry shook his head.

"Now that the emancipation is final, I don't. I've trusted Madam Pompfrey since my first year. She promised not to say anything and she never has." Eileen nodded.

"She left by way of the bedroom upstairs. I wasn't sure if any of the other floos worked for her." Harry shook his head.

"They don't. I was going to add her once she visited."

"She said she would be back tomorrow." Harry sighed as he sat back, looking over as Pisces entered the room.

"Master?" He gave the elf a soft smile to show that he was indeed awake and okay. "Pisces is glad Master is awake. Misty tolds Pisces to come and talk to Master." Harry gestured for the elf to come over to him.

"Yes, Pisces. Eileen told me the defenses are on alert. Has there been any problems?" Pisces shook his head. "All the same, if you could get a letter to Bill Weasley asking him, discreetly, to come to Haven to check, that would be good." Pisces nodded his head in acquiescence. "Ask Mags if she would be so kind as to make some light soup for dinner for me before I down the next round of potions I know Madam Pompfrey left for me. I'd also like to speak with Spear when possible." Pisces bowed his way out.

Eileen fidgeted a moment. She really wanted to know about his back, but she didn't want to bring up such a topic while he was still so injured. She knew he should talk about it. She noticed that after Pisces left, Harry's gaze turned far away.

"Harry?"

"I suppose you know now." It wasn't really a question. Eileen frowned slightly in thought anyway.

"Oh? What do I know, Harry?" Her voice was kind, gentle, a soothing balm to the rough emotions Harry was trying to cap within him. He shrugged, a purely childish move. Eileen hid her smile at such. "I know you arrived here at 11:45. I know Misty hasn't left in 48 hours out of worry." Harry was silent. "I know you have a list of words on your back that are not true of you." Eileen started slightly as the vase next to her exploded. She saw Harry take a deep meditating breath.

"Maybe, but we won't discuss that now." He looked up as Spear appeared, followed by Mags and dinner. "Eileen, I can't discuss that now." She saw the look of pain in his eyes and bowed herself out of the discussion. Maybe after he had recovered, but for right now she was content to let him rest. He needed to come at it at his own pace anyways.

"Spear, Bill will be returning soon to check on the wards, could we all discuss the defense of this manor at that time?" Spear nodded solemnly.

"Spear would be honored to discuss defense with Mssr Bill. Spear will protect family and home." Harry hid a smirk as the elf thumped his namesake on the ground next to him.

"Thank you Spear." He turned as Eileen handed him some hot chocolate and set up a lap tray of soup. Spear had barely left when Misty returned.

"Master Harry, Misty is organized Master's room. Misty is also speaking to Griphook. Griphook wills speak to Master tomorrow if Master is better enough. Misty told Griphook that today is not good for speaking to Master Harry." Harry agreed as exhaustion washed over him. He wans't sure if he would be able to finish his dinner before falling asleep again. Eileen helped him manage it. By the time he had downed the necessary pain, medical and sleeping potions, he was well on his way to blissful unawareness.


	8. Best way to Destroy an Enemy

Last chapter was pretty violent. Sorry guys. This one is also kind of bad, but I need to get them out of those blasted houses! I hope you guys like this. Please give me some feedback on the characters. I'm drawing a few little used characters into my plot. Also, I got the next chapter up for Naruto yay me. I still can't get the Naruto/Hinata scene right, Boo! I'll try to get that out before the Holiday. ^_^

**Harry Potter and the Fold**

**Best way to Destroy an Enemy is to Make a Friend of Him**

Draco clenched his fist as his father stormed into the room in black robes. Those robes were a sign of that monster his father had promised he hadn't served during the last war. Draco had believed his father when he had said he was under the Imperilus Cruse. Yet, now he knew the truth and he hated it.

"I will be gone probably all night. Our Lord wishes I tend to him. Have dinner ready for my return." Narcissa nodded as Draco swallowed his glare. Lucius whirled on his son just as he managed to blank his face.

"I'm pleased in your current interest in the Dark Arts again, Draco. Soon, Our Lord will summon you to bestow his mark upon you." Draco shook his head, stomach mildly sick.

"Father, I don't-" Star lit behind his eyes as his father's cane smashed into his cheek.

"_Punctiones Dolor!_ You will accept the mark with glee or I will inform the Dark Lord of this constant desire to speak against your betters." Draco paled as his father turned and flooed away, leaving his son twitching on the ground, bleeding. He wasn't worried about leaving his family here. The floo was the only method in or out and who would harbor a Malfoy from the Dark Lord safely? Draco felt his mother's gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Draco?" He took a deep breath against the pain and looked at the floo calculatingly. "Dragon, please, let me heal that." He turned to his mother, his real parent. She had never been able to stand up to his father. Not since her own father trapped her in this marriage by contract. Draco had seen his father's words tear her to pieces more then once, though the contract forbids use of excessive violence against his wife. Once Draco was born, he didn't need to, he just needed Draco. In truth, Draco considered any act of intimacy his parents performed rape, since his mother was probably disgusted by Lucius. He hoped it was easier when he was away, but he doubted it.

"Mother, gather your things." Draco didn't look at her as he stood. He had been gathering his things throughout the week, Harry's promise of safety ringing in the back of his mind. It was time he tried trusting the only person who had ever given him a choice in his life. He hoped the blasted idiot new what he was doing. It was the start of the third week of summer hols and his father had all but promised him to the Dark Lord, willingly as a servant or unwillingly as a plaything, for however long he lasted. He didn't want to wait to find out if the bastard was ready for him now.

"Draco? What are yo-" Draco shook his head.

"Gather your things. The things that aren't Father's. Free any house elves that belonged to you before the marriage, we're leaving." Narcissa stared at her son in utter confusion. They had talked about leaving before, in the dark of the night when Lucius was away, but they had both come to the conclusion that there was no where they could go. The only person who cared about them was Severus, and he was Lucius' best friend.

"Go where, Dragon? Where can we go to be safe? Please think about thi-" Draco placed his hands on his mother's arms, stopping her pleading.

"I have a place, Mother. We will be safe, I promise. Please hurry." She looked into her son's eyes, those gray eyes so much like his father's and yet so much more. They showed an earnest certainty that she had learned was Draco at his cleverest. Nodding, she scurried upstairs, waving her wand to pack and calling all the formerly Black elves to her. She wouldn't free them, that would be a legal nightmare since they half belonged to her husband, but she could do something else.

"Narcissa Black as your first bonded do turn your right over to Andromeda Black with the whole of by heritage." Transferring magical property between two of the same bloodline was legal, regardless of portion of ownership. An old law that implied the unity of a family. "Please tell Andy that I'm sorry and I'll contact her when its safe and to not mention your change of status to anyone." The elves all nodded, most sadly. They had all been bonded to Narcissa since her childhood and cared a great deal for her and her son. They would miss her. They gathered their young and popped out. All except one.

"Mistress. May Hermes and Harpy request of Mistress Andromeda to stay with Mistress and Master Draco?" Narcissa smiled as she looked down at the small elf. Her and her brother had been loyal to her the entire time. She nodded.

"Yes, but wait until I call you. I want to make sure it's safe." Harpy nodded and popped away. She shrunk her trunk of clothes, items and books. She hurried down the stairs to see Draco similarly shrinking his trunk. He glanced around. This was likely the last time he would stand in this house that had been his home all his life. A dangerous home, but a home nonetheless.

"Ready Mother?" She nodded. He grasped her hand.

"Don't let go." They stepped into the now green flames as Draco called out their destination, praying he was not about to make a complete fool of himself.

"Draco's Room, Haven, Slytherin."

000

Harry was wincing as he stood up. Madam Pompfrey stood off to one side frowning, but supportive. She thought it was a bit early, but she agreed with Harry that his constant fidgeting with his energy was making his injuries worse. Eileen was sipping tea off to one side. Or she gave the impression she was, though Harry hadn't seen the tea cup make a successful journey to her mouth yet. Harry goal, a soft chair next to the fireplace, seemed further away now that he was standing, but he persisted. He hated staying still. He was about to turn around to sit when Pisces popped in.

"Master. We has visitors in the second bedroom." Harry looked at Pisces, piecing together that he was referring to Draco's room.

"Please pop in and see if they need anything immediately. Also find out who all arrived." Pisces bowed and popped away, presumably to the bedroom. Harry sighed as he sat down.

"Mr. Potter?" He smiled slightly at the mothering tone of the mediwitch. Pisces reappeared.

"Master, it is the young wizard and his mother. The young one is injured." Harry frowned. He had informed Pisces to refrain from speaking names when possible until things were sorted.

"Ask him if he would consent to Madam Pompfrey taking a look. Tell him that those present are in my confidence. Also, you will need to apparate his mother out of the room, the wards will not allow her access." Pisces bowed, popping off yet again. "Mags." He waited for the female to appear. "Tea for two more please." She bowed out. Misty popped in a moment later.

"Master Harry is needing rest, not to deal with other wizards." Harry sighed.

"I agree Mr. Potter." He felt a warm glow at their concern, and the equally troubled look Eileen was giving them. He petted Spectra on his lap as the wyvern purred soothingly. He could practically feel the healing magic coming off the little creature as he collected himself. Eileen had placed Spectra on Harry's lap after Madam Pompfrey had left that first day. Both she, and later, Madam Pompfrey had mentioned the healing effect the familiar had on him and he had simply smiled. Spectra had puffed in their direction in indignant amusement. Of course she helped Harry heal, Harry was her human and what did they think she was, a garden snake? Harry hadn't passed the sentiment on, satisfied to hold his familiar again. Hedwig had already paid her regards was probably sleeping somewhere outside the window, watching him closely.

A knock at the door interrupted the argument before it could commence. Glancing at Madam Pompfrey's frown a moment he bid them to enter. He had talked with Neville about this and Neville had given him the bare-bones of what he needed when offering safe, magically and legally, sanctuary to main members of another powerful lineage. He reached out to restrain Madam Pompfrey when she made to go to the injured teen. The Malfoy Heir approached where he was sitting.

"I, Draconian Malfoy, Heir of the House of Malfoy, place myself at your hearth for just fear of the head of Malfoy. I offer my future for the present of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and myself." Neville had said he would explain in depth when there was time, but for now he simply gave Harry the vernacular needed to do what he wanted to do with this request.

"I, Harrison Potter, Lord of the House of Potter and Gryffindor, open my hearth to Draconian Malfoy, Heir of the house of Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy ne Black, Lady of the House of Malfoy, until such time that I, of free will close it, futures to be established." Harry saw Draco relax as he recited the proper response. He sighed and let his body relax, wavering as Madam Pompfrey and Eileen hurried forward, beaten to the boy only by his mother.

"Draco!" Harry watched from his seat, unable to get up the energy to rise.

"Misty, send for Mags to bring warm water and clothes. Have Moon and Sun prepare another bedroom for Draco's mother. Call Griphook and explain that the House of Potter and the House of Gryffindor has placed these two under their protection from Lucius Malfoy at the very least, I'll call to set up details tomorrow." Misty bowed out. Harry turned his attention back to the people in front of him. Plum brought warm water and clothes and Mags popped in with Eileen's potions.

"What happened?" Poppy had turned to Narcissa once she had determined Draco to be alive, and conscious. She left Eileen levitating him to Harry's previous location. She also knew the Potions Mistress was keeping one eye on Harry, if he so much as twitched to much, Poppy had no doubt she would be over, mothering him again.

"_Punctiones Dolor." _Narcissa spat the spell's name with venom. Poppy growled under her breath. It seemed this was a year for discovering despicable child rearing practices in her fourth years. She tossed a spell over the Slytherin, ensuring the spell had been cast correctly and was finished. If that particular curse was cast incorrectly, it could cause massive internal bleeding. She and Narcissa mothered Draco, administering pain relieving potions and giving him a balm to use on the cuts when he took a bath next. Eileen retreated to where Harry was sipping hot chocolate. Once Draco was sitting relatively comfortably, Poppy returned to her spot by the fire, keeping an eye on both her patients. This is when Harry finally voiced his concern.

"Draco, you okay?" Draco looked up to grin and explain that he was simply tired, but his mother was apparently at her wits' end.

"Why don't you come over and find out for yourself, if it isn't too much trouble!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Mother..." She was frowning at him as he whined slightly before looking at Harry. "I'm fine, just tired." Poppy was again reminded of what Severus had said about abused children and the word 'fine'. She frowned, but turned to Narcissa.

"He isn't over there because Mr. Potter is well aware that is he so much as budges an inch out of that chair, he will find his bottom in possession of a sticking charm as soon as I could blink." Narcissa looked at her in confusion a moment before it cleared, looking over at Harry in renewed curiosity. Draco, however, took a slightly different approach.

"You're injured?" Harry just nodded.

"They may not be right, but sometimes they are stronger." Draco's eyes widened at that. It told him everything he needed to know. Harry's guardians had been a bit rougher then usual, resulting in this current state. Earlier he had said Lord of Potter House. Meaning the emancipation was completed.

"How long have you been home?" Harry fidgeted.

"Three days? Maybe four." Draco frowned, recognizing the admission of lack of consciousness. He glanced at the adults in the room and decided to find a way to talk to Harry in private later. Right now he would be content to know everything was settled until tomorrow.

"Do you have accommodations for my mother?" Harry nodded.

"Misty had Moon set them up in your room for the moment. Once I get Griphooks okay on his end, I think you'll enjoy the Illustris room." All the rooms were named after flowers along with their location names. "You're in the Snap Dragon room, no pun intended. Mags said she's serve a light supper in a few minutes." Draco nodded, content that he and his mother were both okay for the evening. Narcissa came forward.

"I have two house elves who wish to stay with us, would you be willing to let them come here?" Harry blinked at her as he thought. They were momentarily distracted by the arrival of food on the coffee table. Once they all had food and were seated again he responded.

"I would request that any elves you bring swear to never go against myself or any invited guest in this house. I would also need to double check with Pisces, my head elf here. What about your other elves?" Narcissa sipped her tea.

"I transferred ownership to my sister, Andromeda. She's a lawyer. You may have met her daughter, Nymphadora, briefly. She just started as an Auror and is quite interested in a certain Remus Lupin I believe is in your acquaintance." Harry nodded, not really remembering the witches, but he would think on it later.

"Pisces." He waited but a moment. "Mistress Malfoy wishes two of her house elves to come and continue with her here. What is your opinion?" Pisces looked at the Malfoy pair and then back at his master. Harry kept his face, serious, but inviting. He had been working with Pisces to actually give the elf's opinion when asked. Harry usually only asked for such things when he wanted them.

"Is elves request or Mistress Malfoy request?" Harry glanced at Narcissa who shook her head.

"I tried to send them with the rest of the elves, they made the request." Pisces nodded.

"Then is good." Harry nodded to Narcissa who called the two elves. They made their oath to Harry and left with Pisces to meet the others and get introduced to their new life here.

000

Harry stood in his bedroom as he waited for Draco. He had brought Draco up here to show him around, leaving the women to talk. Draco had requested they bathe and help each other with their cuts, noticing the blood on his robes. Harry had agreed, partially out of necessity and partially out of relief. He didn't want to discuss the cause of the injuries with the women downstairs, a conversation he was sure to start when they saw his back again. He also wasn't interested in bathing in front of the women. He didn't think he'd ever live that down.

Draco came back, carrying his sleep wear. The balm they had should stop the bleeding so after it was dry, they would dress for bed. Harry at least was expected to be up and ready tomorrow.

Harry winced as he tried to take the shirt off. His back had dried to the shirt. He jumped when Draco spoke.

"Let me. Water will help." The bathroom had a large triple shower and a side bathtub that likewise would probably fit three. Pisces had explained that the bath and shower had to be big enough for the master, his wife and their infant children until the children were old enough to take baths on their own. Draco set down his robe but didn't even try to remove his shirt or pants. They were stuck to him just like Harry's shirt. Harry glanced at him, debating on taking off his pants. He didn't have any injuries on his legs so there was really no reason to get them wet. Draco looked at him a moment, before deciphering what he was thinking about. Harry had never seen the normally pale wizard turn so red.

"Err... I guess it would be more practical...I mean if you want...I guess just imagine if it were one of the witches downstairs instead?" Harry winced at the last bit, recognizing that that would definitely not be preferable. He, himself, had been mortified when he had woken in pajamas his first year, until Madam Pompfrey explained that she had spelled them on and that he had never actually been naked. He turned away, lowering his pants and shorts and kicking them to one side. Draco had already turned on the shower and gotten it to a mildly warm, but not too hot temperature.

Harry turned and saw him stepping inside, still clothed minus his shoes. Harry winced for him. The spell, designed to imitate knives diving into your flesh, hadn't spared his feet. The longer under the curse, the more skin effected. Harry followed him in and closed the glass door.

Draco was leaning against the wall taking deep breathes against the pain of the water on his clothed back. Harry touched the blood gently, knowing from experience both the pain Draco was under and the best way to make this as quick and painless as possible. Harry saw the water turn red as it loosened the blood on the shirt he was rubbing. Slowly he lifted the shirt and with Draco's help they removed it. Draco looked at Harry through the constant stream of water. Slowly he reached forward and started doing the same to Harry's shirt. Draco didn't pause once Harry was naked, going straight to his own legs and working on the blood there. Despite the time in the water the legs were still difficult due to the tough fabric. Draco and Harry slowly massaged the blood soft and then slowly removed the garment. Harry gestured to the seat in one corner and then helped remove the socks. He backed off to gather some soap as Draco removed his shorts and joined Harry in his undressed state. Neither spoke in all this time. The gentle soap washed and rinsed their bodies, helping each other with their badly injured back. Harry ducked out and started the tub filling with warm water while Draco folded up his wet clothes. It wasn't until they sank into the bath that Draco spoke.

"You know my dad had to give me a bath once. My mom was visiting with her parents and I somehow ended up covered in paint. Mom isn't sure how. When my mother returned home, I was sleeping in one of my dad's old robes on my dad's lap and he was sleep against the side of the bathtub completely soaked." Harry chuckled. Draco was smirking slightly before the happy look left his face. "He ordered that only elves were to bathe me after that." Harry shook his head.

"When I was in Kindergarden we all stood in a row and the teacher called our name. I was never called by name at home so when she called Harry Potter I didn't recognize it. My cousin did though. He reached behind me and sort of shoved me out of line. The teacher sighed and told me to hurry up, but I was too busy glaring at Dudley. He just winked at me." Harry chuckled. "He made friends with Piers that afternoon. That was the last time he did something nice for me." Draco looked at the steam in thought.

"At the end of my first year, my father asked me my grades. Boy was he mad when he found out I was tenth in my class. He probably would have taken it better if all the students who had beaten me were Ravenclaw, but Granger and that Hufflepuff whats-her-name? I got it so bad that I had to review standing for a week because I couldn't sit down." Harry let out a breath.

"My first grade was the first year our parents had to sign our report cards. I asked the teacher what I should do since I didn't have parents. She told me to have my guardians sign them. I got perfect scores across the board. My guardians were not pleased. Dudley had gotten worse grades and I shouldn't be better then he was. I missed two weeks of classes after that so that I would fall behind. They said that if I was so good then I could catch up after being locked away for two weeks and only four days worth of food." Harry shrugged. "When I got to Hogwarts, doing only my half best was second nature." Draco reached over and summoned two glasses from some where and filled them with water.

"After second year my father told me under no uncertain terms that I was as Dark as the rest of the family and no one would ever believe otherwise. He said he would show me a taste of what I could expect if I even tried to convince people I wasn't Dark. Not what he would do, I already knew that. He showed me what the people I was trying to convince would do. That was the last day I went anywhere without a shirt that covered my shoulders." Draco sipped the cold water and handed the second one to Harry. "I truly believed that they would hurt me like that if I trusted them enough to let them."

"When Sirius Black came back after I learned he wasn't trying to kill me he offered to take me away from my guardians. I felt like the world had just imploded in my head. They had always said no one wanted me. But I knew it wouldn't work. He had to run away again and he still is leaving me with them." Harry took a grateful sip of the water. "They had said no one wanted me, and once again they were proven right."

"When I returned home from this last year he was waiting for me in the living room. I hadn't ever seen him so energized. Usually the only thing that got him that excited was getting a one up on Weasley. He looked at me with that sly smile. I should have run then. I should have taken mother and come here then." Draco swallowed. "He just looked at me and said, 'He's Back!'"

"I wish I had started the emancipation earlier. I still have nightmares about when Cedric died. I would wake up screaming. Uncle Vernon didn't like that. Especially when he had to work the next day. " Harry clenched his fist under the water. "He finally cracked my jaw, saying I wasn't using it for any good anyway." Harry fingered the jawbone, completely healed now.

"I don't hate them. I don't think I hate me though either." Draco nodded.

"I hate that he wasn't strong enough to act different. And that I'm not strong enough to get past this." Harry frowned.

"Yes, I want to be stronger. I want to hold my head high and proud and say I'm Harry Potter and proud of it!" Draco smirked.

"Yes, because the I and AM will get you if you forget them." Harry laughed.

"Rich coming from the bouncing ferret." Draco laughed, splashing water his way.

"Says the celebrity, at least ferrets are crafty!" Harry sputtered in the water and shoved the splash back at the blonde.

"Prissy Pants!"

"Teacher's Pet!"

"Sly SLytherin!"

"Brash Gryffindor!"

"Blonde Lion!"

"Talkative Snake!"

They both stopped and stared at each other. Harry had just called Draco a lion and Draco had just called Harry a snake. They both burst into laughter. The peals of merriment gushed out of their mouths without restraint as they leaned over the side of the tub and sort of fell out onto the fluffy mat with towels around them. Harry looked at Draco with tears streaming down his face. He felt like he was screaming, like every shout and cry he had held in over the years, every moment of joy and triumph was flowing out with his laughter and tears. He tossed a towel on the blonde head and rubbed.

"You know I think this is the stupidest argument we have ever had!" Draco held his side in laughter as he tossed a towel back at Harry, who rubbed his own head in the same manner as he just had the blonde's. He looked at Draco a moment and then burst into renewed peals of laughter.

"You look like a porcupine!" Draco gave him a sour look as he rolled on the floor, completely ruining the look with the uncontrollable laughter and smile that graced his face at the sight Harry was making.

"And you look like a dog with an itch on his back!"

They were still laughing as they spread the salve over their wounds and waited for it to dry. They allowed the soothing feeling of the salve calm them a bit. It was almost time for bed and they had had an exhausting day. Harry smirked as he looked at Draco.

"I'm going to call you BL from now on." Referring to Blonde Lion from earlier. Draoc returned his smirk in kind.

"Fine! I'm calling to TS!" Harry shook his head.

"K but the others might start thinking we're barmy." Draco shrugged.

"Better than their previous opinion of me." Harry smirked.

"They also are currently referring to me as Wyvern." Draco looked at him in confusion as he tested the salve for dryness. "Its my code name. You should pick one too." Draco scrunched his nose.

"Why do we need codenames?" Harry rolled his eyes. Forget the war, Harry had always wanted to play secret agent when he was a child. Most of what they were doing was serious, but the codenames hadn't been because he thought they were necessary, but because he thought it was fun. The others had agreed. What was the point of preparing to defend their way of life if it wasn't fun?

"You can't join a secret group without a codename." Draco frowned in thought.

"How about Prince?" Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Prince?" Draco nodded.

"Why not?" Harry chuckled.

"All right, but prepare to get ribbed by any Weasley nearby." Draco smirked again.

"Bring it on."


	9. Learning Happens From Sprout to Sapling

So I'm being a slowpoke in this story. Not in writing it, but it storytime. I think this chapter covers a single day or so. Nine chapters have covered four weeks so far, this is still the third week of break, which I say has fourteen weeks or so, half of May, all of June, July and August. I learned that their break starts the end of June, but for this summer I have t do it this way cuz I'm already too far into the story to change it now. I don't think its going to take 80odd chapters for the rest of the break...at least I hope not. Even I might be fed up with it by then :). These chapters are dense right now as I build my characters, one at a time.

A few points you might want to know. Kirin are the Japanese incarnation of the creature, wiki spells them Quirin I believe. I hope I explain them okay here. Any and all fantasy creatures I use should follow the basic characteristics in present mythology. Any changes I will specify. I am trying to work with cannon creatures and items. One of you readers was amazing and drew this creature from my description so if you would like to see an excellent rendering of at /#/d4k8ofo

Third and last note; Fifth year has NOT happened. Sirius is alive, Harry hasn't met the Order, the ministry are just starting their crusade against our young hero, and he knows practically nothing of occlumency save what is stated in chapter 5 and definitely doesn't know about Severus' and James' past. Severus is just now getting back into serving two masters fulltime again and I reckon its not fun. He's still recovering from the reeling shock he received during the triwizard cup, "He's back".

**Learning Happens From Sprout to Sapling to Tree**

Harry spent the next few days surrounded by files. He left Draco and Cissy, as she preferred to be called, to make themselves at home after he met their two elves. Pisces was fine with both and they swore the oath without complaint. They were going to unpack what they brought and then explore. They were barred from the room for Professor Snape and Eileen's cottage, but otherwise they had pretty much free rein. Cissy was going to set up the books and helpful items for the FOLD in the other wing with Eileen, apparently they knew each other. That and Draco's loyalty allowed Harry to trust this new woman. During this time Draco was going to continue researching Dark magic.

Harry had been going through the files Griphook had given him of potential shops and shopkeepers for Knockturn alley. He had found several. A couple who were potioneers in their youth. They had two grown children and just folded their business. A witch who specialized in dark talismans and her twin children. They were almost ready for Hogwarts. Two antique collectors who looked promising, one was rumored to be a vampire. Another for an apothecary. This one had questionable background in dealing in illegal substances. A young couple who wanted to open a creature based apothecary. The male had lycanthropy, making it difficult for them. A small group of Veela wanted to open a clothing store, Harry wasn't too sure about them.

Harry was pulling mostly from Dark creatures who were part human or parents of children who preferred the dark arts. He knew he would have to be careful how he pulled this off. Griphook had already recommended a lawyer on salary and Harry had seriously considered it. His plans for Knockturn alley were a bit odd though and he wasn't sure what kind of lawyer would help him with it. He knew that he could pay someone enough to, but he wanted someone who believed a bit in what he was doing. He wanted Knockturn Alley to be a haven of Dart Arts, but a pleasant one. His contract with the shopkeepers included well-lit, clean stores, a pact to watch out for each other and to not cause harm within Knockturn Alley. Harry was financing the remodeling of the apartment complexes and offering the current tenants their spot at the same price, provided they worked in Knockturn alley and followed the same contract as the shopkeepers. He was doing all this as Lord Perevell.

Harry sighed as he closed the last file. He had three piles. Rejected, decent and positive. He had 18 stores and 3 apartment buildings in Knockturn alley to work with so he felt he had a good start. He hefted those files and placed them on his desk. It was dinnertime and he was hungry. He would ask Eileen to look through all the files, except the rejects. He liked them, but he also knew he was fourteen and had only been in the wizarding world four years. He smiled as a feathery creature landed on his shoulder, dodging her energetic companion. He stroked Hedwig while he swiped Ron's little bird from the desk before he knocked over the stacks of files. He unrolled the parchment attached to the furry tennis ball.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate! Summer's going good. I'd guess you are having fun. It must have been a blast five days ago. Herms said to give you a few days to catch your breath before sending this on. Everyone's good, but Bill's giving me the weirdest looks. Twins and Ginny are having a blast and we're folding new ideas for the rest of the summer. I've had good news from Selene and Hope and Gwen has heard good things from Briar. Mom and Pop says we're going to spend most of the summer with snuffles at his place. That might make it harder to visit the cave. Write in your diary when you're settled, it would probably be safer. Send a reply with Pig. Talk soon mate!_

_Ron_

Harry looked at the tiny owl Sirius had sent Ron. It still couldn't look less like a pig. He would start writing in his journal so that they didn't risk owls being intercepted. He looked at Hedwig, who had deposited her message on the desk. It had rolled open.

_Harry,_

_How has your summer been? I hope you have gone to your haven by now. Ron said he was writing you. His family are having their normal summer fun. I've been doing some gardening. Briar is branching out nicely, four more buds and I've three tulips coming up already. Dumbledore came by to speak with my parents about the Lord of the Dark Family. I think I'm going on a journey soon to stay with Black Wolf. I think I'll try for summer camp in three weeks. What do you think? _

_Yours_  
><em>Hermione<em>

Harry frowned at the parchment a moment. Hermione's was a bit more cryptic then Ron's. First bit was clearly a question about his emancipation. Then Briar referred to Neville so he's got four more in the group and he thought the three tulips were three more people she had. The lord of the Dark family was confusing. She could mean slit face, but why phrase it that way. Then Black Wolf was probably Sirius and Remus. Summer camp he already knew was then coming here to practice and study. He shrugged. He'd ask in the journal. Leave it to Hermione to use a code that even the recipient couldn't break.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Pisces popped in with news that Bill was here to discuss defense. Harry had postponed his initial request a few days to both give himself and Draco time to heal and to feel out Cissy. He had already obtained Madam Pompfrey's permission to add her to the other floos and was adjusting the floos in Draco's room for Cissy's use, though none of the others. He felt that if too many people had access to certain ones it could get confusing. He would talk with Hermione and the others about adding her to the Folds' floos.

"Welcome back Bill." Bill gave him a half smile as he entered the room. He had been waiting for this day since his brother had returned home, more serious then he had ever seen his baby brother before.

"Harry, how's your summer going?" Harry smiled and nodded. "Emancipated on schedule?" Harry nodded again.

"Yeah, that's actually why I asked you to come. I'd like to learn a bit about these wards and work with them so that I know them." Bill looked at him in amazement. Most people wanted the wards up and then wash their hands of remembering them. He was impressed with Harry's request. The wards would be much stronger if attached to Harry himself. After all magic fed on emotion and who better to protect his home and family then Harry himself.

"Alright, Beginning wards!" They sat down as Plum served some tea and biscuits. "First of all the wards are like an extension of magic, whether of a person or a spell, they start there, stretch the entire breadth of their domain and then return to their birth. Take this structural spell, for example." Bill reached out and touched one of the beams with both new wards and old wards. "You can feel my magic there. Its similar to Ron's or Fred and George's, but a bit different." Harry nodded, feeling the hot, dry energy he associated with the Weasley family. "Now dig a bit deeper. Feel that earthy magic? Not me but entirely different?" Harry reached with his magic deeper into the wood. At first his focus only saw Bill's magic, protective, friendly, and loyal. Then as he pushed that aside he started feeling a different magic. When he first brushed against this magic it was settled, like the surface of a pond without wind. But the instant it reacted to his touch, it encased him. He felt it reaching towards him, feeling him out as he was feeling it out. He felt magic of pine and earth, solid and firm, but free in its own way. It encased him in a gentle blanket of leaves as he looked at Bill in wonder. He barely noticed the redheads smile.

"That is your families' magic, Harry. Many generations of Potters poured their magic into these wards to keep their family safe." Bill's gentle voice brought Harry around a bit. He felt the protective magic and the nurturing magic in these wards, a feeling he had yearned for most of his life.

"My family." Harry hadn't referred to the Dursley's as family in years internally. Bill nodded.

"That's right. The wards recognize you as a Potter. Now you will need to incorporate yourself into them. Come lets sit down again." Bill gently led the teen back to his seat. He remembered the first time he had felt out the wards in his parents' home. The family home had been around quite some time and although he had grown surrounded by the love and caring of the wards and his parents, the first time his had felt it directly had been humbling and awe inspiring. It must be overwhelming for Harry. He waited until Harry had taken a deep breath and a few sips of tea and looked back up at him with a determined look in his eye.

"That ward is attached to every structural ward in the house. Through it you could feel any breech or change in any of the structural wards. In addition it is connected to the overall wards, as every ward is on this land. From that connection you could feel every ward on Potter lands." Harry's eyes were really wide as he nodded, trying to take it all in. "Although there is a standard for wards, in my experience, wards are very variable. Wards that are attached to their masters are much more convenient and effective then forgotten ones. Those wards respond to the feeling of their master when a new scenario come about. It would also allow you to change the wards without applying to me continuously." Harry nodded, looking slightly more relaxed as he started to comprehend the complexities Bill was talking about. Harry reached out again with his magic, ignoring Bill's magic for the less familiar feeling of the Potter magic. This time he was reaching up for the main wards.

He felt them ripple as he came in contact with them, the familiar woods feeling brushing over him. For a moment it felt like they were testing his magic, but they backed off a bit and settled, going about their business of 'patrolling' the lands. It wasn't a patrol as Harry would think of it, but more of an awareness that seemed to constantly stream through the magic. Harry felt them take notice of Cissy and Eileen enter the far greenhouse and of Draco in the library. He felt the health of the elflings, one had a cold and the wards periodically trying to send 'happy thoughts' for lack of a better description, towards the young elf. He felt the wards check up on him, keeping in silent, constant awareness of his status.

"Good, now slowly feel what they need. What they want." Bill's word were gentle and Harry realized that the Weasley had piggeybacked on his magic and was monitoring him passively. Harry turned his focus back to the wards, feeling out places of irritation or concern. The elfling, Harry would ask about. The library down the hall from Draco had almost attracted the Malfoy's attention and the wards didn't want him in there. There, near the pond, was a concern about a fallen branch that was interfering with the wards. Slowly Harry felt out all the little things, writing them down as he went.

"Harry you need to decide if you are ready to take charge of these wards." Harry looked at Bill, letting his connection to the wards slide by the wayside. "The wards recognize you as the Lord of the Manor, as Family. Most of the time family is integrated into the wards from birth, but you obviously weren't, or if you were the amount of time you spent away has eroded the connection. The wards are waiting for you to return. For Lord Potter to return." Harry looked at him in confusion. He hadn't felt that need or want. Bill shook his head.

"These wards are old, probably seen a lot. They are very wise. They are here for you, concerned for you, without putting any pressure on you to ever give back. Their loyalty is absolute. Had you been born here, you would know that instinctively, but being raised elsewhere, especially by people you don't like, they must earn your trust. They will never put pressure on you to do this." Harry was frowning as he listened. It was true that after the Dursley's his idea of trust was a strange one. The people he absolutely trusted was distressingly small, Hermione, Ron, and Draco at the top. Luna, Spec, Snape, Eileen, Pompfrey were more. The number of adults on that list could be counted on his hand. To open his magic, for that was what he felt Bill was referring to, would require trust, not only in the wards, but in his family gone. Did he trust them?

"You don't have to do that now, Harry. You can control the wards at this point already. Here let me teach you the basic ward spells you need. The wards will help you as you go, but these you probably should know." Harry nodded.

000

Dudley sighed as he ducked out of the house. His parents were arguing again. They had been doing that quite a bit. His father had lost his job only last week and was now home most of the time. His mother, who had found a job herself at a nearby flower store, was not home as much. Neither was Dudley if he could help it. His father was in a terrible mood. Ever since his cousin had disappeared, his father was determined to shout and bellow about everything.

Dudley didn't particularly blame Harry for leaving. In fact, he was glad he received a note.

_Dudley,_

_I hope your summer goes well. Thank you for whatever help you've been giving me. I'm emancipated now and although many muggle raised wizards stay in contact, I won't. I don't know what changed for you, but it seems to have made you happier at least. I hope it continues. A couple hints that I forgot to tell you; when you plant flowers, only plant seed a few inches deep, not a foot; when you cook, slow down at first, you'll make less mistakes; it is okay to have question, just pick who you ask; and try to keep watching your diet._

_If you need to contact me for any reason, go to a private place, place the letter on the floor, call the name Slice and leave. Don't worry, it isn't an owl._

_Good Luck_  
><em>Harry<em>

Dudley had read it several times. It was currently hiding under the fake bottom of him desk drawer, along with the other contraband he didn't want his parents finding. He had read the letter Harry had left to his mother while she was out one day.

_Aunt Petunia_

_I have emancipated so you will not see me again. I won't be contacting you. For your own protection, as repayment for raising me, you are under the protection of my blood for a bit longer. This protection will cease to work if people from my world learn that I am no longer living there. I am unsure how much my mother told you of the war she died from, but you probably wouldn't like to be picked up by the wizards on either side. I will stop by for a brief moment every year to renew the wards, but I'll stay away from your family. I apologize for any trouble I was growing up. _

_Harry_

Dudley had nearly wanted to wring the teen's neck at that letter. He wasn't sure what made him more angry, the fact that Harry's presence had protected them and they had still treated him that way, or the fact that he was apologizing for it. Dudley couldn't believe how stupid that was. Then again Dudley had a hard time believing how juvenile he had been up until recently.

He looked at the figure leaning against the fence in front of him. At the beginning of the school year he had finally given in to his parents' and friends' and schools' pressure and gone out for wrestling. He had been an instant hit all around, except for his endurance. At first, a single match, though a victory. tired him out. His trainer recommended this local trainer and Dudley decided to try it out. At the time he had been looking for the fame and glory. When he had met Andrea and Amelia he had laughed his head off. Girls! Amelia had just been visiting for the day from her job but she told Dudley that she was the weaker of the two in wrestling. She made a deal with him. A deal he later considered his saving grace, though at the time he hated it.

She bet that she could pin him in less the a minute. Dudley hadn't wanted to do the work, but when she offered 50 pounds to him should he win the bet, he accepted. Not having 50 pounds, his side was if he lost, he had to perform Andrea's training regime and do the cleaning every night with Marie for two weeks. He lost. He felt that he had won in the end. He cleaned the exercise building with Marie every night until midnight. And he did the training.

The training was tough. First three days, wake up at 6:30, he usually did at 7:30, eat five grapes, exactly. Go two miles, he could walk, run, jog, dance, but he had to make it two miles to the park. Once there he was to pull a carrot or broccoli or a radish, something Dudley's father referred to as rabbit food, out of his backpack. After eating that he had a list of stretches to do. Then he would eat a granola bar of his choosing. He had a chocolate granola bar. Then he had a series of exercises to perform and then an apple, orange, pear, or equivalent fruit, and then back home. He could have as much water as he liked and it would be good to do it all to music.

Then he had classes. His lunch would consist of one food of his choosing, no larger then his hand, a vegetable serving, not corn, and milk. He could have as many nuts and dried fruit as he wanted over the course of the afternoon. When school was done he was to relax and not move much for an hour. A milkshake and homework came next followed by wrestling practice into the evening. He would then jog, or faster, to Andrea's gym and exercise with her before ending the day with dinner with her and Marie and cleaning.

His fourth through eighth day his woke up at 5:30, ate as many grapes at he wanted, the two miles became five with a detour he took and when he returned home he could have one egg. Lunch added another serving of vegetables and a small serving of meat. She added exercises, weights, and stretches as well. The second week she upped things again, setting a schedule that he was going to end up following the rest of the year. After those two weeks, he challenged Amelia again and lost again. He didn't win the bet until nearly Christmas, when it took Amelia 110 seconds to pin him. By then he was seeing the advantage and feeling the advantage of the program, still winning all his bouts at school. At that point he requested to continue with the training with Andrea, which she agreed to on the condition that he work for her all year.

This was about when he started paying more attention to Marie. She was a quiet girl, timid and very shy. And yet, he saw her lift and hang a 50 lb punching bag. She had blonde hair that she kept in a bun and warm skin, the kind that would have his mother nosing into her family looking for a non-European ancestor. At first she kept away from him to an extreme, ducking away whenever he came around. Used to Harry doing this while performing chores, he ignored her. Frankly, those first three weeks he was too tired to notice her at all. One night he was wrapping his wrist from when he had landed on a stone when she made an appearance. She gently helped him wrap the wrist and showed him how to attach the bandage. That was when he noticed the most memorable part of her.

Her eyes. They were almost purple, they were such a deep blue.

After that he started, not really talking to her since she didn't really talk, but being near her. He would help her on her work and ask her questions. It was with mixed results until he won the bet with Amelia. That night he forgot his wallet in the back and returned an hour later to retrieve it. He found Marie curled in the corner with Andrea talking. Andrea was trying to get the girl to tell her what had happened. Marie was crying.

Dudley's fist curled as he remembered that event. He looked at Henry chattering next to him. They were both heading to the center. Henry was one of Marie's twin brothers. After Christmas they had become good friends.

Marie had looked up at Dudley that night in fear. He could see the hand shaped bruise on her neck and the bruises dotting her arms that corresponded to being thrown against a wall. Andrea had intervened, trying to shoo Dudley out, ignoring his protests. It wasn't until he shouted at her that she stopped.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Marie is alright!" He had froze at that statement. Why did he care? He looked at Marie. He didn't know why he cared. He had never cared before. He saw his father beat his cousin. His friends beat many kids. _He_ had beaten many of them. He had always not cared. But somehow this was different. He cared.

That knowledge terrified him. He spun and ran. He ran past the park and the school. He ran past his dorms and the store. He just ran. He could feel the images following him. Harry stuffed into a cupboard, no presents, no sympathy, injured, cowering. Piers jeering, laughing waving wildly in humiliating entertainment. Himself, boasting, proud as his victim lay on the ground crying, bleeding and alone. And Marie. Slowly each of those injured people became Marie, each bully, each violent act became him, came from him. He hadn't realized he had stopped running until he threw up. It felt as if he had tears mixed with his bile as he emptied his stomach, dry heaving, wishing his mother could help him. But even if his mother was here, she would revolt him. Her 'care' for Harry and her pressure on him.

He stayed on his hands and knees panting, trying to grasp the little bit of rational thinking left to him. He was back in Surrey, on the very out edge away from the house he had grown up in. He had run nearly 12 miles in the last 2 hours. He had never done that before. He had stopped on the far side of Surrey nearest to Smeltings, in the playground of the elementary school. He didn't hear the car park next to him or acknowledge someone else was present until Andrea brushed his bangs back from him face gently. He looked up at Marie who was kneeling in front of them, not put off by the vile smell of his vomit.

"I'm sorry." His croak was barely understandable, but the two girls seemed to understand it all the same. He was looking at Marie though. She cocked her head in that damn thinking way of hers and offered him a small smile.

"Really?" Dudley nodded, swallowing in his already dry throat. He wanted to tell her why, to explain what he had done, watched done, to make her understand how despicable he was, but all he could do was repeat himself.

"I'm so sorry." He wasn't sure what made her do it, but the next thing he knew she was in his arms, holding on, crying. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling them both away from his mess. He held her, feeling his own tears come down his face as he kept apologizing and she kept crying. It was like all the pain he had caused others, all the things he had bottled up inside came pouring out. Like the pain he had caused others was the pain he had been feeling, that he had tried to get rid of.

He wasn't sure how Andrea coaxed them into her car or drove them back. Dudley stayed with Marie all night, giving her a shoulder to cry on. Her twin brother, Caleb, looking as crappy as she did, picked her up the next morning, quietly thanking Andrea for keeping Marie. That was the start of Dudley friendship with the triplets.

Over the following semester, he had broken all ties with his old gang except Piers. Piers got caught up in some sort of academic competition, who knew the idiot had a brain for computers besides playing video games, and broke ties as well. Between Caleb, Henry, Piers, Marie and Andrea, Dudley had the best academic year of his life. He had spent Christmas at school, but couldn't think up an excuse to stay over summers. So every day before 5 he would get up and jog the fifteen plus miles to Andrea's place and hang with Marie, Caleb and Henry. Andrea would drop him off at home as she did her daily shopping and pick him up on the corner that evening. This meant he made it to his normal late breakfast from Harry and could be around all afternoon to help him, but vanished shortly before dinner. He would return around midnight. On the days Andrea didn't drive to Surrey, he allowed extra time to run the distance.

Marie was in charge of the cleaning and general keep of the exercise center. He was so happy when he could help her paint or garden. Today they were going to paint some more. And discuss Annabel.

000

Bill helped Harry fix the wards in places they were eroding or troubled. They looked at the library and decided the previous Potters had used it to hide dangerous things. Bill showed Harry several different ways to ward it in addition to helping him understand the wards' guidance in warding it. Harry would explore the contents at a later time. Pisces also showed them the way to the gallery, where there were paintings of the Lords. James wasn't one, for he hadn't held the position long enough for there to be time, but there was Harry's grandfather. Bill explained that when he integrated with the wards they would wake up. If there were portraits of his parents, they were not here.

Bill also gave Harry a letter from Ron that detailed what the redhead had been up to. Harry thanked Bill and simply sent along the message that he would write tonight. Bill nodded with an odd look on his face.

Harry was going to ask the others about adding Bill to the Fold. He was both useful and trustworthy. Also, he was an adult which had distinct legal advantages. Bill had told him that he would be out of the country for a week but would be willing to help with anything after that. That promise rang in Harry's head as he found dinner.

They had taken to using the dining room in the Haven half of the manor. Draco and Harry discussed the fold and ideas, Eileen and Cissy would continue whatever discussion they had had before dinner. Tonight they had a surprise for Harry and Draco.

"Harry are you aware of what animal your family is famous for?" Cissy was looking at him curiously as Harry shook his head. He was still making his way through the Potter book.

"The Potter clan made their fortune in elk, moose and deer markets. They bred, and hunted all kinds. The bones and antlers are sold, the skin and meat is sold or consumed." Cissy stopped a moment, but Harry gestured to go on. She looked at Eileen who started talking.

"There are several herds on the land right now that would benefit from the stables." She too stopped. Harry sighed impatiently.

"I'll see to them getting fixed up." He looked at the two witches in irritated curiosity. They were looking at each other nervously.

"The Potters are also known for two other animals, though until today I didn't believe it." Harry nodded as the other one continued.

"It is said that the Potter land bred Unicorn herds. Indeed there have been much unicorn fare from these lands. Earlier today I myself witnessed them..." She petered off. Harry was beginning to feel like he would have to give them a calming drought. Though they both looked fine, he had never had this much trouble getting them to say something before.

"We found a pair of Kirin." He heard Draco's audible gasp, whatever surprise he had been preparing himself to hear, that obviously hadn't been it. He glanced at his year-mate.

"What are Kirin?" Eileen looked to Cissy to explain.

"Kirin are magical creatures originally from the east. Legend has it they followed a Potter here and helped him chose this place as his home. They appear only to the wisest and gentlest of people. They can somehow sense the true inner heart of a person." Harry cocked his head in thought.

"They sound like unicorns." Draco was shaking his head now.

"Kirin have two horns instead of one, they have the body of a deer, hooves of a horse and the head and tail of a dragon. But more then looks, their nature is different." Draco's voice was in awe along with both women. Harry nearly sighed. Here was a big difference in being muggle raised. The things that amazed him didn't amaze other wizards and the things that amazed other wizards rarely amazed him.

"Unicorns are pure and gentle, never fighting, but Kirins. They will fight and protect someone they deem worthy." Eileen nodded Spectra spoke up at this, having been listening from her perch in Harry's pocket.

"_Even Dragonssss hesssitate to take on an irritated Kirin._" Harry translated that for the rest of the group. Draco looked at them.

"Could we go and see them?" Cissy shook her head.

"The unicorns were the only reason we saw them. They seemed to be protecting the herd. You have six Unicorn foals and only seven adults. Not a good ratio to protect the young from predators. I think we should leave them be, we do not want to irritate them." Draco pouted a bit, even Harry looked down. The only unicorn he had ever seen had been dead his first year.

"They will come when theys ready." They all looked up to see Pisces and Slice. Harry looked at his Head Elf in curiosity.

"You know the unicorns?" Piseces nodded.

"That is how house elves knew Master was coming and was a good master. Unicorns know things. They sense the change in the magic. So do the Kirin. When they had foals last year, house elves knew a good year was coming. When they had more foals this year, house elves were ready. Then Unicorns gave birth to filly, sir." Gasps surrounded Harry again. He wondered irritably if wizards went to school to learn to gasp correctly.

"A female young Unicorn..." Pisces nodded to Cissy, though Eileen looked slightly less impressed.

"House elves knew Master would protect Home. That Master would come and be Lord Potter." Pisces' eyes were shining as he looked at Harry, who felt uncomfortably like some sort of holy statue. He hated this kind of adoration, the kind he hadn't earned himself.

"Er...thanks." He shifted, glaring at the smirk Draco was sporting at him "You said when they were ready?" Pisces nodded.

"Unicorns are young for several years. When adult unicorns feel they is understand enough and they feels safe enough, they will come and greet Master and Master's guests."

"What about the Kirin?" Pisces shook his head.

"The Great Ones come and go where theys wish. Lord Potter and Pisces' predecessor explain to Pisces when Pisces was chosen as Head Elf. They says,'Ask nothing of the Kirin, expect nothing of the Kirin, scorn nothing of the Kirin, and always believe in them.' Pisces has done so every day of Pisces' life since." Harry sat back listening, trying to understand. Cissy and Draco looked similarly contemplative. Eileen was watching Harry though. Harry had the feeling that Eileen was more interested in how Harry reacted to this news. Harry pushed it to the back of his mind for later. He looked at Slice.

"Slice, welcome back to Potter Manor. Is there a specific reason you popped in?" He had conferred with Slice shortly after he awoke at Potter Manor and called him regularly to hear of the news of the wizarding world. He couldn't think of much that would have the normally patient elf here without a specific summons, though he didn't mind.

"Master said that if Master's Dudley ever contacted Slice to contact Master, to tell Master right away and give Master the message. Slice went to the place when Master's Dudley left and picked up the message as Master requested." He held out a thick envelope. Harry took it gently. He nodded to Slice. After waiting a moment, in case Harry had more, Slice popped out, preferring the quiet of his given task to the bustle of the manor.

Harry held the envelope in his hand. It was true he had said Dudley could contact him, but he hadn't expected him to. Furthermore, he wasn't sure how he felt now that he had. Dudley hadn't been bad this summer and he wasn't his father.

"Excuse me." He rose abruptly from the table, no longer hungry. He halted at the door. "Please have a pleasant evening, I'll see all of you in the morning."

Eileen and Cissy rose, half out of politeness and half in concern. Harry just walked out of the room. He didn't see Draco frown at him, gripping his silver in a punishing grip to keep from following him. This was something Harry needed to work out himself. He knew where to find Draco if he needed him. Draco had made sure of that, as much as Harry had made sure of the reverse. They were going to support each other.

The day after they had arrived Harry had discussed the legalities of what they were up to with Griphook and finally contacted the Magical Lawyer he had been urging him to do for a while. He also had met with Susan's Aunt in the MLE. It was through Susan that he was able to meet with her directly to iron out some of the legal affairs surrounding his estate. The three of them, Madam Bones, Harry and the lawyer, an elderly witch named Andromeda who had been with the Potters since Harry's grandfather, had met together and discussed things, including the Malfoys. Madam Bones was all for pulling the remaining Malfoys out of the dark side. Her words were something to the effect of ridding Slit Face of his present or future lackeys pulls the mantle of power right out from under his feet. Of course she couldn't officially say anything about You-Know-Who being back, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

Harry had smiled at that. It seemed Susan had talked more to her Aunt then she had let on. Andromeda had been a bit of work. Her birth name was Andromeda Black, as in Sirius' cousin and Cissy's sister. Convincing her to come out of retirement for the Potter Family had been easy, she was only just shy a decade older then Cissy, she had retired for personal reasons, i. e. her husband, Theodore Tonks was a muggleborn and now that her daughter was through school, she was retreating from active wizard society a bit. But she had stood by the Potters during the last war and was going to again.

Convincing her to keep quiet about Harry was another matter. She wanted to tell his godfather, whom she had been told by Harry was innocent and believed him, or tell Albus Dumbledore, his proxy guardian. Sirius was the only family member of her generation she had ever gotten along with, though she had an intense dislike of his sense of humor. Harry had repeatedly told her he wanted to keep it quiet, but eventually he sent Griphook out of the room and talked to her personally.

-Flashback-

"Harry, Sirius would support you, I know he would." Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "He was your father's best friend."

"I know." Harry looked up at Andromeda. "He was. But he knows absolutely nothing about me. I am not my father. I'm Harry. I can't bring my Dad back." Andromeda frowned.

"I know that sweetie, but Sirius cares for you. He would want to be there for you." Harry shook his head.

"He might want it, but he won't do it." Andromeda frowned. Harry looked at her.

"Do you still love your family? Cissy, Regulas, your parents?" Andromeda nodded. "Would you trust them with your husbands safety?" Andromeda shook her head.

"No, but they didn't agree with my choice, Sirius does." Harry shook his head.

"He agrees that I should follow Professor Dumbledore. I'm not going to do that." Andromeda frown deepened. "Professor Dumbledore is a great wizard and he may care a great deal about us, but he is waging a war and I don't like the casualties of his war." Harry had thought this argument over many times since he returned from Slit face's resurrection. He had considered his parents, Snape, Longbottoms, and others. He had asked Slice to look into it and Slice had explained an organization called the Order of the Pheonix. He had reviewed the missions he knew about and while he couldn't say Dumbledore was a bad person, or even a bad general in this war, Harry didn't believe in him right now.

"It isn't simply that." Andromeda looked at Harry at his soft words. He wasn't looking at her. "I've heard Remus talk about him before. I think the years in Azkaban kept him from growing up a bit. He might be an adult, but it feels like he reverted to a teen in that cell, following Dumbledore's every word, acting like a brat most of the time. I simply can't trust him on this kind of seriousness."

"Harry, "He looked at her at her gentle voice. "_You_ are a teen still." Harry smiled ruefully.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived was never allowed to completely be a child. I'm doing my best with what I've got."

-End Flashback-

That had been the first time he had defended his decision against an adult who truly knew his legal situation. Bill only knew parts, and seemed to have sensed that it was better to go along and minimized the danger then to outright contradict him at this point. Andromeda had let it go at that point, listening with fascination as he described what he needed to tell her, which didn't include the FOLD at this point. She agreed to help Harry.

Once all the legal aspects of Draco's stay had been straightened out, things had settled down and Madam Tonks had secured herself as his permanent legal representative for all of his lordships. Draco had been a big help in some of that. They were becoming very close friends. As such they always were available to each other.

Draco only hoped Harry remembered it.

000

Dudley had heard about Annabel first during the Christmas celebration. Marie, Caleb and Henry were triplets from their mother's previous marriage and knew nothing of their father. Annabel was the only child of their stepfather and their mother, and had not been planned in the least. Their mother had disappeared sometime near when Annabel was three and the child didn't remember her. Five years later, Annabel was eight and having troubles.

Dudley had figured out from those first few days that Marie's home wasn't a happy one. Her father, a gambler, a good gambler, made much of his money at casinos and usually hit it big. He was one of those responsible gamblers, Marie called it. He went in with a certain amount and that was all he lost. He was a good father, always food on the table, electricity and hot water in their home. When he was drunk, anyway.

Dudley had never heard of someone being a good drunk, but bad sober before. Usually it was the other way around, though Dudley wasn't so sure when he saw him drunk himself. Drunk, he was smiling and laughing, generally an okay guy, not too loud, not too rambunctious. He gambled drunk too, won best that way. Saved his money that way, strangely enough. Although Marie was in charge of finances in the family, he was the bread winner most of the time with his gambling. Her job was for the few losing streaks he hit, because he did hit them. Dudley's problem with his drunk was his forgetfulness.

When congratulating someone while he was drunk he would hit them on the back hard enough for his much smaller children to fly a bit. He was also apologetic afterwards though. He was a good sort, just a bit over energetic, as Marie would say.

Sober, however was a different story. Dudley related him sober to his father after a bad day at work with Harry around. Dudley learned to set broken bones that year, since Marie refused to tell Andrea, though Dudley was fairly certain the trainer knew. Cuts, bruises, broken bones, sprains, the list went on when the alcohol content of the house dropped too low.

Slowly Dudley had drawn the details from Marie. Her mother had been disgusted that she had a son let alone two, blaming Caleb and Henry for some nameless crime she had never actually explained. Henry, having heard this from a young age, was as feminine as a boy could probably be without wearing a dress. He was in charge of the cooking and cleaning at the house, and routinely took care of Annabel. He loved shopping and his fashion advise was spot on with any age group, era or economic background. Dudley had tentative respect for the boy, watching as Henry calmed Annabel down from a scare with their father and tending to Marie at the same time. His sensitivity was amazing.

Caleb had taken a mildly different approach, completely submerging himself in his academics. He was the top student at their school. He was talking about research grants and he was only 16 years old. He always made Dudley feel kind of stupid for how much he had wasted his school years. He and Henry generally engineered bizarre experiments using ingredients that Dudley rarely recognized, even if he had seen them in their original form. The other thing he noted about these two boys, is that they probably slept all of four hours a week. They shared everything, and he meant everything. Clothes and toys of course, but also homework, classwork, meetings, he saw one of Caleb's teachers once hand one of them a paper and tell him that whichever boy did it, they did a good job and to keep it up.

Annabel, for the most part was sheltered from their father by her siblings. She knew some of what was happening and as she had grown, had pushed to help out where she could. The problem that made Marie discuss her sister to Dudley was a bit different. One day she had come home and all the walls had been turned bright red. No paint, she had only been gone a few hours, but they were red. her father had accepted the explanation that they had wanted a change and the paint had been free. Another time, their father had come home sober and looking for a fight and Annabel had disappeared right in front of them. They found her an hour later stuck in a tree over the hill.

As she described the confusing events over the last few years to Dudley, he felt a general sense of deja vu. It reminded him of a teacher he had in elementary school, whose hair spontaneously changed color and how his father had locked Harry up for a week after that. It sounded like she was describing a wizard or a witch like Harry. That problem was they couldn't tell their father, for fear of what he would do. Marie also couldn't tell Andrea, she didn't want the woman to think her crazy.

Dudley rather thought her distrust of Andrea was an abuse thing. Harry had been similarly wary of adults at school. Dudley eventually went to the library and read up a bit on child abuse and asked the school counselor about it, citing an article in the news. It had helped some. He felt more able to handle things after that.

This time they were meeting up because something had happened, something big. He looked at Marie.

"I know someone who might be able to help." Marie looked at Dudley. Annabel was in the other room doing summer homework. She had grown very close to Dudley over the school year. Henry had likewise grown close to the big teen, helping him come to terms with his softer side that had been scorned from an early age and Caleb had helped him with his tests. Eventually Dudley had told them about Harry and how he was treated, mentioning only that he attended a special school as far as magic is concerned.

"My cousin Harry? His school isn't normal special." He smiled sheepishly at that clumsy sentence, but the other three simply waited. "He's like Annabel, his school is for people like Annabel." He waited to see how they would respond. Henry and Marie shared a glance. Dudley called these Triplet Glances. They seemed to communicate within the span of a second using them. Marie looked back at him.

"How do we contact your cousin?"

000

Harry stared out his window, the two letters on the table. He hadn't expected this. He wasn't sure what to think.

_Dear Mr Harry_

_You don't know me, but my name is Marie. I'm a friend of your cousin Dudley. He said I could write you. My sister is like you he said. My sister is eight years old. When she is scared things fly around her or she disappears and reappears somewhere else. My brother and I don't really know what to do. Dudley said you would understand as your family reacted the same way to your oddities as mine might. Any assistance you could offer would be swell._

_Marie Hopkins_

_Harry_

_I hope this is alright. I'm pretty sure you want nothing to do with me and I wouldn't bother you except I really need help for my friend. I do want to resolve our differences as well. I hope to hear from you._

_Dudley_

Harry wasn't sure which letter bothered him more. Dudley contacting him or Dudley asking for help or this child going through what he went through. He felt the night air come in through the open window. On impulse he stepped out onto the rooftop outside his window. He reached back in a moment when he heard Spectra hissing annoyance at being left behind. He gently petted the soft ridges on the Wyvern's back as he gazed at the large half moon. It would be full in another five or six days.

"I don't know what to do Spec." He sat down on the roof gazing over the grass below him and the hill that rose to his height next to the manor. "I know what I want to do." Spec hissed gently in encouragement. "I don't know if I have the strength to do it. I don't even know if its the best thing to do." He sighed, feeling the smooth breathing of his familiar. "I do know its the right thing to do." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince to go to Dudley and help.

_SSSSSStheno will do what SSSStheno will do_. Spectra's vote of confidence made him smile. So did her pet name for him. Stheno was a greek immortal who had snakes for hair. Most mythology had Stheno as one of three sisters, but Spectra had explained that Stheno and Euryale were male, but since humans only focused on Medusa, their younger, foolish sister, it had been forgotten over time. Spectra thought Harry's hair and strength was a good match. Harry had informed the Wyvern that humans generally didn't like being related to ugly immortals that only killed. Spectra told him that humans didn't like them because Athena didn't like them and Athena was considered a good goddess. Even though their only crime was having Medusa catch Poseidon's eye. Harry asked how Spec knew all this and Spec explained that while with Misty they visited some of the wyverns here in Britain and received a bit of education. She also thoroughly enjoyed Harry's library when it suited her fancy.

Harry did feel better with Spectra's endorsement, but was still unsure he was strong enough. Something on the horizon caught his gaze. He held his breath as a herd of Unicorns ambled slowly across the hill. They really were beautiful. He couldn't breathe but for watching them. He was brought back from the awe when motion in the woods snagged his attention. He looked frantically for a predator, but what he saw froze him in the spot. Long majestic antlers peaked out of the branches attached to a head of sapphire blue scales. Those piercing blue eyes, crystal in depth regarded him calmly. He saw flashes of golden fur in the leaves as the creature strutted out after the unicorns. It stopped suddenly and looked right at Harry. Harry felt like he had swallowed his patronus and a calming drought at the same time. He probably held their gaze for only a fraction of a second but in that time a lifetime of hopes and dreams seem to pass by him. He felt the anger at his Aunt, that despair at his uncle and the fear of his cousin's offer for family. He swore that floated the distance to the gentle beasts and back along their gaze came understanding and hope. The creature disappeared into the woods again, a moment later.

He felt Spectra huff on his lap. He looked down, still too rattled to talk, trying to hold on to this feeling a bit longer.

_The Majesssssstic are more humble and more awesssssssome then ssssssong or rhyme can sssssssay._

Dazed Harry agreed with is familiar about the Kirin. They were beyond all words or thoughts.

It had helped


	10. Each Flower has a Special Scent

Merry Christmas! A gift for all my readers out there. I hope you send me a review back as my gift ^_^ I'm going to start filling out the other characters now. This is so much fun!

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**Each Flower has a Special Scent**

Harry groaned as he sat up in bed. He really hated these dreams. They always felt so real to him. He was Slitface again. This time he was punishing someone.

-Dream-

The circle of black waited with bated breath for the arrival of the messenger. With a gentle whoosh the man appeared. His eyes had that glazed effect of the Imperius Curse or something similar. He came forward. Harry felt his mouth move.

"Tell me!" The circle shivered at the slithery voice of delighted anticipation.

"There is no way in." That wasn't what they wanted to hear.

"Yes there is, now tell it to me!" The man was sweating a bit. Harry thought he could still sense what was happening.

"There is no way in." His flat monotone voice didn't not waver under the spell. He was telling the truth as he knew it. Harry felt this anger rose in him. This uncontrollable rage that burned through his veins.

"Tell me who would know?" The hiss, nearly parseltongue, was full of malevolence. Sick and deadly, the words seemed to caress the audience with fear so thick Harry could taste it. That taste sent even more fiery passion through his veins.

"I do not know." Harry felt his rage solidify into an old pain. They couldn't block him! He wouldn't allow it!

"Crucio!" The man's twitches made some of the circle chuckle. Not all. Harry could feel the fear still emanate from some. The older ones, the ones who knew their Lord's moods already could guess the next event. Harry cast the man off to one side with a quick body bind. He would let his favored play later.

"Severus!" Harry saw the dark haired man come forward and bow.

"My Lord, how may I serve you?" Sick, white hands carded through the black hair gently, belying the rage underneath.

"Tell me your news." He reveled in the thick swallow he felt from his potion's master.

"My lord? The castle is set for the summer. Most of the professors have started their normal summer routines. The old fool is still traveling, gathering his faithful Order again." Harry felt a smile as he remembered the Order.

Quite a group they had been. The real resistance last time to his rein. He remembered he got most of the Bones Family, Meadowes, Potters, Fenwick, McKinnons, and the Prewetts. His faithful had gotten the Longbottoms good after his fall. That left the rest of the Bones possibly, Moody naturally, the idiots at Hogwarts and the remainder of the Prewetts, the Weasleys. He could ignore Fletcher as pathetic.

"Any new members I should be aware of?" Severus had bowed his head in waiting for his Lord to continue. Now Harry tilted his head up to lock eyes.

"Black has of course rejoined as well as the werewolf. He has recruited the Weasley clan..." Snape stopped in a gasp of pain as Harry saw images rush past his eyes. Snape talking to Dumbledore. Sitting in on the Order meetings as people made it back to this part of the country. Harry smiled as he saw a tear of pain form in Snape's eye and his teeth grit as he held in a groan. Harry pulled against the tide invading his teacher's mind. Suddenly he was out. He clenched his hand under his robes to fight the sudden headache he himself now had.

"That will be all." Snape bowed low, kissing the hem of Harry robe.

"Thank You Master." He slowly backed up to the circle.

"Oh and Severus?" Slowly, with well hidden trepidation, Snape looked at him. "Next time I expect more."

A crucio brought him to his knees. Panting he bowed his head to his lord.

"You may go." With a final, painful bow to his master, the dark man disappeared. Harry felt a cruel smile spread over his face as he looked at the rest of his men.

"CRUCIO!"

-End Dream-

That was when Harry woke up, screaming in pain from the echo of the Crucio Curse. Misty was already by his side with a cool cloth. Harry was panting as he sat up, Misty fussing over him.

"Dobby." A pop signaled the arrival of Harry's friend. He had only visited once since he had brought Madam Pompfrey here to help. Harry had summoned him to thank him and ask that he stay in touch.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry sir?" Harry rubbed his eyes wearily. Misty backed away and popped out. Harry rather hoped she was getting something for his headache.

"Dobby could you discreetly check and make sure Professor Snape is alright? Don't let anyone know I sent you, but could you check?" Dobby bowed and popped out. A moment later Misty popped in with some Hot Cocoa and creamy oatmeal. Harry smiled. Misty had been after him to eat since he got to Potter Manor and away from the 'bad muggles' as she called them. Grateful he drank the hot drink and let the warmth sooth his nerves. It was nearly sunrise.

He got out his journal. He and Hermione and Ron had talked quite a bit last night, after his apologies about not writing and assurances that he was fine. They were finishing up the details on visiting. Ron and Luna's group were going to be here most of the next two and a half weeks. Ron said Bill, who had taken up a desk job in Gringotts, had invented some sort of camp to tell their mother. He liked having an older brother in on his stuff. The twins had taken to the idea with somber gusto. Ron reckoned they didn't like the idea of a war, but he saw the same glint in their eyes that he did when they heard one of Ginny's boyfriends was two timing her. Harry took that as their protective streak. Likewise Ginny had taken to the idea like fish to water. She had been pestering their mom all summer for more spells around the house. Ron heard her in her room practicing them and changing them into defensive or offensive spells. He said he would never anger her near the kitchen again.

Luna had gathered some of the further outreaching students. Hannah, Katie, and Leanne were happy to join and Luna had been bringing them up to speed. Terry boot Had been recruited by Ron before they had left for the summer and had recruited his friends Anthony and Micheal and the Gryfindor Chasers Alicia and Angelina. Hermione had been working on the Muggleborn side, trying to find a way to make things easier on Muggleborns. She had recruited Justin from Hufflepuff and Sarah from Gryffindor as current muggleborn students. She left the Creevey brothers to Neville. Susan had successfully talked to Padma and Parvati as well as a coming fourth year from Hufflepuff, Marilyn. She was also still working with Twiggs and two other Slytherins named Smarten and Loyd. Neville had contacted the Creevey brothers as well as the pair Dean and Seamus from their year.

Everyone was amazed the change in Neville. In the last week of school, Neville's stutter, except in Potions, had all but disappeared. His wand work didn't appear to improve much, but Harry had seen him practicing and Dobby said that 'Master Longbottom's magic is fine'. During one of their talks, Harry had mentioned it to Luna. Luna had looked at him with a frown.

"Neville's magic has broken its shackles. Now it is growing faster enough that if the door to its cell is not opened soon it will break it open and destroy the doorway in its flight for freedom." Harry had frowned at her worriedly. That sounded dangerous. Luna had gone off on another topic at that point and he had let it slide, but he was coming back to it. He had talked to Neville about it using the mirror. They weren't sure what to make of it. What he did know is that when Neville got a spell right, he sure got it! His accio had nearly knocked him out the first time the book actually came to him. They had used pillows after that as in class. Neville had also taken a page out of their book and was recopying his potions texts. He hoped they could convince Eileen to watch over him as he practiced his brewing.

Ron and Co were coming in five days, Luna the day after along with Katie and Leanne. Terry and his two friends would be around a few days later, but only to spend the weekend. Hermione, Justin, Sarah and the Creevey brothers would come a week after Ron. Most of the rest of the group would come during the day, when they could. Bill was making a viable excuse for his family, and Luna's father was flexible. Terry's parents and those of his friends were just told it was a sleepover. The muggleborns used an excuse Hermione came up with, but the rest of them didn't have that luxury. Neville thought he could wing it, but he would have to do this very carefully. Harry suspected he was going to use some pureblood something or another and didn't want to ask until he had less on his plate.

Hermione had sent to Harry what she had researched, saying she would help when she got there, since she was the only person of those assigned topics who would be late. With more people, they were able to spread out the topics a bit. She had divided the muggle studies between her two recruits and shared Arithmacy with Alicia and Angelina. Padma and Parvati had divination with Luna, though she also worked with Draco on magical creatures. Colin had shown an immense ability for charms and was working with Micheal while Anthony and Hannah had worked on Transfiguration. Terry and Smarten were working with Potions and Twiggs, Loyd and Luna were working on Dark artifacts. The Twins, Katie and Leanne were focusing on other artifacts, including the creation of them and Marilyn was helping Susan with political information. They had met with Slice many times. The mirrors and the journals were turning out to be very handy. Diction was also kept busy, rushing books around, organizing information that was written and ready for filing, and having the time of her life. Ginny and Ron had been working on DADA without Harry, whose Lord duties were starting up and he was extraordinarily busy.

He had handed off his list of possibles for the Knockturn alley project to Eileen, who was going to go over them with Cissy, after Harry talked to her to get a feel for where she stood on the idea. Andy was skeptical, but she and her husband were supportive enough. Harry was going to meet Ted soon and maybe their daughter Nymphadora. Harry had barely held in a wince when Andy told him that name. Ouch.

For right now, he was getting dressed. He hated sitting in bed. He didn't expect anyone else up for another few hours, but he didn't mind. He was going to spend the time organizing himself for the Folded Camp. This wing was cut off from the rest of the property except to certain people for privacy reasons. Neville had explained that this was normal for a pureblood manor anyway. Eventually the camp would move to the stables. Harry thought wizards had the most comfortable stables he had ever seen. The heating charms were good, each stall was clean good soil, not dirt like they would be for horses, but soil with gentle Stargrass growing. Fern explained that it was better for Unicorns. The unicorns only used the far stable though so Harry didn't mind taking over the other two.

The ceilings were designed to let in light, but not rain. The stargrass was watered by Fern. Harry talked to him about putting up tents and Fern was amicable to the idea. He passed the idea along to two elflings, trying to earn their names. They were to study muggle tents, wizarding tents and come up with something they would work with. The two elflings took to the task with zeal. Until that was ready, he could house the visitors in the far wing. It had enough bedrooms as long as people didn't mind doubling up a bit. The elves had already replaced most of the beds with singles. He planned to assign rooms this morning before people started moving just in case the tents weren't done in time. He sat down at the table with a list of people and of rooms.

000

There was a soft pop in the dark quarters. Severus' wand was in his hand as he panted before he even thought about it. The headmaster wasn't at school presently so the only place he could have apparated in the school was his quarters.

"Master Snape is needing assistance? Can Dobby help Master Snape?" Severus regarded the little creature curiously. The headmaster had sent people to check on him before, but never a house elf. He lowered his wand slowly and sat back against the front of the chair he hadn't gotten the strength yet to climb into. He glanced at the nervous little creature.

"Why are you here?" The elf shrank away slightly.

"Dobby was told to check on Master Snape, so Dobby is checking on Master Snape. Dobby wishes to help Master Snape." Severus growled under his breath at Albus' interference. He hated to be near another creature when he was this weak. He looked at the cabinet.

"In that cabinet there is a purple potion on the top." Dobby didn't need any more instruction as he hopped over and climbed the cabinet quickly. Severus half expected to hear all his potions fall of their shelves from the climbing, but the cabinet didn't budge, as if it didn't notice the additional weight. Severus attributed it to the magic of elves. Dobby was back in front of him with three vials of purple substances. He had forgotten about those other two on that shelf.

"Dobby is bringing purple potions." Severus reached out for the far left one and swallowed it, shivering as it went down. He hadn't completed the formula yet, he knew he could perfect it further. For the moment, it at least worked better then the normal pain reliever. "Does Master Snape need Dobby get Mistress Pompfrey?" Severus had closed his eyes in relief, he now opened them again.

"Who sent you to check on me?" Dobby shook his head.

"Dobby is not to tell. Dobby just check on Master Snape, sir." Severus sighed, growling at Albus in his head. He hated being coddled by anyone except maybe his mother. He was not a child.

"I am fine now, Dobby. Thank you." Dobby bowed to him and popped off. Nearly all the Hogwarts Elves had learned quickly that Severus didn't ever want tears or gratitude from them. He sighed and leaned back. He'd let the potion run its course for another ten minutes and then floo to the infirmary. Albus would have his head if he didn't at least check in with the resident mediwitch.

000

Dudley was wearing a grin when he came up upon Henry. The teen turned to him and returned the smile.

"Hey, Lee. Sis should be along in a moment." Dudley nodded. He had yet to decide what to think of the nickname two thirds of the triplets had given him. His family had always used the Dud- part of his name, but these two used the -Ley.

"So how was school, Hen?" Caleb and Henry had long asked him to call them Hen and Cal. He was still getting used to it. Marie never called them that when irritated with them, and she was nearly always mildly irritated with the two so he didn't hear it often.

"Wonderfully dramatic today. Our teacher called on Elizabeth to play the lead and she went on and on for hours about it. Then Lark had to give her two pence in and the drama ensued." Dudley snorted. Henry was part of a theatre group in the summer and Caleb a robotics group. Their attempt to stay as far out of the home as possible. Annabel would go with which ever didn't make her breakfast or do dishes that morning, so usually Henry.

"Caleb!" They both turned to see a steamed Marie coming up. Dudley often wondered if the sixteen year old had ever practiced this walk, or if it had come naturally to a girl with two troublesome brothers. One of whom was cowering behind Dudley's sizable mass.

"Hi Sis." He poked meekly out from around Dudley, who was trying his best not to laugh.

"Caleb get your behind to that house and find your brother this instant! You both are due with me at Andrea's in less then an hour!" Their dad was going to be home for dinner that night. Meaning he was going to want dinner next to him while he watched TV and no noise anywhere in the house. Nights like this they all joined Dudley and Andrea for dinner and the rest of the day, sneaking back long enough to place a plate near their father. It was really the only time Annabel ever saw Andrea.

"Actually. Marie and I have a detour to make, we'll be along in an hour." Dudley remembered one of the reasons he was meeting up with them. Cal or Hen nodded as he jogged off. Marie shook her head. "So that wasn't Hen?"

"No, that was Caleb. Honestly!" Dudley smiled now at the look of amused disgust on her face. "They actually are equally good at nearly everything so no one notices when they switch places, even in robotics so I think they do that to keep things interesting. When we were younger, I think they did that to know something Mom and Dad didn't know." She shrugged. Dudley started walking with her towards the diamond.

"Everything?" Marie nodded.

"Once I wondered if I was calling them the wrong name. Maybe Mom switched them when I was learning which one was which. What a mess. That's why I call them Hal and Ken sometimes. They encourage the idea so it worked." She shrugged. "So why are we heading to the diamond.?" The diamond was the baseball diamond that no one used. It used to be popular until one of the graduates of Smeltings drove an ice cream truck into the center and rolled it. Even six years later it was an interesting smell.

"I received an answer from Harry. He'll meet us there at 11 am." Marie looked at her watch. Ten minutes until the meeting.

"You could have warned me a bit earlier!" She bumped his shoulder gently. He smiled.

"I found out only an hour ago. Come on. We'll catch up to your brothers and sister at Andrea's." They both took off jogging and were panting by the time they got to the diamond. A glance around showed an empty field. A second glance revealed a teenager where none had been before. Dudley would have rolled his eyes at that, if he weren't so relieved to see Harry.

"Harry! Over here!" Harry walked over slowly and joined them. He had talked to Andy that morning about this venture and she suggested working with Madam Bones. He said he would discuss it with her after he found out the situation. He glanced curiously at the girl next to his larger cousin. She must be Marie. Sure enough Dudley introduced her a moment later.

"Harry, this is my friend, Marie. Marie, this is my cousin, Harry." Harry nodded politely to the girl.

"Your letter said you were worried about your sister?" He had gathered this was also the reason for Dudley's inquiries this summer. Marie was nodding.

"Yes. My sister, Annabel." She glanced at Dudley in worry a moment before, with his nod of encouragement, she continued. "She's always been a bit on the strange side. All of us are, but she's stranger. One time she was running from my- a scary person and she vanished, just poof! We found her in a tree on the next hill. Then this other time she was really upset about spilling her lunch and suddenly all the food on the table turned into ice cream." Harry nodded. This was sounding like your basic accidental magic he had heard about at Hogwarts. He had caught her stutter when talking about who scared her sister, but he'd approach that later, if it was important.

"It wasn't too terrible, we actually enjoyed the ice cream, but a few weeks ago she got really scared in the kitchen and every utensil and appliance not nailed down started flying." Harry winced. For a muggle kitchen that could get very dangerous. "Some sort of force shoved me and Hen out of the room but Cal got nailed by the toaster and a meat knife caught Annabel in the shoulder. And two days ago the tele in our living room spontaneously exploded. That showered the room in sparks." She was biting her lip by now, looking more nervous. Dudley had slipped his hand into hers, but neither seemed to notice. Harry decided best to ignore that and wait. He could tell a good match when he saw one, especially if this girl is why his cousin was suddenly a human being.

"Those are a bit more extreme then mine ever were, that is for certain. I think my most dangerous was the zoo." Dudley shivered next to him and Marie looked at him in curiosity.

"Yes, thank you for bringing that up. I still don't like the reptile house." Harry chuckled nervously.

"He wasn't going to hurt anyone. He simply wanted to go back to Brazil." Dudley sighed and shook his head.

"Harry released a snake on my 11th Birthday and then trapped me in the cage. It wasn't fun. At the time I thought there were more snakes in there!" Marie's eyes were pretty wide by then as Dudley shivered again. Harry decided she didn't need to think him a vindictive cousin.

"That was interesting, but I appeared on top of the school roof once just like your sister and one of my teacher's hair changed colors a few times during class." Dudley and Marie were chuckling at that one, even Harry was seeing it as a little funny now.

"Your aunt and uncle must have been so confused!" Marie forgot what Dudley had said about his parents reacting similarly to Harry as her father might. Her sentence halted any good feelings in Harry immediately.

"No, they knew what was happening all right." The bitterness in that brought Dudley previous statement back to her mind quickly. Marie frowned as she looked at Andrea's growing in the distance as they approached.

"I don't know what Dad would do, but he isn't in the best of moods since Mom left. I"d rather not find out. If we're lucky he'll find out when he's too drunk to care." Harry just nodded, accepting what she said and what it implied. She turned to him smiling, "Anyway, come on let's introduce you to Andrea before my brothers and sister get here." Dudley smiled at that and Harry followed them towards the exercise center.

"Brothers?" Marie nodded.

"I'm one of a triplet set. Caleb and Henry are my brothers. They were grabbing Annabel and meeting us here." Harry nodded as they entered the building. Harry felt his hair stand on end a bit as he walked into the building. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt magic here. Dudley went ahead to find Andrea as Marie and Harry waited in the sitting room. There was a fire in the fireplace, making it a pleasantly cozy, though a bit hot. Harry saw a picture of four children and their parents off to one side. Marie smiled.

"The middle is Andrea. Her younger brother is Eddie, he died some time ago. Samantha and Amelia live near London. I"ve never met either of them, but Dudley said Amelia is great." Harry was nodding. Something about the picture was bugging him. He heard Dudley coming back before it hit him. The people in it were blinking.

"Hey, Amelia is visiting so you could finally meet her Marie. Harry come on I'd like you to meet Andrea and Amelia." Harry turned to see two women in front of him, one of which he was supposed to meet with once he was done here.

"Madam Bones?"

"Lord Potter?"

000

Hermione sighed as she walked down her hallway. She had been up late for quite some time writing with Harry and Ron. They were all making a lot of progress. Harry was starting to talk about what he wanted to do when Dumbledore started to want to bring him to the Order of the Phoenix. Ron's family was already talking about going within the next two weeks and Hermione had been contacted as had her parents about it. They weren't supposed to tell Harry. Hermione had already warned Ron not to use an owl to tell him. She wasn't sure how Dumbledore would take it. She did feel edgy about her parents though. Dentists both of them, this wasn't something they should have to get involved with.

She glanced down the staircase. She could hear them in the kitchen talking quietly. They did that whenever they were worried about something. She often wondered it they didn't wish she hadn't been a witch. They always told her her magic was wonderful and they were so excited, but with all the danger and trouble it involved, she wondered if there was a part of them that wished it hadn't happened, that she had gone on to the academy like they had talked about. She was a shoe in for the scholarship and she had wanted to go on to be a doctor.

She wondered briefly where that desire had gone. She had thought about pursuing a healer's credentials, even asked Madam Pompfrey about it, but it hadn't held her interest the more she had heard about it. She still wanted to help people, as evidenced by her House Elf crusade. She just wasn't sure.

She heard her parents grow quiet and took that opportunity to go downstairs into the kitchen. Her parents were both nursing cups of coffee. They had been drinking a lot more coffee these days. Professor Dumbledore had taken a moment to explain parts of the war their daughter was involved in. He had included, much to Hermione's annoyance, the possible danger to them if they stayed in Britain. His suggestion was moving them out of the country. Hermione didn't like that idea, though she agreed they were in danger. But she had heard Auror Tonks talking quietly to Moody in the Hallway say something about the plan involving obliviating them. Hermione knew Dumbledore hadn't mentioned that to her parents when he asked for their cooperation. They had said they needed to discuss it first, but they were grateful for his help. That was her parents way of saying they were going to agree, they just needed some time to straighten it in their heads.

"Hermione, your father and I wish to talk to you." She recognized the uncertainty in that, her parents wanted her genuine opinion. They had always been a very open family. Hermione had been their first and only child, unable to have another. From a very young age she remembered her parents talking to her rationally about their decisions, never sheltering her too much nor spoiling her. Her opinions were always heard, even if they weren't always followed. She took her iced tea and oatmeal over to the table and sat.

"Bushkins, are you okay?" Bushkins was the pet name her father had always had for her. Her hair was definitely from her mother's family, but her mother had short hair, so she was the only person in the family with bushy hair. She smiled a bit at him.

"I'm fine, Dad. What did you want to talk about?" He glanced at her mother.

"Honey, this war, are you sure you need to be involved?" It wasn't a pleading question, like you'd expect from a parent to their child. It was an honest question, a request for her to analyze the angles on the war and decide. For her parents sake she entertained the idea of what she would do should she try to stay out of it. Ignoring that she couldn't be friends with her two best friends a moment, she was a muggleborn. It would mean vanishing into the muggle world again, no magic. Even if they moved to another country, most countries had this debate going on. Even if she avoided this war, unless she was willing to give up her magic completely, she was going to be involved in these debates.

"Yes, I am involved." She nodded, determinedly. Her parents shared a glance. She saw when they came to a decision.

"There is something you need to know." She gave them a questioning gaze. "Something about your mother and I that we haven't told you." He sighed as he sat back and Hermione prepared herself for storytime.

000

Harry collected his jaw long enough to nod in greeting to Andrea before turning back to Amelia Bones, Head of MLE. He glanced at the picture next to him again and suddenly it made sense that they would blink. It was a wizarding picture. Andrea was a nonmagical witch, like Filch. Harry winced internally, not like Filch, he told himself as he watched Andrea interact with Dudley, asking what was going on.

"Andrea, this is my cousin. He's here to talk to Marie." Both adults looked at him, Marie was outside looking for her siblings.

"About what?" Dudley stumbled a bit here. Marie hadn't wanted to tell Andrea about the magic or about her father. Harry however knew the magic portion at least would be well received by a member of the Bones' family. A strong line where the women maintained their names after marriage and the men often changed it, it was one of the few matriarchal lines left. Cissy had given him the run down when she found out he was meeting her and friends with Susan Bones.

"Her sister is a witch." Dudley kind of stared at Harry as the two women turned to him.

"Harry!" He ignored Dudley, looking instead to Amelia.

"I was going to visit with you after talking with her today. Her sister's accidental magic is becoming rather dangerous." Amelia sighed. This wouldn't be the first time, but she had heard about Marie from her sister, usually magic did this when abuse was involved. She couldn't respond as Marie re-entered with Caleb, Henry and Annabel.

"Guys, this is Dudley's cousin Harry, Andrea and her sister, Amelia. This is Henry, Caleb and Annabel." She introduced everyone efficiently. Harry saw Dudley hide a smile at that. She placed her hands protectively on Annabel's shoulders as she turned to Harry with a questioning look. He looked to Amelia.

"The stories she's told me, they wouldn't be good for a regular muggle family." Amelia sighed. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. She mentally shook her head. No good losing her brain just because she was visiting her sister, nevermind that Andrea had always been the smart one. Growing up, Amelia had wondered why she had magic instead of her much smarter twin.

"Andrea, do you still have your focus stone?" Andrea disappeared with a nod and Harry heard her moving around upstairs as Madam Bones turned back to the teens.

"Annabel? I have something I'd like you to hold, Okay?" Annabel gave her a shy smile before nodding, upon an approving look from her sister. Andrea returned at this point carrying a small stone. She handed it to Annabel. At first the stone was a deep black of some sort, with a silver sheen to it. Once it was in Annabel's hand it changed to a soft blue and lit up like a light bulb. Harry looked at Amelia for an explanation. This wasn't a magical artifact he was familiar with. Amelia looked satisfied.

"I agree, Lord Potter. Muggles would be very hard pressed to work with someone with this magic." She looked at Marie and her brothers as she took the stone from Annabel. Marie seemed to recognize the look as that of an adult who wishes to talk about something serious. She knelt in front of Annabel.

"Bel, why don't you let Lee show you where I work?" She smiled and nudged the girl in Dudley's direction. Harry mouthed Lee in amazement, what a nickname. It was better then Dudders at any rate. He caught a pleading look from Marie to Dudley as she shoved her sister gently in his direction. He was tickled to see Dudley's expression go from contrary to compliant. He rather thought his fifteen year old cousin fancied her. Once those two were out of the room, Marie looked at Amelia.

Amelia had started talking with Andrea. Caleb and Henry had talked her into letting them look at the stone. Marie was distracted from asking Amelia something by her brothers. Harry got the feeling that was a normal past time for these two.

"How come it's red now?" They handed the glowing red stone to Marie and it stayed red.

"Boys!" They were ignoring their complaining sister in favor studying the stone.

"Maybe because we're triplets?"

"What color does it turn for Harry?" They looked at him with twin looks of dangerous curiosity. Harry felt like following his cousin, it might be safer. He stopped, since when was his cousin a safer option. His cousin wasn't safe!

"It shouldn't have changed color." Madam Bones interrupt Harry's thoughts and Marie's lecturing. She was looking at the stone in thought. When she had held it earlier it had held the same blue glow as when Annabel had it, though brighter. Harry came forward. Picking up the stone, he asked,

"What does the stone do?" It turned a bottle green in his hands, like everything magical seemed to around him. He often wondered if he had had green skin in another life or something. Spectra, who was pretending to be a bracelet today, flicker her tongue at it, but ignored it after that. He looked at Amelia, ignoring the blinding light from his palm, brighter then even for Madam Bones.

"A focus is a stone that indicates the state of magic in whoever holds it." Andrea had been the person to answer. Marie turned her gaze to Amelia calculatingly.

"So Annabel has magic, Just like Amelia?" Andrea nodded.

"But that was much brighter then it should have been for an eight year old. She's nine in October isn't she?" Marie nodded. She turned to Amelia. "That's too long."

"Wait, what does it look like if you have no magic?" Andrea turned to the boys.

"Black, mostly. Most people have a teensy bit of magic so it will have a sliver of color. Like with me, it has a bit of silver to it." Harry looked at Andrea.

"So, you're a squib?" His tone was innocent curiosity, but Amelia frowned at it anyway. Andrea smiled and responded.

"Correct, though we tend to use the term, Non-magical Witch." Harry settled with a confused look on his face, but decided that Squib must be looked down on, kind of like the word Homo for Homosexuals. He hadn't ever heard another word for this situation though.

"So why is it red for them?" Harry gestured to the triplet, who were listening with rapt attention. Amelia frown deepened in thought as Andrea looked at her.

"Red is the color the stone is when its in the possession of a magical creature." One of the boys responded to Andrea's hesitant response.

"So we're creatures?" Marie bonked him on the head lightly.

"Cal!" He shrugged at her. Amelia shook her head.

"More likely you have an ancestor that's a magical creature, probably a close relative of a human." She turned to Harry. "Human's are the only magical being to actively use wands, though some other species, such as goblins can use them if they so wish. It isn't unheard of for a magical creature to give birth with a human and produce wand-using children." Harry nodded.

"Like Veela." Amelia nodded. Harry had remembered about Fleur, one quarter veela.

"You three probably can't use a wand, which is why our scans wouldn't have picked up on you, but you are magic." The boys reacted with enthusiasm. Marie didn't appear to be responding at all.

"Cool? So kind are we? Centaur?"

"Or a unicorn?" Harry winced with Amelia at that mental image. Andrea just giggled.

"You may not have even heard of the creature. Muggles only know of a few magical creatures." Marie finally spoke in a shaking voice.

"Is there any way to tell?" Harry reached over and placed a hand on her elbow. She looked like a stiff breeze would blow her over right now. Amelia waved her wand over one of the boys, muttering a string of latin, frowning slightly at the result.

"Siren, probably a quarter." Harry's eyebrow rose at that.

"Oh..." They were interrupted by a laugh from the other room. It seemed to snap Marie out of it.

"What about Annabel?" Amelia smiled gently.

"She appears to be a normal, if young, witch. She can use a wand and attend a wizarding school when she turns eleven." Marie cocked her head, but Harry responded first.

"You can't mean to leave her here until she's eleven? There won't be a house left!" Marie privately agreed with Dudley's cousin. Annabel's magic outbursts were starting to draw their father's attention. She was terrified of their father, but with her sibling protecting her, she had never really took to the idea of complying and going along with it. Marie dealt with the house, Henry or Caleb soothed him and the other held Annabel. Usually one of the triplets would end up hurting the next day, but it was never Annabel. It had all made Annabel more angry and scared of their father. She getting more and more interested in having it out with him. Caleb and Marie had both gone that road and it hadn't ended well when he was sober, only slightly better when he was drunk.

"Yes, well, that leads me to another question. Why?" Marie looked at Amelia as Cal and Hen froze in their discussions with Harry about creatures. "Children don't usually develop their magic this fast unless under extreme internal pressure to protect some one." It was a statement, but directed at the triplets, it was a question. Marie gritted her teeth as Cal and Hen looked at each other. None of them trusted adults with this. Dudley had found out by himself and she knew Andrea had to have guessed, but she was almost as good as one of them, but Amelia was an adult. Harry went through it and seemed to understand.

Harry did understand. He still couldn't talk about his uncle to any adult, even those who now knew. Draco was the first he had ever been able to say anything truthfully about it. Ron and Hermione only had guesses of their own to work with. The extent they knew was that he barely ate there, and that was only because without Mrs. Weasley's help he probably would have starved to death by now. He saw Marie get the same look he saw on Draco's face once and on his face in the mirror sometimes. Like you were backed into a corner, you'd do almost anything to remove that feeling and trust was the last thing on your mind.

"Perhaps-" He paused as they looked at him. He couldn't tell Madam Bones, any more then he could've told her about him, but he could try something else. "Perhaps her father would let her stay with a wizarding family until she's eleven? That way they can also try to use their magic, or at least learn about it." He gestured to them. Caleb or Henry, Harry couldn't keep them separate, looked ready to jump in front of their sister, the other looked ready to attack. It was defensive, pure and simple. Marie was just confused, maybe ashamed. Harry certainly knew that was the emotion that ran straight down his spine at the thought that Eileen or Madam Pompfrey now knew what he had been through. What he had let happen.

"I could talk to him and ask." Marie's inhale was barely heard, but she noticed. "Or I could scan him and send him to St Mungo's." Harry's confused look made her elaborate. "If they are part Siren, and I get the feeling their mother is out of the picture, there may have been residual magic that effected him. He should be treated for exposure to a siren anyway." Marie looked at her, still slightly stunned. One of her brothers came forward.

"Could we still visit Dad?" Harry started. Visit him? Harry thought about and realized that while he wasn't interested in dealing with the Dursleys, except maybe Dudley, when he was a child he had often tried to please them, he wanted to see them smile at him. Amelia nodded.

"Of course. And you will be trained into a young witch." Amelia's attention shifted mid sentence tot he young girl who had entered with Dudley.

"Witch?" Marie nodded, bending over.

"Like Glinda in the wizard of Oz. Would you like that?" Annabel looked at her and then at Amelia before nodding.

"But what about Re, Cal and Hen?" Amelia nodded towards the triplets.

"We were just discussing that, What do you think Andrea? Can you host three teens here?" Harry saw a smile light up Marie's face as Andrea glanced at them.

"Sure thing!"


	11. A Forest is made of Many Trees

So Holidays are over and I had an interview and received a rejection letter from another job so we will see where that all goes. I'm still tieing up some lose ends in the FOLDed camp they are planning, but I think I'm about ready to start writing it. Here I needed to finish last chapter's storylines a bit. I give hermione's parents a past! wahoo! I also give Luna's father a personality. I"m having so much fun with Severus!

Please review, it gives me energy to write! plus I need to know that I'm understandable here. Some of this is going to get complicated if I don't explain myself right, so please tell me if something is confusing so I can fix it.

Also exciting news! Kirin from chapter 9 inspired a reader and there is now a picture of them up at deviantART that is incredible. I am so flattered and warm inside that I have a reader that so connected to my work that a drawing was produced. I urge you to go and take a look at it. Remove the spaces around the url to work

/#/d4k8ofo

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**A Forest is made of Many Trees**

Hermione listened to her father with amazement. He had told a story of their past.

"As you know your mother and I gained our degree late, what you don't know is why."

"You said you worked to save up for college." Her father shook his head.

"Not exactly. We did work, and I was at least doing my schooling, but it wasn't with the intention of going into dentistry. Your mother and I were part of British intelligence." Hermione looked at her mother before glancing back to her father. "Its true. During the Vietnam war, I was undercover studying Dentistry. You mother was my contact. Britain never officially entered the war, but on the side we supported the Americans. After the conflict we were pulled back to England. We actually kept working for British Intelligence up through our marriage and your birth." He paused to take a sip of his coffee. Her mother picked up the dialogue.

"We lived in Noughtsburo undercover when I gave birth to you. When you were still a baby, your father was involved in the withdrawal from Afganistan when Russia invaded. That was the first time we considered retiring. With the war with Argentina over the Falkland invasion starting, we decided we were not going to raise a daughter terrified that she might lose one or both of us because of our job. I had my dentistry business up and running by then and both of us had our credentials. We moved here and took up our real names for the first time in a decade and settled down to raise you." Hermione stared at them. How on earth had she missed this?

"We're inactive as of your fifth birthday." Hermione found her voice at this.

"Inactive? Not retired?" She knew the difference for an agent. Her father shook his head.

"No, not retired. We still keep in contact with our comrades and here and there we've been a cover for one of them. That's why you have met so many random cousins only once. Mom and Dad lost contact with three of their siblings so it wouldn't be hard to pass them off as a cousin, should you mention them to the family. We tried to keep them away from you." Hermione looked down. Her mother placed a hand on hers.

"So you see, we understand if this is something you need to do. We even understand that we might need to disappear to protect you. What we want to know, is what do you want from us?" Hermione looked at them. Her parents had always supported her in all her pursuits. Their love had always been unwavering. She smiled and wrapped her mother in a hug. She felt her Father place a hand on her back, rubbing it just like he did when she was a little child.

"Thank you, Mom, Dad." She separated and looked down, a bit embarrassed by the emotional outburst.

"Right now, we are simply trying to prepare for the worst. We're all kids, learning everything we can. We don't know enough." She looked at them. They recognized her thinking look, when she was analyzing a puzzle. "You miss it?" They chuckled.

"Honey, we can't join your war. We don't know enough about magic." Hermione shook her head.

"I wasn't thinking for you to fight, but, before you go into hiding, there is something you could do for us." They nodded to her. "Books on Magic are easy to find. But we are fighting purebloods. People who grew up around magic. Those of us who didn't are at a disadvantage." Her father was frowning.

"I agree. You need to know more, but you have other assets."

"Exactly. It would be silly to fight them only using magic. I don't know why they tried last time!" She looked at them excitedly. This had to be it! "Learning more magic is important, but what we need is to learn things they don't know. Muggle things! We need to learn how to blend in without the use of magic and to fight without magic and we're already looking into that, but we need to understand misdirection and subterfuge. The psychology of not getting caught." Her father was looking more engaged now.

"We could teach you how to make things look like you'd been there for weeks or never been there at all. How to make sure you don't catch someone's eye and to find what they don't want you to find." She nodded. Her mother looked at the two of them in amusement.

"Well, I guess we've been drafted. I'll contact some old informants who would be willing to hide two people with a minimum of questions and dig up the old code lists that are declassified. How long do we have?" Hermione sighed.

"Ten Days. I'm due at Harry's in ten days. You can go where you need to from there." They nodded. They had planning to do. Hermione smiled, knowing what she needed to tell Harry next she saw him. She hoped he found a person to teach fighting.

000

Harry wandered over to Dudley. The triplets and Annabel had asked for a few minutes to talk it over and Andrea and Amelia had started a discussion about family. Harry had had a thought in his mind ever since Dudley had mentioned earlier in the summer that he was a good wrestler.

"Hey." Startled Harry looked up. He hadn't realized he had made it to Dudley.

"Hi." Dudley looked at him.

"Thanks, for all this."

"No problem. I didn't really end up doing anything." Harry shrugged again. This was awkward, he wasn't sure how to start this.

"I'm sorry about the trouble." Harry looked at him in question. "I know you probably want nothing to do with me or my parents right now." Harry frowned, thinking about it. What did he want? He had felt apprehension when he saw Dudley's handwriting, but at the same time, when he had left that note explaining how to contact him, he had felt nervous, like some small part of him was hoping he wasn't about to be let down again. Scared that he would be rebuked for his gesture of friendship, of family. Dudley may not be much, and when they were kids, he was terrible. But he was still Harry's cousin. That was what it was down to, family. Harry had always wanted a family, and though he probably wouldn't ever be able to have that with his Aunt or Uncle, maybe it wasn't too late. Not too late with Dudley.

"I'm glad to you contacted me."

000

Marie placed a worried hand on Dudley's shoulder. He was looking a bit stunned. He and Harry had been talking quietly while she had set up the new living situation with Andrea. Amelia was going to look in on their father with a mediwitch and see if there was some sort of problem magically there. Andrea seemed to have guessed enough about Marie's home life. Her brothers were moving here, generally living at the nearby institute anyway, it wouldn't be a large change except in beds. Annabel was going to visit this Hogwarts place and be tested by their witch for magic. Hopefully they would have something they could do to help her live a normal life. She really needed to remember to thank Harry when he was done talking to Amelia quietly.

"Are you okay, Lee?" Dudley looked at her, a bit dazed still. She sat down on the stool next to him as he seemed to pull his thoughts together.

"He asked for my help." Marie cocked her head in encouragement. "All his life I've been a nightmare, awful and powerful. When I sent him our letters, I wasn't entirely sure he was ready to respond." He swallowed and looked at Marie. "When I told you my parents took exception to him, what I didn't tell you is that they encouraged me to as well. I was a bully." He looked away from her, in his shame, unable to face someone who had gone through that. "Now he's here, with power and knowledge, and instead of making me pay for what I did, he's helping me." A small hand was placed on his arm, its tan fingers tightening in a bid for his attention.

"You've changed, Dudley. When you first came to Andrea, I hid because you were arrogant and mean, and strong enough physically to back it up. But now? I've seen you help Annabel up when she tripped, or grab a falling weight before it hit someone. You're still strong physically, but your more then that now. You're strong as a person now. You know how to be gentle or protective. I can see it in the way you move and the way you watch." She looked over at Harry. A skinny little thing, probably made more so by his home-life, he would have been an easy target for bullies, if they could catch him. The way he had been glancing at Dudley the first little bit, had been both wary and surprised. Growing up reading when it was or wasn't safe to walk near Dudley, he probably had gotten fairly proficient at reading his slightly older cousin and this change was probably not in the repertoire he was used to. "Harry has realized you're different and he's trying. You never stop wanting a family."

"He's probably the only family I have that isn't delusional, or at least slightly out of their mind." Marie hid a smile at the description. Dudley looked at her. "He's in the middle of a coming war. He was born into it, it was how his parents died." Marie nodded as Dudley looked back at his cousin. "He wants my help." She cocked her head again.

"In a magical war?" Dudley shook his head.

"Its complicated he said, but the government refuses to acknowledge it. He wants help training, and he can't ask adults, like Andrea." Marie blinked, trying to read between the lines to understand how someone could ignore a war. "His friends and him, they want to learn the basics of fighting, just in case."

"Ah, if they are fighting people who only use this magic of theirs, then they probably wouldn't know what to do if you punched them in the face." Dudley chuckled.

"I guess." He looked pensive a moment before turning to her.

"I want to help him."

000

Luna sighed as she placed lunch on the table. Her father was late again. She knew that the Flobberworts were interesting, but so was lunch. She had roasted the galthablers from his trip in April with Honeywater. She thought it smelled good. She also hoped that the properties of the Honeywater would help her father stop his eye blinking problem. Apparently the Galthabler was very irritable and had cursed his eyes as he had glimpsed them.

Eventually she was joined by the man and they ate.

"Luna, I was thinking that a month in India this summer should be spent chasing the Snorkacks. I have information that thinks they move there once every four years for rejuvenation." Luna looked at her father. She hadn't told him what she was up to yet. She wasn't sure she was going to. She didn't know how to tell him. Her father was a brilliant researcher, but a brave and powerful wizard he wasn't. She was drawn from her thoughts when he sighed.

"You are going to fight, aren't you?" She raised her blonde eyebrow in his direction as he chuckled. "I should have seen that coming."

"Father?" He shook his head.

"The Snorkacks will be there in another four years. There's this little village of Seals in Mongolia that I should visit, but I've held off. It'll take at least a year." Luna smiled sadly at her father. She should have known he'd notice on his own. Both of them noticed things others didn't. He leaned forward. "I can't talk you out of it, can I." It wasn't a question. One thing she had inherited from her mother was a stubborn streak and they both knew it.

"No. I consider them my friends. Whether I am a friend of theirs or not, I will stand by them." Her gentle voice seemed to calm Xenophillus. Her voice was so much like her mothers, he had often told her. It could charm the leaves off a tree. He came over to the side of her chair and knelt in front of her.

"As you should." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have no talent with wand work, that was the main reason your mother and I remained neutral in the last war. Stella helped from the sidelines, and she was good at charms and potions, but we never became too involved." He pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him again. "You are your mother's daughter and loyalty is part of that."

000

Marie smiled at Dudley's quiet announcement. She had guessed at that. She looked over at her brothers, who were chatting excitedly about looking up Sirens. She would have to keep an eye on that.

"We'd like to help too." Dudley looked at her in confusion. "We just found out that our mother was half siren, she wasn't human. We have no idea what that means for the three of us. In fact, I"m certain that once my brothers calm down they'll realize it was probably part of the problem with Mom. We have magic. I'm sure they want to explore it." Dudley winced slightly, Hen and Cal exploring things was always nerve wracking. "I know I want to."

Dudley touched her arm in concern. She looked a bit frazzled.

"I don't know much about Sirens, but I have heard of them. Dudley, a siren's voice can lure men to her against their will." Dudley's eyebrow rose at that.

"I guess your father, or stepfather, didn't stand a chance." He was half joking, trying to lighten her mood, but her face only went darker.

"What about me?" Dudley frowned, trying to follow her question.

"You?" She nodded slightly.

"Can I make any friends without using that magic? Do I use it without realizing it?" Dudley grabbed her hands as she waved them a bit.

"Marie, Marie! Calm down." She shook her head.

"I need to know, Lee. I need to know that my friends are my friends because they want to be, not because they can't help it." Dudley shook his head.

"Of course we can't help it." She looked at him, betrayed. He smiled. "How could we help but be friend to someone as kind and amazing as you?" She stared at him, purple eyes glassy from unshed tears. Dudley realized that this really scared her. "Hey, you are my friend right now. I don't care how it started. Even when you are not near me, I think of you as my friend. Okay?" She nodded, smiling a bit.

"Okay." He turned a ruddy color at that. He hadn't really meant to get so personal. "So what exactly did Harry want your help with?"

Dudley nodded.

"He asked me to come and help teach them to get in shape and to fight. He wanted to iron out the logistics, but just over a week from now sounded like the plan." Marie nodded.

"They'll be done with theatre and robotics by then. This might explain those odd ingredients they always seem to locate and do weird things with." Dudley nodded.

"Harry once mentioned a potions class. Maybe you three can come along. You could see Annabel, learn about your power, and have some fun." Marie smiled slightly and nodded.

"I"ll ask Harry before he vanishes. We should get a bit more information and find a way to contact him." Dudley nodded and they were distracted by Amelia.

000

Xeno led his daughter into the basement. She sat on a stool as he got out an old green and silver box.

"Your mother was in Ravenclaw, but her favorite colors had always been green and black. We met that way, in Ravenclaw. We were only a few years apart." Luna nodded, already aware of this. "Stella was an amazing woman. We were engaged for a decade before we got married and she was nearly forty when you were born. We had almost given up on even having a child." He placed the box on the table.

"Mother always told me I was her miracle from the moon goddess." Xeno chuckled.

"Yes, well she evoked the moon goddess to conceive you." Luna colored mildly. She hadn't known _that_. "You know that my parents died shortly before your birth?" Luna nodded. "We always told you you had no family outside of us. That isn't entirely accurate. Legally you have no family, but in reality, you might." Luna blinked at her father in confusion as he opened the metal box. Inside were papers, pictures, mostly odds and ends.

"This was your mothers keeper box." Luna nodded. She and her father had one as well. They were boxes that you had most of your life where you placed treasures that you want to keep for no other purpose then to keep them because they were a part of you. Her father's was in the living room next to the fireplace and hers was in her trunk. Xeno reached in a pulled out a small jewelry box.

"I had planned to give the box to you on your seventeenth birthday. However, I think there are a few things in here you would want now." He held up a small journal. "This is your mother's journal. Not her diary, I have that upstairs, but a journal. She said it was for your eyes only. Someday when you needed her, but she was no longer able to talk to you." He sighed sadly as his hand brushed the cover briefly. Luna swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to ease the muscles enough to breathe properly. Ever since her mother's death when she had been eight, they had spoken of her often, but she had never seen her father so sad about it. Stella had loved life and Xeno had remembered that as her brightest quality by loving every moment he shared with their daughter about her. Luna had never seen her father sad about talking about her mother.

"I think it is time you read it." He placed it gently in the box again and opened the jewelry box he held.

"Your grandparents, your mother's parents were...interesting. They were very set in their ways, at least your grandmother was. She disapproved of me heavily, I'm afraid and your mother wouldn't stand for it." He chuckled mildly, rubbing the back of his head. "Funny thing actually. Stella's older sister was similarly disowned only five years before they disowned Stella." He looked at Luna, smiling wryly.

"I don't know if Stella kept in contact with her sister, but last I heard, she was also dead. I don't know if she ever had any children or where they would be." He held up a small locket on a bracelet. "This is the symbol of her family. I'm told that her sister has the signet ring. It belongs to you now, Luna." Luna gazed at it a moment. The symbol was an original shield coat of arms, the bottom half being a shield with two wands crossed over a cauldron. A knight's helmet sat above the shield, crowned in gold. Vines patterned their way next to the helmet, ending in snake heads. Sitting just above the helmet was a small set of antlers almost as if as an after thought. This crest was mostly green, with the antlers being a bright red. She could feel magic in the piece as she took the bracelet and placed it on her wrist. The bracelet fitted to her wrist, as most magical bracelets did and the locket disappeared, invisible save the thin silver chain on her wrist. It was an heirloom, not to be removed except by another member of the family it represented and not seen unless she willed it to.

"Contact your friends, and set yourself. When you are ready, I'll quietly disappear for you." She looked at her father. He was smiling sadly. She knew what he was thinking. He couldn't defend himself, let alone her. He barely managed the basics as far as wand work goes. He was removing this weakness from the playing field. She knew that Hermione and any other muggleborn was going to have to make a similar choice soon. She stood and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled as she felt his strong hold on her.

"After all this is over, we can go to India to look for the Snorkacks." Xeno squeezed her.

"Its a promise."

"I love you Father."

"I love you, my little Moon Goddess."

000

Harry sighed as he relaxed a bit in the chair in his study. He thought this morning had gone rather well. Dudley had agreed to come for three weeks to help get people in shape and to teach them the basics of defending themselves. He had agreed to let Marie and her two brothers come as well. Henry and Caleb were so much like Fred and George the Harry was wondering if there was a relation back a few generations. He also wondered if his new manor could survive one set of twins let alone two of them. Hopefully Marie would be able to limit the damage two thirds of the triplets could do and Ginny could curtail her brothers when needed so maybe they'd all survive.

Annabel was visiting Madam Pomfrey, who was to be told about his involvement in finding her and they would talk a bit more later. They rather thought the child could visit them while everyone was with Harry. Amelia was visiting the stepfather with a mediwitch from St Mungo's. She'd pass the findings along to Andrea when she knew something. Harry had enough on his plate to be quite happy to not be responsible for that particular bit of knowledge. He was meeting with Andy later today to talk about legal responsibilities, he'd run everything by her then.

He was brought out of his musing by his mirror 'ringing'. It sort of vibrated in his magic a bit. He sighed and walked over to the chair next to it, calling for some lemonade in the process. He rattled off the password and Luna's face appeared.

"Luna, hi!" He smiled slightly. Although they all could read what he wrote to them in the journals, and Luna had written back a bit, he had missed the blonde girl.

"Oh, hello Harry." She always sounded like he was surprising her from her thoughts, even when she approached him. "How has your day been?" Harry's words stopped momentarily as Misty popped his lemonade in, complete with sandwiches and fruit. "I see Misty is still feeding you." Harry smiled nervously.

"Yeah, she's been a bit overboard about it since I got here." Luna smiled gently.

"A mountain is built one boulder at a time. Maybe she's simply building the foundations." Harry raised his eyebrow, before red spread across his cheek and remembering the lack of food he had eaten at his relatives house over the years. It was no wonder he was so skinny.

"I'm glad to no longer be at their house." Luna nodded.

"Yes, this one won't be taken away from you." Harry nodded as he bit into the sandwich before making a face.

"Ham and tomato?" Luna held in a giggle.

"Honeywater Ham and Boom berry tomatoes, I'd imagine. There might be some spinach in there as well. Its good for the stomach." Harry made a face. Tomatoes and ham didn't sound like they went together at all.

"I think Misty is taking my health a bit too seriously." Luna's eyes seem to dim a bit as he joked with her.

"No one else has." Harry looked at her in curiosity. "With Misty's aid, maybe you won't wince when you're patted on the back during the welcome feast this year." Harry froze in setting his half eaten sandwich down. He swallowed as he looked at Luna.

"My back?" Luna leaned against the cushion next to her, playing with her hair.

"I doubt anyone knows. You're very subtle." She looked down, mumbling. "I was simply keeping an eye on someone I wanted to call a friend." Harry felt bad at that. Although he had only known Luna a few months, she had been very understanding. Frighteningly so, in fact. She seemed to notice things and draw conclusions more then anyone he knew, even Snape. He had heard rumors that she was teased in Ravenclaw, Neville had even told him he hadn't ever seen her with any friends. She had just wanted to help.

"You are my friend, Luna." Luna's smile was unsure, but she at least looked up.

"I did not mean to overstep." Harry smiled at that, rubbing the back of his head.

"You didn't, I just don't really know what to think with people caring about my safety all of a sudden." She cocked her head in thought.

"Yes, when hidden, care is often seen as apathy." Harry frowned.

"I don't think my aunt and uncle were being apathetic." Luna shook her golden head.

"I was not referring to the undesirables on your mothers family tree." She stopped a moment before looking at him in question, "You didn't say your cousin?" Harry ducked his head, swallowing the last bite of that sandwich. He wasn't sure what to make of Dudley.

"My cousin, Dudley, contacted me." Luna raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He wondered if those thin eyebrows were a trait from her mother or father. "He had made a friend. A decent one, finally." Harry felt this was a bit vague and decided to side track a minute. "When I was a kid, he had this group of his. They were just a bunch of bullies who all found each other. I happened to be their favorite target." Luna nodded in understanding.

"I imagine your speed made you quite the task." Her voice was airy and neutral as always, Harry felt that it invited him to believe in himself a bit more.

"They called it Harry Hunting." He practically spat the name out. He looked down, realizing that he had fisted his pants as he usually did to distract himself. "This summer, he was different. I was only there two weeks, but he helped out with the chores and asked me questions." Harry frowned as he thought back.

"He was gone a lot of the time, but when he was home he gardened and painted, and he asked me questions. He listened to me. He has never done that before." Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. He stopped, frowning as he felt his hair again. He could have sworn it was getting a bit longer.

"His ears had been fake and now they were real?" Harry looked at Luna, letting her distract him from his perusal of his hair.

"Maybe his brain suddenly appeared. I don't know. I left him a way to contact me. I don't even know why I did that. He hated me. He had never wanted anything to do with me, none of them had." Luna smiled softly as she shook her head.

"Maybe the heart did something for a reason, which reason could not tell?" Harry shook his head.

"Why would I want to stay in contact with them? Any of them?" Luna shrugged slightly.

"Maybe because you love and forgive more then you hate or seek revenge." She smiled. "That's why people like you Harry." Harry shook his head.

"People like me because I'm going to defeat the '_Greatest_ Dark Wizard of Our Time', that's why." His sarcasm wasn't lost on Luna, but she didn't react to it. She frowned.

"Your friends don't care about that." Harry sighed.

"I'm still trying to learn to tell the difference between friends that care about me and friends that only care about fame." Luna blinked in thought.

"Friends aren't friends if they care about you for any reason other then who you are." Harry looked at Luna in amusement and clarity. He had been calling those people who liked him for his fame friends, simply ones he didn't trust. They were not friends at all. They were associates, that was the word Draco had once used to describe some of his friends, associates, looking out for themselves only. When that meant looking out for Harry, they would look out for Harry as long as it helped them. He smiled at Luna widely, eyes gleaming of emerald.

"You're right. They aren't mates, they're associates." Luna smiled at his delighted enlightenment. "Thanks Luna!"

"If I have truly touched your heart, then that is all the thanks I need." Harry could have sworn that was a quote, but he couldn't place it. He smiled still.

"I can't wait until you get here. Draco's already here, but no one else will be here for a week. Oh, that was the news I was building up to, Dudley agreed to come and train us in fighting, hand to hand! He's going to help us get in shape and everything." Luna smiled at the excitement Harry was displaying. He generally only displayed it when preparing for Quidditch. She rather though he didn't mind the war so much as was upset by duplicity of the adults in his life. They insisted that he was a child, and therefore be spared the gory details and in the same breath accuse him of being old enough to fight and save the wizarding world. It was probably driving him out of his mind. But now that he was preparing, at least he was doing something to increase his odds, since the adults in charge of him were definitely not.

"He contacted you." Harry nodded.

"I wasn't sure how I felt about it. He had found a friend that had a magical sister, too young for Hogwarts. She needed help." He ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You helped." It was a statement, because it was truth. Harry could no more ignore someone who needed help then he could stop breathing. Harry nodded.

"Her sister is staying with Madam Pomfrey for a while, But Dudley and the triplets are coming here in a week to train us. I'm setting up the closer stables for us. The far ones are for the unicorns when they want." Luna smiled at his excitement again. His eyes had their own spark when he was this focused. "You're coming in six days right?"

"Actually, that was what I was contacting you about." Harry cocked his head, mid-bite, in question. "My father is not a defensive or offensive Wizard. He is no good in wars. Since that makes him a weakness for me, he's removing himself for a while. He's going to disappear until balance returns." She smiled softly as he thought about that in amazement. She had said balance, instead of referring to light or dark. He wondered if it was a coincidence.

"So when will you come? I'll set up a room for you to use long term." He suddenly ducked his head, unsure. He might have misunderstood her. "That is if you want to stay here." She might have other relatives she would want to stay with. He saw Luna's shoulder relax as she shook her head.

"Father is ready whenever we are. I have yet to unpack from school, so I have only a few more things to do." Harry nodded.

"So tomorrow? or the day after if you want." Luna cocked her head.

"I believe tomorrow will be pleasant. I will be able to meet your new friends." Harry smiled. He had told the six about Eileen, but they all agreed to not tell anyone her last name, and the elves here, ignoring Hermione's outrage. He'd let Eileen talk to her. The woman certainly had helped him. He could hardly believe she was sixty. She looked a muggle forty or so. He vaguely wondered about that, but Luna's comment returned his attention to the outside world.

"How is the blonde one?" Harry smiled mischievously at the name.

"He's chosen a codename."

000

Dobby sprang into action. He had been watching the professor for several hours now. Harry had told him to do it when the personal lab was empty but not for long. He wanted the professor to find it quickly. Dobby was happy to help Master Harry. He popped down into the Chamber of Secrets and placed a hand on the trunk and letter and popped back into the dark lab. Leaving the trunk in a noticeable, but not dangerous location, with the letter firmly placed on top, he retreated into the corner and made himself invisible.

Severus strode into his lab a moment later, a quick spell bringing on the lights automatically. He knew every centimeter of his lab even without the lights on. He turned to the bench, ready to begin re-fueling the Infirmary, as was his job every summer when he froze, staring at the trunk in his lab. He backed away from it carefully, tossing a wordless protego around it, preventing it from harming anything in the room.

A few diagnostic spells revealed nothing dangerous on the letter or the trunk, though it was made of well worn and well polished dragon leather. He lifted the letter gently. His name was written on it in block letters, no doubt to disguise the sender. He could tell a bit from the handwriting anyway. Nervous, the writer had paused a few times, usually a messy writer. Messy writers disguise their handwriting by writing neat and neat writer, the opposite. He opened the letter and unfolded it. The opening and closing were written by a different person then the body of the letter, this person was either very amusing or very intriguing, Severus couldn't decide.

_Professor Severus Snape,_

_Presenting you with this trunk upon your Birthday would have been inconvenient. I have enlisted the assistance of Hogwarts elves to drop off this trunk in a convenient location. This skin is now yours, as is the trunk. I was told you would have fun trying to decipher the type of leather used in its creation. Enjoy._

_Yours_

Severus re-read the letter a moment in thought. Young, but trying to act older, maybe a recently graduated student. The word 'fun' was a bit out of style in the rest of the vernacular. It would have to be a pureblood, someone with elves to think of such a thing. He glanced at the trunk. Perhaps the contents would give him some clues. The letter said skin. Skin of what, exactly? Did the writer know how many different kinds of skin there was?

He opened the trunk to see a long, large pile of snake skin, shed probably in the last few days. Severus reached out and touched the skin gently, not sure how sturdy it would be. It was strong. He levitated it out of the trunk and lay it out around his lab. It went around many times, he lost count at ten. This snake had to be huge. He finally found the head. How many sixty odd foot snakes could there be? He place a standard preservation charm on the skin and locked up his lab. He couldn't do anything with the skin until he knew what kind of snake it was.

He headed to the library, but ran into Hagrid on his way and decided to ask him. He was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, plus he was Severus' usual source for potion ingredients that came from creatures.

000

Luna was giggling by the time Harry finished telling her about the argument, leaving out the abuse, starting from when he called Draco a ferret. Luna was just getting herself back under control when they both heard her name being called.

"That's Father. I shall see you tomorrow night, two hours after sunset." Harry nodded.

"Right, don't forget the password." She smiled.

"Selene out."

"Wyvern out."

Harry sighed happily as he leaned back, drinking the pumpkin juice Misty had brought. The elf popped in, collecting the plate Harry had been eating off of.

"Misty, could you tell Moon and everyone that Luna will need a room in the Haven? She's staying indefinitely." Misty grinned.

"Of course Master. Misty is happy that Mistress Luna is coming. Master eats more with Mistress Luna." Harry grew red, looking at the empty plate that had contains two full sandwiches not an hour ago.

"Hey, I eat everything you put in front of me." His protest was half-hearted and petered out at her flat look.

"Master finishes Master's plate when Master isn't distracted, or upset, or tired, or in a hurry, or-"

"Okay okay okay!" Harry waved his hands in defeat. He gave the little creature a wry smile. "I do try." Misty patted his knee.

"Master Harry is a good Master. Misty is thinking that Master Harry wills eat more with Master's friends here. Master is comfortable around Mistress Luna and eats more when Master is comfortable." Harry chuckled, turning a bit red. He sighed and rose. He wanted to talk to Draco about that library he wasn't supposed to be in before dinner. Usually such a thing wouldn't take long, but he and Draco had this habit of getting drawn into discussions about spells and their potential use outside of the intended use.

000

Hagrid had been surprised to see Severus calling him. Severus couldn't blame him. Usually the Potions Master didn't call upon him inside the castle, preferring to use the opportunity for a brisk walk and a breath of fresh air.

"How's it goin' Professor? I have some Bouncing spiders, if you need their venom. I gotta drain them tomorrow." Severus thought, mentally going through his inventory. His bouncing Spider Juice had been getting a bit low. He nodded curtly to the half-giant.

"I will join you tomorrow after lunch to assist." Hagrid grunted in appreciation as he set down the stone bench he had been carrying. It contained Obsidian and Moss Agate, two powerful stones you did not simply cast charms at, like levitation. The bench was for protection and during the summer it was placed in the Great Hall along with the other outside protection artifacts. Without the students and half the staff, the artifacts could benefit from Hogwarts magic itself and rejuvenate somehow. Severus didn't really understand it, but Artifacts were never his strong suit.

"Are there any snakes that are sixty feet in length?" Hagrid thought a moment. Severus smirked slightly, well aware of the brain behind those bushy eyebrows and hair. Hagrid wasn't the smartest of the bunch, but he retained information very well, especially about something he cared about, and a sixty foot snake probably would qualify.

"Well, you got your Queztals from Mexico, them'll get sixty if they want, but I ne'er heard a one more 'n twenty feet. Jormanganders will get that long easily, they're in the ocean. Baslisks of course can be up ta eighty feet, they live underground if they can help it. Not sure what else. That's a bit long for most snakes. A sea serpent gets to a hundred or more." Severus felt like a faint breeze would knock him over.

"Thank you Hagrid." He hurried off. He had figured whatever it was that it would be rare, but the only one that made sense was a Baslisk. Excitement quickened his feet and he practically flew into his dungeon, drawing up the wards and looking in his bookcase. Finding the correct book, he rushed to his lab, opening the book. It was an ingredient testing manual he had picked up as a young man. He used it when brewing for either of his current masters. There was a spell here for Baslisk, now that he knew what to look for.

He read it twice to be sure before letting a string of latin come out of his mouth. The skin glowed a faint green. It was a baslisk. Severus was glad a moment later that he had stood where he had. He only had two stools in his lab, and he had just dropped onto one. He just had received a fortune in Baslisk skin, a rare ingredient. The potions he could work with were amazing. He couldn't even wrap his head around it all. Potions he had only heard of or seen once or twice that could be perfected with this skin.

He picked up the letter again, re-reading it, this time with more than casual interest. He didn't discern any more information then he had initially. Curiously he studied the trunk. It wasn't dragon leather, he figured that out fairly quickly, the scales were wrong. He glanced at the skin surrounding him and compared the two. This trunk was made from the hide of a baslisk. He looked on the inside. There was an inscription and a single piece of paper.

_To a True Slytherin_

_-Salazar_

He couldn't breathe a moment. This paper was ancient, so much so that it could have actually been Salazar Slytherin who wrote it. He had been a Slytherin all his life. Death Eaters excepting, he felt at home here, belonging amongst his peers. The mind games they used to play with each other had been a part of his childhood, the part he didn't regret. He cared greatly for this house. Most of his year that didn't join the Dark Lord died quickly, Slytherin loyalty dying with them. Only a few had escaped, some with Severus' help. A few had done as he had, tricked the Dark Lord, but most hadn't survived that. He cradled the paper gently in his hand and read the inscription inside the trunk.

To those who slither in the dark,  
>To those who's mind is spry<br>Remember Sunlight makes serpents quick  
>Warm, and nimble and sly<p>

Breath the air and use the spear  
>To fight those who lie<br>To the family, our family  
>Trust and loyalty comply<p>

Not by blood or skin alone  
>Shall we ever decry<br>Live this song within your heart  
>And never your heart shall die<p> 


	12. Flowers Who Know Their Roots, Blossom

I'm working my way through the important members of the story and by the time they all meet up at Harry's we should have a decent background on them all. I know people are starting to get fed up with all this building, but its both needed and can actually be fun. Here is Neville, who happens to be one of my favorite characters by the way.

Another note of interest. Romance. I have my pairing roughly sketched out, but I will tell you right now that people are not going to be dating their finally partner immediately. In high school sometimes you date a couple people before you find your match. GUess what. Since this isn't a romance story yet, Im going to keep that int he back of my mind as people pair off a bit. However I will tell you right now, since I"ve had this question so many times, this is NOT a Draco/Harry fic. I'm a couple chapters a head of you and they are not flowing into a romantic connection. Not to say there will be no boy on boy, but it won't be these two.

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**Flowers Who Know Their Roots, Blossom**

Neville sighed as he tried again. His wanted to get this spell right before he went to Harry's at the end of the week. It was so frustrating. It was a basic water spell designed to put out small fires. He had a candle in front of him, but so far all he had succeeded in doing is making his wand wet. Generally the spell would give him a short burst of water, a bit over kill of the candle, but he didn't feel like starting a truly hot fir in the beginning of June. He was warm enough. It would be nice to no longer have to water his garden by hand, water was heavy.

So here he was on the porch attempting to make water out of thin air with little luck. He shoved his frustration down. It wouldn't help. He closed his eyes and calmed himself and tried it again.

"_Aguementi_!" His wand dribbled. He sighed again. This was taught next year, but he had hoped he would be able to get it this summer. He felt the unfairness build up. He hadn't told his grandmother or uncle about the spell Madam Pompfrey had lifted off him yet. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone. It wasn't fair though! He worked hard to be as good as he was, what little that was indeed. He knew he was pants at most magic. But to have someone actively working against him all this time made it even worse. Was he really a good wizard? He had wondered, but his wand work hadn't improved after the spell was removed.

He felt tears coming again and thanks Merlin his grandmother had lost interest an hour ago and gone inside. He hated crying in front of people. he felt all that frustration build up and in a fit of childish rage he pointed his wand at the blasted candle again.

"_AGUAMENTI_!" It was a good thing he was on the porch. He was suddenly covered completely in water. The entire porch was soaked. It was also a good thing his grandmother had gone inside or he would have soaked her. That would _not_ have gone over well.

"Neville! The candle, not the entire porch!" Her stern call told him she had indeed been keeping an eye on him after all. He sighed, yelling an apology back to her. The candle was thoroughly soaked and probably would light again for a bit. What a mess.

He was just finished cleaning the porch when he heard the floo activate. Knowing he was soaked, he wandered the back way to the stairs. He shouldn't be seen as the Heir and soaked. he hadn't made it halfway up the stair before his grandmother came round the corner. She flicked his dry with her wand and briskly combed a hand through his messy hair.

"Madam Pompfrey is here from Hogwarts and has requested your presence along with her associate Mssr Ollivander. I will inform the house elves." She backed away to call the head elf as he walked into the sitting room.

"Welcome to Longbottom Manor, Madam, Mssr. How may I be of assistance?" At school he was informal and relaxed, but at home his grandmother kept after him. Besides he was proud of his family and was happy to show it, wishing that he would be worthy of the name someday.

"Mssr Longbottom, you remember my scan of you a month ago." He nodded. Rosethorn appeared and serve tea and cucumber sandwiches. Augusta returned and sat off to one side, they had come to see Neville specifically and Neville had explained that he was ready to start taking over some of the Lord responsibilities from her.

"At the time I noted that you use your father's wand, is that correct?" Neville nodded, but his grandmother spoke up.

"It has long been the tradition that a father's wand, should the father not see his son's eleventh birthday, should be used by the son." Madam Pompfrey nodded.

"And Frank was an incredible Auror, specializing in transfiguration." She looked at Neville. "You, however appear to take after your mother in her love of Herbology. I asked Mssr Ollivander to come to test you for a wand." Neville heard his grandmother sputter a bit, but he glanced at her and shook his head subtly. He wanted to hear what they had to say. He nodded to Ollivander.

"What will your test show?" The elder gentleman smiled under his twinkling eyebrows.

"You Mssr Longbottom use a beech wand currently. Powerful but a bit subtle, lending itself toward the artistry that your father put to good use in transfiguration. 11" beech with a unicorn core I remember. Your mother's was of my father's creation, 12 1/2"Cypress with Dittany core. I wish to find out which wand would choose you, Mssr Neville Longbottom." Neville looked at his grandmother. Her mouth was pursed in disapproval. She caught him looking at her. His face was thoughtful and nothing more, but she seemed to catch the assessing gaze. Her expression cleared, waiting for his decision. He had wanted to take over the family and start learning his responsibilities, it was right that he start with himself.

000

Harry bid his visitor to enter following the knock on his door. It was a bit early, but the entire manor was aware that Harry woke with the sun, anyway. In fact, when he could manage it, he found his way into the kitchen to cook while watching the sunrise. It had taken some cajoling and a few discussions, but he had won over Mags and she let him into her kitchen. Harry liked to cook, especially when he got to eat it. It took the inhabitants a few days to learn that the breakfasts they enjoyed were often Harry's doing instead of the kitchen elves. As such the entire manor now knew that the Lord was awake with the sun.

He turned as Eileen popped her head in. He gestured her to sit as he poured himself another cup of orange juice. She helped herself to the tea that appeared a moment later, courtesy of Misty along with muffins. Harry smiled as Eileen unshrunk four stacks of folders. He had hoped she would be done with them soon.

"Here are the people I like and those I don't." Harry nodded. The 'like' stack still looked bigger then needed, but some of them might decline anyway. "Harry, you have yet to tell me exactly what you're doing. All you would tell me was that you wanted to know if anyone in these sounded trustworthy to follow a contract, if properly compensated. You wanted to know loyalty without the current bias that the ministry has propagated, and you asked me to include Cissy's opinion." Harry nodded.

"I wanted the opinion of adults who had lived in the wizarding world. I don't know this world as well is I should and I know these creatures even less so. I was hoping you could give me your opinion without automatically assuming these creatures were bad." Eileen smiled slightly, setting down her tea cup a moment.

"Did you know what was Cissy's specialty in school?" Harry blinked at the change of subject.

"Er...no, I never asked, charms?" He honestly had no idea. Eileen shook her head.

"Draco takes after her in this, Cissy studied Magical creatures." Harry thought a moment, remembering Draco's interest in Hagrid and the Dragon and Sapphire, and his response to Neville before they left Hogwarts this year. He finally nodded. "She studied for some time with a master before her marriage stopped her. It is generally accepted in the academic community that studies magical creatures, that humans are a magical creature, muggle or otherwise. Some of the species in these folders would make excellent workers or contractors if they were properly handled." Harry thought a moment.

"In what way?" Eileen took another sip of the tea as she answered, picking up a folder and handing it to him.

"Take this couple, for example. The Veela sisters would be great. Veela's ability with fashion is always spot on, having a sort of sixth sense about it, from what Cissy said. We recommend that you require that a non-veela female work the cash register and have your female lawyer deal with them. Also, require that the locks on the shop are all one way, preventing entrance, but never exit. At the same time, don't monitor them. Veela are angry race, but they truly do like humans and usually can be trusted. They have incredible memory and respect someone who will both stand up to them and take them at their word." Harry nodded, noting that this was all in a note in the file. Eileen picked up another folder, this was a group of leprechauns who wanted to open a tea shop.

"These, now, keep an eye on. They will flourish better under supervision to fight instead of stirring up trouble to keep things interesting. If you pair them up with, say the werewolf in one building and his wife, I think you'll find them working out quite nicely in a shop that is half tea shop, half apothecary. The werewolf senses would be able to keep an eye on the little men and the woman specializes in defense magic. As long as they work together, it would be good." Harry nodded, deep in thought. Eileen let him think, sipping her tea. He looked up at her.

"Would Cissy like handling this?" Eileen raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Handle what? Harry, dear, you still have yet to fully explain your project here." Harry smiled sheepishly, rubbing his hair. He was getting a bit ahead of himself.

"Sorry, I've bought Knockturn Alley."

000

Neville sat on the porch. His elbows rested on his knees as he overlooked the greenhouses behind the manor. The Longbottoms had a simple manor, being farmers of old. His family was known for its herbs and spices, not the least of which its tobacco and teas. They were a quiet family as far as purebloods go, never terribly ambitious, accumulating wealth slowly rather then collecting or stealing it. One of the few families with such a gathering of loyal vassals left, most of which were freed at the turn of the century by reforms in the Ministry. Longbottom's family took care of their vassals and as such those families had stayed.

Neville's father had gone into the Aurors young, where he had continued to be involved with Alice. Neither had any interest in the family business, though Frank had done his best the short time he had been lord. Augusta, likewise, had no interest in plants, and although she seems to have loved her husband dearly, she had never understood his love of plants either. It was something Neville was proud of, what he had inherited from his grandfather.

He sighed as he heard her come out onto the porch and sit on the chair nearby. She didn't make a move to pick up a cup of tea that he was also ignoring. Neither felt up for movement for a minute.

"Frank was the only child I could give my husband." Neville didn't acknowledge her, even though he was listening. "My husband was a gentle man, strong in his own way. He handled my stern hardheadedness with compassion and humor. He would have never been an Auror like my father wanted him to become after our marriage. When Frank became an Auror, I was so happy. A single son was the only thing I could give my husband. Then your parents..." She stopped, choking on her words. Neville felt the tears he hadn't noticed. They had gathered without his permission or knowledge.

"My Frank and his Alice. They were..." She took a deep breath. "Then there was you. My little Neville, my grandson." Neville looked back at Augusta. Her eyes were as glassy as his. "You are so much like my husband." She leaned forward and placed a wrinkled hand on Neville's shoulder, squeezing.

"You are a true Longbottom Lord." Neville smiled slightly at that. He doubted he had ever received a higher compliment from his grandmother. "I was so focused on the loss of my son, that I forgot that I gained my grandson, and in some small way, I regained my husband. I was wrong to push Frank's wand on you Neville." Neville smiled wider, placing a hand on his grandmother's gently.

"I forgive you, Grandmother."

000

Eileen was still staring at Harry a minute later as Misty cleared the tea tray of used plates and refilled the tea. Misty gave Eileen a nervous look, but popped out after informing Harry that the room for Luna was prepared by Moon.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that. I think I just heard you say you _bought_ Knockturn Alley." Harry smirked at that.

"You heard right, though I think I actually only bought like two thirds of the alley, under a slightly different name." Eileen leaned back with a whoosh.

"Why?" Harry frowned a moment as he got his thoughts in order to explain.

"I want to create a place where it is safe to be interested in Dark Magic, as we call it, without being completely submersed. I also want to create a community where so-called dark creatures are welcome without turning to the Death Eaters in anger. Professor Dumbledore said Slit Face is going to recruit Dementors" Harry shivered at the name, he really disliked them. "and He's had a werewolf friend on an assignment for over a month, I think talking to other werewolves to keep them from joining. I don't think its going to work though." Eileen cocked her head.

"Why not? Dumbledore is very good at what he does." Harry shrugged a bit.

"He can't change facts though." He held up his fingers. "Fact; the ministry is afraid, and thus hates werewolves, and possibly other creatures. Fact; they are spreading this hate to the general public en mass. Fact; it is nearly impossible for a werewolf to hold a job, let alone pay for Wolfsbane Potion every month." Harry shrugged again. "Why fight to protect a society that does all that to you? I sure wouldn't be interested." Eileen frowned in thought as Harry sipped his tea. Harry had brought up some excellent points. Hermione had researched the werewolf plight after Remus had left their third year and Harry was distressed by the results. Not just werewolves, but vampires, veela, and many others, all prejudiced against, nearly impossible to find jobs in normal wizard society. The ministry is setting themselves up to be taken over!

"Have you considered offering an alternative to the werewolf community?" Harry cocked his head in confusion. "You would have to talk with Cissy about it more, I only know the basics from talking to her yesterday, but werewolves share the wolf mentality a bit, even outside the full moon. The need for a pack, for example, and the power structure within that pack. They group together out of instinct, on top of the ministry's ostricization. If they had a safe place to do so, especially for their children, I think they'd at least stay away from You-Know-Who." Harry thought about it before shrugging a bit.

"I think I want to start small on this. Will Cissy help?" Eileen nodded quickly.

"Yes, I believe she would embrace a project to keep her busy and she loved studying Magical Creatures. I think she would enjoy this." Harry nodded.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow after Luna is all settled then. Why don't you tell me your other opinions of these groups." Harry and Eileen sipped tea as they continued perusing the folders.

000

Neville was still pensive as they ate dinner. He had been thinking hard.

_"Your affinity is not for Beech but rather for Cherry. Its similar to your Mother's Cypress, but more precise. You have bonded well with this unicorn core, unusual given the materials dislike of changing owners, which probably accounts for what magic you do use. Still I do not believe you would ever be effective with either of your parents' wands."_

Ollivander's words had hurt a bit, but at the same time they had made sense. He had always felt his magic just below his skin, but it was like pushing water through a tiny hole to get any amount out. He remembered what Luna said to Harry once about his magic.

_"Neville's magic has broken its shackles. Now it is growing faster enough that if the door to its cell is not opened soon it will break it open and destroy the doorway in its flight for freedom."_

This might have been what she meant. He grumpily wondered why she hadn't come out and said that, but he supposed she probably thought she had. He looked at his grandmother. He knew it was a bit of a let down to her that he wasn't his father. Even though she said she was proud of him, he felt, somehow, outside the family. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Grandmother?" Augusta looked at her grandson in question, "What kind of wand did Grandfather use?" Augusta stared at him a moment before she jumped up. Neville watched in amazement as the spry old woman practically flew down the hallway and up the stairs. Silence ensued upon her departure and Neville could do little but wait. He didn't wait long because Augusta was back in a flash with a black lacquered box. She sat next to her grandson, instead of in her normal spot.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier today. Especially when Mssr Ollivander said Cherry." She set the wand box in front of Neville gently and looked at him. "This is your grandfather's wand. He died Frank's second year in Hogwarts. I kept it all these years next to my bed." Her hand was running gently over the top of the box, letting the polished wood caress the pads of her fingertips. "Your grandfather's wand, 13 1/4" Cherry and unicorn hair. I remember because he was the only person I had ever met who was chosen by a Cherry wand, instead of the other way around." She smiled softly, a look Neville rarely saw on his austere relative. She lifted her hand away and looked at Neville.

"You don't have to, if it doesn't suit you." Neville looked at the dark box. He slowly lifted the lid. The dark wand sat on a bed of green silk, its elegant sleek wood spiraling into a leaf-like twirl. It was magnificent, Neville could see why it had enthralled his grandmother enough that she remembered its details. He gently slid his fingers under its weight and lifted it. It was heavier then his father's wand. It felt heavier, not as if he were to drop it, but as if it would let him let go. It sunk into his hand as if it belonged there. He felt a well of warmth climb through his skin, letting excitement crawl up his spine. Around him the candles flickered a bit and he looked at the empty glass on the table.

There was no need for loud voices, no need to take a deep breath to prepare himself. In a sure, quiet voice he commanded, not requested as if to be shut down for trying, but commanded.

"_Aguementi._" The glass gently filled with water, clear as a spring rain. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at his grandmother. He was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes again as she squeezed his shoulder, watching her grandson hold her husband's wand, a wand she had been sure would never use magic again.

"Perfect, Grandson. Perfect."

000

Luna sighed as her father did yet another run around the house. He was checking the spells her mother had left one last time. When they had gone into hiding briefly during the last year, Stella had set up spells that made it look like they were here, or at least her husband was. Xeno had a box that transported paper directly to his office and back so he could publish without being in the country. With his frequent long trips it was necessary and didn't bother his staff. These spells would keep up the lawn and the house and everyday, when there was no one within twently feet of the house, a image of Xeno would step outside long enough to stretch and smell the flowers, so to speak. Just enough that no one would guess their departure.

Luna had been completely packed that morning. All her belongings were going, since she was living at Potter Manor until this was all done. That said, she had two trunks instead of her usual one. Her mother's box was placed carefully in the first trunk. Xeno had packed the rest of the house into the basement and sealed it with a disk, another keepsake of his wife's. Even though Stella had died eight years after the fall of Voldemort, they hadn't ever gotten around to changing the spells. Stella had rather keep them up on automatically, then to remember in the midst of her and her husbands research to take them all down. The sealed room was underground and could only be seen through the hole in the disk used to open the door. Xeno carried his and Luna carried Stella's.

He had already packed everything himself, having done this type of trip more times then Luna could count. She rather thought this was nerves. He disliked leaving her, especially after her mother's death. The after shock of the spell that killed her mother had been hard for Luna to recover from and Xeno had become slightly protective, when he wasn't distracted anyway. Luna loved him for it.

"Father." Xeno stopped in the living room looking at Luna a moment. She gave him a soft smile and his shoulders relaxed.

"You look just like your mother when you do that." For once he wasn't muttering distractedly. Luna walked over and held out the braid of mooncalf hair she had collected this last year. He took it and smiled. Moon folk help their own. "You always know what I'm thinking, even when I don't." Luna's eyebrow raised in question and he chuckled.

"Your mother used to do that too." He sat down on the chair next to Luna. "Your mother completed me, I don't want to lose you Luna." She smiled as her father.

"How can you lose-"

"**What's in your heart.**" The family quote was said together. It was handed down through the Lovegoods and both members firmly believe in it. Luna hugged her father.

He lit the fireplace behind her and shrunk her trunk for her. Luna grabbed a handful of floo powder. Xeno smiled at her as she stepped towards the floo.

"I love you, My little Moon Goddess." She smiled.

"I love you too Father." He stepped back to avoid getting caught in the flame as she was whisked away. Xeno didn't know where she was going, but he hoped it was safe. Stepping back, he sealed the floo and gathered his knapsack and with a soft pop, he was gone as well. The house that had survived one war was prepped to survive another.

000

Luna was greeted by Harry and Draco upon arrival at Potter manor. She had flooed to the Folded Cave Wing, not knowing if she was keyed into the other portions. It was a cozy living room. Tasteful green and blues offset the white walls and brown and red of the wood and brick. She smiled as she drew Harry into a hug. He smiled widely as she released him.

"Welcome to Potter Manor." She giggled slightly and turned to Draco.

"It is good to see you again, Miss Lovegood." She nodded to the Malfoy with a smile.

"Thank you Sir Malfoy." She cocked an eyebrow at him and he colored.

"You're welcome Luna." She smiled again. She turned to Harry.

"I thought there were more people here then Draco?" Harry shook his head.

"Eileen has already turned in for the night. Her cottage is across the grounds, but she refuses to live in the main manor. She headed out an hour ago, shortly after dinner, have you eaten?" Harry was trying to remember all his manners, this was the first friend he had ever invited over to his home before. He was rather excited. He figured Draco didn't quite count as he had had to use pureblood traditions that he didn't understand, and Draco had been in danger at the time, making the visit an emergency. Being on the sickbed himself, Harry had been ill-put to play host. Eileen had helped him with the basics earlier in the day in preparation for Luna's arrival and he planned to practice before the rest of the group arrived later in the week.

"I ate with Father, since it was so very late." He nodded.

"Draco's mother is up in your room double checking everything." Draco nodded.

"She said something about boy's forgetting things a girl needs, or something along those lines." The blonde's mumblings made the other two smile even as both boys shrugged. They all trouped across the barrier between the two halves of the mansion and up to Luna's room.

"This half is called the Haven. I've keyed you into the main floos here. Your bedroom does not have a floo. You are in the Lily room, since it gives you a good view of the sunrise over the hills." Luna had told him how much she loved watching the sun's rays streak across the night sky. "I'm right next to you there, Draco's across from you and his mother is on your other side." Harry gestured. His room suite was on the end of a hall facing just south of east. Draco's room to the right and Luna's to the left. They entered Luna's rooms to greet Cissy.

"Luna Lovegood, may I introduce Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Lady of the House of Malfoy. My Lady, this is Miss Luna Lovegood." Harry was still getting used to the formal affairs and all four of his teachers had thought this an excellent chance to practice. Luna nodded and grasped Cissy's hand in the traditional greeting of a non-titled woman to a lady.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady." Cissy smiled.

"All mine I assure you. Please call me Cissy." Luna smiled.

"Luna, if you please." Cissy's eyes twinkled at the teasing joke as she un-shrunk her trunks for her. Luna had been brought up knowing these traditions, but not following them. It made her a bit more relaxed around them. She glanced around her room. There was a bathroom off the side the shared with the next room over, probably with Cissy. The bedroom and sitting room were separated by a thick blue curtain that was pulled back, leaving the two rooms open to each other as one large room. The room was generally white and deep blues and greens. The painting on the far wall was of a single white lily. The design that bordered the walls, ceiling and floor were of tiger lilies on green. She had a vanity instead of an additional wardrobe and she saw many surfaces to place her treasures.

"If you need anything, I am through the bathroom." She nodded her head slightly to the woman before the Malfoys both bade them good night. Cissy and Draco left by way of the community door, Luna figured they were saying their own good nights and talking briefly alone. She couldn't imagine what had happen to bring them both here. The group knew Draco and his mother had relocated here and most had assumed it had something to do with their difference of opinion with Malfoy Sr, but neither Harry nor Draco had clarified.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Harry." Harry smiled a bit unsure.

"I'm glad I could offer this." He joined her near the wardrobe as she opened one trunk with clothes. He handed them to her and she put them in their new home. "It still a bit much to take in, the money, responsibilities, the control." She looked at him slyly a moment.

"The freedom? A home?" Harry smiled widely, a wonder look in his eye.

"A home." He looked down a again. "Sorry." She looked up from her skirts, confused. "You just left yours."

"I left a house. My father is in my mind and my mother is in my heart. My friends are here. I am home." Harry smiled.

"Yes, this is now your home. As long as you want it." They both shared a smile. Harry noticed they had reached the night clothes and figured he'd better leave her to her unpacking.

"Moon said she'd stay up until she felt you sleep just in case. She's one of the elves-the house elves that is here. She lives here. Just call her, you know, if you need anything." Luna smiled again and nodded.

"Thank you. May Moon Frogs sing you to sleep." Harry gave her a surprised smile, relaxing.

"Have pleasant dreams, Luna."

000

Neville sat in the sitting room holding his new wand. He had tried all the old spells. His magic was a bit much. His accio had nearly beheaded him until he toned it down a bit. He found himself needing to do that with all his wandwork. The amount of magic he had been using just to get the wand to cooperate had been enormous. He was lucky Madam Pomfrey had spotted the trouble or he might have never been able to use his magic properly. Even with a proper wand now, he was having a hard time on the more advanced spells. He finally decided that wandwork simply wasn't his forte. He looked at the portrait above the fireplace. His grandfather wasn't very well known. In fact, he had had a hard time finding any information on the man at all until he asked his grandmother where to look in his second year.

His grandfather was responsible for much of the Herbology knowledge discovered in his lifetime. He had nearly quadrupled the product of his lands and added to the Longbottom family extensive plots. Many mixed bred potion ingredients had been his creation in conjunction with a potioneer named Cassiopeia Prince nee Longbottom. He was a successful man who disliked fame or ambition, content to play with his garden. After Neville had read that he had developed a great respect for the man.

He stood and raised his wand in a duelers salute. He would not let his grandfather or his father down. He smiled as he went to bed confident for the first time in a long time that he was upholding his ancestor's name.

The Portrait of the gentle Lord sat above the fire as it burned merrily until the elves came to bank it for the night. It wouldn't awaken until a new Lord took his rightful place. For the moment the lord was crouched in his favorite location, a garden. When his wife died, she would join him on the porch with the lemonade. He could be seen smiling in the flickering light about the bronze nameplate that contained the same eulogy as his grave behind the manor.

_In the Garden Where He Gave Life__  
><em>_Neville Longbottom_


	13. The More Hidden, The Brighter the Gold

I think this is the last chapter with in depth background building for our main characters really. There should be more timeline after this. Everything is starting to move forward now. To answer some questions from the last chapter, yes Neville is named after his grandfather. I also changed my summary, thank you to Ralyn Longs for the help there. Please review and let me know what you think of my take on the characters.

Also, a side note, I do not actually have the books with me, so anything from the books is from memory. At the end of the second book I couldn't remember if McGonagal was present when Harry retold his tale or not, but for the purposes of this story, we are going to say that she wasn't.

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**The More Hidden, The Brighter the Gold**

Severus sat in the teacher's lounge the next morning nursing a cup of black tea. Normally he didn't touch the stuff, but he had to be awake today and he had been up late the previous night. He also normally only frequented the teacher's lounge when he was talking to another professor, which was why when Minerva saw him in the lounge that morning, she paused a moment. Deciding that the worst that could happen is the young professor could bite her head off, and she knew a very effective protego for that, she walked over with her morning tea.

"Good Morning Severus." The black eyes were a bit slow as they moved to her. But when they finally met her own gaze they were bright with excitement.

"Good Morning." She took his normal morning greeting as an invitation and sat next to him. "Is there something I can do for you?" Minerva thought on that a moment before shaking her head, keeping her gaze on the man in front of her.

"Not at the moment. It seems a bit early for you to be in the lounge, Severus. An early meeting perhaps?" Severus shook his head a minutely.

"I didn't not sleep until very late and I woke quite early today." The elderly witch took a sip of her tea, keeping her companion under surveillance. Severus wasn't paying attention, a first for him in her experience. He was gazing at the fire automatically burning in the fireplace. "I received a Birthday present yesterday." Minerva sat up startled.

"Birthday? Yesterday was your birthday?" She felt mildly offended that he hadn't told anyone, but he shook his head.

"No, my birthday is not in June." Minerva frowned.

"I don't believe I do know when your birthday is." She saw a smirk flit cross his face.

"No, I don't believe you do. Only two people alive that I am aware of know that particular date." Minerva raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "No I will not tell you who, I prefer not to deal with annoying parties every year, thank you very much." His answer was mild as he was still lost in thought.

"Well if no one knows your birthday, then it shouldn't be odd that you'd get a birthday present not on your birthday." Minerva's tart response was gentled by her teasing smile, but both went unnoticed by the Potioneer.

"I spent a large part of the night, but I cannot find any fault or danger with the present." Minerva eyed him quietly as he took another sip of the bitter tea. "It said that to give it on my birthday would have been inconvenient." Minerva thought she detected a note of wonder there.

"Is it so hard to imagine that someone might want to give you a birthday present?" Severus shook his head.

"A present, no. I have received them in the past. Lucius, for example has always made it a habit to give me a present on Aug 28th. Its the anniversary of when we met in Diagon Alley, so he calls it my not-so-secret birthday. We usually share a brandy before the students get here on that day every year." Minerva was unaware that this was cause of the traditional absence of the Potions Master every year, but it did make some sense. "my gifts from him have always been opulent and he always looks forward to the praise, but this isn't something he would give me."

"What about your young godson?" Severus shook his head.

"Draco's gifts are always very well thought out, and I enjoy them, but he couldn't afford this gift. I'm not even sure Lucius could." Minerva sat back, slightly stunned. She could see where the professor would be confused now. There was little Lucius couldn't get if he put his mind to it.

"Care to share?" Severus cocked his head a moment. "I won't tell a soul."

"Not even our Head Master?" Minerva looked at him in confusion over the top of her teacup. "I would really rather not have his interference on this, well-meaning as it may be." Minerva gave him a version of a smirk. Over the years all the teachers had learned to keep certain things a secret from their esteemed Head Master. He was simply too meddling. Flitwick kept his family a secret, Sprout her love of puppies, Minerva, her close friendship with this young man here, they all had secrets. Minerva had been growing very fond of the younger professor as a colleague and friend. A relief considering how close to the man's mother she had been. Albus just liked to make everything better, sometimes to the detriment of the beneficiaries.

"Yes, I shall keep it from all ears save ours." Severus nodded.

"Do you know what a Baslisk is?" Minerva had to think on that. Neither professor were aware of the story Harry and Ron told Albus after she had escorted Ginny and her parents to the hospital wing Harry's second year. The rumors were all more outrageous then the last and no one knew the truth save Harry and Albus. Ginny, Hermione and Ron had only known bits and pieces and hadn't told anyone. They had all agreed to let rumor take the credit that time and the only consistency in the rumors were that Voldemort had been involved, Ginny was innocent, Harry had saved the day, and the Chamber of Secrets had been closed permanently. Still Minerva had heard of the beast.

"A large snake, right? Fairly dangerous." Severus nodded slightly.

"Born of an egg from a rooster, hatched by a toad, killed by Rooster calls, and kills by glare. A snake that hatches at four feet and grows to nearly eighty feet long and can live over a hundred years." His eyes were glittering in the fire light as he recited the facts. Minerva looked at him startled.

"Someone gave you a Baslisk? I hope they covered its eyes then. How is that not dangerous?" Severus smirked as he shook his head. Minerva would have already heard about it had _that_ happened.

"No, I received a large quantity of recently shed skin. The entire skin of a sixty foot baslisk. All intact." His voice was hoarse in awe. Minevera was equally stunned.

"Someone is keeping a live Baslisk?" Severus shook his head. He didn't know.

"No one I'm aware of, too risky. Even still, Baslisk skin is rare and extremely valuable. The amount I have in my dungeons right now could be worth more then 10,000,000 Galleons. I've seen a square foot go for 50,000 galleons in open market. In secret, I've seen it cost as much as 500,000 galleons." Minerva gasped. That was more then either of them could make in a year. (1 galleon is 5 pounds or $10 thus the square goes for $5,000 on open market).

"What are you going to do with it?" Severus looked at her with a sly smile, one of the few true smiles Minerva had ever seen on his face.

"I have found nothing wrong with it, so I will use it." Minerva let a small chuckle out as his eager face.

"Well then, Happy non-birthday Severus." They both touched their teacups together in a toast as they chuckled.

000

Luna had wondered if she had been visited by Wackerspecs that night when she had first woke. Her room did not look anything like her room aught to look. A moment reminded her of the move she had had the previous night and that this was indeed her room for the near future. She sighed a moment before climbing out of bed. She hoped her father remembered to write to her within the next month or so. He could get so caught up in his work that he would forget. Not about her, she didn't think he ever forgot he had a daughter, but sometimes he let little things, like her concern for him slip his mind. Then he had to chase the Wrackspurts who had stolen that particular thought.

She dressed and poked her head out the door. The sun had risen less than as hour earlier so she tried to be quiet as she tiptoed her way down the stairs on the search for the kitchen or dining room. Upstairs seemed mostly bedrooms named after flowers. She had seen the rooms in the other wing named after trees. She was in the Lily room. Draco was in the snap dragon room. Smiling she wondered if that had been on purpose. She could see that knowing Harry's sense of humor as well as she did.

She went down stairs, figuring the upstairs was not the way to the food, and found herself on the main landing. She ran into a house elf at that point.

"Miss Luna? Miss Luna is looking for food?" Luna knelt down in front of the creature and nodded.

"What's your name?" The elf smiled.

"Master calls Star, Star, Miss Luna. Star is helping Miss Luna in Room Lily, Ma'am." Luna smiled at the female. She opened her mouth, but stopped as another two elves popped in.

"Star, Maste- Miss Luna is awake?" The new elves bowed to her, before one continued. "Forrest apologizes for interrupting Miss Luna. Forrest is head of grounds and Raven helps with defense, Miss Luna." She nodded to both of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I was asking Star where I might find some breakfast." Forrest nodded as Star piped up.

"Star can shows Miss Luna the sitting room. Sir Draco is eating, ma'am." Luna cocked her head. She hadn't expected anyone else up. Forrest smiled widely.

"Star is good elf, Miss Luna. Forrest sired Star so Stars a good house elf." Luna nodded.

"She is indeed. You should be very proud." Forrest stood tall at the compliment as Star scampered down a hall. Luna followed, smiling as she looked down at the happy elf.

"Forrest is your father." Star nodded happily.

"Forrest sired Star and Pepper birthed Star." Luna cocked her head again.

"Does your mother work on the ground as well?" Star shook her head solemnly.

"Pepper was good house elf. Pepper protected Master James when Master Harold died. Pepper was a good house elf." Luna nodded making her way into the room Star had indicated.

"Thank you Star." Star nodded and bounced back down the hall to her father. Luna sighed, hoping Hermione didn't give Harry too hard a time about the house elves. If she heard that Star's mother had died protecting Harry's father, there could be a heated discussion.

"Good morning Luna." Luna looked up to see Draco eating eggs on the small table, a book spread next to him. She sat as another elf popped in a plate of eggs and other entrees.

"Good morning. I did not expect anyone else up but the roosters." Draco shook his head.

"Actually, I'm usually the last one up. Harry never sleeps through the sunrise as far as we can tell anymore. We usually don't see Eileen until ten because she takes her breakfast in her cottage, but mother has always risen at 6. Like clockwork." Luna smiled.

"I see. I thought Ron said Harry slept in on weekends." Draco shook his head as Luna thought. "Perhaps it is because it is still summer." Draco gave her a questioning look as she clarified. "Well learned habits die hard."

"I see." Luna reached for the honey as she continue conversationally, as if they hadn't just been talking about their friend being forced to wake early every summer by monster of muggles.

"So I have met Star, Forrest, and Raven. I know about Moon. Who else will be popping by?" Draco shrugged.

"I'm not sure I've met them all, but Mags runs the kitchen along with Plum and Spear runs the defense along with Mags son Shu. I think Shu and Plum are a couple. Misty is Harry's personal elf, you've met her along with Slice and Diction. Harry's meeting with mother right now, but he said to tell you he'd give you a tour after that. I'd expect him in another half hour or so. Mother only joined him twenty minutes ago." Luna liked that idea. Tours were always fun.

"Okay. What have you been up to?"

000

Harry relaxed as the familiar tang of orange juice flowed over his tongue. He would never stop being thankful for breakfast in the summers. Breakfast at the Dursley's would be after he had made breakfast, they had eaten breakfast, he had cleaned the kitchen up and started the laundry. Now, he could eat when he woke, or while he made breakfast. It felt fantastic.

"What do you think of my plan?" Cissy looked at the young lord. He had just finished explaining his idea to her and the fact that her sister was the lawyer on his payroll and bound to be involved in this. She was ecstatic at seeing her sister again and Harry's plan sounded solid. Implementation would be difficult, but she relished the idea of something to do. especially since Draco had hinted that Harry, Luna and Draco would be extraordinarily busy in a week or two. They hadn't told what exactly they were up to yet, but Eileen seemed somewhat aware and she did trust Eileen.

Eileen and Cissy's mother had been close once upon a time. Eileen was her godmother and had been the only person in her life who had not approved of her marriage to Lucius before the marriage. Even Andy hadn't said anything against the marriage until after the fact. Eileen had also been quite the witch in her day. Not powerful, but strong as a person. She had been the first pureblood to mix with a muggleborn. Even Harold, with all his Potter niceness hadn't gone that far. She had led the crusade at Hogwarts, that her sister had picked up after she left in Ravenclaw, for equal treating of all students regardless of background, bloodline or strength. Cissy's mother had never been a muggle lover by any means, but she apparently owed Eileen for her marriage and repaid the debt by naming Eileen the godmother of two of her three daughters. Cissy shuddered a moment, remembering that Bella's godmother had been their Aunt Walburga. What a nightmare that had been! No wondered she had turned out three stone's short of a gobstone set.

Eileen had been the one to encourage Cissy's interest in Magical Beasts. Cissy had focused on near human creatures, usually classified as being by the ministry, but she knew those classifications were inaccurate and had to be asked for anyway. This group involved the very creatures she had spent her younger days studying; vampires, werewolves, veela, lepracauns, centaurs, faeries, elves, and many more. She looked at Harry and nodded.

"I'd like to do this." She waved her hand, stopping Harry before he said what she thought he was going to say. "And I won't be paid for it either." Harry smiled, unsurprised and sat back in the chair.

"These are the files Eileen, and myself have liked. Our notes are in the folders. Here is a list of the space I have to fill and a basic idea of the types of stores I'd like there. I'm trusting you to read Andy in when you are ready to contact people. I will only be involved if you think its necessary. I'd like to stay as far out of the public eye as possible here." Cissy nodded. That made sense as well. She looked at the list he had come up with, mentally reveiwing the folders Eileen had shown her.

Creature Apothecary  
>Mixed Artifacts<br>Clothing Store  
>Tea Shop<br>Restaurant  
>Weapons?<br>Tattoos and Piercings  
>Bookstore<br>Pet store

She had nine on the list and twice that in space. As it was, she already could name a few of the folders from previous discussions for certain jobs. Harry also wanted her to find a group of two or three to police the street a bit and two to clean and maintain it.

"Put together a general budget after you talk to Andy and get everything straightened out. Any other questions?" Cissy shook her head. It would be a great project to work on. Harry wasn't expecting the contracts in place until the end of July so she had plenty of time.

"Master?" Harry looked over at Star. "Master wants to know when Miss Luna is awake. Miss Luna is starting breakfast with Sir Draco five minutes ago, sir. Star is sorry Master was not told, sir." Harry shook his head. He had asked Mags to let him know, but Mags probably hadn't been in the kitchen, sometimes spending her mornings with Eileen, so no one a known to tell him.

"Thank you Star. It is fine." Star Popped off as Harry rose.

"I'm going to go see how Luna is. Let me know if you need anything." Cissy smiled and nodded before returning to the folders she was already perusing.

000

Harry came into the sitting room to find the two blondes discussing the uses of various dark artifacts in history. One wizard had inherited a rug that when placed on top a witch or wizard they vanished into a vortex for ten years. During that time they relived their worst memories over and over. The grandson of the dark wizard who made it famous inherited it upon the wizards' death and used it as a doormat for over thirty years, flipping it over every night to stop burglaries. It was used as an anti-theft device for three generations before a historian informed the family exactly what the rug was and relieved them of it. Every so often someone would pop out of the rug for the next decade in the department of artifacts.

Harry smiled at Luna's relaxed face as she discussed the rug's probable location now. She seemed so tense the previous night, Harry was glad she was feeling better. He hoped her father was safe and out of harm's way. He had little knowledge of what was going to happen next, but he wouldn't put it past the Death Eaters to try to use any relative at their disposal to finish the war victorious.

"Good morning." He had waited for the lull in the conversation, before greeting the pair.

"Good morning, Harry." Draco nodded as well. Harry walked up behind Luna's chair.

"Would you like a tour, Luna?" Luna nodded and stood, smiling. They both looked at Draco, who shook his head.

"I have a book waiting for me in the library that I want to finish today before conferring with Twiggs on what we've had learned. Hopefully we'll have a basic outline of things to study by the end of the day." Harry and Luna nodded as the young heir rose and left.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's too serious." Luna hid a smile at Harry's proclamation.

"People cope with loss in their own way. Family is a great treasure." Harry looked at Luna in surprised confusion. She just smiled. "Shall we?"

000

Hermione placed the suitcase under her bed. She had managed to pack the majority of her clothes. What she had left out were clothes she planned to wear for the next week or so. She left and wandered into the living room where her father was putting books in a box. She sat next to him to help.

"How much are we hiding?" He looked at her. She had told him that the Death Eaters were known for setting fire to buildings so anything they left here, they may not see again. Harry had talked to Cissy and she was going to pop by the day Hermione was moving to Potter Manor to help with a bit of magic.

"Most of it. See, I'm turning a few books sidewise on the shelf as if they are on display. This gives the illusion that the shelf is full. When you finish packing, remember to leave out one of each type of clothing and any old clothing you are ready to get rid of." Hermione nodded as her father moved to the fireplace to take the book they had on the mantle off. They had books everywhere as all three of them loved to read.

"Your mother is already prepping the kitchen so that for the next few months it would look as if we had only just left." She smiled slightly.

"How long will the illusion last?" Her father shrugged slightly.

"Four months, six at the most. It depends on if the people coming know what to look for." Hermione sighed. As long as it wasn't Professor Snape or someone equally observant they should be fine. Many wizards thought Muggles couldn't keep their houses clean because they couldn't use magic so that would work on their side this time.

"Where will this stuff be stored?" She gently wrapped a figurine and placed it in a box.

"At a friends' house. She thinks we are redecorating all summer. When she finds us vanished, she'll keep the things for us and keep quiet." Hermione raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. "She'll eventually tell our contact and it will cycle through the network. By then we hope to be with new identities in the network, probably in France or Austria."

"Cool. I wish I could visit you there." She felt his arm come around her shoulders and squeeze her.

"So do I Bushkins." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now, let's finish this up and I'll help you get your room set. You'll bed on the couch the next seven nights so your mothers can set up your bed to look used, fresh and made."

000

It didn't take long for Harry to show Luna the inside of the Manor. Each wing had four stories and a basement and a dungeon. The first story consisted of Sitting rooms, Livings rooms, a library and dining room. The second story was mostly bedrooms, as she had surmised, though the Haven had a gallery of the family portraits with a long table for family meetings. They were silent now, waking when a Lord took his place at Potter Manor.

Harry explained about the wards to Luna. They were always present in his mind, checking up on him, comforting him when he was upset or worrying about him when he was hurt. He helped Luna reach out to them and feel them. The wards were unsure of what to make of Luna at first, but seemed to warm up to her eventually. Harry hadn't felt any pressure from them to bind with them and truly become Lord Potter and he was glad. Luna smiled and seemed to understand where he was coming from as he explained his hesitancy in opening his magic to the family.

The third level had more bedrooms and another library in each wing. Harry had already closed off the one in the Haven on the Third level. It contained artifacts and books that he got the feeling no one should use or read. Half of the fourth floor was a balcony that overlooked the lands. Harry pointed out Eileen's cottage and they both waved to the witch as she made her daily journey up to the Manor. They wouldn't see her much today as her son was visiting later this afternoon and they were going to talk well into the evening.

The other half of the fourth floor consisted of an open studio. They both tested the walls and they repelled magic a bit. Harry finally shot a mild blasting spell at a wall with no effect, concluding that this room was shielded for such a purpose. In the Haven, the studio had papers and drawings scattered about. Harry and Luna collected them and placed them in a pile off to one side. They were mostly of various plants. They did find a sketch pad of portraits that they took downstairs with them. Harry hoped Pisces could tell them more later.

Luna also met the house elves as they wandered. Harry was testing the structural wards as they went, familiarizing himself with different feelings in the house. They ran into Star and Moon in the bedrooms, cleaning. Hermione and her parents were going to be staying for a few weeks, and Hermione was moving here much as Luna had so Harry was preparing two rooms suites for them. Star and Moon were found singing a strange song in the Honeysuckle room for the Grangers. Hermione would have the Daisy room.

They met Plum and Mags when they were found for an early brunch and Fern and Aqua popped in to offer a tour of the gardens and greenhouses when they came to tell Harry that those elflings had an idea about the tents they wanted to run past him. Luna greeted Raven again when she popped in with Spear and Shu to double check that Harry was the person accessing the wards. Harry explained that Spear and Moon had been together a while and had two elflings, one of which had a tent to show them.

The center of the manor contained the ballroom, main dining hall, which Harry hoped he never had to cook for, and foyer mostly. The back Floo was under extensive wards and they left it alone. The basement was mostly the kitchen, spanning the center of the manor and much of both wings. The wings were open on the first level and the basement. The basement also included an additional library where Pisces said were the books that couldn't see the light of day. Luna had nodded solemnly, so Harry decided it wasn't a figure of speech this time. Sometimes he wasn't sure.

The dungeons were something else. There were two potion labs, one under each wing with a walk in ingredients closet under Haven. Harry remembering Eileen mentioning its existence and that it had been locked since his birth. He resolved to have her go through the ingredients to make sure nothing blew up on them. Potions class was bad enough without repeating the experience here. Instead of a walk in closet under the other wing, the lab had a small cupboard and next to the lab was an underground garden. Aqua explained that these plants required little to no sunlight and had to be grown underground. Harry was impressed, he couldn't wait to show this to Neville.

Between the two wings was the surprise. Harry had to admit, this was the first dungeon in the wizarding world he had been in that actually had bars. Two sets of four cells sat under the kitchen in the dungeon. Harry and Luna found that one cell in each quadruple had a secret passage way that led from one end on the dungeons under the Haven to the other. Finding that had been fun and exciting, both teens laughing. The chains in the cells made Harry shiver though and they didn't stay long.

Once they were through the manor, they found themselves walking outside in the mid-summer sun, approaching its apex. The greenhouses were amazing. There were three and Harry's head was spinning trying to keep it all straight. He did take this time to help the wards. There was a break in one corner and the wards were worried about a branch above another section. They found a Cleansweep in a closet and, with both on brooms, they removed the branch and shored up the protection on the top of the glass. The gardens were equally magnificent. Harry said that Eileen's was awesome as well, but out of respect for her son's privacy and his, they would stop in another day. He wasn't sure when the visit commenced, but he would leave Eileen to it.

The stables were another interesting stop. The elflings displayed tents that held six people comfortably, eight if you squeezed and still enough room for tea and tables. Harry liked it and the Elflings got to work in converting the half of the stalls in the closest stable to eight of these. That stable was ideal, not only because it was the closest, but because it had an inside and outside corral attached. The far stable, Forrest called the Pure Stable, was reserved for the unicorn herd, when they felt comfortable and it also had indoor and outdoor corral. The middle stable only had an outdoor coral and they would use it if needed. As it was they had just under thirty members of the FOLD right now. The closest stable held 48 easy. Luna also had suggestions for desks and shelves and the elflings enthusiastically went to work, leaving two stalls free to convert to study rooms.

Once they were out of the stables they wandered the property itself. Harry hadn't the chance to do so yet and had only seen most of the property from the air when he was exploring the wards. They gave Eileen's cottage wide birth, it being just after one at this point, and zeroed in on the summer cottage and pond. The cottage was cozy, three bedrooms upstairs, two baths a kitchen, sitting room and dining room. The patio was in need of repair and Harry decided to tell Pisces to leave it to him. He wanted to know how to do it himself.

The pond was big enough to swim in, maybe twenty feet deep with a dilapidated dock. There was a tree that went over the pond that would be perfect for a rope swing and Harry resolved to put one there. The wards for the Potter Manor ended not far beyond the cottage and Harry could see a fuzzy empty field beyond. He could feel his wards brush up against ones on the other side there.

"Another Manor." He looked at his companion. Luna was also looking at the field. "That is a sign of an unplottable charm, the fuzziness. There is probably another manor under those wards." Harry nodded. They didn't remain staring long, more interested in the rest of the Potter lands. They had brought their brooms and shrunk them into their pockets just in case, but they set off on foot. Both were fairly quiet walkers and their conversation was low. As such they saw a herd of elk as it grazed, a lot of squirrels and chipmunks and even a doe and her twins, still with their spots. Harry knew the Potters were known for their deer, it was even part of the family crest.

They were probably halfway around the wards when they heard the ruckus. There was a mild ravine, only fifteen feet deep, that ran much of the woods to the north. They peered over the edge to see a beautiful sight, a unicorn foal. The golden creature took their breath away, that is, until they saw that the frantic young was injured. The creature was trying to climb out with little success as it wouldn't put any weight on one of its hind legs. Harry didn't see any adults in the area, which worried him. As they approached on the topside the young one became even more frantic.

"It may not like me. Unicorns prefer girls." Harry's whisper was gentle and after Luna nodded slightly, he backed away slowly, looking around for something to splint the leg. Luna continued forward until she was right in front of the golden unicorn. Its eyes were wide, but watching her and its motions had stilled mildly, lessening to only tossing its head in fear. Harry came up behind her and stopped some distance back. He quietly placed two straight, thick branches next to her ankles and backed away again. She knelt and grabbed them.

The unicorn snorted in worry, but didn't move much as she slid the branches into the ditch and then followed gently. At this point she and Harry were both talking to the creature softly. Harry to let the panicky unicorn aware of where he was and Luna to distract the unicorn from her approach. She didn't know any healing spells, but they had been taught a spell to bind someone. She modified that to bind the sticks to the hind leg after she felt the bone and finding it straight. It must have been either a fracture instead of a break or the bone wasn't the pain. Either way, the sticks would help. Once she was done and talking to the affectionate horse, she surveyed the land.

Harry had been doing the same thing and waved to her a bit a ways down. It would be easier for the young one to climb out there. Luna coaxed the unicorn to follow her and limping, the little one did so, playfully butting her with the golden head. Harry discreetly cast a levitation charm and only lifted the horse enough so that the feet still brushed the ground and did not startle the poor thing. Once above ground harry canceled the spell and backed up further.

"I'm not sure what to do now." Luna nodded to Harry's statement. A horsey snort drew their attention. A silver unicorn stood not twenty feet away, stomping as it eyed the trio. The little one whinnied in delight and limped over. The adult made a show of checking the younger one over, before nudging the creature on its way. The silver head swung back to regard the two humans with a crystal blue eye. Harry and Luna remained as they were as the precious creature walked up to them slowly. Luna received a careful and playful butt, which she giggled and patted the head. Afterward the gaze turned to Harry, who was still standing frozen, waiting.

The unicorn stretched out her neck and the nose just sniffed at Harry before he felt the breath blow across his face.

"Blow on the nose back, Harry." Trusting Luna's word he gently blew across the unicorn's nostrils and waited. The horse seemed to regard him a moment before the head went over his shoulder and nuzzled the back of his neck gently. Harry stiffened at something that close to his neck, but let the unicorn do a horse version of a hug. The unicorn released him and gave Luna one more look before turning and trotting after the little one. Harry just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Err...?" Luna giggled again.

"I believe that was approval." Harry shook his head.

"What?" Luna smiled and threaded her arm in Harry's and got them moving again.

"I think she approves of you. You were willing to let go of your awe of a unicorn because it caused the younger one distress. There are not many who would do that. Many believe that is why unicorns prefer women. They are more likely to not get caught up in the awe-inspiring look and to see the deeper, truer emotions." Harry looked at Luna, eyebrow raised in imitation of his potion's professor.

"I think you just insulted men but I'm not sure." Luna giggled again and Harry joined her with a chuckle.

"Maybe. Lets see where this trail leads." Harry smiled as he let her pull him down another trail.

000

Ron ducked as another of his brother's crazy sticks flew his way. He had introduced the Twins and Ginny to the idea of the FOLD and the twins had taken it to heart. Their joke shop that Ron knew they were working on was second to developing things for the coming war. Actually he rather thought they went side by side. The twins would make up a joke, then turn it a bit nastier. Ron had learned really fast that there were some things you didn't do around the twins, and visiting their room unsupervised was currently one of them. Harry had bought a book on guns and explosives before they left Hogwarts and given it to Fred, or George who could tell, before they left at Hermione's request. The two had dissected the book and re-invented some of it.

They also seemed to hate it. They once had told Ron that they followed two rules with their pranks, one of which was they were never truly dangerous. They said they always _knew_ that they were not dangerous before they tried them on others. This went against one of their fundamental beliefs. They also didn't blame him or Harry, but Slit face, thankfully. The stuff they had come up with would give Ron nightmares had he ever actually experienced it. Hiding it from their mother had been an interesting affair, but Ron soon found that what their mother found and punished the twins for were placed so she would find it and not go looking for more. His brothers were pretty smart.

Another brothers that had been a surprise was Bill. Before he left for his trip he had been supportive and had delivered a message to Harry for him. He had also reported that Harry looked fine and was getting along okay. He had been good enough to invent a summer camp for Ron and his siblings and was three weeks long. Since Dumbledore wanted them to go into hiding in two weeks, his parents had gone along with the idea. It would let them pack up the house in peace. Ron wasn't sure what they were going to do for the second visit near the beginning of August, but they'd talk about that later.

By then Bill might be part of the FOLD. They had heard him grumble about Dumbledore and Molly had scolded him on more then one occasion for criticizing Dumbledore's tactics. Even though he had heard them agree with Bill's assessment in private later. Charlie wouldn't hear a word against Dumbledore and was off recruiting for him in other countries. Last time old Slit face had remained in the north part of Europe, but Spain had been next had he not been stopped when he had been. He had started in Denmark, Belgium, France and the Netherlands and was branching out into the Scandinavian countries, Spain and Switzerland. Charlie was traveling back to Romania the long way, stopping off in each country contacting people for Dumbledore.

Percy was another matter. After the chaos with Crouch, Fudge had made him his personal assistant, something that had caused a brilliant row at the Weasley home. Eventually Percy had packed his things and was simply gone. Mum kept in touch with him through mail, receiving only short terse replies that he was fine. Ron hated that. Everytime one of those arrived, his mum would read it in the kitchen and then burst into tears. His father would sigh and go into the kitchen and hold her until she collected herself enough to make a large meal to stuff everyone else with, Ron could see silent tears the entire time.

Ginny had been a godsend at these times. Once the meal was out of the way and their mum up in bed, Ginny had taken over the kitchen. Early on she had asked their Mum for the spells to keep house. Sometimes Molly was okay enough after a meal to stay downstairs and clean too and Ron heard them laughing in the kitchen over some housework spell. Ginny had been learning spells left and right. Ron had seen her practicing in the garden a spell that collected dust to be vanished. Instead of vanishing it, she collected it at a single point and tossed at the scarecrow. She had gotten pretty accurate too. Ron had also seen her playing with the dish washing spells, which he found to his amazement were a combination of a repetitive levitation charm and an attachment charm, to keep the brush to the plate. Ginny had found a way to attach the attachment charm of other objects, though she hadn't found a way to stop it from rubbing the object to his knowledge.

She had also gone back to asking a lot of questions about Harry, something he thought she had grown out of after her first year. Not just how he seemed to Ron, but his favorite this and his least favorite that. Ron didn't know half of what she was asking, having never asked the teen in question himself. She had also started asking similar questions about Neville, which confused the bejeezes out of Ron. He eventually fell back on his original belief, boys couldn't understand girls, and they liked it that way.

Overall his family was each in their own worlds this summer. His father was at work even when he wasn't, helping his mum when possible. His mum was thinking about Percy, when Ginny was distracting her, who was speed learning everything she could and making it dangerous. His oldest brother was keeping secrets and working with Harry and the second in the family for Dumbledore. The twins were making jokes, dangerous and not and Ron was organizing the Folded camp. What a summer and its only June!

000

Harry and Luna completed their walk of the ground around three, just in time for Harry to meet with Griphook about which building he wanted to sell as homes. Bill had been through most of the houses that Harry had only wanted basics and they were emptied and prepped to sell. Harry picked out a few to keep, either as safe houses or just in case and asked Griphook to arrange the sale of the rest. He also set aside three multi-story houses that he said were for a future project. Their meeting took long enough that Harry invited Griphook to stay over for dinner.

He was a splendid dinner guest, regaling them with tales of goblins from his home. Cissy, who had been going through the files, had asked some cultural question, which tossed them into a mild history lesson of Gringotts and how goblins came to be in charge of the biggest wizarding bank in England. Draco and Cissy listened with keen interest, while Luna and Harry took off on their own discussion halfway in about the finance of funding. As the daughter of both a researcher and a small business owner, Luna had grown up helping her father do the finance after her mother's death, eventually doing it all herself. Harry had yet to go through all the Potter's grants and funding that they provide and was still trying to grasp the concept.

Another dinner discussion was taking place elsewhere. Her son had been busy all day. He had finished the potions for the one person and started the potions for the another. He had stopped mid-afternoon for his break and to visit his mother. He stopped on the way to drop off his important acquisition at his home, where it would be safer until he had time to explore it properly. His mother was arranging some late spring flowers on the table as he came through the floo. A smile brightened her face as he glided into the kitchen and wrapped her in a small hug. Eileen was always ecstatic to see her son, even if he did look worn out. She smiled as she returned the hug.

"Come, sit and eat. I made Stroganoff." She was rewarded with a smile at that. Stroganoff was her favorite dish. It had been one of the few dishes she had known how to make without magic before she had met his father. It was also her son's favorite dish. She dished out a generous helping to them both and watched happily as her son ate with gusto. He so rarely did so, that it brought her pleasure to give him this.

"You really should take slightly better care of yourself, Son." He sighed before shaking his head. His life style was something they never agreed fully on, in fact Eileen wasn't even aware of some of the things he did. Deciding to change the subject before this one could continue at all.

"How was the child?" Eileen gave him a curious look. "That I gave you potions for?" Her confusion cleared slightly and if her son hadn't known her as well as he did, he might have thought that there was no child and she had made that story up to get the potions. But her knew her better then that. She hadn't been truly confused, just thinking, buying herself a moment to straighten out her answer.

"Recovering. Both of them, actually. I ended up helping two children instead of one." He frowned at that, was she continuing her charade a bit or was she telling the truth. He had learned to fabricate and to misdirect from his mother, she was one of the best.

"I hope I gave you enough." His tone was neutral as he tried to puzzle the situation out. He had not been on the receiving end of his mother's manipulating often, it was usually used for his benefit, but when he had, it had always taken him an irritatingly long time to figure the whole thing out. Generally his mother abided by his request to not simply tell him the answer, so they had been puzzles. Practice was what he called it, he trusted his mother more then anything, these games she was playing were either for his own good anyway or not really any of his business, usually. In this case, he had the feeling that she was working within certain boundaries that she had not laid out, boundaries she was trying to get him to break down himself, since she couldn't.

"You did, I had forgotten how potent you could make your potions, we did not need as much as I feared for the first child." He was studying her facial expression and decided she was indeed telling the truth, at least about the children. So what wasn't she telling him?

"Indeed, so what were the injuries you had to contend with?" Eileen sighed, trying to piece what she could actually tell her son. Harry's presence was forbidden, but the injuries weren't. Still, once her son met him, he would put two and two together. The biggest reason her son hadn't already guessed it was Harry Potter, was because he didn't know where she lived and generally when Lords take over a manor, they are twenty one. Eileen doubted, with all that her son was doing, that it had even entered his mind, let alone put effort into it. Harry was just lucky it happened when her son was indeed so busy, two years ago the knowledge that an injured child was visiting would have probably been enough of a clue for him to investigate and solve the rest. As it was he was generally too distracted. Still, if she told him about the injuries and he met Harry, figuring out that Harry had had that home life, without Harry telling, it could seriously damage any trust Harry had in adults.

"The after effects of _Punctiones Dolor_." Her son winced, having felt that particular curse before. He reviewed the potions he sent and agreed that it would have been more then enough. So the child was a wizarding child.

"And the second child?" Eileen shook her head.

"I'm sorry son, that is really all I can tell you." He gritted his teeth a moment before calming down. She had promised that the child would be safe, that the child was removed from the dangerous situation. So now he only had to figure out who would have cast a Punctiones Dolor on a child. Unfortunately the list of his associates who would do such a thing was long and they all had a great chance of being related to a lord of a manor of the magnitude he suspected mother was living at. The problem was, they all also were supposed to think she was dead, and would have killed her had she gone to them. He was missing a debt somewhere.

"Okay, Mother." They both adjourned to the sitting room to drink an evening bourbon and talk about his week. He wanted to share some exciting news with her.

000

The next few days were full of preparations. Harry was constantly running between working with Pisces and the House Elves and Griphook. Most of the mansions and Houses were put up for sale and Andy was handling that portion. No one knew he was the owner. Griphook had separated his accounts from the main branch of Gringotts, making it so Harry had to go through him to access his funds. Harry didn't mind, it also meant no one else at Gringotts could access his funds. The next time Albus Dumbledore tried to make a withdrawal, he'd know Harry had emancipated. Harry was counting on the political nightmare it would be for his career to keep him relatively quiet about it. He had already warned Ron and Hermione, as the two Dumbledore was likely to try to ask for his location. Hermione was fine with it, she'd be at Potter manor within the week and Ron's family was too involved in the Order for Dumbledore to intimidate too heavily. Plus the twins were aware of the situation and wouldn't let Dumbledore speak to Ron alone. At least not until school started, at which point Harry hoped to have worked out a stable, if not positive relationship with the head master.

Sirius was the other difficulty. As Harry's magical guardian, he could, in fact, talk to Griphook about him, assuming he could get to Griphook without being arrested anyway. The routing of Sirius' responsibilities to Dumbledore had been the ministry's doing, routing the missives at the prison. Once he had escaped, he was the guardian again, until a legal trial proved otherwise. Siding with the Dark Lord was not a crime as Gringotts saw it, neither was escaping from prison and they hadn't proved in a courtroom that Sirius was guilty of murder. A technicality that could have been changed back then, but would be difficult if not impossible now.

Harry would need to talk to Sirius at some point, without Dumbledore and preferably with Remus. All owls were still routed through the Evan's house on Spinners Circle and the elves popped them over. The only owls that could make it through the wards were Hedwig and Pig. Not that they had much to do right now. They were mostly communicating with the diaries and the mirrors. It was a bit of a logistics nightmare that Harry was happy to delegate onto Ron. Harry only dealt with the housing itself.

Things had changed a bit. Ron and his siblings would arrive on Thursday. Luna was already present, she would simply move some of her things to the tents as would Draco. Katie and Leanne were coming on Friday along with Twiggs and his two friends. They were spending the week, then home five days then back for a week. Terry and his two friends Micheal and Anthony, and Justin were all coming for the weekend and would be back the following weekends. Neville was coming on Saturday and stay two weeks plus, save the odd times when he was needed at home. Like Harry he had a family to run and although he hadn't taken his place as head, he was trying to take over some aspects. Hermione would be here permanently with her parents on Tuesday. She would set up in a room but stay in the tents until the Folded Camp was over. Sarah, Colin and Dennis were coming the following day and staying until the end of the camp minus a few days here and there. The rest of the group would be popping by every other day starting Sunday, changing it up sometimes to hold down suspicions with their parents. Susan was the exception. She was talking to her Aunts and had agreed to travel with Dudley and the triplets on Saturday. She would pop home every couple of days to say hi. Dudley and the triplets were coming on Saturday and planning to stay most of the following three weeks.

Harry had finally heard from Dudley about Marie's father. He had indeed been magically influenced and was getting treatment. He should be done with the treatment in a year or so, and released as an outpatient at that time. He would probably never completely get over the addiction being constantly near a siren caused and shouldn't ever spend more then a week or two with his children, especially all of them. Poppy had agreed to take young Annabel under her wing and the young girl had the run of the medical wing during regular hours, going home with Poppy after hours. Poppy hadn't approached Dumbledore quite yet about what to do during the school year, but Annabel's magic was clearly too developed to wait in the muggle world for eleven. Amelia was already petitioning for a wand for the youngster, but that came with the requirement that she live in the magical world until she turned eleven. Andy said it was likely that Poppy would be granted Magical guardianship and would house her until then.

She would be visiting some of the time when the triplets were at Potter Manor. The triplets had another reason to visit aside from seeing their sister. They wanted to learn about their own magical powers and the Potter Library was impressive. Harry thought that the males and the Weasley Twins would either hit it off and enjoy talking, or form a rivalry and still invent lots of things. He hoped his manor was up for it. He decided he would talk with Pisces, Spear and Bill. Harry also rather thought Cissy would be delighted to work with a part siren and Marie could probably use a mother figure as much as he had needed one. Eileen was around for him to talk to whenever he needed her and he couldn't describe how that felt. They spent evening hours sipping tea and just talking.

They didn't talk about the Dursleys, except Dudley coming anyway. Harry wasn't ready, or he didn't feel ready at least. But he did enjoy telling her his school stories. He had never had an adult interested in hearing his side of school.

-Flashback-

Poppy smiled as Annabel and Luna went off to study the stables. She wanted Annabel to get some exercise and Luna volunteered to show her around. She was sitting with Eileen and Harry as Draco bid them a good evening and left to find his mother. With everything that was happening he was spending time with her in the library before the bustle started. Poppy had been read in to the FOLD as had Eileen just a few days ago. She wasn't sure she approved of the war aspect, but studying was a good thing. She looked over at Harry as he stared at the fire. She wondered if Eileen's mothering instincts had come to bear yet.

"Eileen has Harry told you about playing Quidditch?" Eileen looked at Harry in question as she shook her head, smiling.

"No, he has yet to regale me with his Quidditch tales." Harry smiled as he shrugged.

"I play Gryffindor Seeker. My first year Professor McGonagall saw me catch a remembrall after a really fast drop and put me on the team." Eileen raised an eyebrow.

"Seeker, wow! Your first game must have been something." Harry smiled as he recalled his nerves, telling the tale of how he nearly was tossed from his broom. By the end Poppy was smiling, she had been there and Eileen had her hand in front of her mouth.

"Oh my. You swallowed the snitch?" He smiled and nodded. She shook her head. "Goodness! I would be terrified to get back on my broom after that scare. You could have been hurt." Harry waved it off.

"I think I was too excited to think about it. Besides, it wasn't nearly as dangerous as going for the Sorcerer's Stone." Eileen placed down her cup as she blinked at him. Poppy was also paying attention. She had heard the Head Master's version, but no one had heard Harry's. She had to admit to being curious.

"The Sorcerer's Stone was at Hogwarts? Why?" Harry shrugged.

"Not sure, something Professor Dumbledore did to lure Slit Face to Hogwarts I imagine." He sipped his own tea. "I got the impression afterwards that he had led Slit Face and me together for my benefit." Eileen frowned.

"What?" Harry looked at her startled as she calmed herself. "What happened?" Harry smiled as he launched into the trials of that night when he was eleven. Both witches were paying close attention as he explained each obstacle. At the end Poppy shook her head.

"No wonder you ended up in my Wing after all that. Goodness Mr Potter!" Harry smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, that wasn't as bad as the Baslisk?" Poppy frowned at him. The head Master had never explained why she was helping him recover from baslisk vemon and she hadn't liked it. Of course pulling a secret from Albus Dumbledore was like catching a minnow bare handed. Eileen looked at him in question too.

"Baslisk? Whenever were you near a Baslisk?" Harry smiled goofily.

"My second year, and this time I actually got a teacher to go to confront the danger first, for all the good it did." Poppy forgot about her tea as Harry described the chamber of Secrets. He was a bit vague on the part where he talked to Slit Face, but that was fine. They were both more interested in the Baslisk. Harry realized at that point that he hadn't explained to either witch about His name being an acronym, and he really didn't want to yet. Unlike his friends, these two had lived through the fear of saying his name. He didn't think they would appreciate the humor in the making of the name, so he skimmed over learning the name of Slit Face, simply saying he was young. He also didn't feel like mentioning Moaning Myrtle and the previous death. If he calculated right that would be about the time Eileen was in school and he didn't want to bring up old ghosts for her. He started the tale after they were in the Chamber, leaving out its location, and skimmed the talking to the action. Besides they had asked about the snake anyway.

"You certainly had a rough first two years at Hogwarts!" Harry shrugged mildly as Luna and Annabel returned. Poppy rose at that point.

"We should head home for bed. Good night." Annabel also bid them good night and they all dispersed for the evening

-End Flashback-

That wasn't the first evening talk Harry had had with Eileen. He censured his adventures, partially for her benefit, and partially because some of it he didn't want to talk about with an adult yet. Eileen didn't appear to mind, even though she probably picked up on it. She was interested in his experiences, really. She also asked about mundane things in his life; his grades, likes and dislikes, Hedwig, Hagrid, and much more. He came to value sharing little stories with her. She really sounded like she cared. He had really needed that.


	14. The Start of Something New

Hi guys, I"ve been absent. I got a job in my field! A real job! That is amazing news for me, unfortunately for you guys it has taken up all my time over the last four weeks. Now I think I've finally gotten this whole schedule thing under control and am coming back to FFnet. Thank you to all who have kept up with me and not given up. I'm really excited for this chapter! I hope you like it.

In answer to some questions, I'm going to say that for houses with family wards, such as this one and the weasleys and do one, the ministry can't actually tell who is doing magic. The law in my mind is much more for the muggle secrecy thing. I mean they want their kids to perfom accidental magic to prove they have it right?What I don't get is why Harry's aunt getting blown up drew the ministry's attention and his flying incident when he was eight didn't ?_? Kudos to chaozA for mentioning it.

Another clarification, none of the secrets Harry is keeping is for the greater good. Some are selfish secrets, he simply doesn't want to be in the spotlight so keeping his emancipation and new home a secret is to his advantage here on top of the war advantage. Eileen's existance and the Malfoy's change of address are secrets Harry keeps for them. If they wanted to tell people, he would. As far as the fold goes, I don't know how many of you had groups of friends as kids and didn't tell any adult anything you were up to. I did. We had a lot of fun doing things i'm sure my parents would have frowned at slightly if not completely forbidden. Nothing illegal, simply ill-advised to some extent. The fact that we knew something our parents didn was even more exciting. I think it is also just desserts for the adults in Harry's life to be out of the loop a bit.

I have a request now; if you review, and I hope you do, please comment on the character developement of Ron and/or Draco. This chapter has some interesting insights into their character and I'd like to know how crazy I am.

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**The Start of Something New**

Ron sighed as he stepped through the floo. He stepped aside to avoid being toppled by his siblings as Fred and Ginny stepped out and then George. Ron looked around the room in amazement. He recognized that Harry probably didn't decorate this room, with its mixes of brown and green. Harry didn't think they went together. He smiled when the brunette stepped out of the corner.

"Harry!" Slinging his arm around the thin shoulders as he normally did. It was good to see Harry looking so fed. He was usually a scrawny guy on September first. He was also usually very into personal space, something that tended to lead Ron down some uncomfortable lines of thought.

"Hey Guys! Welcome to Potter Manor!" The twins smiled and yipped as Ginny looked around with interest.

"Wow, dude what a place, you must have secret-

"-passages here, you've got show them to us!" Harry shook his head, long used to the twins.

"If they're here, you've got to find them yourselves, I haven't had the time recently." Ginny smiled up at Harry.

"You need a break, it is summer, Harry. You should relax." Harry shook his head again, leading them out the door. They had arrived after dinner and so they would meet Eileen tomorrow. Cissy was spending some time in her cottage as well and was not around, both thinking of leaving this evening to the kids. Harry had liked the sound of that, it sounded suspiciously like a slumber party.

"I've had a lot to do. The Potter records were a bit messy, and the inheritance was nuts. I don't even want to think about it. I had no idea I had this. When I applied for the emancipation, I just wanted to live on my own, maybe rent a place in Hogsmeade or something. I mean I knew Dad was a pureblood, but this hadn't really occurred to me." Gred rubbed his head affectionately.

"Aww Ickle Harry not sure what to do with all his money."

"Maybe we could help him Forge." Harry laughed and brushed them off. Ron shook his head. He had been worried when he heard about Harry's inheritance. There was a part that had been worried Harry would think he's too good for the Weasleys and become a Malfoy wannabe. That part had survived all of two minutes. Later when he brought it up with Hermione, her scathing tongue had ripped whatever had remained of the thought to dust. No, his biggest worry was what had happened in October. He was worried he would be so jealous that he would stop being a friend again. Harry didn't need that right now.

He remembered how he had felt when Harry was getting all that attention again. After they made up things were okay. After that last challenge they had sat down and truly talked. A talk that both friends would probably take to their grave, their friendship, and pride, wouldn't let them ever tell anyone. But they had needed it.

-Flashback-

Hermione had just stepped out to find Luna and clarify something she had just thought of that had gone way over both boys heads. Harry and Ron had just shooed her off and continued their reading. Neither remembered third year potions being this difficult. Of course when both had thought someone was trying to kill Harry, potions was simply less important. Harry had verbally recounted the accident he and Ron had nearly had in potions and both had winced. One near miss would have taken all of Ron's fingers off, and that was one of the more benign. No wonder Snape was irritable. He had been trying to prevent all these wild things for years. Harry wondered how he didn't have white hair. Ron suggested a hair potion.

"Harry?" Harry looked up from perusing Burn Paste and shuddering as he remembered that he had added Leech Juice instead of Horklump juice. If he had added that last ingredient, he would likely have needed a new cauldron. And table, and stool, and tools, and everything else within a few feet, it would have been eaten by the concoction. He remembered that he had been distracted from that particular potion by a comment from Draco and in the middle of his sneering fest, Snape had banished the potion, forcing them to start all over. At the time he was pretty pissed, but now he was rather thankful. That could have gotten messy.

"Yeah Ron?" The red head was staring into space, not looking at his potions book anymore.

"What is it like being famous?" Harry cocked his head at his friend. He complained about it enough that Ron should already know. Ron waved his hand. "Not being the 'Chosen One' or what not. But having people always ask your opinion, or having everyone know your name. That kind of thing?" Harry frowned as he gave it some serious thought and tried to separate the fame from the fate part of his life. He wasn't sure they _were_ separable. He finally gave Ron the closest he could come up with.

"Creepy, I guess." Ron looked at him in confusion. "Everyone seems to know more about me then I do, but half they know about me isn't true. Then it feels like its my fault it isn't true and they don't want to hear that they don't know me at all, when they really don't. Its kind of frustrating." Ron looked thoughtful as Harry tried to explain.

"But when you go somewhere people will always help you, and they'll always know your name." Harry shrugged.

"Sure, but I never know what else they think they know about me. One time I was in Diagon Alley before third year and this witch bought me an ice cream cone. She wanted to get me my favorite, Pumpkin. I hadn't ever even eaten pumpkin ice cream, how could it be my favorite? It was really nice of her, I guess, but it was like she was talking to someone else that I happen to look like. And Harry got lost somewhere in all that." Ron cocked his head, still looking confused. "Look at it this way, what if you looked exactly like Percy had when he was fourteen. You walked into an ice cream shop that he went to a lot and the manager recognized you. You immediately got his favorite ice cream free and the manager sat with you to ask about all the important people you were now getting to know at the ministry." Ron thought about that. Percy's favorite ice cream was chocolate blueberry, _ick_. He would probably have gotten pretty mad at the manager.

"I'd simply tell him I wasn't Percy." Harry shook his head.

"I've tried. Usually they tell me to quite joking or quite being coy. Eventually they get mad and walk away hurt." Ron frowned as he pictured that. He had to admit that would be difficult to handle without blowing his top. Sometimes, Harry couldn't make a decision in public without it being splashed all across the front page and the psychology and politics of that decision debated about. Ron would freak if the paper started debating why he preferred bacon to sausage in the morning.

"I'm sorry." Harry gave him a wry smile.

"You said that already, forget about it." Ron shook his head.

"Not for that. You've said that the Dursleys favored their son over you?" Harry nodded, looking a bit ill at the direction this was going. "Imagine they had six kids, then how invisible would you be? Then imagine they were no longer doing it on purpose." Harry felt a thread of fear trickle through him at the thought of his uncle, but he buried it and tried to do as his friend asked. What if he had simply been invisible to them. He felt his gut clench a bit. His family hated him, but they didn't ignore him. Then he wondered if they would have had Dudley not been an only child, more out of time then malice. He had grown up invisible to all adults except his relatives. He could fault them for many things, but they had never completely ignored him out of their pure hatred for him and his. How would he feel though if he couldn't get angry with them? He had always protected himself from his past with anger when he was home and denial when he wasn't. Deep inside that had always been the wall keeping him from believing that he truly was responsible for everything that had happened to him. If he couldn't have that anger, the despair would come.

He looked at Ron in a slightly new light. Molly and Arthur were the greatest parents he knew, but Arthur had a full time career and they had seven kids. They all loved each other, but at times Ron must have felt a bit invisible amongst his more radical siblings. Bill and Charlie had both been something else at school and now that they were graduated with spectacular jobs. Percy was in the Ministry and had been doing fine until this last month. The twins couldn't _be_ ignored, Harry considered that a universal impossibility and Ginny was the only girl. Ron probably felt as if he was lost in the shuffle, there was little he did that made his parents look only at him.

"Ron?" The red head looked at Harry in concern. "Do you know what I wished when I was researching the way to get past that dragon? I remember it clearly." Ron shook his head. "I was sitting with Hermione studying some charm's book while she talked on and on about something from History. I was looking out the window at the Qudditch field. I had only one wish on my mind. It wasn't to not be me for once, it wasn't for my parents, it wasn't even to get out of the bloody tournament." He looked up and held Ron's gaze.

"It was to have my best friend back." Harry hung his head, potions book forgotten as his hands came up to grip his messy hair. "I thought I could handle anything if you were there to laugh about it with me and tell me we'd work through it." They both were silent. Then Harry heard Ron rise and come over. He took the seat next to Harry.

"That was my only wish that whole time too." His friends hand rested on his shoulder as Harry looked at him.

"Ever since that first day on the train, I have always been able to pick you out of a crowd. You are my best friend in the world." Ron gave him a tentative smile that he returned.

-End Flashback-

Ron hadn't realized until that discussion just how worried he was about not deserving Harry's friendship anymore then he had understood just how negative Harry saw his life. This inheritance might be wonderful, but Ron wouldn't trade his father for it any day. Harry probably had already thought about that. He hadn't the choice and this was all the consolation he got for his parents' death. Inheritance was the one gift most anyone would prefer to return for a refund of the price.

000

Harry promised to let them explore the next day, Forrest had arranged a campfire tonight with S'mores. Harry had never had them and he really wanted to try one. The twins had brought some sort of firework they had been working on and they spent part of the night explaining their joke shop idea to Harry. Some of their jokes were hysterical, or would be once they worked out the bugs. Harry was glad they were putting his prize money to good use. It was close to two in the morning before they all went to bed. Luna and Ginny were in one tent and the five boys in another. The twins were eventually going to share a tent with Marie's brothers, Twiggs, and Lloyd. It seemed smarter since they were all working on similar topics. Neville, Dudley and Justin were joining Harry, Ron and Draco when they arrived in the tent. Terry and Smarten were going to share a tent with the Creevey brothers, Micheal and Anthony. Hermione, Susan, Luna, and Ginny were sharing a tent and Katie, Leanne, Marilyn, and Sarah were sharing one. The days when Hannah dropped in she would use the same tent as Katie and Parvati, Padma, Alicia, and Angelina made use of a third tent as they needed it. Likewise Dean, and Seamus used an extra tent. They'd start to cram more people if they needed to, as each tent actually held eight comfortably, but Harry saw little reason to squish yet.

He was going to come up with a rough schedule later tonight with the other original seven (Susan, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville). They had decided to stick to seven original members, Hermione said that number was important. The ran it by the other members, and most pretty much agreed. Each member had an original seven to go to if they had something they wanted done or said. Everyone was slowly gaining code names, to be used only when someone not in the FOLD could overhear. He was heading to the house to get some extra blankets, and to stretch his legs when Ginny caught up with him. She had been a bit quiet all evening. Harry partially thought it was in awe of the place, but he sensed there was more to it.

"Harry wait up!" Harry slowed his stride to let her catch up. She sighed as she wrapped an arm around his.

"I wasn't planning on being gone that long." She smiled.

"I know, but I've been wanting to talk to you all evening and my brothers are a bit much. I just wanted a break." Harry smiled in understanding. Though he was fine being around Ron constantly, the twins could get a bit much.

"So how has your summer been going, Ginny?" She made a face.

"Mum is going nit-crazy. As if we can't go anywhere or do anything without being in danger. I learned lots of great spells from her this summer though. I think you guys will like them." Harry smiled. Dueling was something he thought this redhead would be good at. Especially if she was as quick with her wand as she could be with her mouth.

"I can't wait." Ginny lit up.

"Really?" Harry nodded.

"Of course. You are definitely someone I want to have my back in a fix." She smiled happily. Harry suddenly got the feeling Ron wasn't the only one in the family who felt under-appreciated.

"So how have you been? It must have been a pretty radical start to the summer, hearing about all this." Ginny smiled as she nodded slightly.

"A bit. I know I wanted to learn household charms this summer from Mum. I wasn't expecting to have to use them in this type of situation though. I think I've successfully modified them for defense and all though. You?"

Harry shrugged a bit.

"I doubt I've ever had a normal summer. I'm Harry Potter. If something strange is going happen around me, I'd bet money that it will happen to me." He gave her a half smile as they reached the house. Star met them at the door and Harry sent her off in search of blankets. He turned to Ginny who was watching him.

"I think you're more then Harry Potter, much more." Harry ducked his head.

"Err thanks Ginny." She smiled as he collected the blankets from Star and the two of them, arms full of blankets started back down the path.

"Harry, have you found any pictures of your parents in the mansion yet?" Harry shook his head.

"Not yet. I'm hoping that when my grandfather's portrait wakes up, he'll know where they are."

"I'd like to meet them." Harry raised his eyebrow a bit in curiosity, but they were ambushed by the twins before he could respond.

"There you are. We were just-"

"Beginning to freeze over." All present chuckled as they spread out the blankets. Draco, who had already put up with the teasing Harry had foretold when he announced his code name, was sitting between a twin and Harry's vacant seat. Luna had sat on the other side of his empty spot was currently conversing with the heir. Their conversation, a in-depth discussion on beast categories, halted when Harry returned to his seat. Ginny looked at her previous spot, currently occupied by the blonde as Ron dragged Draco into a discussion on wizarding traditions and Luna started asking Harry about S'mores. Apparently she ate them with peanut butter on the chocolate.

The twins were tending the fire, but discreetly keeping an eye on the group. They were very perceptive when they needed to be.

"I think our sister's got a crush again, don't you think so Forge?"

"I do Gred. And it appears to be on our famous Harry again." They looked at the oblivious brunette as Ginny finally sat next to Draco as Ron asked her opinion about a tradition.

"We will have to-"

"-keep our eyes open."

000

Cissy sighed as she set down her tea cup in content. Across from her Eileen was sipping her tea in similar relaxation.

"I don't suppose Harry mentioned to you what all they are up to did he?" Eileen smiled softly as she looked at her goddaughter.

"Some. Harry simply explained that there would be 30-odd teens trapezing around the ground for the next three weeks or so to study." Eileen smiled at the thought. "I think I'll ward my garden a bit more just in case."

"I hope they all brought brooms. I only saw a few in the shed by the green house and the Pitch is nice here. Forrest even made sure it was mowed and the rings were polished." Eileen nodded.

"I think he did warn the others. If not they'll make do. They set up several tents in the closest stable, enough for forty teens or more." Cissy shook her head.

"He did warn Mags about the extra mouths?" Eileen nodded. "Good, she wouldn't like being surprised like that." Cissy refilled her cup as Eileen levitated a few biscuits over. Both had already eaten dinner, but a small amount of jam sounded good to her. "Harry asked if I would be willing to talk with them about Magical Creatures, do you know why?" Eileen pursed her lips in thought.

"He also requested my assistance. He would like me to help them brew some potions in the dungeon of the manor. I got the feeling it was forming into a study of sorts. Gathering others at Hogwarts who wish to learn and study together. And, should this war escalate, fight together." Cissy set her drink down as she mulled over that idea.

"In that case, we had better teach all we can." Eileen nodded.

"Indeed." Cissy smiled into her teacup. That word was a favorite of the woman's that had been passed on to her son. Often she had heard that word given as his entire opinion of a subject. And in exactly the same tone as Eileen. "Speaking of Creatures, how is the Knockturn Alley Project coming together?"

"I think I've got a few possibilities to talk to." Eileen raised her eyebrow in invitation. "I have a group of gargoyles that were removed from their posts a month ago. I think they would like the alley as a new post and they would be able to police the alley. Gargoyles protect their home and the occupants making them excellent guardians. This roost has fifteen or twenty from reports. I would approach them first to get them settled if they agree." Eileen nodded.

"You could use the far end alley as their space. I don't believe that has been rebuilt yet. You could ask Harry to change the building plans a bit" Cissy nodded, that had been exactly what she had been thinking.

"I also want to talk with Gringotts and see if they will send someone to Knockturn alley and Olivander's son is looking to start somewhere." Eileen smiled.

"It looks like you're getting off to a good start." Cissy smiled. She would wait until Harry's party was underway and then go and start recruiting these people. She thought she'd try on Monday. Harry said the building should be ready for viewing by Wednesday. She'd go and inspect them herself, under a glamour, on Thursday and Friday would be the first day for showing. She was really excited. This was the first time since her marriage and Draco's birth she felt as if she was doing something worthwhile.

000

Draco stretched as he sat up the next morning. They had been up rather late the previous night. He and Ron had fallen asleep discussing coming of age traditions. The twins had been eying Harry most of the evening as he talked enthusiastically with Luna. It made Draco nervous, though he was thankful it wasn't aimed at him. He had indeed been at the other end of the twins' pranks before, what with their fathers being who they were, but he wasn't sure what the rules were here about that type of thing.

Friends who disrespected you enough that they pranked you was something new to Draco. Sure he had insulted Crabbe and Goyle, but that was partly because they were beneath him and partly because they were really that unintelligent. Draco actually didn't have much of a problem with Goyle, he was an okay sort, his family had served the Malfoy family for generations and still did under the table. As had Crabbe's, but where Goyle was simple and fairly innocent, he knew that Crabbe enjoyed the fear and power that had come automatically with being his right hand men. He doubted Goyle noticed it honestly, he was usually too busy thinking about food.

Honestly, the idea that they were good at nothing aggravated Draco a bit. Goyle was an excellent chef and a point of pride in his family as a very competent wood worker. His family had been in furniture for generations under the supervision of the Malfoy family. He could visualize space in a different way then most of their peers. Draco also knew that he was loyal to his father and the family, which meant that if his father told him that the Dark Lord was everything, Goyle would follow obediently and rather blindly.

Crabbe, on the other had was fairly proficient at metal working that his family did, but he was also okay at his dark spells. He enjoyed the rush and power that came with using the dark powers. That was the reason he was so good at them. Dark spells fed on those emotions and Crabbe had them in abundance and Goyle followed Crabbe after his family. Draco was followed on the orders of their families and Lucius, not out of any real affection for the blonde.

Now he was getting to know people who pranked their friends and family and he was having a hard time placing an appropriate response in his mind. All he life he had controlled his responses to social situations, but he had never been taught how to react to this type of attention by someone he actually wanted as a friend. He was still trying to understand Harry as an equal. He had always been taught that people were either above him to be preened or beneath him to be ruled. Harry was his equal, above him in some things and beneath him in others. He was at a bit of a loss.

His concern over Harry was another new thing for him. He didn't remember ever being concerned enough about a peer that he took their reactions into account before his. He had always worried about his mother, but this was different. He told Harry things. Some of the times they had been spending in the library here at Potter manor, they had talked about home. He had been startled at first to hear Harry talk about his homelife a bit, nothing about his back or what happened the night he emancipated, but little things. It took Draco a while to place the feeling he had when Harry went away from those conversations smiling. Pride was not a feeling he was used to when dealing with his own actions. Mostly he associated pride with his father's political savvy.

He was further amazed when he found himself talking about Malfoy Manor. He hadn't ever actually told anyone about Malfoy Manor. Sure he had described it to people, emphasizing the important parts as he had been taught, but describing a place and talking about a place were two different things he found. At times, he felt a bit overwhelmed at the difference this made in his life now. He wondered if he wished he could go back to before these complications happened. When he thought that, he would look at his mother and at Harry and feel his gut clench and then ease. He didn't want to go back. Going forward might be difficult, but he knew he didn't want to go back.

He glanced over at Harry's bunk, unsurprised to find it empty. The sun had been up an hour so he probably had been as well. The twin's were also awake, but they were so focused on their journal that it wouldn't surprise Draco if they hadn't even noticed him waking. Ron was sprawled next to him. Ron had been supposed to shared Harry's corner, but they had been talking as they fell asleep and Harry hadn't come in yet so Ron had apparently fallen asleep on the other bed in Draco's corner. Draco grimaced as he extricated himself from the blankets and stepped over the redhead carefully to get to his suitcase. He wanted to eat breakfast before the day began.

000

Ginny was showing Harry how to make breakfast magically in the kitchen when Draco wandered in looking for breakfast. He ducked a pancake that had launched itself off the pan and should have been heading for the plate, but had decided the wall was a much more attractive surface. Warily, he located the muffins that Harry had made the previous morning, deciding that they were safer then to try to retrieve food from the maelstrom of obstacles around the two Gryffindors. He retreated to the buffet on the far side of the kitchen where he found Luna sipping her morning juice. He had asked her once what was in it, but halfway through the explanation he decided he was better off not knowing.

"Good Morning Luna." She smiled at him as he sat and Plum brought him some milk from somewhere. When Harry was in the kitchen, Mags usually took the chance to eat breakfast with Eileen and, in this case, his mother. He also thought she'd faint if she saw her kitchen in this much chaos.

"Pleasant Morning to you." He glanced over at the food tornado that was Ginny and Harry.

"What _were_ they making?" Luna shrugged, watching the chaos as she answered him.

"Apple pancakes were mentioned. I think Harry is simply happy to be cooking with someone. He so rarely does so." Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And the flying bit of breakfast?" Luna downed the rest of her juice.

"Ginny was showing him how to use a levitating charm to make breakfast. Next is the heating charms I believe." Draco shuddered a bit.

"Remind me to not be in the kitchen when that happens." Luna smiled.

"You might be learning it at the same time." Draco gave her a questioning look. "Ginny has been taking household charms and making them rather creatively into weapons. We will all be learning how to make a meal with magic." Draco blinked. They hadn't gone into details the previous night when they had made a rough schedule. It now made sense when Harry had asked them to set aside 90 minutes for meals. if this chaos happened every meal, it might take that long. He hoped Harry sent Mags to a spa for that.

"Who arrives today?" Luna grabbed a done pancake and placed it on her plate from the air as she answered.

"Katie and Leanne will be here after lunch, Twiggs will be here just before dinner and Smarten and Lloyd will arrive after dinner." Draco nodded as he ticked people off mentally.

"So tomorrow we will add Dudley and his three friends, Terry, Micheal, Anthony, Susan, Justin and Neville. We could start some of the studying on Saturday night and Sunday." Draco had been informed by the twins, in their own way, that he was to call people by their given name at this camp. Luna nodded.

"Ginny can start teaching the kitchen arts today though. The less people in the kitchen the easier it seems." Draco nodded as he finished his muffin. He smiled as the twins entered an immediately started 'helping' Harry and Ginny, much to her annoyance. He shook his head and left to wake the last member of the group so they could get something done before lunch.

000

Diction was so excited as she popped between all the people at the mansion They were meeting with others who had put together similar topics for the evening, settling on some basics from each year that would benefit everyone. They were not all the same year so they had to come up with ways to teach some things that hadn't been studied in class yet. Diction was popping books back and forth between the groups and Salazar's library. They were spread all over the place on the Potter grounds.

Harry had had to bow out a bit early and discuss a few things with Cissy, but overall they achieved a lot of planning. Plum and Mags popped dinner to everyone where they were and Star and Moon helped them clean up afterwards. The original seven had met before lunch to finalize the plans for the next three weeks or so. After Katie and Leanne had arrived, they had put together a brief quidditch game until dinner. After Twiggs arrived they split and ate and planned their topics. Smarten and Lloyd joined this activity. They were going to have a bonfire before bed and maybe play some music over the radio that Moon found in the attic.

The original seven also gathered together to plan the next three weeks. They would have people sporadically. Dean and Seamus were only around every few days and Twiggs and his friends were not around Thursday through Saturday and so on. Ron had organized who all was joining them when. As such they had to figure out how they were going to fit everything in. Eventually they came up with a tentative schedule. They had already decided that there was too many of them to ever fit comfortably in a study session so they divided themselves into thirds or so. Their final schedule was the following:

7:00 Awake and exercise with Dudley  
>8:00 Breakfast and review<br>9:00 first set of study groups  
>12:00 Lunch and review<br>1:00 Break and fun  
>2:00 second set of study groups<br>4:00 exercise and hand to hand  
>5:00 finish second set of study groups<br>6:00 dinner  
>6:30 Special topics<br>7:30 Discussion  
>8:30 exercise and cool down<br>9:30 Fun time  
>11:00 lights out<p>

It was a bit detailed, but they all agreed to let it slide around a bit. The idea was that each study session was an hour on a topic and then the thirds would rotate. This way everyone would study the same things and catch each other up. Those in charge of the topics would put together what they wanted to introduce during the hour. Later they would track down someone else to learn what they had missed in other sessions. In addition, the meals would include two people helping Ginny or Eileen to learn basic household charms. Before the meal they would learn to cook the meal and then after a brief lesson in washing magic, they would diverge to other household charms. During this time the rest of them would divide into two groups and review. They had discussed exercising with Dudley and Andrea. The morning workout, and mid afternoon work out was Dudley's idea. The evening exercise was really more of a meditation according to Andrea.

So a standard day would go something like this. They would all wake up and meet at 7 am for a morning run, stretch and light muscle building. At 8 two people would head in with Ginny or meet with Eileen to work on Breakfast and the rest of them would divide into two groups to review say Arithmacy and Herbology. After they ate and the two people were done cleaning up they would split into three groups and study Runes, History, and Magical Creatures for an hour each, rotating through. Then two would help with lunch while the rest of them would switch the topic they reviewed at breakfast, so those who had reviewed Herbology would now review Arithmacy. They took a break to do what ever they wanted at 1 assuming they were still on schedule. Harry thought Hermione was being optimistic on them still being on time and figured that their break was likely to be thirty minutes instead of an hour. At 2 pm they would meet back up to have three more study sessions, say of Charms, Divination and transfiguration. At 4 they would interrupt the study to learn to fight from Dudley and then resume their last study session at 5 pm. Harry let the house elves provide dinner, partially so they didn't revolt. They were already grumbling about not making all of lunch and breakfast. At 6:30 they were planning on talking about war strategy. This was where Hermione's parents came into play more with their muggle knowledge. At 7:30 they would all discuss a topic, say dark artifacts together. Sometime between 8:30 and 9 they were going to relax into meditation or some other relaxed exercise after which everyone would do whatever they wanted. They set lights out at 11 pm. Hermione wanted it at 10, but she was out voted.

They knew that people would miss things, there was only one day in the next three weeks that they would have all but two people present at once. The hope was to simply cover enough basics that everyone had something to work with. The next time they all met they hoped to have a better grasp of how to organize a study group like this. The other thing was that in the next meeting they would study the summer homework, which meant that they wanted everyone to have it done before they all met again. Some of the topics they were covering were topics that not all of them were taking. They finally narrowed it down for this three weeks to the following;

Arithmacy  
>Astronomy<br>Charms  
>DADA<br>Dark Artifacts  
>Divination<br>Herbology  
>History<br>Magical Artifacts  
>Magical Creatures<br>Magical Traditions and culture  
>Magical Theory<br>Muggle tradition and culture  
>Politics<br>Potions  
>Runes<br>Transfiguration

They had thought that covered the basics. Healing was one that they really wanted to add, but none of them knew much about healing so in the end they asked Poppy to teach them some basics when she visited with Annabel. For a break, Annabel was coming to visit once a week and on those days they ended after lunch, freeing all afternoon, meeting only for the evening exercises. Marie, Henry and Caleb were all coming with Dudley and would sit in on some of the sessions. Apart from that Harry hoped the two sets of twins would hit it off and talk, inwardly also hoping his new home would survive, and had asked Cissy to help Marie out a bit. In Dudley's last message he had mentioned how apprehensive she was about her heritage and latent powers. He hoped Cissy could help her out in addition to her project.

She had already informed him of her main prospects and he had approved, enjoying her enthusiasm for the project. Draco had similarly thanked him for giving his mother something to do. He had turned the project over to her in the eyes of Gringotts, keeping her name hidden and she would inform Andy personally on Monday before she started approaching the possible Knockturn Alley inhabitants. She would use the name Lady Cissa for these purposes and Luna had already sat down with her with the theatre make-up Harry had and they had had fun coming up with a disguise that didn't require a glamour. It wasn't too complicated, but it should do the trick should anyone see through the glamour she was going to use. He was glad to have one less thing to do.

Eileen was going to supervise any potions making that was taking place and Poppy had requested to place a light monitoring charm over the area to alert her in the case of injury. A request which Harry granted happily. He was coming very relaxed with these three women, enjoying the mothering they gave him, both when he was feeling ill, but also when he needed admonishment. That had been an odd time for Harry, when he had accidentally told Eileen about brewing the polyjuice potion. While impressive that they had managed it, instead of some of the oppsies that could happen, they had stolen ingredients, read a book they were not supposed to, snuck into the Slytherin common room and put themselves in a bit of danger by taking a potion that could have been improperly brewed and, in Hermione's case, was improperly used. Harry had felt himself redden at her admonishment to that particularly stupid act. He hadn't been truly admonished much in his life. Between the Dursley's tortuous punishments, usually for nothing he had done anyway, and the magical community's odd regard for him, either blaming him for nothing or blaming him for everything, he had learned long ago to ignore most forms of behavioral correction. He had his share of people he would listen to should they disapprove. Remus for one, when he had admonished him third year, he had listened. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagal had both shown themselves to be fair in the past and he generally paid attention to them. Professor Snape was tricky, Harry paid attention at certain times, when he could tell he had gone too far with the man and had probably actually been in the wrong. He both respected and didn't respect the man, he still wasn't sure why he was disliked so.

Now he added Eileen to the people he listened to when admonished. He didn't listen much to Poppy as she admonished everyone for every little thing when she got into healer mode. Most people humored her. Speaking of Poppy, he had to remember to use her title in front of the other students and when they went back to school. When he had convinced her to not call him Lord in his manor, she had countered with her own title. Eileen explained that in adult wizarding society within a Lord's manor, he was to be referred to by his title by anyone not already living there. He had spent quite a few minutes formally giving both Malfoys, Poppy and Luna permission to call him Harry. Ron and Hermione had already warned the FOLD not to call him Lord yet and they were fine with that.

000

Harry fidgeted the next morning as he stood in front of the fireplace. Amelia was dropping off Dudley, Marie, Henry, Caleb and Susan on her way to work that morning. Harry was dressed to greet her briefly and Cissy and Eileen as well as Misty had reviewed protocol with him about this meeting. He was to greet her first, assuming none of the females fell when exiting the floo, he was to help them up first then. He was to bow his head slightly and only shake her hand should she offer it. She was married and he was not thus he should not kiss her hand. This was a tradition Harry still didn't understand fully. Draco finally pulled him aside and told him that if all else fails, until he was married to not kiss any hands. Harry was grateful for that to keep in the back of his mind should he forget the complex rules and signals that could send. He was not to offer Madam Bones a seat since he already knew of her limited time, thus not requiring her to turn it down. Should she feel she had enough time she would step off the fire rug at which point it would be rude of him not to offer her a place to sit and some light morning tea and muffins. Harry wished one of them could be present for this, but Eileen's existence needed to remain a secret along with the Malfoy's presence as long as possible. It wasn't safe for any of the three of them apparently. It was also improper for a house elf to be present in this instance. Harry had looked confused at that, but Draco and Misty said they would explain with Pisces at another time.

Harry was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of the floo flaring. He shook himself and stood waiting as Susan and Marie popped through. Susan rushed them out of the fireplace before two boys Harry recognized as Marie's brothers appeared. Susan gestured them forward and they stepped out of the way just in time to avoid Madam Bones and Dudley. Dudley was a bit pale as his hands clenched around a small shoe box Harry assumed carried their trunks shrunk down. Harry could understand what his cousin was feeling. The floo took some getting used to and he still didn't like it, though he no longer inhaled soot every trip at least. Both triplet boys were still hacking up soot.

"Madam Bones. I am Honored to Welcome you to the Humble Manor of the House of Potter." This being the first time Madam Bones visited during his rein that was the general greeting. Draco had explained that it wasn't necessary if she had visited during his father's rein while he was a boy, but that instance wasn't one Harry would run into. Harry was relieved that she smiled at him and extended a hand to shake.

"I thank you for your gracious hospitality Lord Potter." He bowed his head a fraction as he shook her hand before turning to Marie. As the oldest of the next house visiting he was to greet her next.

"Miss Marie, It is my honor to welcome you to Potter Manor." Amelia, as an important figure deserved the full greeting. Marie, as a peer of his own age and not of a lordship lineage was due the shorter version. Harry smiled gently as he nodded his head on her direction as she hid a giggle.

"Thank you for you gracious hospitality, Lord Potter?" Harry sensed the question as she mimicked Madam Bones. Harry gave her a small smile and turned to Dudley, who was now standing and seemed to be breathing again.

"Cousin, I welcome you to Potter Manor." Dudley nodded, seemingly speechless. Harry was supposed to shake his hands as a male, but he didn't offer as he didn't think his cousin could think that straight yet. Also, Dudley's hands were still full. Madam Bones smiled slightly. She took the box from Dudley and set it on the ground and tapped it twice. Five trunks sprang out and grew.

"Lord Potter, if you will forgive my haste, I must depart. Guard my niece well." Harry nodded his head.

"Of course, Madam Bones. A fair day to you." Madam Bones nodded with a gentle smile and turned to Susan. After a hand on her shoulder, she was off again. Harry rebuilt the wards on the fireplace. Only members of the FOLD were supposed to know the passwords so he had simply removed the wards for half an hour. She hadn't been gone a moment when Dudley's legs sat him down again. Harry smiled at that as he turned to Susan and Marie.

"We've set up the tents already, I think you'll like them." The door opened to admit the Malfoys at this point. Harry turned to them.

"Marie, Henry, Caleb, Dudley, this is Draco Malfoy and his mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy." Cissy smiled and went over to Dudley a moment as the teen seemed to be staring a bit. Marie was already next to him.

"I think Lee's in shock, Harry." Harry smiled.

"I don't blame him, I still feel a bit overwhelmed sometimes." Draco and Susan gave him a curious look. "How about you all settle in, I"ll have Mis-Star drop off Dudley's trunk in his place. We'll join you soon." He had forgotten for a moment the hatred Misty had for any Dursley thing, including his cousin.

"Here, I'll help you with that." Draco lifted Susan's trunk and they started out, the males following, discussing everything they were seeing excitedly. Harry had already asked Draco to introduce them to the Twins as soon as possible. Cissy turned to Marie.

"Come on my dear. Harry will help Dudley along shortly." Marie frowned at Dudley a moment in concern before rising to follow the woman. "I understand you were recently informed of your heritage..." Harry smiled as they left, knowing Cissy would draw the story out of Marie eventually. He turned to Dudley.

"Hey, Duds, you in there?" He waved his hand in front of Dudley's face a moment. "You know the tents are really cool. They fit like eight people even though on the outside they should only fit like three. Magic is kind of cool in that sense. Also the house elves are interesting." Star had already popped Dudley's trunk off. "You can watch us on brooms later too if-" He was interrupted as Dudley gave a screech that was a cross between a crows call and a banshee scream. Harry stared at him a moment. "Ern...I can't translate that." Dudley gave another sound that was less bizarre and closer to actual words, but still outside Harry's vocabulary. The third try, Harry recognized a bit more.

"Blimey coogers and willy wonkels!" Harry hid a snort of amusement. What ever Dudley was referring to, it seemed to help because the next thing was definitely in his own voice, albeit a bit higher then normal.

"That was magic!" Harry shook his head in amusement as he plopped himself on the floor next to his flabbergsted cousin.

"Yup, pure 100% magic." Dudley looked at him, voice still a squeaky croak.

"Oh, I see." He shook his head a moment and then cleared his throat. "So this is your place?" Harry nodded, seeing that Dudley needed to talk about something semi-normal at least.

"Yeah, this manor has been passed down my father's family. It has two wings and a middle-something. I don't think that's called a wing. But there are stables I think are cool. That's where the tents are." Dudley shook him self again.

"The self expanding tents?" Harry nodded as he rose. Dudley followed, looking less pale and a bit more steady on his feet. Harry continued explaining the manor and grounds as they made their way to the stables.

000

Cissy was sitting in the drawing room with Marie having a light brunch. They had veered off track to talk about her family when Cissy found the girl to be mildly upset about the whole thing. She could understand that such a discovery about one's own family could be disorienting, but she thought the idea that Marie was using her magic unintentionally to be a bit exaggerated.

"Sirens use music to lure men close, much like Veela. Unlike Veela, Sirens do not literally feed on the men they draw as much as they draw energy from them. Once they have enough energy they try to conceive a child and release the men, usually to die before finding food or water to recover. More recently, as Sirens became extinct they only fed a bit so as to not draw the attention of our government and they don't kill anymore." Marie was slowly forgetting her fear as they discussed a new topic of interest.

"If they always gave birth to part humans then how could I be a _fourth_ siren?" Cissy sighed.

"I don't actually understand the mechanics of that, but I have a friend who might be able to help you. All I know on that topic is that it has to do with the Siren's desires during conception." Marie colored slightly at that and shied away from the thought.

"What about my own magic?" Cissy smiled a bit.

"That I think I can help you on, at least a bit." She stood and went over to the table where their were several books from her readings earlier. "These are the books I found on Sirens. You might find them helpful. Later after things settle a bit with the rest of the group you and I can try to control what powers you did inherit." Marie smiled slightly. "So tell me about your brothers."

000

Harry was right in that the twins and the two males triplets hit it off immediately along with Smarten from Slytherin. Spear had already warned the twins to not damage the house and if they were unsure about something to get Miss Eileen, so Harry tried to push that thought out of his mind and watched as Dudley and Marie talked. Marie and Cissy had talk until lunch and Harry had still been talking to Dudley at the time. He had the suspicion that they were verifying everything their senses were telling them together and trying to work out what they each thought so far. They were really close. Harry smiled as he saw Marie rest her hand on his elbow in question as she talked. He wasn't sure if his cousin saw it, but she was infatuated with him. He thought it was cute. He hoped Dudley treated her right and already resolved to broach the topic a bit with Marie so that she knew that if he needed to talk to Dudley for her he would. He thought she was good for Dudley and he didn't want his cousin to lose that.

Susan, Draco and Ron seemed to be continuing the discussion from Thursday night about wizarding traditions that eventually drew in Lloyd and Twiggs. Harry had overheard some of it, but he wasn't clear on what they were debating about. Every now and then either Draco or Ron would raise their voice in irritation and Susan would frown at them and quiet them with what seemed to be a few well placed comments. Harry hadn't ever thought he would see the day Ron and Draco would have a civil conversation about anything. He rather thought they liked arguing. Shaking his head, he turned to Ginny, who was asking him a question. She and Luna had been discussing different recipes and he had gotten drawn into a discussion on the differences in recipes with Muggle ones. Neither girl had heard of a crisp until the previous evening when Harry had made a peach crisp instead of a crumble. They were walking as they talked since Harry was pretty sure Terry and Anthony were arriving soon and he wanted to greet them in the sitting room. Micheal was arriving after dinner, his parents had had an unexpected visit by a cousin and had changed their plans. Neville would be by in an hour or so and Justin was coming just shy of sunset.

They were all meeting up at that point to discuss the plan for the next three weeks with the group at large. Those not present yet would be listening with mirrors. Afterwards those around would work out with Dudley and they would all have a fun evening. Harry had a few possible activities like quidditch or swimming in case people didn't fall into something to do. At this point people were having a good time simply talking.

000

Harry sighed as he nodded to his cousin. They had all discussed the schedule and generally people were fine with it, though there was some predictable grumbling. Ron had made up a big board to show everyone the calendar, an idea he got from Harry telling hm about the calendar Harry had made every summer back at Privot Drive. In the end it had been Ron who had looked at them and told them in a quite serious voice that even he thought this was necessary. That quieted them as almost everyone knew Ron hated studying for anything. Harry smiled to himself as he remembered Ron's statement.

_Our parent's war didn't end because they were not prepared. Now its becoming our war, and I don't know about you, but if it does come down to us, I'm going to be prepared this time._

Ron had silenced everyone with that. Harry's life had been close to Ron for four years and now that Ron knew that the war hadn't ever fully ended and what little peace they had had been a miracle of an accident that had deprived his best friend of his only chance at a happy family, he was more determined then ever. Harry had felt a warmth spread through him when they had talked about this. He felt as if he had a brother for the first time in his life. No one, not even Hermione, knew what to say to that for a moment, until Draco stepped forward. He was leery of this whole venture still, well aware of his family's, father in particular, reputation. His message was shorter and a bit more to the point but it got them nodding in agreement.

_This is why we are here, If you don't want to do it, then you can leave and deal on your own._

Harry wasn't quite as absolute as Draco but he understood the blonde's intention. Draco believed that pushing a decision, if its already in your favor, helped to quicken victory in a debate you may not otherwise win. The less people thought about how much work this was going to be and better. After that they agreed relatively quickly on a few alterations to the schedule and the mirrors blanked. Now they were outside on the grass with Dudley. Harry gave the nervous Muggle teen an encouraging smile.

-Flashback-

"Harry how many of them know about-" Dudley gestured between them vaguely. Harry cocked his head in confusion.

"That you're my cousin?" Dudley shook his head.

"No, your past, my past, our past. Do any of them know what I used to- what happened to you?" Harry froze as he turned a bit white. Swallowing with difficulty.

"No-" He cleared his throat when the first didn't come out well. "No, they don't really. Draco, you met him earlier, is the only one who knows everything." Dudley nodded. Harry shook his head again to regain his bearings. "The red-heads, Ron's family, they know we didn't get along, you met some of them last summer. Remember? The tongue thing?" Dudley shuddered a moment, nodding. Even Harry could remember that incident with clarity, it would surprise him if Dudley hadn't eaten candy for a while after that. "Hermione arrives on Tuesday, she knows what Ron knows, but otherwise, no." He paused, it wouldn't surprise him if Luna knew a bit, or had at least guessed, but she wouldn't bring it up so no sense in explaining.

"You okay?" Harry cleared his throat again and nodded.

"I'm fine." He looked at Dudley. "Look, just don't mention it and the only person who will give you trouble is Misty."

-End Flashback-

That had led into a discussion about house elves and in introduction in which Misty thoroughly chastised a very red Dudley. Harry had found that to be immensely funny. He smiled more as he bent over, stretching his muscles out as Dudley walked them all through stretching and then a bit of meditation. He actually was a pretty good teacher as Harry fell into the rhythm quite easily. Every since he had read Snape's book on Occulmency, he had been meditating as it recommended and categorizing his thoughts, following the notes he had copied from the book. If nothing else, he hoped it would eventually stop the dreams he was having.

000

Sunday started out relaxing enough. Dudley took them all running and then some light stretching and exercises before jogging them all back to the manor. Ginny, Harry and Justin separated off to make breakfast, hopefully without the tornado Draco had witnessed. Ginny had been practicing teaching household charms to Harry with Eileen's input so that when doing so with the rest of them they could avoid ridiculous messes like before. The rest of them divided in two groups and Draco led a review of magical traditions in the library and Ron led a review of DADA in the yard. They ate breakfast where they were and continued to talk. Dudley and the triplets joined them for this.

The chaos started after that. They divided themselves into three groups of six after the rest of the group arrived during breakfast. Over the next three hours everyone studied important topics in each Astronomy, Herbology and Divination. Lunch was chaos as everyone reviewed which ever topic they hadn't at breakfast and Twiggs and Susan helped Eileen make sandwiches magically. Break consisted of everyone discussing the mornings lessons with enthusiasm. The Creevey brothers were learning ahead of their class, and Harry's gardens were awesome for Herbology as was Neville, who was blushing from all the praise before he was pulled into a intense debate about soil types with Fern, and several other students. Smarten had been adopted by the twins and male triplets and they were discussing cannons, much to Harry's mild horror. He had sent Marie and Ginny, followed by Dudley and Dennis over to curtail them a bit, only for them to get drawn into the discussion. Harry had just shaken his head in defeat and returned to talking about house differences at Hogwarts between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor with some of the Ravenclaw students. Apparently Ravenclaws had to solve puzzles to get into their dorms each night. Harry loved some of that ones Terry was recalling.

Raven called everyone to order at 2 as was her job. Harry had asked that the house elf be responsible for time for them and the excited female had taken to the task with enthusiasm he was now coming to associate with a house elf who liked a task that was given. They separated into groups of six more or less again, mostly gravitating towards who they were already talking with and separated to study Muggle studies, DADA or Magical theory. After two hours of this, switching topics halfway, they met Dudley for some basic exercise and beginning fighting movements.

Dudley and Andrea had put together some basics that they could start teaching in three weeks. Today they started with different dodges and rolls. Harry enjoyed them and thought that they would come in handy in dueling. After that they separated again to study which ever topic they hadn't before the exercise until Plum was sent by Mags to call them for dinner on the back porch. Harry noticed, and completely understood, that neither Cissy nor Eileen joined them for dinner and that most of the house elves were on hand to help Mags. A chorus of thank yous from those unused to house elves and Harry started a dinner discussion about house elves manners, that almost turned into a debate that would have made Hermione proud until Eileen came out with Pisces and talked with the group. This continued past dinner with Cissy joining them and discussing different communications and versions of being polite to different magical beings. Not just House Elves, who found it insulting if a wizard thanks them for certain things and found it sweet otherwise, but they also discussed leprechauns, who Harry decided where related to the twins in some way, centaurs and their pride, and many more. This slid nicely into politics which was on the agenda for discussion that night. Susan artfully moved the discussion on to that and they were soon talking about all the political information they had been collecting, who supported who in the ministry and what new initiatives were moving where. Harry's mind was swimming a bit when Raven reminded them of evening exercise. Meditation felt wonderful to Harry as he let himself organize everything he had learned that day.

Harry wasn't the only one who was happy to try to relax into the exercise. Susan hadn't ever been this active even at Hogwarts around exams. The exercise felt good, but the discussions had been exciting. She had also learned some useful magic in the kitchen during lunch that she was excited to show her Aunts. She now also had a better understanding of her Aunt's position and why certain things were happening that were beyond her control. Draco was well aware of the opposition to her Aunt's objectives and had been very helpful in fleshing out that portion of the politics discussion that evening. Ron and Lloyd had each given another side that neither had thought of and the discussion was revealing. Some of the innocent questions from the muggleborns, including Harry had caught them by surprise and Luna had come up with interesting, if not necessarily true, responses that had sent them off on other politics. The discussions about different magical beings had reminded her of the magical creatures laws and the current push to bolster the already strict rules governing their interaction with wizarding society. It was looking like a disaster in her eyes now that she was talking it out with her friends. If this war didn't destroy the ministry they might annoy enough magical creatures to do the job.

Susan's eyes opened when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked at the alert brown eyes of Harry's cousin.

"You were frowning." Susan blinked at him a moment in confusion. "You're supposed to be clearing your mind. If you need more time to get your thought in order, you should take it." Susan opened her mouth to argue. Dudley had already told them that a soft musical tone would notify them of the hour, but they could remain afterwards, in fact he told them that if they had not cleared their minds by the time of the tone, to remain until they could at least relax. They were away from the house and anything else that would disturb them, with enough soft light to see by as the sun finished setting.

"You obviously have a lot on your mind. It really does help to not stop meditating until you're done." She sighed and looked at her fingers.

"What if you can't clear your mind? What if there is too much going on?" Dudley smiled at her soft question. They did not want to disturb the others. They were fairly spread out, but they were still close enough to hear each other.

"I know that problem. Meditation isn't just to relax your mind though. It is to relax your body too. Take all those thoughts that are running in circles and let them go for a bit. Focus on your breathing." Susan obediently closed her eyes and tried. Those thoughts just kept circling.

"I can't." She felt frustration well up within her at that. She hated being unable to do something. Dudley chuckled and sat in front of her.

"Do you have a simple song that you could repeat?" She looked at him in confusion. "When I was first started I had a similar problem. So until I could focus on something as mundane as my breathing or nothing, I repeated a line of a child's song." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Over and over in my mind I slowly repeated Frere Jacques. I let that song fill my head. Do you have a song from your childhood that short and simple?" Susan thought about it before nodding.

"Gee up Neddy." Dudley nodded and they closed they eyes. She heard him softly start the child's rhyme. She joined him slowly.

_Gee Up Neddy, Don't you stop_  
><em>I hear your feet go Clippity Clop<em>  
><em>Clippity Clop'in round n round<em>  
><em>Giddy up, we're homeward bound<em>

Susan continued the song mentally as Dudley's voice got softer until it stopped. She felt her muscles relax as she let the familiar song work its way around her head. When she opened her eyes, she was one of five people left with Dudley. Ron was working with Harry, probably on the same thing she had needed help with. She had noted a faint dislike the Weasley clan had of the muggle and had wondered about it, but hadn't asked out of manners. Dudley was off to one side working with Dennis and she could see Draco still sitting with his head bent. Quietly stretching the kinks out of her back she nodded to Dudley her thanks as she left the clearing. Dudley met her eyes briefly, but didn't stopping talking to the younger boy. Harry nodded back though before returning to talking with Ron quietly. The red head looked upset and she wondered if they were still discussing the meditation. She had just reached the treeline when she noticed Draco doing the stretching that she herself had just completed. Halting, she waited for him as he nodded to Harry and rose. She caught his eye and they started walking back to the manor together at an easy pace. After the silence of her thoughts in meditation, she found it strange to try to talk. She had several question in her mind, but she couldn't find a good way to start the conversation.

"I was impressed." She looked at the blonde at his soft words. Quiet enough to not seem intrusive, but loud enough that she was meant to have heard them. "Earlier when you start the discussion on Politics without actually stopping us. I thought it was really impressive." She could see a tint of red cross the pale face as she smiled. She didn't think she had ever heard the heir give a compliment.

"Thank you."


	15. When the Past is Understood

I finally returned, yayayay! Sound the trumpets! Also, here is what many of you have been waiting for...Severus and Harry meet again! Wahoooo!

A note, they are studying to survive , I'm pretty sure I stated this. Divination and History are important to that as much as DADA. These topics were not picked for them at school for no reason, but because they were necessary. When I said survive, I don't simply mean the war, I mean life. Also, you romantic types out there, trust me I'm one of you, I won't be building much romance around Harry for a while. Yes the in cannon Ron/Hermione will happen and I"m seeing some interesting dating in the furture for some of our other characters, but Harry's frame of mind is not right for it so any remotely romantic thing you read that deals with Harry was not only not intentional, but Harry won't see it that way.

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**Only When the Past is Understood, Can We Look to the Future**

Harry stretched out the kinks in his spine as he sat in a group discussing Herbology while they waited for lunch. They had reviewed Divination earlier only to find that most of them agreed that their teacher was bats, but the subject had some importance when looked at correctly. Prophesies for example were tricky things and he was glad that they were talking about it some without him supposedly dying in the near future. They had just finished an hour of potions, history and then Runes after two more students had arrived. He found Runes to be fascinating and hope he could talk them into continuing to teach some of them to him after school started back up. Until then he rather thought he would research them himself. He was beginning to wonder if lunch had gotten lost in the kitchen with Ginny, since Eileen was expecting company today after she helped with Potions, when he felt a distinct tingle in his magic.

Over the last little bit he had been getting to know the wards and work with them. He already was experienced in changing the floo wards, that had been necessary for this endeavor. He sat up straight and excused himself quietly, gesturing to Draco to cover for him as he felt the wards inform him of two arrivals to his manor.

000

Severus swore under his breath. He hadn't counted on his fellow death eaters being here. He couldn't afford to get caught or identified. He pulled his cloak over his head, wincing as it pulled on the deep stab wound in his side. The venom wasn't helping either. He threw up a protego as the door opened on the other side of the room. He had a floo, but where could he go. They could hear him, so it couldn't anyplace they could identify or they could simply follow. The few places they couldn't follow they could still recognize.

He grunted as a crucio hit him. Protego didn't protect against Unforgivables. He poured more strength into it. They were trying to get him to drop it. The small cup was highly desired by the Dark Lord and thankfully they were being too cautious to use Avada Kadeva. It was just Severus' luck that he had found it at the same time as Crabbe Sr. He looked at the group again from under his hood. He ran through the possibilities again, this time coming up with only one possibility. He hoped Potter hadn't removed the protection and that this wasn't a trap of some kind.

"Salazar's Sanctuary, Haven" _Lily_... He felt another Crucio land as he was wisked away.

He practically fell out of the floo, still seizing from that last curse. He forced himself to rise, not knowing what to expect from the son of his childhood enemy. He had landed on a sheet that covered something soft. It looked like it had been placed by the fireplace for this specific reason, to catch someone tumbling out of the fireplace. He looked around the sitting room he was standing in. His magic, drained terribly, was still active enough to feel substantial wards around him. He was in a sitting room. He could see a bedroom beyond the far wall. The sitting room was mostly empty space and a large, long table. There were two chairs near him by the fireplace and a comfy looking sofa against the wall off to the side of one of the windows. There was a stained tall cabinet against the far wall near the table. There was a small box that he recognized on the far table. It was a one of his potion boxes. He wondered briefly how it had ended up here when the floo flared behind him. He winced as he retreated to one side, wand at the ready.

Poppy had been speaking with Minerva when the wards she had left in the Potter Manor went off. Grumbling worriedly under her breath, she bid Minera a quick good bye and gathered her standard kit and opened the floo. She was very glad she had convinced Harry to let her place a general medical monitoring ward that detected serious injury and that Annabel was with Hagrid all day. She blinked as she entered the bedroom and felt her potion's professor's magic off to her side. Concluding very quickly that he was the injured party she spun to him, halting at the tip of his wand.

"Poppy?" She raised her eyebrow, a mirror image of the injured man.

"Severus Snape! You find yourself in that bed this instant!" She adopted the tone she had maintained most of his childhood, a mixture of outrage and concern that always seemed to get a response from the young man. She had been at Hogwarts only a few years when he had started and had watched the bullying and later the recovery from abuse with motherly concern, along with Eileen.

Severus' wand wavered a moment, uncertain. It certainly sounded like Poppy Pomfrey. His natural cautiousness always warred his response to this woman. She always went right around his barriers as if they were not even there, not through them, around.

"Where are we?" Poppy gave him an irritated look as she walked over to the table and opened the kit she had left here some time ago.

"You're a spy and you flooed to an unknown place?" He growled at her arched tone. "Potter Manor, Now march!" She pointed at the bed with more force. Severus took a step, almost unwillingly.

"How did you get here?" She came over with a bandage to staunch the flow of blood on his side.

"I have a ward here that tells me when someone has a serious injury. I'm the only other person, except Mr Potter, who can enter these rooms in any way. Sit!" She had led him to the bed, which was already covered in a plain sheet. He let her manhandle him as he concluded this was indeed Poppy. No one could pretend to be Poppy Pomfrey. She was already waving her wand, diagnosing the curses she had to combat in his system and the venom. She frowned.

A knock at the door interrupted her thought and both turned to door as it opened and the head of messy brown hair poked in. His curious frown cleared some even as his green eyes deepened in concern when he spotted Severus on the bed.

"I thought I felt the wards let someone in here. Anything I can do?" His question seemed hesitant, as if he were trying to decide if he really wanted to be stuck in this room with them doing something. Poppy opened her mouth but Severus spoke first.

"I am at Potter Manor?" The sharp nod caused him to frown. He looked at Poppy in irritation as she began treating him.

"We could simply go to Prince Manor from here." Poppy sighed with some amused exasperation.

"You are not moving for a bit, I do not care how good you feel, Severus Snape." Severus was distracted from arguing with her by the comical look on Harry's face. It completely cleared all trace of negative emotion from the boy's eyes.

"Prince?" Severus grunted affirmation as he tested his side to see how cautious Poppy was being this time.

"My family manor is near here. Poppy I can make it to a floo. I am also supposed to meet Mother tonight. If I don't appear she will worry." His growl was halfhearted, distracted by the far more interesting face at the door. He watched with interest as Harry's expression rushed through a complex myriad of emotions ranging from confusion to enlightenment to irritation to amusement and finally to utter mirth that made the child look very much like his mother, Lily, at her most devious. It made him nervous.

"You are not moving young man. Harry, would you be a dear and see if there is any anti-venom downstairs or in the cottage for a zippleback?" Harry smirked and nodded. Forcing Severus to call out, in a mild attempt to slow the dangerous imp down.

"Diamond Zippleback if you please." Harry nodded and disappeared to the door before Severus could distract him from whatever mischief he had brewing. He spoke briefly with a house elf he called Misty who popped away. Poppy clucked mildly, still slightly amused by something.

"Shirt off." Severus turned to the woman with a sneer, which she ignored as always. She had already deposited his cloak in the other room. She helped him sit up, a difficult thing with his side injury. He was struggling with the shirt when smaller hands gently grabbed the edge and held it so he could remove his arm from one side with ease. He glanced at Harry, the boy looking at the injury with ill-disguised concern.

"Potter." Harry ignored the testy tone for the most part and placed his hand on one of the other bleeding injuries that had dried to the shirt and prevented it from pulling. Poppy was busy dealing with the newly bleeding side again so had left his shirt to them. Severus was tempted to leave it there, but he knew it had to come off and it was easier with help. He was taking a deep breath to rip the shirt free of the multiple injuries that littered his back when Harry recalled his elf.

"Misty." His murmur was barely heard by the potion master as the little female popped in. She took one look at Severus' back and popped out again only to return a moment later with a bowl of warm water and some towels. Harry nodded and after placing her items within reach, she left. Harry dipped the towel in the warm water and then gently placed the now damp cloth over the cuts on Severus' shoulder and back. The warm water made him shiver in tension as they caused both pain and relief. He watched Harry like a hawk through the corner of his eye, but Harry simply kept his focus on the shirt, he seemed determined to ignore the fact that this was his least favorite professor, placing another towel on another part of the bloody shirt. When the first was moist enough that Severus felt it release the shirt, he moved to lift the towel. Harry took it from his hands and helped him lift the shirt. They proceeded in this fashion until the shirt was completely removed. Poppy had finished with his side injury and was over in his potion's box.

"You seemed well practiced, Potter." There was a hint of question in his murmur. Harry glance at him in mild apprehension, before schooling his looks blank.

"So do you." Severus opened his mouth to reply at the comeback well done, but the door interrupted him, breaking the subtle tense quiet of the two. People were interrupted a lot in this manor was his irritated thought as Harry went to the door. He spoke a moment in low tones with whoever was out there. Severus felt him modify the wards to let them in, whoever they were. Severus nearly growled at the boy for deciding who to let near his person when so injured. Poppy had been a logical choice and it was Harry's mansion, but no one else should be coming in here. It wasn't safe. He was about to tell the brat so when the door further opened as Harry took the tray of potion from the woman.

"Mother?" He saw Eileen freeze as she turned towards the bed. It was lucky Harry was already reaching for the tray because she let go of it then in her shock. Harry grabbed it in the nick of time as Eileen rushed to the bed.

"Severus! Son!" Severus winced a bit as his mother's arms came around his shoulders. He ignored it for the mild explosion in his chest. His arms came up and he pulled his mother away slightly.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Eileen looked over at Harry, for confirmation or permission, Severus saw. He felt fear and irritation grow in his chest at his mother following a Potter's lead on something, but Harry just nodded stiffly and walked into the sitting room, giving them privacy.

"Son, I never told you who saved me the day your father died. James Potter rescued me." Severus drew back from his mother. "He and Lily got me out and he offered me sanctuary here on the condition that no one knew where I was, not even you. After the funeral, Lily set up the meeting." She was running her hands down his face in the manner when she was nervous. That hadn't been a fun time for either of them. Severus remembered it well

-Flashback-

Severus tossed another drop into the cauldron. He was missing some vital ingredient. He watched as it solidified, indicating another failure. He hadn't been able to brew much since his mother's death two weeks earlier. His parents had both been home when the Death Eaters raized it to the ground, torturing those they found within. Lucius had come to him that night after the fact with an elated smile, still left over from the adrenaline rush. He had said that Severus was finally free and the Dark Lord had repaid Severus' trust. His father had paid for what he had done. Severus had been so stunned that he almost missed Lucius' next comment.

"And your worthless mother paid for her abandonment of you." Severus hadn't believed it. He loved his mother so much. She had been there. Sure she hadn't stood up to Tobias, nor had she removed Severus from that house, but she had healed him and held him after a beating. She had told him that he was going to be fine and that he wasn't a freak or evil or any of the other things his father had said. And she had stood by him when he made that merciless mistake and called Lily that despicable name. He loved her. Without Lily she had been his world. Now she was gone. And it truly was his fault.

He had set up a funeral, not that many had come. Even for him. Lily's mother, grieving her own dead husband, Lily, who had dragged along Potter who had had the sense to stay well away from Severus. Some Prince friends who had stayed in touch. Most of his Death Eater friends were recovering from their failure. Apparently his Lord was equally angered at Eileen Prince's death. The Malfoy family had made it though. Cissy had been really helpful there. He couldn't believe she was gone. He couldn't step a foot in that house without the despair wanting to tear him apart. He had returned to Hogwarts to wait for the school year to restart, thanks to the Headmaster. Now he was in the dungeons with four monthes left in his last year brewing a potion people said was impossible. He was proving them very convincing.

He roared as he spun around and a vial of marigold powder smashed against the far wall. It nearly hit the irritated owl that was there with a message on its leg. Severus growled under his breath but opened the scroll anyways. He recognized Lily's writing anywhere.

_Come to Hogsmead tomorrow at 4 am, beyond the far hill to the caves._

Severus felt another twitch in his chest. He still loved her. With his mother gone, he didn't care anymore. He just didn't. Tomorrow at 4 am he would go and then he would finish his schooling and no one would ever see him again.

The morning came with little sleep for Severus as he made his way through Hogsmeade. He climbed the hill slowly, but 4 am came and he was there.

"Lily?" He didn't hear her or feel her magic. He did hear other footsteps. He spun as a woman came around the corner in a cloak.

"Severus." She dropped her cloak hood as Severus stared at her, bottom dropping out of his stomach.

"No." She reached towards him. "No. Please Merlin, Lily no! Don't do this, please!" He felt his knees give out as he slid to the ground, hands fisting in despair. _NO!_

"Son No, I'm real. I'm alive, Severus please, look at me! Believe me! I'm all right!" Her arms came around his shoulders. They were his mother's arms. Her scent filled his nostrils as he looked up at her. Her gentle hands carded through his hair just as it always did. "I'm here son. I'm here." He felt shudders running through him as he let sobs come and tears fall. She pulled him close, cradling him as she sang softly.

_You are my Sunshine_  
><em>My Only Sunshine<em>  
><em>You make me Happy<em>  
><em>When skies ar grey<em>  
><em>You never know dear<em>  
><em>How much I love you<em>  
><em>Please don't take<em>  
><em>My Sunshine<em>  
><em>Away<em>.

It was the song he fell asleep to every night as a child. This really was his mother. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling a bubble of giddy happiness grow in his chest. He was so overwhelmed he felt he could cry. Surely he was hurting her, squeezing her so, but he couldn't release her. He couldn't let go of her again. He had found his mother.

-End FLashback-

She had been vague about her escape and the events of the night and point blank told him she was not allowed to tell him where she lived, but they would meet up for lunch every so often. Now he knew. James had apologized to him in the only way he probably could. He knew he could say Lily manufactured the rescue, she pushed her then-fiance to do it, but Severus knew better. Lily could have convinced James to save Eileen, but not to house her. That would have been Potter's decision all on his own. Harry had said his father wished to apologize, and he had. And so had Harry in his own way.

000

Draco was getting worried about Harry. He had been about to go searching for the irritating brunette when Misty popped next to him. Draco bent over to talk to her a moment. They were about to start their next set of study lessons. He saw Ron and Neville come over out of the corner of his eye and he knew Luna was listening from where she had been standing next to him. She had already asked him about Harry's disappearance.

"Master Harry is saying that he will be late to this afternoon. Master Harry requests someone take excellent notes." Draco frowned as Ron nodded. He would take notes as well, having seen the Weasley's idea of notes.

"What's wrong?" Misty shook her head.

"Master Harry asks Misty not to say. Master Harry is needed to stay where Master Harry is, sir." Ron glanced up at the manor a moment before Draco saw a look overcome his face.

"Is he in one of the bedrooms?" Misty looked unsure a moment before nodding quickly. Whatever Ron meant, it was pushing the boundaries of what Misty was allowed to say. Ron placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Harry's fine. Come on." Draco looked at him in confusion as Luna looked at the Manor and her face cleared of confusion as well, as much at it ever seemed to anyway.

"But what is going on?" Ron shook his head.

"Thank you Misty." The elf popped out. "Drop it, its safer that no one realizes Harry's gone."

"Weasley!" Draco looked at him, fuming.

"Draco!" The grey eyes widened in amazement. He had never heard the redhead use his given name. Ron's eyes bore into his, serious in his conviction. "Drop. It."

000

Severus watched Potter talk to his house elf, Misty, again before turning to confer with Poppy quietly. He should have guessed. He damned himself an idiot for not seeing it. The timing of the emancipation with his mother's lord taking over. He glanced back at his mother who was laying soaked cloth on one of his open injuries. The one Potter had helped free from his shirt. Severus stopped there a moment, playing their conversation.

_"You seem well practiced, Potter_" Other things trickled into his memory as pieces started falling into place.

_He also noted where Harry was looking when he flinched away. It was as if for a moment the boy actually thought he was going to strike him._

_Snape hadn't missed the fear either...Harry rarely touched anyone. Even his friends, he hugged or patted rarely, and it was at times of great emotion...he never went home unless he had to._

_"Mr Potter, it would be good if you would come away from the edge." He kept his tone low and neutral. He wasn't dealing with Harry Potter. Or rather not the Harry Potter he knew. This was a different child. This was a scared child reliving a terrifying moment in his life._

_This was the second interact he had had with Harry in a week that indicated a less then stellar home life. If it happened a third time, he would take is suspicions to his head of house. Potter or not, Severus loathed child abuse._

And then some of the things his mother had said filtered through his mind.

_"Could you brew some your stronger nutrition potion for long term neglect, as well as pain reliever and bone knitters?" Her son frowned at her._

_"I assume this isn't for you." She nodded in agreement._

_"That is correct." His eyes narrowed at his slytherin mother._

_"A child then?"_

_..._

_"Miss Eileen says she needs potions, sir. She is needing them now sir."_

He realized that he was staring into green eyes as the questioning look from Potter returned him to the present. He hadn't meant to stare at the boy. He turned his attention to his mother a moment as she told him to stay put while she went to gather some things from her cottage. Potter called to her as she went to the door.

"Use the floo, I'll add you." Eileen nodded to the boy and ducked out. Potter returned and called Misty again.

"Misty, this is Professor Severus Snape. Professor, this is Misty. She's my personal elf. If you need anything while you're here, please call her." Severus looked at the creature as Poppy called Potter over for something.

"You are not to tell anyone of my presence, understood?" The little elf frowned at him in a way that reminded him of his own personal elf, Kalasin at her more protective.

"Master Harry is tells Misty to not tells anyperson and Misty is not tells anyperson. Master Harry is tells Misty to help Professor Snape and Misty is helps Professor Snape. Professor Snape is yells at Master Harry for something Master Harry not do again and Misty puts itching powder in Professor Snape's laundry." Severus stared at the diminutive creature as she frowned at him. He had never heard an elf threaten a person they were supposed to help before.

"When did I yell at _Master Harry_?" His sarcastic sneer was lost on the elf, as he knew it would be, but he felt better making it. She glared at him a moment.

"Misty sees Professor Snape say Master Harry is slowing Mssr Malfoy down. Master Harry is not keeping up. Misty sees Master Harry keeping up. Misty did not like Professor Snape bully Master Harry. Master Harry has enough trouble without Professor being bully." Severus was turning red. Of all the things he disliked being called, a bully was one of the biggest, after coward. It seemed his expression caught Potter's eye because the young lord appeared next him at that point.

"Misty? Professor?" Severus glared at the small creature who gave him a disapproving look before nodding to Potter and popping off, saying something about lunch. Potter glanced at Severus.

"Ern..Sorry about Misty. She's a bit overprotective." Severus turned to the boy.

"Complained about my teaching have you?" Potter looked at him startled before shaking his head.

"Not exactly. She visited class once, that's all." That made a bit more sense in Severus' mind, but his anger was still caught on being called a bully. He opened his mouth to verbally attack again when Potter's look caused the words to die in his throat. It was a look he had seen before, in the mirror. Not as drastic, but it was the same; resignation and acceptance. Severus had held that look every time his father was mad at him after a while. At least when he didn't think his father was going to get physical. Potter was setting himself up to listen and ignore a lecture. Why not? Severus frowned to himself, what exactly had the boy done wrong that he was lecturing him about? Nothing, he was lecturing him because he was mad at the house elf.

"Kindly request that she hold her tongue a bit then." His final sneer wasn't exactly at his usual standards, but it seemed to end the argument. He regarded Potter silently, uncertain as to what exactly he should do. He really needed some space to think.

"Sir?" His eyes met those damn green ones. So much like Lily's and he grunted in response. "You should know I have some friends over. Only a few of them are allowed in this wing and none of them should be upstairs today. Madam Pomfrey and Eileen are the only others who have access to this suite. Misty has already told the other elves to steer clear unless specifically called. That floo is the only one you have access to, when you are ready to leave." Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Are you hinting my presence is inconvenient?" He reddened as he shook his head emphatically.

"No! I just thought- well...you'd not want people to know you were here. I know you're not fond of my dad or me so...?" He looked at Severus, as if a thought struck him. "You want to stay?" Severus could almost read a bit of hope in there, as if the brat actually wanted him to stay at his manor. Why would Potter want him there?

"I cannot say it is my favorite place, however, I doubt I shall be allowed my freedom until our esteemed Mediwitch clears me." He heard a soft chortle from the brunette as said woman returned to them with a potion vial from Eileen, who was still gathering some ingredients before returning.

"And that is unlikely to be for a few more days yet, so get comfortable." He saw Potter hide a smirk behind a hand as another worry occurred to Severus.

"I need to speak with Albus." He saw Potter shake his head.

"Absolutely not here." Severus could understand Potters desire for privacy, but Severus had little choice. He did not want to risk the artifact hanging around this manor. It simply wasn't safe. Nor was he going to entrust it to Poppy, a healer instead of a fighter.

"There is no choice, either I go to him," Poppy stated her opinion of that clearly, " or he comes to me, Potter." The messy head was shaken again. Harry knew he would have to talk to the man soon and he had a Hogwarts Governor's meeting later this week to prep for, he was just not ready for Albus Dumbledore, a man he half blamed for his childhood, to come into his new home.

"I"m sorry sir." Severus frowned, trying to see another way around this. He was about to try to talk Potter into it again when the boy's mouth opened. "What if I could send it directly to the Headmaster's office?" Severus glanced at him in curiosity.

"And who, pray tell would you call? I will not hand it to a house elf who could be called away at any time." Even as he said that a certain house elf came into his mind as having befriended the boy. An elf who had checked up on him recently. He lost that train of thought at Potter's next sentence.

"I could try to call Fawkes." Severus regarded the boy a moment. He certainly didn't look insane. He looked pretty sure of himself, but one wizard couldn't call another's familiar, could they? He would trust Fawkes, as the bird was only loyal to Dumbledore. If Harry could call him, it was because Dumbledore let him.

"All right, Potter. If you call that bird, I'll trust my package and letter to his claws." He saw the boy remove a bracelet and place it in his pocket before holding his arm out. Potter actually seemed to think this would work. He watched in amusement as Poppy transfigured a stool into a perch and handed him parchment, muttering about troublesome patients the entire way. Harry stepped back for some room and closed his eyes. He didn't actually speak, but Severus felt a change in the air all the same before he felt a burst of flames surround Harry's arm and a pheonix preened on his shoulder. Severus blinked as he stared at the bird and it looked over at him expectantly. It obviously knew why Harry had summoned it.

Severus' eyes were still seeing spots after Fawkes had left with the message and cup. He hoped the fool bird was okay and warned Albus before the man touched the thing. He looked at Potter.

"I should get back to my friends. They're bound to have noticed I'm gone by now. If you need anything just ask Misty or-" The floo whooshed as his mother returned. "Eileen." Potter finished with a smile. He was almost to the door before Severus spoke again.

"Potter." He needed to say it. Today he had found out how much he not only owed this boy but his father. He may have been on even terms with James now, but with Harry...Misty's accusation rang in his head and he knew he was better then those Marauders had been. He had to be. "Thank you." Potter had the good sense not to comment but to simply bow his head in acceptance and leave. Severus watched as his mother smiled at him before setting up her potion equipment. He wanted to remember the look he had been given as the door had shut.

He had finally seen forgiveness in those green eyes.


	16. From the Past Comes the Future

Hi guys. its been about two weeks. With my new job I lthink I'll be able to keep this pace up and update every 2 weeks or so. This chapter has a lot more of the little plots moving forward. I hope you like it. I finally have Harry's first meeting with Dumbledore written so I decided I'd better post this while I'm thinking about it.

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**From the Past Comes the Future**

Tasha smiled at her friend as she set the tea service on the table between them. Their husbands off to one side were deep in discussion and would ignore the tea wherever she placed it, so she didn't bother. She hoped they were discussing job possibilities. She had just sat herself down to continue to toss job ideas back and forth with her best friend when a knock at the door caught her attention. She nodded to Martha as she rose and opened the door. Peaking out she greeted the dark-haired witch standing there.

"I am looking for Stan and Natasha Volodya." Tasha blinked at the correct pronunciation of her husbands name. Being a Russian form of Vladimir, it was rarely pronounced correctly in the UK.

"I am Tasha Volodya. How may I help you?" The woman nodded.

"My name if Lady Cissa. I have a proposition for you and your husband. May I come in?" Tasha looked her up and down a moment. She was a thin witch, looking to be about her age. The air of pride that hung about her like a cloak was not missed by Tasha, she judged this woman of pureblood line. Still, Ralph was here is there was trouble. She stepped back and gestured.

"Welcome to our home." She led them to the siting room. "My husband, Stan, and our friends Ralph and Martha Camden." Lady Cissa looked momentarily startled at the other couple. She looked into her bag and drew out another packet of papers.

"Hello, I was going to visit the Camdens next. If you do not mind, I'll explain to you together." Tasha nodded her head after a quick glance at Martha. Ralph had already come over to place a hand on his wife's shoulder and Stan was obviously paying attention.

"Have you heard of the Knockturn Alley Project?" Tasha shrugged slightly.

"As much as the newspapers print. Some Lord Perevell has bought most of the alley and is fixing it up." Lady Cissa handed her a packet of papers, handing the second one to Martha.

"I represent Lord Perevell. We would like to offer you a job." Tasha's eyes darted up from the paper to the witch assessingly.

"What type of job?"

"We would like you to run an apothecary in the alley. There is an apartment under the store for your use, should you like it. There are two other apartments under the store that will be rented out and two above, but they all have separate entrances. We are offering the Camdens the position of running an apothecary attached to a teashop run by a group of Leprechauns further down the way. There is an apartment available for you as well." She had directed her focus to Martha halfway through her explanation. Tasha felt a mild explosion in her stomach, a job. She had known that Mssr Podgin would recommend her and Martha should something come up, but she hadn't been hopeful. She glanced at her best friend a moment, reading the hope slowly spreading across her face as well.

"What about safety? The alley hasn't ever been the safest in the past." Lady Cissa smiled slightly.

"I have already approached a roost of gargoyles who have agreed to patrol and protect the residents and visitors in the alley." Tasha raised her eyebrow at that. Gargoyle lore was not well known anymore. They protected what they termed as their home and any who lived or worked there. They were exceedingly loyal to those they became friends with and could be very formidable guardians.

"They will live in the alley?" Lady Cissa nodded her agreement. Her attention shifted as Martha spoke up for the first time.

"What about our children?" Lady Cissa looked momentarily off-balance.

"In what manner do you refer?" Tasha looked at the woman, all serious.

"You had to know what our husbands were before you came." A single nod prompted her to continue. "You knew you were inviting a Vampire and a Werewolf into this. We have children, would they be free to come and go?" Lady Cissa opened her mouth a moment, before she seemed to realize something.

"Actually, if you would like we could approach Hogwarts on the idea of admitting your children." All four adults perked up at that idea. Lady Cissa shook her head. "I can't promise that, of course, but we could try if it is what you would like. And they are most certainly free as you in the alley." Tasha looked at Martha. Martha's pregnancy had been announced within their small friend group not long ago. She already had a son and now they had another one on the way. Tasha and Stan had three children, two of which would still be young enough to attend Hogwarts. This was when Stan finally spoke up.

"We can't be the only non-humans you are asking." She relaxed, noting that Stan had already decided the offer was genuine and was now gathering enough information to determine his choice. Lady Cissa shook her head

"No, inside your packet is a preliminary list of the families we are asking. Including Vampires, Werewolves, we are also inviting nonhumans of giant, leprechaun, elvish, veela, goblin, and ghoul descent. We are asking that you all put aside any quarrel to live together and follow the general community charter we've drawn up and will turn over to a small group of you as the project continues." Stan's dark eyebrows furrowed.

"Have you invited any humans?" Tasha could see where he was going with this. He was trying to figure out if they were separating out non-humans, was this an experiment or zoo of some sort? She let him ask, knowing he had much more experience with this type of information gathering.

"Yes, we have. They are listed in the packet. That list if subject to change of course as we receive decisions." Stan glanced at the packet a moment and Tasha could practically see him going through all the information they had gathered to make sure they had no other questions they could ask presently. Martha distracted Cissa while he was doing that.

"Could the four of us co-run both apothecaries?" Lady Ciass indicated for her to elaborate. "I assume the tea shop appothecary is for sweets and cooking ingredients. I am also interested in a regular apothecary that the other one would be. Also it would take off some pressure from us to have each other to work with." Lady Cissa considered this a moment.

"I can't see why not. I will have to run it by my employer, but I see no reason for him to deny the request." Stan's eyes sharpened on her.

"When will we meet Lord Perevell?" Lady Cissa shook her head.

"My Lord is funding this excursion, but is staying outside most of its implementation. We are in the process of turning all managerial aspects over to myself and two others. Lord Perevell wishes to remain anonymous." Stan's frown deepened, but Lady Cissa went on.

"We will cover overhead costs. You will take in 50% profit until the overhead is returned, at which point you will take in 80% of the profit. We will require all statements be documented through Griphook of Gringotts." Martha and Tasha nodded at this. Cissa waited a moment.

"If you have no other questions. You may send your answer to Griphook of Gringotts. We will be showing the stores and apartments on Friday. Please have your decision in by midnight on Thursday and schedule your visit." Tasha glanced at Stan and with his barest nod went over to their guest to show her out. Martha had already nodded her agreement.

"We will visit Gringotts with our decision on Thursday. Thank you for stopping by today." Lady Cissa nodded and the two parted. Tasha felt two cool arms slide around her waist.

"What do you think?" She shivered slightly at the breath in her ear from her husband. She leaned backward against him, letting his strong body support hers.

"A future, maybe. If not for us, then for our daughters." She smiled as they turned back into the house to talk to their friends.

000

Harry was panting as he caught up with Ron. It was nearly five so they were probably waiting on the others to start their workout. He decided to be present for Arithmacy, not ever having taken it before and needing all the help he could get. He'd talk to Neville about Herbology later and he helped put together what they studied in astronomy today. Ron gave him a questioning look full of meaning before Dudley started separating them into a line. Harry simply nodded to him in reassurance before focusing on stretching out his muscles. Dudley had explained how they could injure themselves if they didn't do this every time they exercised.

Dudley had taken to his job of getting them in shape with a zeal. He had already taken a few of them aside to discuss a change in their schedule a bit. Harry knew from Neville that Dudley had recommended a different type of running during their morning jog to help the slightly larger boy and he saw Dudley talking to others. Today they were going to review the dodging and rolling they had learned the previous day and Dudley was going to recommend ways to practice that they would work into their morning routines soon. Currently their mornings were running and general stretching and then more running. Dudley was going to slowly replace the running with other exercises.

Marie was joining them for most of these and all three triplets were joining them for most of their lessons. Harry knew Marie planned to slip away during charms and transfiguration, since those required a wand, but they found out that she could in fact use most artifacts and runes tended to respond to her. She was planning to work with Cissy on the history of her heritage. Her brothers seem intent on picking up as much information as they could and conferring with Smarten and the Weasley twins on the subject.

Harry smiled as Dudley paired them up by size. At least that was what Harry thought Dudley was going for. He had spoken with Eileen the previous evening about obtaining large amounts of soft balls a bit smaller then a fist. She had provided him with a substantial amount. Harry looked across at his partner, Neville and then sidewise to Draco and his partner Susan. Susan and Neville had a pile of two dozen of these balls.

"You will spread out a bit so you don't hit each other and then the person with the balls will toss them at the other. For right now I want you to simply step sidewise out of the way. Once one of you have dodged fifteen times, successfully, switch throwers. When you both have accomplished this, sit down and stretch." Harry regarded the balls and then Neville who was looking at him with equal apprehension. At least they were soft. He placed his hand encouragingly on Draco's shoulder as he went of to find his own space for this exercise.

They went through stepping sidewise, rolling, dodging and then rolling twice. Harry and Neville did fairly well. It took them a while since Neville was still getting the hang of rolling and Harry found himself having a hard time hitting the broad side of a hippogriff at first. In the end they were laughing as they threw the balls back and forth, dodging, rolling whatever, while they waited for 6 pm. Dudley was kept busy helping, and supervising fourteen pairs. Eventually Marie and a few other muggleborns, whom had done this type of thing before, stopped working on themselves and helped as well. Most of them were fairly cheerful as they wandered in for their last hour of lessons.

Dinner was a noisy affair again as Harry was cornered by Luna, Draco and Ron about his disappearance. All he would explain was everything was fine and to avoid the other wing for a few days. A sentiment he passed on to Cissy when she appeared to tell him she wanted to talk. She didn't make it out of the room as Susan and Marie drew her into another discussion about magical creatures, which suited everyone since Luna was supposed to lead a discussion in Magical creatures tonight anyway along with Draco. Harry found himself smiling as they wandered down to the lawn to meditate.

000

Severus winced as he settled himself in the bed again. He hadn't seen Potter since lunch, which had given him time to gather his thoughts. And time to talk with his mother. He had been able to piece together much of what was bugging him about her situation. She lived in a cottage on the main lands, with her own garden and floo. James had been very generous for someone seeking sanctuary. especially the mother of an enemy. At that time Severus had indeed been a death eater. He and Eileen had talked all day and he now had a revised version of the last seventeen years. He also confided in her some of his true work now. Nothing to dangerous or specific, she was his mother and she worried about him constantly as it was, but enough to satisfy her curiosity regarding his injuries. He hoped that the cup made it safely to Albus. He wondered what their esteemed headmaster would think when he found out about his protege's emancipation.

Speaking of the child, Severus was coming to some very uncomfortable conclusions about his childhood as well. He obviously wasn't the child his mother had treated for Punctiones Dolores, but that didn't stop him from being an abused child, one Severus had missed. He hadn't realized his hatred of the boy's father had been so blinding that he hadn't noticed indicators of a poor childhood. No, he forced himself to look over his interactions with the Gryffindor over the first few years with an unforgiving eye. He hadn't missed them, he had ignored them. He had seen hurt pride as arrogance and honest confusion as snide selfishness. He had known that Potter hadn't started the arguments between him and Draco all along and had reacted as he would to any other miscreant in his own house, but some of the verbal abuse he had tossed at the child had been un-earned. He winced as he remembered the first potion class with the boy. He usually picked out someone who wasn't paying complete attention, but he had glanced down at the paper before leaving the boy's desk and he had in fact been writing his words down. He simply hadn't wanted to believe it and the next class, the child's pride seemed overflowing and he had felt himself vindicated.

He looked out the window near his bed. This was going to be a long year.

000

Harry hung back a moment after meditation to wait for Ron. His red-headed friend was still determined to butt heads with his cousin and neither was taking it well. Dudley was staying out of his way as best he could, but he was sharing the tent with Ron, Draco, Neville, Justin and Harry. Dudley and Draco seemed content to ignore each other unless interaction was needed. Harry knew Draco was curious about muggles, but Draco also knew about Harry's past with this particular muggle. It seemed to be a standstill, as Dudley both was curious about wizards and was aware of Harry's previous irritation with this pureblood. Apparently he had been listening when Harry complained about school and Harry had to admit, most of those complaints had included Draco, when they didn't include Snape or Slit Face. Neville and Justin had taken Dudley in as a curiosity, but Harry rather thought Neville internal bully-dar had kicked in. Even as changed as Dudley was, he still sometimes unconsciously gave off a distinctly bully feel. As a fellow bully target, both Neville and Harry could pick up on it. Most of the rest of the fold simply followed Neville's lead.

This left Ron and Dudley at odds a bit. Ron still strongly disliked Dudley and Dudley still feared Ron, or at least Ron's brothers. Harry and Ron had talked about it at meditation the previous night. Ron was simply confused as to how to act around the teen. He did refuse to talk to him for any reason and took his suggestions during training with ill grace. Meditation was equally nerve-wracking for him and Harry was trying to smooth it over a bit. Tonight Ron had meditated away from the front of the group and it seemed to work well. Harry doubly liked it, because he was drawn to the back with Ron. There were a awful lot of people here and Harry was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed by it all. He could tell that Draco and Neville at least had picked up on it. He believed they had told Susan and he was positive Luna noticed. They were successfully keeping him out of the spotlight, which made him much happier. The idea that he wasn't the visible leader had spread through the group quickly and most of the others had learned that he liked to help, but not to be stared at and was more comfortable handling things behind the curtains. Likewise, Draco and Ron were both being pushed forward, which had surprised the bejeezes out of Harry.

They still bickered constantly, but when they were in agreement, arguing or not, nothing could stand in their way. Draco's cunning approach and Ron's honest one paired together well. Where one approach didn't work the other seemed to, something Harry was grateful for. He often wondered if the others felt let down by him since he wasn't participating in the leadership capacity as much as a hero aught to. He knew that many thought he would be the one running this camp and making all the decisions and doing all the leading, but he didn't think he was up to that.

Harry had opened his eyes to see that most of them had left. He saw Ron and Neville discussing something off to one corner. Off to another side was a group Harry had seen talking about cameras at lunch time. Dudley was talking to Maria and Dennis Creevy and a few others appeared to still be meditating. Harry stretched as he stood quietly and wandered toward the house. He didn't spot Luna until he was at the tree line.

"You startled me." Luna's careless smile was barely visible in the dim moonlight.

"You still seem deep in thought." He nodded as they walked towards the stables. "Is it our newest visitor?" Harry looked at her sharply.

"How di-" He shook his head. Luna simply seemed to have a knack for figuring things out. "No, its not him. Not really." She gave him a neutral, if accepting smile. One that made Harry feel like he could say anything and it would be fine. Like a diary, accept someone was there and cared to listen.

"He's being odd enough. I didn't expect him to be well, not nice really, but civil. He also kept staring at me, like he was trying to dissect me or something." Luna giggled lightly.

"That is how a potion's master would figure something out." Harry grinned. In fact, that made a lot more sense. He tried to imagine Snape trying to figure something out without the 'prepare to be disected' look and couldn't manage it. Suddenly it seemed a lot less threatening.

"Yeah, so, anyway he isn't what I was thinking about though." He sighed as he looked up at the clouds. "Am I disappointing you?" He looked at one of the people he trusted to give him a straight truthful answer. Luna simply cocked her head to one side in question. He clarified "Am I not taking a big enough role in our training or in the decisions made?"

"Are you being enough of a hero?" Harry stopped and looked at her, nodding. Luna, looking thoughtful in her own unique way, turned and walked out onto the meadow they had been circling. She knelt in front of a moonflower. "Bumblebees carry pollen from flower to flower as they gather what they need to make honey." She looked at the flower intently. "The pollen sticks to their legs automatically. If the bumblebees didn't carry the pollen we would have no flowers." She looked back up at Harry as she held out a young moonflower. "You are the hero they see, just by being yourself." Harry took the flower as he looked at her and she smiled.

"The-boy-who-lived is a legend, a bedtime story like The Three Brothers. You are real, Harry. And Harry is who they came here to see." She smiled as he looked at the flower in thought.

"Even if I'm not the leader." Luna's smile grew a bit as her eyes softened.

"You are the leader Harry, simply because you made this possible." Harry looked down, blushing a bit at the hidden praise. Luna came forward and threaded her arm through his. "Come, lets head back." Harry let himself be pulled along. Luna had laid to rest some of his worries and raised some new ones. He wasn't sure at this point whether he liked being seen as a hero. Still, it was a relief to know he hadn't let his friends down.

"Thanks Luna." Her hair danced in the moonlight, looking almost silver as she nodded her head in front of him.

"Let me know if any more Wackerspurts nest in your hair."

000

Harry left Luna at the stable and wandered up to the house. Cissy had wanted to talk to him and he knew she's still be up. He found her in the sitting room reading.

"Harry, How was your day?" Harry smiled a bit as he plopped himself in the comfy chair next to her.

"Busy, but fun." She smiled softly. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Cissy gestured to the pile next to her.

"The fruits of my day." She handed him a list and started to tick them off as she went. Harry looked down the list as she named them off.

"The Gargoyles were happy to accept the new roost and will be in the alley Wednesday to help us determine any changes to the end castle they'd like. They're prepared to move in on Thursday so they will be there for all the tours and would like you to be there when they move in. I didn't agree to that, simply said I'd ask. Most of the people I approached did want to meet you at some point. The Camdens and the Volodyas wish to co-run the two apothecaries and the Muldennys have agreed to run the teashop next to one of those apothecaries. Those Veela sisters, Firestars liked the idea of a clothing store and I believe the Aldriches will agree once they discuss it among themselves more. Griphook is organizing the Gringotts connection and Ollivander is talking to his son. The Flemings declined our offer and I thing we can expect the same of the Glendells. The Gyetti had a sister who sounded capable of taking over the restaurant and They are happy to run the Voodoo Store. The Ghoul sisters were a bit too happy to agree to run the potions shop, but I think they'll be fine. Keir, Argyros and Lorne were happy to run the bookstore. I think your professor Flitwick will be happy that his nephews are so close now. The Rubeyes seemed to have a positive leaning towards their own cauldron shop and the Alin brothers were enthusiastic about the bar. Your idea of a library seemed perfect for the Smiths and Freders. They were excited to start. I couldn't get a feel on the petstore, tattoo parlor, or Decorations store, but the Herb store appears to have management now. All in all not a bad turn out."

Harry nodded. Only two groups declining out of well over twnety was better then he expected. It looked like she had one building left over that they hadn't used yet. He rather thought to turn it into a community center of some sort. Most of the families would be living int he same building as their store.

" When do you think you'll have an exact number?" Cissy thought a moment.

"Probably Monday. Those who want to view will be present on Friday. All told 22 werewolves, 13 vampires, 11 humans, six lepracauns, and a handful of Veela, Goblins, Faeries, Giants, elves, Mermaids, Cherubs, Cupids, and Ghouls. A good start for an integrated community." Harry nodded as he set the paper down.

"I"ll finish handing the project over to you, Andy and Griphook on Wednesday. I think I"ll be way too busy anyway." Cissy nodded. That was what she expected.

"Another thing, several of the parents voiced the request that their children being permitted to attend Hogwarts." Harry looked at her, startled. He frowned a moment in thought.

"I don't know. I'd like that, it would be great. I'm not sure how to go about that though." Cissy looked at him in curiosity. He shrugged.

"Let me think about it. I'll try to have a possibility by the time they visit the Ally on Friday." CIssy nodded, smiling as Harry held in a yawn.

"You should get some sleep Harry." She looked over his shoulder to see her son had just come in the room. "I'll see you tomorrow." Harry nodded.

He gave Draco a tired smile at the blonde's questioning look and left mother and son alone. They had precious little time together during this camp. He smiled as he wandered down to the stables. He wondered what was next in his life.


	17. Gather the Forces

Hi Guys! So wherever my muse went for the last two monthes, its back and I'm writing again! the last three chapters I've been posting from christmas time and shortly there after. I really hadn't written much since the end of February. But I've found my muse again so Look for more chapters and stories by yours truly.

I have decided that Ron and Hermione will have the cannon relationship, can I get some feed back from your guys on how I"m doing with it? Next chapter starts some of the adults drama with harry so enjoy the teen drama while you can ^_^

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**Gather the Forces**

The next morning saw a few students head home after their morning warm up. Their morning lessons happened without terrible hitches and Harry was learning just how useful Runes could be. Ron and Twiggs got into a rather heated discussion during Magical traditions regarding legends. That fight was broken up by Luna of all people and Harry was terribly glad for it. Lunch was a bit early due to a misplaces speedy charm Neville accidentally cast on his partner instead of the knife spreading the peanut butter. Harry poked his head in the kitchen to see Ginny laughing helplessly on the floor as Neville chased Hannah around the kitchen shouting Finite Incantum at her. Harry chuckled as he went to retrieve Eileen or Cissy to fix it. However embarrassed the Longbottom was after that incident, Hannah was still talking to him afterwards and they paired up in Transfiguration that afternoon. The Dark Artifacts Draco introduced that day were interesting and Harry found that he was becoming better at feeling the magic in an item. After the lunch fiasco, Cissy left for the Grangers and re-appeared with their luggage, which was sent directly to their suites. She then nodded to Harry and left for Gringotts to talk with Griphook in length about the Alley Project. After the second lesson Harry snagged Ron and they made their way to the main floo in time to greet Hermione and her parents.

Her bushy hair was the first thing they saw of her, as usual. She barely took the time to check that her parents were out of the floo before Harry found himself nearly plowed over by a hug. She had almost knocked him over, but Ron had placed his hand on Harry's shoulder at the last moment to stabilize him. Harry just hugged her back, happy to see his friend. After she released him, she was halfway through hugging Ron, when she remembered what she was doing apparently. Her face was scarlet as she let go of him as if he were a hot poker. Likewise, Harry had not ever seen Ron's face turn quite the shade of red it was turning this moment. He had to bite his tongue at Spectra's comment.

_They will have the reddest offspring once they mate._

Still holding in chuckles he looked at Hermione's parents. They had taken their first floo trip better then Dudley, or even then Harry himself. Mr Granger's intelligent eyes were scanning the room with an assessing gaze. He had barely paid any mind the soot that finely coated himself and his family as his wife brushed it off. Hermione's mother, on the other hand, was dusting the worst of it in her own pragmatic way. When Hermione turned to them to check on them, her father's hand rested lightly and gently on her shoulder, an action she didn't seem to pay any special attention to. Harry suddenly swallowed a lump that had appeared in his throat. He was very glad his friend had such caring parents.

000

Harry hid his smile at Spectra's hiss as they made their way towards the library. Misty had popped in in time for introductions downstairs before they had walked upstairs. At Hermione's nod, Ron had explained about the camp while Harry changed the wards and led them upstairs. Mr Granger seemed very impressed, seeking more detailed information. Eventually Ron had directed him to the kitchen to look at the schedule once they were settled. They had been in the middle of entering the library when Spectra informed Harry of a minor problem.

Stepping forward, Harry deftly weaved himself back into the conversation and diverting them to their suite, wanting to know if anything had been left at their home. The group walked towards the Granger's Suite as Ron and Hermione's father started a discussion about Muggle legends.

Harry hung back enough to still have the hall in view. His eyes met black as he saw the dark figure dart from the library across the hall like a shadow. The potion Master's eyes met his briefly before he ducked inside his room. Harry held in a smirk as he returned his attention to the bedroom. Ron was enthusiastically explaining the truth behind the Bermuda Triangle to Hermione's parents. Hermione's curious eyes were fixed on Harry. He swallowed the smirk and gave her a real grin. She looked down at Spec pointedly but he only shrugged. He would have known that she would be able to tell when Spec said something.

Harry wondered briefly how he ended up with such a sarcastic familiar. Hedwig wasn't nearly as sarcastic, simply pragmatic. He looked down at Spec a moment pondering. Hedwig was his familiar, or so he had been told and Hermione had explained, in her normal 'I can't believe you didn't know that' voice when he had explained about Spectra, that people usually only had one familiar. Of course, he thought with his own brand of sarcasm, people normally only belong in one house and only live one life and he seemed to have two of both.

000

The three left her parents in Eileen's capable hands as they rushed down to the grounds to meet with everyone else for exercise. Hermione had known she would arrive late and thus be behind so she said she had practiced and exercised these last five days. Everyone just stared at her a moment, but she kept up fine.

Harry waved at Neville as the pair tried to figure out the next exercise. They had already reviewed the previous ones. Dudley and Maria had come up with this one after talking about some of the studying they had witnessed. They were to take turns throwing the balls at each other, but this time they had to shout out the name of a spell. The idea was to get used to shouting out a spell quickly.

It seemed to be a good idea. Harry quickly noticed that Neville would freeze in place when a spell came up, despite which one was saying the spell. They worked through that and soon Neville was dodging Harry's "spells" and throwing some back. Harry dearly hoped his spells had better aim then the balls he was throwing, but at least now he didn't always shout expelliarmus. It was going to be a great help when they started dueling.

000

Hermione's parents were a great hit and Dinner was lively discussion about perception both regular and magical. Magical illusion was brought up but the Grangers explained a different kind of illusion, the kind that wasn't magical but psychological. Several students sought them out after meditation to discuss it further.

The next day more of the same. Cissy reported that all the paperwork had been handled to move forward with the Alley Project and was off to inspect the alley buildings and meet with the Gargoyles. Harry talked with Eileen about the people who could be on the second floor and Eileen spoke to Professor Snape.

They played dodgeball for exercise, but the hit only counted if you said a spell. The non-wand users simply said hocus pocus for effect. Dudley was pleased with the game and they played a second one. Dennis, who had won the first game was creamed the second as Ron and Draco began playing people against each other, something Harry had commented as being an interesting impromptu test. Apparently one of them had liked the idea because by the time the rest of the group had figured it out, there was only a handful of them left. The Twins were declared the winners because they absolutely could not throw out of sync, thus they were always out at the same time. Harry didn't know if that was on purpose or not, but he didn't care as he rolled on the ground laughing with everyone else as the twins scratched their heads.

Another minor incident happened when Maria heard that the Twins, Smarten and her brothers were going to make something called a "Spudzooka". Harry heartily agreed that it was a great idea as long as it wasn't inside. Thankfully Maria found them before they completed the finishing touches in the second floor library and they moved the experiment outside. Maria gave him an odd look after that, but Harry brushed it off as nothing. It didn't really work and the potato which Harry understood was supposed to fly quite a distance flew barely a broom length before falling to the ground. The five, including Smarten who had been adopted by the quartet already, made the mistake of looking down the pipe they were using, which in retrospect even Harry would have known better, but they ended up covered in some dark dust.

Harry missed Astronomy that day in order to meet with Andy and discuss the coming meeting of the Hogwarts Governors. Harry was going to meet Professor Dumbledore and Sirius Black the next day in preparation. Harry also posed the request Cissy had passed along and Andy promised to look up the precedent Thursday Morning for him. Annabel, Maria's sister, was visiting Thursday so he had the afternoon to meet with people and he was going to miss Friday morning due to the Governors meeting. Poppy would also check on her grumpy patient in Harry's fourth bedroom on Thursday. Harry secretly wasn't sure whether he wanted the potions master to leave or not. He felt somehow safer with his around. When he told that to Luna Wednesday evening after meditation she smiled at him and simply replied in her knowing, airy way.

"He provides something you both need and don't want."

Harry didn't know quite what to make of that. He decided that he was too tired to make much of it though and the conversation veered to his plans over the next few days. With all the meetings coming up he was beginning to get really nervous, even though in the Governor's meeting no one would know he was the person sitting in the seat. The votes are cast anonymously to avoid arguments and general political posturing, only the Head of the Governors knew the actually identities of the people present. He was to merely touch the card in front of him to vote or to talk. Andy told him his voice would be distorted. Most people didn't choose that, but Harry did to avoid the public hassle. He did ask Andy to send a missive to the head of the Governors and request a brief meeting prior to the general meeting.

He wasn't sure what he was more nervous about; being part of the decisions at Hogwarts or talking to Professor Dumbledore and Sirius. He felt really young and out of his depth as a school governor even though Slice was going to accompany him so that he could fill Harry in on any detail or historical event alluded to. On the other hand, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore had always been the closest thing to father figures he had ever really had, the men he would like to be proud of him. Poppy had set up this particular meeting in her own way. Harry hadn't asked how. He figured he was better off not knowing how she managed to convince the formidable Head master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to bring a wanted felon he was hiding to meet a person without knowing the identity of said person. Harry decided then and there that he would try to never be on the wrong side of Poppy Pompfrey.

000

Breakfast was interrupted by a burst of purple powder from the spudzooka that had finally worked properly about 11:30 the previous evening. Something yellow and feathery flew out of the barrel at astounding speed and probably would have hit Cissy in the face had someone, Harry strongly suspected Ron, not immobilized the fluffy ball. After Cissy's mild chuckle as she sat down looking a bit winded, everyone exploded into talk and excitement as they descended on the quintet of inventors. The twins took it in stride, happily talking about their new ideas. One of Maria's brothers seemed to enjoy the attention and joined in immediately. The other shrank behind his triplet and he and Smarten seemed content to simply eat and watch.

Everyone was a bit excited today. Madam Pompfrey was bringing Annabel over. In the past few days they had heard about the younger girl from the triplets and now they all wanted to meet her. Plus, they had the second half of today off. The Original seven had talked about it and decided that an afternoon off once a week was a good idea. Harry in all probability, much to his dismay and annoyance, was going to spend such time in meetings. Today, for example he was meeting with Dumbledore and later Sirius. After a lot of wrestling with himself and patient waiting and talking with her, he asked Luna to go with him. He would ask Draco, but Sirius and Slytherin were never a good combination. He didn't think he could handle the drama between Ron and Hermione right now either. They were the best of friends, but Ron was being a pighead, to use Hermione's term and Hermione was being, well, a girl. Harry had already learned from watching other friends at Hogwarts, that this was one spat he was going to keep his mitts out of.

Especially with Hermione's news about Krum. They had decided to stay good friends, but he was going to tour with the teams and she was still in school for several more years, and didn't plan on leaving soon to follow a quidditch team around, regardless of her feelings for the seeker. Harry and Hermione had talked about it on the mirror a few days ago and she was doing fine. Until she and Ron were in close quarters again. Harry had the feeling that Hermione liked Victor as a friend and maybe as some sort of boyfriend, but she didn't logically see herself with him anymore. Harry didn't know if her mind had saved her on this one or gotten in the way. Either way, it was more of a mess then he cared to think about right now.

That's part of why Luna was the person who was going with him this afternoon. The other reason happened last night.

000

The root tripped him as he ran, dust showering him from the spell that had blasted the tombstone. He heard the cackle of laughter in his ears as he readied his wand for the next dash. He had to get away. Hands reached for him, but he ducked turning just in time to shout the spell.

The two lights collided in mid-air and ghostly appearances came out. Cedric, that man and woman he didn't know, and his parents. Cedric and the two he didn't know came over first. He shied away from Cedric's angry face.

"Why am I dead?" The woman hissed next as Cedric sneered at him.

"Why did we have to die?"

"Why didn't you save us, boy?" The old man's weary voice was sad as he asked his question. He backed away from them, looking for his parents anxiously. His mother and father came forward. His father sneered at him and turned away immediately, but his mother just looked t him sadly, hopelessly.

"Why wasn't it you?"

He looked down at the cauldron in horror as his enemy rose from its depths, fully bodied again. Resurrected because he had failed to stop him. He heard the terrible triumphant laughter as the figure rose, arms spread to the heavens as the hooded figures bowed to him. He looked up at that terrible face to meet cold, calculating green eyes. His brown hair glossed back as his mouth smiled widely.

"I am the greatest Dark Lord! I am Potter!" Around him the hooded figures chanted the praise back to their lord, but he couldn't hear but for the ringing in his ears. He looked to the side to see Cedric's anger and his father's rejection. And there was his mother's disappointment.

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Harry nearly threw himself out of bed as violently as he threw himself from that nightmare. Panting he clamped his mouth shut. He didn't think he had made much noise, having mastered the art of yelling quietly in his sleep long ago. His eyes darted frantically from one corner of his room to another for a sign that he had woken someone. Panting, the knowledge that he was safe at Potter Manor trickled back into his mind, followed swiftly by the images from his dream. Quietly he rose and crept out of the stables toward the house in the dark. He guessed it to be about 3 am, he'd only gotten about 4 hours of sleep.

He found the hot chocolate in the kitchen and carried it to the sitting room. Mags had learned already that when he awoke in the middle of the night to leave him alone until he called. She scared him badly one morning and he nearly hyperventilated before they could calm him down. He sat in the comfy loveseat, simply holding his cup in his unnaturally cold hands, ignoring the impulse to drink it. Instead he stared at the steam as it curled and lifted from the mug.

He didn't really know what tipped him off to the figure in the doorway, also sipping hot cocoa, but eventually he looked up to see Luna standing there. After a few moments of staring at each other, Luna's patiently gentle smile let him speak.

"'Lo Luna." His quiet voice seemed to fill the room, but it wasn't intrusive and neither occupant twitched.

"I told Draco to go back to bed. He was up late talking to his mother." Draco was the usual person to find Harry and talk to him after a nightmare. Harry simply nodded. Luna came over quietly and pulled her feet up beneath her on the loveseat. For a while neither said anything. Than Harry began to talk.

He described the night at the graveyard like he never had before. When he had talked to Dumbledore, he had still been in shock, only capable of telling him the facts and his initial reactions. As time wore on, he had started to process that night and he couldn't look back on it so objectively anymore. He had told Ron and Hermione the same night and he had been hysterical by then, emotions worn and wrung from him like the last of water squeezed from a washcloth. Now, looking back, he talked.

He described the feeling of Cedric agreeing to take the cup with him, the camaraderie they shared in that moment. The confused happiness after the portkey had taken effect and the instant the life left Cedric's eyes. Mechanically, and yet hesitantly, he told about his realization about the grave and Slit Face's father and the cauldron. When he got to the actual resurrection, he choked. Luna's head was a gentle pressure on his shoulder and her hair a fine silk that he fiddled with as haltingly he tried to describe the horror of that moment. The moment HE returned.

He said it was actually kind of anti-climatic at the time. The Dark Lord looked terrible and disgusting, but not particularly powerful. It wasn't until they dueled that the sinister light of his eyes felt menacing. Harry explained the duel as best he could remember it, further explaining his wands unique characteristic before he talked about Prior Incantum.

His voice became quieter as he described his parents and Cedric. His mother's words meant everything to him. He didn't even think he had told Dumbledore all of them. He hadn't been able to process such joy and sorrow at the time. He remembered that. He remembered the instinctive part of his body telling him not to think just yet. Act now, survive, review later.

Luna remained quiet, rocking herself slightly, and Harry by proximity. When his emotions had overwhelmed him, she had leaned against his shoulder lightly and her hair fell forward tickling his arm. He seemed intent on playing with it and she didn't mind, knowing it was soothing to play with something as simple as hair sometimes. His feelings over this event were stronger than she thought he could handle without something, and their hot cocoa had long ago turned cold and would taste like paint in their throats.

When Harry finished with his return to Hogwarts, he fell silent. Luna simply stayed where she was, swaying them both gently. In a way it was that motion that kept Harry's world turning. He felt like if it stopped his entire world would stop and he would cease to exist. All of a sudden he felt as if every day, to exist every moment, had been an uphill struggle. Simply fighting to breathe, to think. He was afraid. Afraid of what would happen if he stopped trying. What would happen to him if he stopped fighting so hard.

"You would be taking a break." They were the first words she had spoken since he had started talking. He hadn't realized he had said that last bit aloud.

"A break?" His tone was slightly bitter, but she nodded slightly, not breaking the rhythm of their motion.

"You will take a break and then start again." Her hand gently squeezed his bicep. "You can't be anyone but Harry, because you define Harry, so whatever you are so is Harry James Potter. And Harry doesn't give up. So you won't. But even professional Quidditch players take a breather." He looked at her in amazement as she smiled.

"A breather?" She nodded as she leaned against his shoulder again. He liked that idea. He felt so worn out.

"You know seekers don't really get a breather. They are expected to fly around the field the whole game until they find the snitch." She giggled.

"Well, you could sneak one up in the clouds where no one could see." He grinned.

"I never thought of that." He looked at her hair.

"I wonder if that was Tom's problem." She just waited. "He never took a break from dealing with life." He glanced at her. "Of course he may not have had good enough friends to tell him so either." She smiled at his smile, before he returned to playing with her hair. "We actually have a lot in common with each other. Orphans, unwanted at home, lots of things. Professor Dumbledore brushed it off saying that our choices make us different. But sometimes I wonder." He sighed as he looked out the window at the pre-dawn light.

"I wonder just how far I am from him."

000

Severus held in his gasp. He had been coming downstairs for some early breakfast, healing always messed with his eating habits, and had seen Lovegood enter the sitting room. Since she had been 'courteous' enough to leave the door cracked, he felt 'obliged' to listen in. Potter was awake as well. Briefly he wondered about these two, but that thought slipped away when Potter started talking about the Dark Lord's rebirth.

Severus had heard the story second hand from both Dumbledore and Lucius, with several discrepancies. Potters version cleared some of them. Lucius had made it sound like the boy had gotten lucky and Dumbledore had made it sound like Potter had performed magnificently. This version made a bit more sense then either of those versions. He practically snorted when the rebirth was described as anticlimactic. It certainly might have been for the world, but for the Death Eaters it had been most worthy of note.

He had also been given an accurate explanation of Harry's wand and it behavior towards that of the Dark Lord, but hearing what Harry was told from his own mouth was different. He felt his own chest clench at Lily's words and the sound of her son re-telling them.

His entire attention was grabbed when he heard the anguish and fear in the child's voice as he explained how tired he was. Severus should have sneered at that, they were all tired, but the age of this boy stopped him. He hadn't been that tired at fourteen. Lily was even still talking to him at fourteen. He looked at the door, willing himself to see the teens beyond it. After a moment of trying to see the son of James Potter, his hated foe, he simply found that he couldn't. But he refused to see Lily's child either.

Harry next ponderance stopped him cold. How Far? Surely he couldn't mean he was becoming a dark lord himself? Severus listened with urgent curiosity as he heard what Potter, and probably the rest of the population would call a nightmare. Lovegood hadn't said a thing as Potter talked himself out. The nightmare covered several fears that made perfect sense, but were also totally ridiculous. Potter was no more a dark lord then Severus was a ballerina.

"That's very different from your normal nightmares." He looked back at the door in wonder. "Well, it isn't about Walrus-man" The snort Severus held in was echoed inside. Who was Walrus Man? "And it isn't from Slitface." Slitface? He felt like these two were now speaking a slightly different language.

"No, at least I don't think it was him. I mean then it would be his nightmare too I guess." A giggle followed his chuckles. "I mean, Slit Face wouldn't like it if I stole all his followers." Severus felt something large and vibrating lodge in his throat. Slit face's followers? The dark lord? They were calling the Dark Lord, one of the most powerful men alive SLIT FACE! Severus didn't know whether to join them in laughing or to strangle them in frustration. Harry was now using a 'spooky' voice and Lovegood was giggling.

"Beware Slit Face, Beware of the Evil Lord Potter! Ooooo!" He heard a mild thump that sounded suspiciously like a person rolling off a couch, still giggling.

"Come on Evil Lord Potter. Let make breakfast for your minions." Severus started slightly and hurriedly ducked around a corner. It looked like he was going to get breakfast whenever that blasted house elf felt like bringing it to him. Misty seemed to hold a grudge a long time and was perfectly content to let him know that. He shook his head as he melted into the shadows of the stairway, chased by chuckles and giggles. He had much to think about.

000

It had actually been a good thing they had eaten early since their food had been near the twins when their spudzooka dispersed a fine purple powder everywhere. He looked over at Luna a moment as the blonde ducked further away smoothly to eat her food and chuckle at a safe distance. Harry shook his head as he turned to Hermione to talk to her about the plans for the day.

He wasn't going to meet Dumbledore here. He wasn't ready to let the man into his home just yet. He wanted to, but he also didn't want to, it simply confused him. He knew Dumbledore cared about him, and yet, nearly everything he had been through had started with Dumbldore in some way. He just wasn't ready to let this turn into another trial. He compromised with himself. He was meeting them at his second home, Hogwarts. Poppy would bring Annabel and leave discreetly with Harry and Luna. Misty or Dobby could bring them back. He was looking forward to seeing Siruis again, even if he thought the meeting would upset his godfather.


	18. To Care About

Hi guys, I hope you all support that previous chap 18. here is the actually chap 18, you know with Harry and Snape and all them. And you finally get to see DD again! Oh I love these interactions! Have fun and please tell me what you think so far of my DD.

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**To Care About**

The morning flew by and Poppy arrived promptly at 1. Harry, Dudley and the triplets were the only ones present when the two stepped out of the floo. Harry knew Poppy wanted to go meet with Severus and Maria wanted a moment just family. Harry was counting on the news of Annabel arrival to distract the rest of the group long enough for Harry and Poppy to get upstairs. It did work too. Everyone wanted to meet Annabel that Madam Pompfrey was barely spared a second look. Harry smiled as he entered the bedroom. Eileen and Snape looked up from their discussion.

"Let me just see Harry off and then I'll right back." She didn't really wait for them to nod before turning around and bustling Harry across the hallway where Luna awaited them. Harry nodded hesitantly to Snape before letting himself be herded. He was nearly out the door when his potion's Professor stopped him.

"Potter." Poppy nearly tripped as Harry's feet dug in a bit, stopping them both. She glanced at Snape a moment before nodding and hurrying along out the door.

"Come along when you are done." Harry barely nodded to her as he looked at Snape. He had no way of knowing that the man had been wrestling with himself for some time now about this decision.

"You are leaving the grounds?" Harry nodded slowly, unsure where this was going. "Have you a portkey?" Potter simply gave him that infernal confused look, like he was the one who was batty. "A portkey, Potter. Surely you know what one is." The boy seemed to flinch at the snarl.

"Considering where the last one landed me, I doubt I'm going to forget Professor." His low tone was angry. Severus felt a smirk start across his face. I hadn't meant to bring up the disaster at the triwizard cup, but his temper had gotten the better of him. He was gratified that the teen had rose to the challenge.

"Too true. Do you have one with you?" Potter simply shook his head in a confused manner.

"Why would I want one?" Severus resisted the impulse to roll his eyes.

"In case you need to get to safety quickly you insolent child." Potter glared at him a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't have one." Severus had thought as much. He had debated on this all day, trying to put his views on the teen into perspective. One thing he noted with some alarm is the childs complete lack of self safety. He had always known the child to get into trouble. Half of the time he was to person getting him out of said danger. However, at the time, he had attributed to a combination of a lack of regard for the rules and an unreasonable amount of a self-centered belief in invincibility. It hadn't ever crossed his mind that Potter simply didn't care about his own safety.

Looking back, he noted that the only time Potter's personal safety seemed to come into play was when someone else safety was directly attached to it. He also had put together in interesting conclusion after the previous night. The child's fear was never about his own physical well being, and he had heard that bogarts became dementors around the child, leading his to believe that Potter truly did fear emotions more then actions.

In any case, he had been given sanctuary here, probably saving his life, and he could repay the boy in this small way. He held out a small green pendent on a silver string. A snake and a lion were engraved, but he didn't think about that.

"This is a portkey, Potter. It will take you to Prince Manor. All you have to do is say or think Prince's Palace." The child looked at it dubiously but reached out to take it. He flinched as the metal touched his hand. Severus watched him a moment before it was pieced together.

"If my manor is not to your liking you could make it into a second portkey to bring you here." He could practically hear the child wondering if he was going to appear someplace unknown to face another trial after this portkey. Severus had to bite back a snarl at the thought. Fears could be irrational and the best way to deal would be rationally. Besides the brat was just as safe within his family's wards as they would rally around him and protect him from as much as the Prince wards could.

"How sir?" Severus sighed irritably and beckoned.

000

Luna was standing in the room with the small bag Harry had packed with some papers that he thought he might need. He was going directly to meet with Andy after meeting with Sirius. He nodded at her look, but held his tongue. He wasn't ready to say anything in front of Poppy just yet, no matter how motherly he had come to see her.

Professor Snape hadn't simply added to the portkey, he had taught Harry how to make a portkey himself. Granted he could only make a portkey to a place where he had access to the wards, but that was very comforting. He wasn't sure if his professor picked up on his apprehension as more then simply going to the home of his most irritable professor. After the graveyard, he didn't know if he ever wanted to travel by portkey again.

Of course, he knew that was silly. In the wizarding world it was a very common mode of transport so he would have to use it again. Still he had to suppress a shudder at the thought.

Poppy bustled them into the infirmary at Hogwarts and left promptly, explaining that Professor Dumbledore and his pet snuffles would be along at the hour. She also gave them a stern "Stay" instruction. Harry had grinned as he agreed, flapping his arm to get her to return to Potter Manor.

"You'd think I looked for trouble the way they go on." Luna seemed to smile at the grumble. Harry shot her a grin. "I was once even told not to go looking for someone who was trying to kill me." Luna's eyebrow rose in curiosity and Harry launched into a tale of the end of his summer after Sirius escaped from Azkaban.

He was still describing Percy's and the Twins arguments over his badge and Penelope's picture when they heard a door open. He and Luna had plopped themselves on a bed as they waited the ten minutes. Now they grasped hands. They had agreed with Misty that if they needed to get out all Harry had to do was say Misty's name and Misty and Slice would come and get them. It would be easier if they were touching, or at least near each other. Since they had been left alone in the school, they weren't sure exactly who all was about and Harry didn't want Luna to take any chances.

He let out a small sigh of relief as he saw the magenta robes of the Headmaster. The man made his way over to the two teens, eyes darting at them assessingly.

"Ah Harry. I was wondering who Madam Pompfrey wanted me to see. How did you manage to get to Hogwarts my dear boy?" Harry suppressed a flinch at the name, but smiled all the same, if nervously. The reaction didn't escape Luna, who knew, like the rest of his close friend, how much he hated the term 'boy'. This discussion would be hard enough without adding to the tension to the room.

That was when Harry noticed the lack of canine companionship next to the Headmaster.

"Sir, where's Sirius?" The elder wizard sighed.

"Ah, well, since our esteemed Matron couldn't tell me who I was meeting I didn't want to put your Godfather in jeopardy." Harry nodded as that made sense. "Now, an answer if you please." Harry stared at him a moment, confused before starting.

"Oh, right. Umm, I wanted to tell you myself, since tomorrow you'll probably know anyway. And I wanted to be the one to tell Sirius and Remus, but he's out of the country so-" Luna squeezed his hand gently. They hadn't released each other yet, much to Luna's notice, though Harry hadn't really given it much thought.

The squeeze caught Harry to cut himself off from his mile-long ramble as it wasn't actually telling Professor Dumbledore what he was trying to tell him. Harry took a deep breath to steady himself. Eileen had told him that a deep breath would steady you because it increases the oxygen in your brain, helps you to think. Poppy had concurred so Harry had taken to the habit of when he felt a bit overwhelmed or out of his depth to take at least one deep deep breath. It did seem to work.

"I'm emancipated."

000

Hermione grinned as she watched Ron and Draco get similar faces. They were all out on the Qudditch pitch and Annabel had request a game…of baseball. It seemed the youngest of the quartet was something of a tomboy, but her brothers and sister were happy to oblige. Normally they played just the four of them, but they had enough people here to get a real good game going. The only snag was that the majority of the people present hadn't the faintest idea what baseball was, let alone how to play it. Neville had seemed happy enough to learn something new, but Ron and Draco seemed mildly perturbed.

Draco, she wondered, probably hadn't even known that muggles played sports. He hadn't taken Muggle Studies any more than Ron had. She knew Neville hadn't either, but he was pretty good friends with Justin and they talked a lot about soccer, so he might have at least heard of it. Smarten and the Twins were likewise intrigued and had taken to the rules with gusto to see if they could make the game magically interesting, something that worried Hermione a bit. Still, only a few people had declined to participate, especially after Annabel asked so nicely. Ron, she was actually really glad was playing. It always felt like she and Harry had to adopt to his world view, or at least the view of the wizarding world with magic and all. There was a bit of a conceited and high-handed attitude when it came to non-magical things. Muggleborns were expected to accept magic as normal but muggle things as weird. It was honestly aggravating sometimes. She knew it didn't bother Harry, but Harry's muggle experience had been horrifyingly skewed. She was glad her parents were here talking to everyone. She felt that much of the rift between the two worlds could dissolve if they simply understood each other a bit better.

000

Whatever Albus Dumbledore had expected Harry to say, that hadn't been it. Even the man's twinkling eyes seemed to actually freeze with the rest of him.

"Emancipated? Harry, my boy, are you certain?" Harry nodded firmly. "Come now, we should talk about this. Surely-"

"No, sir. I'm sorry sir, I emancipated several weeks ago." Luna felt fine tremors as they raced up and down Harry's form at confronting a man he so looked up to. Professor Dumbledore eyed them both a moment before sighing in resignation. Conjuring a big arm chair for himself and a settee for them he sat heavily.

"Perhaps you had better start at the beginning, my boy." Harry suddenly looked off balance, unsure of his own decision.

"Er…Well…"

"Perhaps why you wanted to leave your family?" Harry bristled at the phrasing of that suggestion.

"They aren't my family." The elder man opened a tin of lemon drops. Popping one in his mouth as Harry said that. He raised an eyebrow as he offered them to the two teens, both of whom declined.

"Now really Harry. I know that you do not always get along with your relatives, but who does. I myself find that longer then 38 minutes with my brother to be quite a difficulty. Still that does not make him any less my brother." Harry frowned as he shook his head.

"No, we never get along. They don't care about me."

"Harry, that simply can't be true. They are your mother's blood. Soon you will see that they are where you belong, my boy." Harry blinked at the professor, wondering why that sounded so reasonable. Just like it did every other time he had gone to the man to request to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. He couldn't figure out how his Headmaster could make something so right, seem so wrong. Worse, Harry gathered that Professor Dumbledore actually believed what he was saying.

"I will not go back there. I have completed my emancipation." Harry's firm answer seemed to wring a sigh from the wizard across from him.

"Yes, but you can still overturn it, my boy."The twinkling was back in his eyes and Harry wondered if he could actually do that. A squeeze from his hand caused him to look away at Luna. Looking at her soft face cleared his head a bit and he remembered something about leglimancy from Professor Snape's book, eye contact. Harry shook his head.

"I will not. I emancipated for a reason. I am going to train myself to defeat Slit- Voldemort. I simply wanted to tell you and my godfather myself. You will possibly find out eventually and I wanted to be the one to tell you." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the headmaster tilt his head a bit, as if re-evaluating Harry. He then shook his head.

"I still believe this is a rather drastic step and a mistake, however what's done is done. I will look into proper training for you, I assume you are staying at Potter manor now?" Harry nodded at the brisk tone the man had taken. He didn't seem quite upset as much as harried, trying to reorganize his thoughts around this new situation he hadn't planned for. He rose talking to himself as he un-conjured the armchair.

"yes, yes, defense definitely, wards would be good too, Sirius?" He bent over the fireplace, tossing some glittering dust into it. Poking his head into the flame, he talked to someone at the other end a moment before returning to the room. He looked over at Harry, who was looking at him, mildly stunned. His twinkle came back as his lips upturned into a gentle look of pride.

"Harry I may not agree with your decisions, but I am proud of you for telling me in person. That shows great strength of character. I am always here for you, when you need me." Harry's dumbstruck nod was all he was able to manage before the floo turned green again. Harry didn't really have time to do more then let go of Luna's hand before a large black canine toppled him over.

000

Cissa sighed as she looked down the list. There weren't any surprises. They still had to hear from one family, but the Alin brothers were a family composed entirely of Vampires, so it stood to reason they couldn't respond until darkness fell. It seemed that everything was working out well. She looked over at her two coworker, well almost everything. Andromeda Tonks was the black sheep of the family in the same way Sirius Black had been. The biggest difference is that Andromeda had succeeded in creating a viable and profitable life for herself, where Sirius had betrayed his friend proving himself as much a Black and Slytherin as the rest of their brood.

She didn't know really how to bridge the gap between them that nearly twenty years had caused. Granted Andy was also a good seven years older then her, so that hadn't helped when they were children and her engagement and later marriage to a muggleborn was the reason Narcissa and Bellatrix had been locked into the marriages they had by parental contract. That was why Cissa knew Lucius could never actually kill her, or even hurt her too bad physically. Anything that threatened her life or her ability to bear him a child was automatically forbidden by the contract and Lucius would be dead already had he managed it, intended or otherwise.

She didn't really blame her sister. She never had. As a child she had been thrilled when her father had announced Lord Malfoy's agreement to the marriage. Lucius was attentive, well-spoken and intelligent at school and handsome to boot. It wasn't until his sixth year that he began to show any sort of dark side at all, and it was simply manipulative, not harmful to her. After their marriage, things were pretty good. He had a good position and power, even after she found out about his involvement with the Dark Lord, everything seemed fine. Then they had their angel. Draco was a jewel, exactly what both of them had wanted. In the few years between their marriage and their son they had come to care a great deal for each other and Draco seemed to seal the deal.

After the down fall of the Dark Lord and Lucius' cunning schemes keeping them both out of Azkaban, they lived pretty peacefully. Mostly Lucius and Weasley Senior bickered and Cissy remembered how energized Lucius always looked during those battles.

It didn't happen all at once. The change was gradual. At first it was simply a scowl here or there, usually accompanied by a headache. A couple heirlooms met their end repeatedly from his temper after that. By the time Draco was five, he was regularly losing his temper at home and Narcissa bore the brunt of it. At first he was apologize afterwards, in his own stoic manner. At first Cissy believed him. Slowly she started to doubt that though. The day he actually cursed his son was the day she stopped believing in her husband and started looking for a way out.

Andromeda had been the logical choice, but her power wasn't enough nor was she out of the public eye, what with being a lawyer and having a child in school, people would notice if she suddenly had a permanent houseguest or two. SO she kept quiet and looked for a way at least for Draco to leave. Someplace not loyal to Lucius. There was no such place. Anyone who would be loyal to Draco was only because he was Lucius' son. When Draco had taken them to Potter Manor, it had been like an answer to her prayers.

But she still couldn't seem to talk to her sister.

000

Harry laughed as he fought the tickling, licking black dog. The form melted into his godfather easily enough and Harry found himself wrestling with the man until they both were out of breath.

"Hey Kiddo!" Harry smiled brightly at Sirius as the man sat up before bounding up, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him up as well.

"Hi Sirius. Its great to see you!" Sirius ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You too. I didn't think we were going to get to see you until August."

"Hello Harry." Harry turned and smiled again.

"Remus!" He wrapped the werewolf in a tight hug, squeezing when he felt the man's arms go around his shoulders tightly. Remus bent over, grinning into Harry's messy hair.

"I missed you Harry." Harry stepped back, still with that goofy smile on his face. He couldn't seem to shake it. He looked back suddenly remembering his manners.

"You remember Luna Lovegood?" Remus nodded, taking her hand gently.

"Of course, Miss Lovegood. Ravenclaw I believe." Luna nodded wisply and Sirius gave Harry a curious weirded look.

"Whatchya been up to Kiddo? Having any fun with those muggles?" Harry shook his head, grin now fleeing on sight.

"I'm no longer living with them." Sirius and Remus frowned and Sirius shook his head.

"Wait, then who are you living with?" Harry shrugged, letting a bit of teasing amusement creep back into his voice.

"Whoever I want. I'm emancipated." Remus reacted exactly how he thought he'd react. First stunned silence flitted across his face, followed closely by curiosity and then concern. Sirius on the other hand seemed to think it was great.

"Are you at Potter manor then? Isn't it so cool. James decided which room was his and hers and which room was to be yours. They have a quidditch pitch out back and the pond and cabin is really fun. You can get the house elves to clean it up if it has some damage. I can't wait to see the place again. Did you know that I lived there after my third year? It-"

"Sirius!" The man stopped in his incredibly long single breath sentences. Harry shook his head, smiling bit.

"I am living at Potter manor, but I have a lot to do. The Potter estates need a lot of help right now." Harry grimaced a bit. Sirius and Remus both nodded as Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's okay Kiddo, no sweat. You can do it easily. When you're ready just send the word and I'm there!" Sirius launched into tales of things he had done around that Manor with James. The two of them ignored Luna and Remus in favor of the stories, but the other two didn't really mind. Well over an hour later Remus interrupted the two talkative wizards.

"We need to get going. Come on Sirius." Harry's smile faded a moment before returning in the light teasing tone the ragged man had adopted.

"Thanks for coming by! I'll write more I will." Sirius gave him a pranksters grin and stepped through the floo. Remus hung back a moment and looked over at Harry, who was regarding him with mild curiosity and concern.

"Harry, Thank you for sharing this." Harry smiled at him and nodding before he continued. "However, I would like to know why you did this." Harry shrugged, looking down at his toe.

"I guess I figured if I was going to fight a hero's battle I might as well be older, right?" Remus regarded him a moment before clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're sure. I worry about you Harry. I know you are probably tired of hearing this, but you really are still a teen. You really deserve to have adults around you that take charge of you sometimes." Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that. Therefore he decided to broach the other topic that had him worried.

"Is Sirius okay?" Remus sighed, looking down as well, following the topic jump and correctly interpreting the reason behind it. He had been wondering what Harry thought of Sirius' behavior. James would have laughed it off, but Harry was much older then James had been at his age.

"He is fine. He simply doesn't like staying cooped up in the manor where we are now." Harry's frown was thoughtful.

"Was he always this…well this…" Remus gathered what Harry was trying to say.

"Childish?" Harry ducked his head a bit, but nodded. Remus sighed. "No actually. He grew up after James married Lily. I haven't seen him like this since he was a fourth year himself." Harry looked at the floo sadly. "Harry he really does care about you. He is trying to be a good godfather and look out for you." Harry shook his head.

"I know that. He offered for me to live with him last year, but that never happened." Remus nodded, having heard Sirius complaining about that very thing. "He said that the thought that he was innocent kept him from going mad. Like the dementors couldn't completely get to him." Remus nodded, but Harry was shaking his head.

"I think they could effect him. I think the innocent thought forced him to, I don't, regress to when he was innocent or something." Harry looked at Remus, still frowning. "What do you think." Remus sighed and gripped Harry around the shoulders.

"It's as good a theory as any. Very few good people have survived as long as he had near those creatures. There is no history to look at. But this isn't your problem, Harry." Harry looked into his worn eyes as the man knelt on one knee in front of the teen. "Let the adults take some of the load, and this is one you can leave to me. Just enjoy your time with Sirius."

"But I want to help him." Remus smiled and patted his hair in a gentle touch.

"You sound exactly like your mother and look exactly like your father when you say that." He chuckled. "The help he needs from you is your laughter, something he couldn't hear in those dark cells." Harry looked at the man closely. Remus bore the scrutiny until Harry gave him a small smile.

"Professor Dumbledore said once that the greatest magic in the world was Love." Remus gave him that little half-smile of genuine amusement as Harry nodded.

"That's all you need to do Harry."

000

Severus growled again. His mother and his mediwitch both disagreed with him that he was ready to leave. In fact they didn't want him out of bed at all. That was not an option. He was lucky the Dark Lord was still so weak as to only call his followers every once again for planning and never a large group of them. Unfortunately Severus was called very often, being a main source of information and of potions he needed to recover. Severus hadn't been called in a few days, but every day he wasn't called the chances of that happening increased.

He also wanted out of Potter Manor. He was clearly losing his mind, thinking that Potter was semi-tolerant company. That aside, however, he had at least a dozen friends running amok in the ground. Severus had run into a group of them the other day. A girl who was looking for her brothers. Brothers who were making something called a spudzooka. Severus couldn't remember what that was, but the word bazooka came to mind and he remembered what that was with some alarm. Add the terrifying Twins to the mix and he really needed to vacate before they decided to replicate any other muggle weapons.

For a moment he had wondered if the other occupants of the manor were also approaching insanity, letting those two near other inventors. The notions was reinforced by simply glancing out the window. There was two dozen wizarding children playing what looked to be baseball. Severus didn't know how much more of this he could take. A Longbottom playing baseball!


	19. Webs That Reach in all Directions

Hi guys, I'm kind of excited for this chapter since I'm introducing a character into my story that we all should know and hate. This is one kof my personal annoyances with the series. The Board of governors between book 2 and book 5 seem to disappear, so now I'm correcting that disconintuity.

A quick note about hte last chapter. I had them playing baseball because I know exactly nothing about cricket or rugby or football or any other sport they could have played that was british-ish. In case you havn't noticed I'm born and raised United States. I've been to Ireland and Japan but that's it. For the sake of my story please let baseball be a british passtime or maybe a exotic curiosity ?_? Thank you to Chaoz for pointing that out, and for always leaving the most wonderful reviews an author could ask for!

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**Webs That Reach in all Directions are Strong**

Harry sighed as Luna waited for him to catch his breath. They were heading to Gringotts next to meet with Andy. She should be done with her meeting with Cissy and Griphook by now. Also, Bill was back in Britain and Harry wanted to say hi while he was at work and to hear any news. Harry looked back at Luna.

"That went better then I expected." Luna smiled as she came forward.

"What did you expect them to do?" Harry shook his head. In bewilderment or negation, even he wasn't sure.

"I don't know. Remus reacted exactly as I thought he would, but Sirius, I was expecting some sort of, I dunno, sadness. I mean I didn't tell him my plans, and now he can never actually have custody of me, even if he were cleared before I turn 17." Harry shrugged in frustrated confusion.

"Did you want to fight him about it?" Harry gave Luna a look he usually reserved for Hermione in teacher mode. Luna smiled and shrugged daintily. "It would have proven he cared." Harry felt his chest freeze a moment. Something about that statement made sense. The reaction he had expected from Remus, concern, confusion, surprise, those were the emotions he had expected his godfather to go through. He had wanted Sirius to react that way.

"But I don't want Sirius to be sad?" He looked at Luna quizzically. "I guess I just wanted to..." Luna hugged his arm as he trailed off.

"He does care about you." Harry looked at her. "Professor Lupin said he survived Azkaban for you, that seeing you laugh and smile is what he needs. If you look happy about this then what would see as wrong?" Harry frowned as he looked into the fireplace. That was true. If, as Harry and Remus suspect, had reverted to a time when he was more innocent, then he wouldn't have suspected anything that could make Harry happy would be bad or because of something bad. He just couldn't seem to connect the two.

"What about Professor Dumbledore? Should he have been more insistant?" Luna shrugged.

"I hadn't met our Headmaster before today. Was he mad or simply thinking hard?" Harry blinked before he remembered that it was only the boy who lived who saw the head master periodically at Hogwarts. Otherwise the man was buried under administrative tasks, he assumed since he only roamed the hallways when he was needed. Harry sighed. Just trying to understand the man was giving him a headache.

"Lets go see Andy and Bill."

000

Silvia sighed as she reviewed the missive again. She really didn't like it, but Albus had said he was having a hard time finding a DADA professor. Still, a Ministry official sounded like a spell for trouble to her. She glanced over at the crib in the corner. Her third child had been a surprise indeed, a full eight years younger then the second and eleven years younger then the first. She hadn't known she was still able to given birth, let alone to a boy. Her mother's family had for generations only given birth to females, so Xavior was a happy surprise.

Looking at the crib that had housed her families children for more then a generation reminded her of her eldest. Samantha was entering Hogwarts this year and Silvia finally understood her grandfather's last message about her position. Now, more then ever, she wanted to protect and assist the school, her alma mater, to turn out the best witches and wizards it could.

That being said, waging war on the Ministry of Magic in Britain was rarely a wise choice. She would put it to a vote tomorrow and hoped some good would come of it. Still, just looking at the name made her shudder.

_Dolores Umbrige_.

000

Griphook had set Bill waiting for Harry to arrive in case he arrived before Griphook was out of his meeting. Harry's age and emancipation earned him and his manager a couple provisions, such as an escort if needed. Harry's wealth and standing gave them even more. Harry stepped out of the floo to bump head-long into another patron who hadn't been quick enough on his feet to move out of the way. As a result, both wizards went sprawled out on the floor. Bill and Luna and another wizard helped them up as the two teens looked at each other in light-hearted amusement.

"Sorry 'bout that mate." Harry shook his head.

"I always come flying out of the floo." The boy held out his hand.

"Well, nice to bump heads then, I'm Joey."

"Harry, same here." They shared identical grins as the other two came forward.

"Harry, Griphook said he would be done in a half hour, lets find some early dinner." Harry nodded.

"Oi," He glanced over where Joey was talking to another wizard in the room. "You're manager busy?" Harry nodded. "Dinner together? I'm not from around these parts and neither is Walt." Harry glanced at Bill and Luna before accepting the invitation.

000

Susan was perched on the edge of the love seat as the group trickled in from dinner. They had played baseball all afternoon, finding the game far more interesting when Draco had discovered that a summoning charm can be used to repel things. That had turned the game upside down. Players would summon the ball and runners would banish it. By an unspoken rule magic wasn't used when Annabel was the runner or catcher or thrower. The triplets thought it was fun and didn't seem to mind, though at one point an enthusiastic player tried to summon the runner instead of the ball. That had been less fun as the runner had tripped and bite his tongue as his chin had hit the ground. Eileen repaired the damage easily enough and they continued the game, after a stern look from the witch. The twins re-enforced the look by repelling the ball gently into the back of castor's knees a few times. By the time they were done, apologies between the Gryffindor and Slytherin had been made, something Susan heard Ron swear he wouldn't have believed, and everyone was happy.

Later the pair were found sitting in a group through dinner and seemed to be involved in a discussion about sports. After dinner, as desert was coming around Annabel requested that they have disney time. Susan hadn't known what that was anymore then the most of the rest of them, but they were amendable. Now they were in a circle waiting for the triplets to explain.

"Disney time is when we all pick a song from a disney movie and sing it together." Some of them, the muggleborn, were nodding, but many of them were still lost.

"What's a didney movie?" Hermione grinned as she looked at Ron.

"Not didney, Disney. Its a company in America that makes movies." At many more blank looks she sighed, "Movies are picture stories. Moving pictures that tell a story."

"Like the portraits move only movies don't interact." Colin had piped up at some blank stares. They looked less blank and simply confused now. Finally Hermione waved her hands.

"Its too complicated to explain without an example, lets just call them recorded plays." Most of them nodded at that, though Susan wasn't so sure about the Weasley twins. They looked far more intrigued. Still, it was Henry, or Caleb, who spoke next.

"We memorized the songs as children and we like to sing them together." This created a bit of a stir among some of the muggleborns in the room.

"Do you know I can't wait to be King?"

"Do you remember Aladdin?

"Do you know Hunchback of Notre Dame?" Susan watched as several requests came in until Marie waved for quiet.

"We don't mind requests, but Annabel gets first pick, Right guys?" Her brothers nodded and looked at Annabel. This had always been their way of cheering Annabel up and it had turned from a sing-a-long to acting out the entire scene. She knew it appealed to her brothers theatracality and Annabel loved the songs.

"Um, how about Eglentine from Bedknobs and Broomsticks?" Marie chuckled at the magic reference and she raised her eyebrows at her brothers to start. Annabel's face practically glowed as Henry knelt in front of her.

"_What's your name, my dear?_"

000

Harry found that he liked Joey and Walt. They were from Australia and seemed to have a stereotypical Australian sense of humor that Harry found hilarious. He and Luna had taken a moment to put some make-up on and Harry stowed his glasses in his pocket and then Bill cast a glamour on him. Joey had watched puzzled, but politely tactful in conversation, avoiding the face change altogether.

At one point in the dinner Bill and Walt went off on the topic of Runic wards, Walt was a runes master. Joey turned to Harry.

"So you're an early bug?" Harry gave him a confused look. "That's what we call us down under. Early bugs, we matured early and came into our inheritance." Harry blinked at him.

"How did you know?" Joey grinned.

"Because you had a Gringott's adult waitin for you. That's usually only done when you emancipated." Harry nodded.

"A month ago." Joey poked his chest with a thumb.

"Me, more 'n six monthes ago. My parent's stuff is all here in London, so I gotta visit to transfer it all." Harry nodded as Joey looked at the table. "How have you handled the responsibility?" Harry cocked his head as he thought.

"Mostly by sharing it. Bill has been taking care of inspecting things and wards and stuff. Griphook and my Lawyer, Andy are taking care of the money and contracts side. Mostly I'm leaving things as they are until I have time. They've been moving without a Lord for thirteen years, another year won't hurt." Joey looked at him with a wry grin.

"My parents passed when I was four, but they didn't set-up anything so someone had to take care of it. Now its a bigger mess then a prarie dog tunnel. He couldn't take money, but he could ignore the stuff he didn't like." Joey shrugged. Harry saw Luna discreetly sneak away out of the corner of his eye as he thought about his reply. Aside from some funds for Remus and this Order of Pheonix and the Weasleys, Dumbledore had left most of his inheritance alone. Granted he had taken money, but not enough to cause problems in what Luna called Cash Flow. Whether James or Harry's grandfather, the Potter Financials were set-up to self-sustain and grow gradually. And even if they weren't, his other inheritances that griphook was dissolving into one of his Lordships, could keep him afloat easily. Still even without that worry, Harry knew what he felt most of the time he wasn't with his friends.

"Its overwhelming." Joey nodded miserably. Harry searched his brain for something to say, when he remembered Luna's words. "Maybe you could take a break and then start again."

000

The entire group was awash with laughter and voices as they talked about Disney songs and their meanings. Ron was just staring at Hermione as she animately talked with Susan about the song 'God Help the Outcasts' from the hunchback of Notre Dame. Draco's eyes were jumping from Dennis as he explained the Lion King to Neville and Dudley and Marie as they discussed Bedknobs and Broomsticks. They didn't see Cissy, Poppy and Eileen watching from the doorway with small smiles on their faces. None of them had ever seen so many wizards and witches so interested in something so light-hearted from the muggle world. It was about time.

000

Harry sighed as he waved to Joey as they left. Joey and Harry had talked at some length about taking a break, a true break. Joey promised to give it a try. They had also discussed the intricacies of running a Lordship they knew absolutely nothing about. Joey had some good suggestions for Harry. Harry in turn was able to suggest delegating to Joey, who really liked the idea. Harry grinned as he waved at his new friend before Bill lead him to a smaller conference room. They still had some time before Griphook joined them. Bill had said there was something he wanted to talk to Harry about privately.

Harry had barely entered the room when he was engulfed in slender arms.

"'Arry! It eez you!" Harry looked up as the young woman released him.

"Fleur?" Her smile flashed his way.

"I am 'ere studying eenglish." Harry looked at Bill, who smiled.

"Fleur wants to become a teacher here, so she's going to work at gringotts a few years to improve her english and ward work. She wanted to see you when she got here." Harry smiled.

"It's great to see you too, Fleur. Er... this is Luna Lovegood." Harry remembered his manners a bit and introduced the two blonds. Fleur Smiled and nodded, A motion reflected by Luna. She had stayed in ravenclaw's Rooms when visiting Hogwarts so they had met in passing.

"Oh 'Arry this ees so exciting! I 'ope you weell come by and see me sometimez." Harry nodded as she smiled a great big smile and waved as she ducked out of the room. Harry blinked a moment, not quite remembering her being quite so bouncy the last time they had met. He looked over at Bill to ask what next, when he noticed the Bill was still looking at the door. He snuck a glance at Luna to see a dreamy smile on her face as she also watched Bill.

"Ah, yeah, so...she's now here in Gringotts." Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I caught that." Bill turned a bit red a moment. "Bill I wanted to bring you up to speed on the FOLD. We also would like you to drop by some time and teach everyone some basics about wards and protection charms." Bill nodded, all business again.

"That is a good idea. Tomorrow doesn't work and Sunday I'm pretty tied up but if you don't mind Fleur coming I could pop over Saturday." Harry mentally reviewed his schedule.

"Let me ruin it by Colin. He is in charge of that lesson. Could you maybe come Monday or Tuesday instead?" Bill nodded. Together with Luna, they talked about what had been happening in the FOLD.

000

Severus was reading a very well written Defense book when a tap on the window caught his attention. Potter's owl was tapping on the window nearest his bed. He half-thought to ignore the bird and return to anti-wandless wards, but the creature appeared persistent and as annoying at her owner. Sighing, he marked his page and went to the window, grimacing as he rose from the bed. Whatever that blade had been coated with, it had been strong. More then simple venom, that was sure. He growled at the owl as it hopped over to the stand next to his bed and held out a leg.

"I am not your bloody master. Go find Potter!" Waving his hands at the bird did little but cause her to glare at him. After another halfhearted attempt to shoo the bird, he finally took the message on her leg. "If your master gets mad at me I'm placing all the blame on your wings." The snow owl gave him a glare that could peel paint and took off through the still open window. Grumbling about The-boy-who-lived and all associated with him, he opened the parchment.

His first surprise was that it was addressed to him. The second was that it was from Albus Dumbledore.

_Severus,_

_Thank you for the goblet. I do hope you're not terribly inconvenienced. I have dealt with the situation with no further complication. I will discuss the implications of your feelings at your next convenience._

_I just had a rather curious meeting with our mutual young friend. Rather startling news indeed. I couldn't help but wonder when it was that you found out about this bit of information. As I have not seen you for several hours I am assuming you are relaxing at his abode. I must say that is both surprising and not so. I do hope you are enjoying yourself and will update me in person when our esteemed colleague allows you to._

_As to the matter we discussed several months ago, this new bit of news forces us to move the plan forward a bit. Since you are already within reach, might you begin in the next few weeks. I expect your view on our young friend's opinion after you tell him when you return. _

_Albus_

_P.S. Please pick up some bouncing cocoa beans while your there. I miss them._

Severus stared at the parchment a moment, not even thinking, completely dumbfounded. He swore the man was a few brooms short a Quidditch team sometimes. Then he felt a rush of mixed emotions. He hadn't told Albus how he had gotten a hold of the goblet or where he was afterwards, simply that when he had gone past it he felt it pull slightly on his mark and after a brief examination he felt the magic of the Dark Lord. His absence from the castle probably conveyed the possible injury, along with Poppy's increased activity. Still He always felt oddly sentimental when the Headmaster commented on his wellbeing.

He also noticed the mild reproach in the letter with regards to Potter's emancipation. He winced internally, thanking Merlin that his other master wasn't aware of that omission. he knew that his deception on this matter could cost him his sanity for a few days, if not a slow painful death by his first master. Still, Albus' means of reprimand was also unpleasant. they had been discussing, rather vehemently on Severus' side, the idea of teaching The-boy-who-lived-to-get-into-trouble occlumency. it wasn't that Severus didn't think it was a good idea, in fact if Albus was correct in thinking the two were linked mentally, an idea corroborated by Potter's nightmares, then it was imperative that the boy learn it soon. What Severus was against so drastically was Albus' choice in teachers. Things went smoother when the student trusted the teacher at least a bit. Unfortunately, their choice of teachers was limited to three that Severus knew of; Albus, himself and Alaster Moody. Both wizards had rule Moody out, since the last time Potter had met the Auror, he turned into a death eater in disguise, and the Auror was incredibly busy these days.

Severus understood Albus' reluctance to stay near Potter for too long. He was worried that the mental link would respond to his power and thus notify the Dark Lord that the mental link existed. Severus, however, didn't think they'd get very far if he was the teacher. They had been 'discussing' this for nearly a month now. It seems that Albus' annoyance about Severus' silence on the matter of the emancipation had ended the man's patience to win the Potion's Master over on his own terms. Furthermore, he expected Severus to inform the brat before he left the manor this stay. Which, if he was reading his caretakers correctly, should be tomorrow or the day after. He sighed and called the House Elf.

"Please inform your master when he returns tonight, that I need to speak to him." Misty looked at the professor as if she thought he was going to dissect her master and use him in potions.

"Master is very busy. Master is not needing more to do. Misty helps Professor Snape." Severus gritted his teeth as he told himself all the reasons getting snarky with this elf would not only not help, but it probably would be counter-productive.

"I must deliver a message from Albus Dumbledore myself." Misty continued to look unimpressed however.

"Master is very busy. Misty might tell Master when Master is not busy." _That would be when hell froze over_, he snorted. Severus knew how much work went into a lordship.

"You will tell Potter tonight, before he gets prepared for bed that he is to see me." He tried to make that a direct order as much as possible. If he could do that, she couldn't get around it.

"Master will be out until very late tonight. Professor will be asleep when Master returns. Misty will tell Master when Master is not busy and Professor is awake." Severus growled as his hand fisted.

"I. Will. Be. Awake. You will tell Potter tonight, before he gets prepared for bed that he is to see me. No excuses." Misty glared at him, but popped out. Severus took that to mean his victory. He lay bock on the bed. This manor was exhausting.

000

Harry sighed as he and Luna flopped out of the fireplace. It was quite late so they had both decided to sleep in their bedrooms instead of the tents. Lights out wouldn't happen for another half hour and they were ready for bed now. Harry ran a hand through his messy hair as he failed to suppress the yawns he had been suppressing for the last hour as he talked with Andy.

He had a meeting with Silvia Serpenta as head of the board of Governors for Hogwarts the next morning before the meeting itself. He had a list of things to discuss and the list of agenda items. Andy had delivered his requested items to Silvia when they talked earlier today. He had checked and he still had less items on the agenda then any other member, which he considered a good thing. Andy, and Slice had discussed the precedents and outcomes of each other topics. There were twelve Governor's, including Serpenta, and four owner seats. The Owner seat each received five votes, though since Harry was a single person, he could only vote as one of his seats, unless there was a tie, in which case his side would gain the extra votes, he assumed that was because he 'owned' the school instead of 'ran' it. He thought it sounded mildly unfair and was relieved when Andy told him that he could abstain from voting easily enough.

He had also taken the moment to talk to Andy briefly about Cissy. He wanted to know how they were working together. Andy's only response was that they were doing fine. Harry had let that go, not wanting to pry. He hoped they were getting along though.

He had wished Luna a good night when Misty popped into his room. He Had already tossed his sneakers to one side and was in the process of removing his robe when the elf muttered Snape's message. Harry sighed softly.

"Did Snape say what it was about?" Misty shook her head annoyed.

"Only that it is a message from Headmaster, Master Harry. Shall Misty bring up some evening tea?" Harry shook his head. His 'evening tea' was a creation of Eileen's that helped him slide into sleep easier.

"I'll go talk to him."

"Master is tired. Master should be resting, Master should." Harry smiled at the little female.

"Master will rest, after I talk to my houseguest." He left Misty muttering irritably to herself as he walked quietly down the hall towards the room he had given to his Potion's Professor. A quiet knock drew permission to enter from his snarky professor. Briefly he wondered if the professor should be awake still and not sleeping and healing, but he didn't even need to bite his tongue to prevent himself from asking. he knew better then that.

"Misty tells me you wanted to see me?" He didn't feel energetic enough to form a greeting of any kind. He saw the teacher sigh in an aggravated manner and place a book on the side table.

"Professor Dumbledore has requested you learn Occlumency." Harry felt his eyebrow rise almost on its own accord. Sure he had read the book Snape had leant him and he was meditating every night, but to actually learn occlumency. That hadn't quite crossed his mind.

"Because of my nightmares, Sir?" Snape frowned as he regarded him.

"If your esteemed Headmaster is aware of the nightmares he has yet to inform me." His dry remark nearly spread a grin on Harry's face. "He has been considering it since the resurrection last month. Your scar has reacted to the Dark Lord's presence in the past. With the Dark Lord back in a body of his own, if there is indeed any mental link present he will soon be powerful enough and curious enough to find it." Harry nodded, that made sense.

"So who's going to teach me? Dumbledore?"

"That's Professor Dumbledore." Severus halted a moment. Something about that tone of voice had made him think a moment. "Do you not like the idea of the Headmaster teaching you personally?" The boy shook his head emphatically. Seeing that the Potion's Master was simply waiting for more of a response he spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore is really important, but..." Harry glanced at the dark man through his bangs. "This learning will involve trust and memories right?" At a nod he continued, "I don't want him to see my memories. And I don't trust him, not with my mind." He didn't think he had ever seen the snarky professor so lost for words before. It was actually rather funny.

"You don't trust Albus Dumbledore." Harry nodded, even though this didn't appear to be a question.

"Are there any other possible teachers?" Snape seemed to be in mild shock, because he answered somewhat mechanically.

"Only Myself."


	20. The Path to Walk

Okay, so while this chap does a bit of introductions and we see some important happenings, this is kind of a filler chapter. I'm debating combining this with the last chapter into one big chap. Bonus, we see what is decided about Umbitch. Also, I have been getting comments about how long my story is taking. I don't want to rush this story in the least, but rather squeeze every drop of fun I can out of the circumstaces. That being said I am trying to speed things up a little now that I'm no longer giving most of my characters back stories. Enjoy!

Thankyou so much to all who reviewed! I know I didn't respond to all of you this time. I apologize. Work has been exhausting recently. I'll try to get to you all soon.

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**The Path to Walk**

Harry puffed out bit of air as he ran. He was one of those in front, racing against Dennis. He had spent too many years running from Dudley and his gang to be slow. The circuit was a new part of the grounds that Dudley and the triplets had put together, with some help from Smarten and the Twins. The first lap they were supposed to jog, then sprint, then jog, then go through the obstacle course at a leisurely pace, then jog, then obstacle course fast, then walk the obstacle course, then two more jogging laps before stretching. It was quite the warm-up, but Harry found himself glad for the muscle exercise today. He was only around until the end of breakfast then he was off to meetings for most of the day, if not all of it. The longest Governor's meeting had been 18 hours, but it wasn't unusual for them to last at least six. Harry was likely to be sitting for most of the day.

As he enjoyed his run, he was completely unaware of the dark gaze that followed him whenever he was in view of a certain window on the second floor. The tall dark man had been up an hour already, set to leave later that morning. He had gotten to sleep late the previous night as well, going over the scene with the boy in his mind over and over again trying to piece together the inconsistent images and meanings his senses had given him.

-Flashback-

"Only Myself" Harry looked thoughtful a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I think I'd prefer you Professor." Severus kept staring at him. Surely the boy was pulling his wand. Prefer him? The bat of the dungeon? He hadn't realized the child had this much of a sense of humor.

"Potter, I think you need your ears cleaned. Either that or I do, are you aware you just volunteered to spend time with me, alone?" Harry glared at him.

"My ears, and yours for that matter, work fine. And compared to spending time with Dumbledore rattling about in my brain, yes, I would rather choose you, Sir." Severus stared at him.

"You would rather choose me?" The phrase made an odd taste in Severus' mouth. When was the last time anyone had thought that besides his mother? Especially if your other option is Albus Dumbledore. "He is the most powerful wizard in the world and you would rather choose your most hated Professor?" The boy didn't even wince at the snark in that incredulous statement.

"I don't really have much of a choice either way, do I Sir?" Severus narrowed his eyes in thought as he agreed with the brat.

-End Flashback-

He had waved Potter to bed soon after that statement, seeing the boy suppress his third yawn in as many minutes. The child preferred him rooting around in his memories. He had clearly stated to the child that the teacher would not just see the memories as a pensieve would, but experience the feelings and sensation, especially in an untrained apprentice. There was also a good chance, he realized, that Potter would see his memories. After all one of the best beginner defenses is to push the attacker back into his own mind and memories. This process nearly always dragged the victim along for the ride. Severus would have to be incredibly careful about which memories he had in his mind during the lessons that the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-him had agreed to attend. What a mess.

000

Harry shook the soot from his hair as he rolled onto a dark purple rug from the floo. He was meeting Silvia Serpenta at her home and then they were heading to the governor's meeting. He sighed as he regained his balance. He kept promising himself that he would learn to floo without tumbling headfirst out of the grate. He had yet to do so though. How was it he was so graceful on a broom and so ungraceful in a floo?

"Welcome to my Home, Lord Potter, Lord of all Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Harry looked up smiling slightly at the Middle-aged witch who made her way over.

"I thank you for your hospitality and your time, Madam Serpenta" She was dressed in green and black robes with her brown hair in braids behind her.

"Tea with me, My Lord, and please, Silvia. At least here when we are alone." Harry nodded, trying to remember the correct vernacular.

"My thanks, it sounds delightful. And its Harry." She bowed her head as she poured them both tea.

"So Harry what brings you here? Andy said you wanted to speak of the meeting today. Know that I won't discuss any decisions to be discussed at the meeting together in private." Harry shook his head as he accepted the tea from her and a peanut butter biscuit.

"It isn't that. I wanted to talk about the protocol of the meeting and to explain to you at least why I decided to hide my identity." She nodded, relaxing back as she sipped her tea.

"My reputation is very dynamic. I have very little say over the current view of British wizarding society and even less interest in being in the spotlight. Really I would be very happy for the public to have never hear my name until I inherited my father's lordship, but since that it relatively impossible." He spread his hands helplessly. He and Andy had put this speech together yesterday. He really hadn't any ideas, nor had any of his friends, for another way to influence the wizarding world's veiw of their savior and he was taking Merlin's wisdom to heart in the public was fickle.

"I am also hoping that another heir to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin chairs will appear eventually taking that burden off my chest. However since I am in those spots, I want to step forward and help when I can." He watched as Silvia digested this. The witch seemed to think before her answers.

"So you don't want any of the other Governors knowing its you?" Harry nodded.

"I just want to help." Silvia glanced out the window.

"Harry, do you know my family's history?" Though puzzled at the change in topic, Harry shook his head. "No? My ancestor was a very interesting person. He was the eldest of seven sons. Sons of whom the youngest was named Salazar Slytherin." Harry blinked as he sat forward at this. "The family didn't like Salazar's opinion that they should teach students. The family was very proud and didn't think they should share their knowledge with anyone. Eventually Salazar ran away with Godric and Rowena and they found Helga. The four of them created Hogwarts." Harry nodded, aware of this story from his time talking with Godric and Salazar.

"This is mostly well-known, but what isn't as well know is that the eldest of the family cared a great deal for Salazar. He never forgave himself for letting his youngest brother run away. In the end he left the family to his brother, the second son and went in search of Salazar. When he finally found Hogwarts it was already underway and the four of them were discussing long-term running. He made up with his brother and volunteered to run the school's board of governors."

"Generations later my family is still being elected as the head of the board of governors on top of our normal careers. My grandfather was my predecessor, my father eschewing the family legacy. He disliked the duty and the burden he felt his ancestors had passed down and thought that our family had paid for their abandonment of Salazar Slytherin enough." She shook her head ruefully. "I'm afraid my father believed that the day he passed from this world." Harry glanced out the window. He had wondered what his father had felt about the burden of being a lord, and running all the different estates, all those futures counting on his decisions. He wished he could split the responsibility up a bit, but it wasn't allowed as things stood.

"In a way I felt a bit sorry for my father, that he felt this was a burden passed down our family." Harry looked at Madam Serpenta, in amazement. "When My grandfather handed the position off to me fourteen years ago, I was bearly out of school myself. He took me aside and told me something I didn't understand until recently."

"This position is not only an duty and honor, Silvia. It is also imperative. You may not see it yet, how important your position is, but someday you will see. Someday you will be grateful that you are in this position, because you will have something far more special that you must do." Silvia looked at Harry.

"My eldest starts Hogwarts this year and suddenly I realize exactly why my grandfather never saw this position as a burden. I can help in the future of our world and ensure the future of my children." She smiled at him. Harry thought she looked completely content. "There is nothing more important to me today then my children. That is why my family has maintained this duty so long." She leaned forward.

"You may feel overwhelmed now Harry, but you are not alone. Shaping the future of others is a dangerous and terrible burden, but it is also infinitely rewarding, if you know where to look." Harry blinked at her as he digested that. Suddenly he didn't feel quite so small.

000

Lady Cissa was standing off to the side of the entryway when they arrived. She turned and waved them over with her wand before turning back to her original conversation. They were shocked to see the conversation was with a gargoyle. Stan's eyebrow went up as Tasha smiled. They had decided to come early in the morning rather then wait until evening. They waited patiently until Lady Cissa was finished with her conversation and turned to them.

"Lady Cissa, I would like you to meet our second daughter, Anya and our youngest Annette. Girls, this is Lady Cissa." The witch gave them a smile and nod and then gestured to the gargoyle still next to her.

"It is wonderful to meet you. This is Granyte. She is the leader of the Gargoyles who live in the alley. She requests that you call her Gran. She was hoping you each would have some clothing you could part with for an hour so she can introduce your scent as residents of the community." Tasha glanced at Stan, but seeing his nod she removed a handkerchief and Annette's jacket. It wasn't terribly bright yet so the girls were fine. Anya handed over her father's hankercheif and the scrunchy she had used to hold her wild black hair in place. Tasha didn't know where that girl's curls came from, neither of her sister's had them, but they made her black hair quite a nusance sometimes. The Gargoyle nodded and took a running leap into the air before soaring for the far end.

"Come I'll show you the apartment we thought you would like. It is under the store." She continued explaining the layout of the building as they walked. Stan left those details to Tasha, he was on high alert for anything else in the area. He could sense a few of his brethren about and it wasn't long before he located them. He recognized the Alin brothers in the bar at the end of the street and the Freders were in the Marble building on the left. He tuned back in to the conversation when they stopped at a building.

"Like I said the shop is this first floor. The upstairs has two apartments and the basement has two apartments. A family, the Smiths, are moving in upstairs. The other Apartment is open right now. The Freders have one of the apartments in the basement, they help run the Library across the street. The other apartment we've set aside for you and your daughters. The shop is accessed like the other apartments, a door into the stairway." She led them into the basement and continued to talk to Tasha as Anya and Stan looked around. It wasn't a bad apartment. It had two windows in window wells outside that were large enough for a person to fit through and the door in the back. Stan looked at his youngest as she closed her eyes. Annette's nose was stronger then even his, she opened them again to smile and give her father a thumbs up. He grinned widely, showing their new landlady his fangs for the first time. He was pleased to see that although she didn't relax, she also didn't pause in her conversation.

He felt Freder Sr and the second son come downstairs, probably out of curiosity. The knock on their door confirmed his instincts. Introduction were not terribly necessary since the Freders were Brethren and thus knew Stan's family quite well. The son drew Lady Cissa away with some questions as Kain approached Stan.

"If I may ask, have you decided Great One?" Stan glanced over at Lady Cissa, but she seemed to not have heard. He bared his teeth at Kain quietly.

"Its Stan right now." Kain ducked his head in acknowledgement. "We are taking Lady Cissa up on her offer on the assurance that we meet her benefactor this summer." Kain nodded his head.

"The Alin brothers and their wives will be pleased, as will my family. What about the Camdens? I understand you have become acquainted with them." Stan nodded, keeping an eye on his youngest as she poked the far window with a stick, frowning.

"Tasha and Martha were best friends. They still are." Kain nodded.

"The Smiths upstairs are the same as the Camdens, except no human blood there. You've met the gargoyles?" Stan nodded. "Odd bunch, seventeen in the roost, but Gran, their leaders seems to have them under control and seems to like us so far. They have a wand maker setting up down the street already and Gringotts is putting in a presence." Stan nodded, but instead of responding to Kain he called out to Annette.

"Annie, stop climbing the walls." Everyone looked over at the eleven-year-old who was halfway to the window.

"But Papa, the gargoyles are out there. Can I go play with them? Please? They have my jacket. Pleeeeease?" Stan sighed and looked at his wife. Tasha was simply smiling before sending a questioning glance at their other daughter. Anya was fifteen and well capable of looking after her sister and she looked as bored as Annette likely was. Anya smiled and nodded.

"Oh alright, but listen closely and keep clear of the Potions store and the Deco Store until your mother or I can come too." Both girls nodded and were out the door so fast Stan wondered if they had already learned to Apparate. Stan walked over to his wife, who was inspecting the kitchen. She hadn't even given the windows a second thought. He didn't know what he would have done without her. She had to be one of the only humans who not only didn't mind living in darkness, but didn't even think about it. He glanced at Lady Cissa, but she was heading into the other apartment with Kain and his son.

Knowing that for a few moments at least they were alone, Stan slipped his arms around Tasha's slim waist. Her scent was as enticing as the supple flesh of a young woman and he could hear the blood flow faster under her skin. She leaned against him, sighing contently.

"Could you be happy here, Stan?" He bent down, grazing her neck with his nose to take in more of her soothing scent.

"Our daughters could be safe and have a future and you would be near Martha. Yes, we could be very happy." She huffed softly and he relaxed his arms enough to let her turn in them to face him. Her arms came up around his cold neck and though he always felt for it, she didn't not even shiver at the reminder of his heritage.

"I know our girls already like the place. Even my ears can hear them laughing outside. I want to know if you like it my husband." His dark eyes regarded her seriously. She told him once that when their eyes met she almost felt telepathic. He wished she was for a brief moment so she could feel how much his family meant to him. He knew that his eyes were turning red just being this close to her. She called it the embers of love, he knew it was the power of blood pooling in his veins.

"Yes, I would be quite happy here."

000

Harry sighed again and softly asked Slice if he could retrieve him a sandwich or something. They had been at it for over an hour about a change in budget for the Care of Magical Creatures. They wanted to re-allocate since Hagrid collected his own specimens and thus barely used the money for class, or anything at all. Harry had chortled at that. His large friend was very simple and money simply didn't interest him. In fact, if Harry remembered right, all Hagrids gifts to him had been homemade so aside from his salary and maybe some fencing, Harry doubted Hagrid used any money for class in the least. They were debating where to send the money. Harry's two cents had been to add their textbooks to the library. That had been taken up with vigor, and it was the only thing they did seem to agree upon. Pretty good for a half formed thought aloud.

Harry thanked Slice for the sandwich from Misty and sat back as two of them went at it about whether they should redo any of the common rooms. He could see Silvia smiling on the side as she watched with a very Dumbledore-like grin. He rather thought she was enjoying herself. He knew now that should the hearty discussion get out of hand or completely off topic she would call everyone to order and they would listen pronto.

Harry had already discussed all but one of his topics. His discussion for the children from the knockturn alley project came after the next topic of the DADA Instructor, many of the others had sighed in relief when Silvia had announced, albeit warily, that they had an applicant. Apparently few wanted the job.

Harry could understand why.

000

Stan chuckled to himself as he watched Anya and Verity stick their tongues out at Ralph and Jacob. The Camdens had arrived with their son Ray, who Stan was well aware had caught his daughter's eye some time ago, and the Aldrich's twins, Verity and Jacob. Since Verity and Anya were only a year apart and Ray and Jacob less then two apart the four had grown up paired off. Especially on the full moon. The twin's were impressive in their full furry form and Ray was just as intimidating. Cleon, Greta and Mick Smith were joining them in a little bit. The Alin's brothers had five kids between the seven of them, well three brothers and a sister with two wives and a husband. The Freders had somehow managed to give birth to their eighth child in the last month. Stan still couldn't believe they had eight. Three girls was currently more then enough drama for him. Of course, the eight were spread over thirty years, but that still seemed horrifying to Stan.

He leaned back to keep Martha and Tasha in view. Martha's pregnancy was due any day and the full moon was only a week away. They might have to induce. It could be risky for a human to give birth to a werewolf during a full moon, Stan wasn't even sure it had ever happened before. Not that he thought they were going to have much luck convincing Martha of that. There was no risk to the child only the mother on the full moon, where as inducing risked both of them. She knew that as well as any of them and her husband had yet to convince her to induce.

They had all decided on an indoor picnic in the community center. That was what Lady Cissa called it. Really, Stan thought it would turn into a community hall. It was built strong, part of the old keep that was in the area. The solid stone and metal could probably withstand an attack from both outside and inside. It would be turned into a minor fortress. They could spend the full moon in here and the children could play here without danger. He was comforted that his family had finally found a reasonably safe home, at least for the time it lasted.

000

"The next item on the agenda is the new DADA professor. We have a request from the minister of Magic. He wishes us to appoint Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge." The room was completely silent for two blinks before chaos overcame the entire place. Harry had to blink again himself as the noise of nearly all ten governors talking at once deafened him. He shook his head as Silvia regained control of the room and the discussion resumed normal if slightly louder levels.

"What are her qualifications?"

"Why is the minister butting his head into school business?"

"He obviously wants to confront Albus."

"We can't just think of the political aspect, there are children at stake here."

"If we deny the Minister there could be all sorts of trouble."

"Why would the minister try to appoint someone, if they couldn't at least do the job."

"I agree she might have an agenda, but she must be able or he wouldn't have risked it."

"it is still not his place to try to interfere with Hogwarts."

"Then what, we reject simply because he is the one making this request?"

"We could simply look at her qualifications and judge sole on that."

"It won't work, we all have the politics in the back of our mind."

"What we need is a more objective approach."

"A test?"

"Probation Professor." At Silvia's comment the room went silent. "We have already agreed to test all the children at christmas time to better equip the professors for what they need to teach. We can work off that." Harry saw some of the others nodding with her.

"Yes, a secret probation though, no one at the school is to know. The children will take an extra test just after Halloween. There used to be monthly tests, we can unearth those." Silvia nodded. She was getting nods around the table. Harry didn't have an opinion, being too new in the wizarding politics to know the woman and being one of those children made him feel weird deciding on their teacher.

"Since there are no objections that issue is decided. I will tell Albus to approach Madam Umbridge Monday. The next order is one brought up by the new Lord of Gryfindor." Harry rose at this, a dark fog clouded around him indicating that he wished to remain anonymous. Silvia had already addressed this issue and squelched any arguments in their infancy with her subtle sarcasm and authority. Harry could definitely see this woman a Slytherin.

"As many of you know the Knockturn Alley project has moved forward and now is the residence of Various Non-human Occupants. Many of them have children and have approached me to request their children be allowed to attend Hogwarts and be protected from Professor prejudice by this board." He waited as murmuring spread throughout the room. He had expected that though. Silvia had said to give them a moment to whisper or he wouldn't get anything done. When he saw many of the eyes turn back to him, more thoughtful, Silvia spoke up.

"What species are you proposing to allow?" Harry took a deep breath this was the part where he had the most battle.

"Children with heritages in Vampire Clan, Lycanthropy, Veela, VooDoo witchcraft and Giants." He stopped. He had to, they wouldn't have heard him above the din that erupted.

"Let Werewolves into Hogwarts? You are delusional!"

"No vampire is going near my children!"

"Giants, honestly!" Silvia waved for quiet.

"Honestly indeed. Ask the Lord questions if you have them, but keep yourself civil, this is not a Quidditch Game but a Board Meeting." That settled most of them down. Harry waited patiently as the first person stood. He was a bit of a portly man. According to Slice's information he didn't have any children of his own, but he was quite fond of his neice.

"Why do you think we should grant this request?" Harry cocked his head. It was a fair, if incredibly prejudice question.

"Because those children have done absolutely nothing wrong except be born. They might one day be something important, but only if they are taught." The man looked thoughtful but Harry continued. "And because if we do not start reaching out to Non-Human races somehow, we may eventually have a war on our hands. They are being persecuted and are getting angrier about it. We may not need You-Know-Who to return to destroy the Ministry, we will incite those we are persecuting to do so." Whatever they had expected from him, this was obviously not it. Even Silvia looked completely stunned. Harry wasn't sure what they were so stunned about.

"Err. Are their any other questions?" This seemed to snap at least one person out of their stupor.

"Have you thought of how to keep the children safe?" His question was hesitant, as if testing the words to see if they are really what he wanted to say. Harry nodded, before remembering they couldn't actually see him.

"Yes. The children with Lycanthropy would be magically locked in a room each night of the full moon. The room should be large, but completely enclosed, probably in the dungeons, and they have the option of taking Wolfsbane potion. The children with Vampire genes are forbidden from drinking any blood without supervision and must attend a weekly medical exam to ensure they are both complying and surviving the rule. The Veela are not to be allowed alone with a male under the age of 17 without adult supervision."

"And the Giant child?"

"Should they get into any fights, if brute physical force, as opposed to magic, is used the Ginat child is expelled immediately. If they only fought with Magic, they will be punished as any other student." Harry had talked with Cissy about this quite a bit, this was the plan they came up with that might satisfy everyone.

"It might work." Harry looked over at the witch to his left as she tapped her chin.

"Governor Hailey, are you suggesting we let- let-."

"Yes, We have tried in the past to find a solution to this but this is the first time a plan might work."

"The teachers should be told."

"Not all of them, that could incite the very prejudice they are asking our help for, just the Headmaster need know." The others were shaking their heads until Silvia spoke up.

"How about the head master and Heads of Houses. That way there is an adult in every part of the castle who knows. Madam Pompfrey of course will know and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor can know, but I suggest leave anyone further up to the children and their parents." Harry liked the sound of that.

"Agreed." His acceptance was echoed around the table and Silvia put it to a vote. They won by a few votes and the motion passed. Harry sighed as he sat back down, relieved as they went on to discuss the acquisition of house elves.

000

Tasha had just finished discussing the shop schedule with Martha when she saw her old contact out of the corner of her eye. Discreetly she ducked out of the conversation Martha was having with their new Veela friends to slide against the wall and down an alley. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Stan shift so he could still see her. That helped her settle her nerves a bit as she looked at the shadows where she knew the figure was standing.

"I didn't expect to see you again." The figure sighed and nodded.

"I didn't ever expect to need to, but things are stirring again. I've seen the signs for a few years, but its finally happened." Tasha stifled a gasp of her own.

"The Dark Lord is back?" She felt more then saw her husband enter the alley next to her. She knew he had heard her. She felt cold hands on her shoulders as she pried her own hands away from her mouth.

"He is." The dark figure jumped at a sound down the alley as he answered, but since Stan barely glanced at it, Tasha didn't worry. The news she had just heard was far more troubling.

"Has he started recruiting yet?" The figure shook his head.

"Not yet. He is still recovering I think. He doesn't want the Ministry's attention just yet."

"So Potter was telling the truth last month?" The figure nodded, jerkily.

"I was there." Tasha closed her eyes briefly in sympathy for both males. She doubted the Dark Lord's return had been fun for anyone present.

"We will pick up where we left off then?" The nod was expected. They both knew this routine well. "Again, no names, no faces. Pass them on."

"Agreed. As soon as possible start the vine back up." Tasha nodded.

"I'll send out letters this week." She rubbed her arms as she shivered in the warm air. It felt like a nightmare coming to pass. "Do you need any of the syrup?" The figure froze. He hadn't asked for any in over a year, which had made Tasha suspicious. Suspicious that he was purposefully not letting himself take the syrup.

"I should have some on hand, just in case." Tasha nodded.

"Remember more then two doses a day will make you immune to it faster." The figure nodded warily. She could understand that. She had seen this man in the theros of what the syrup blocked. To never have relief from that was not something she wished on this man. She knew he thought it was his payment, for the mistake he made as a teen and the guilt he felt over his role in the last war and since. Still, she didn't want to see that again.

"Wait here for Stan. He'll bring you some soon." There was no reply as she ducked away with her husband at her back. He could slip away easier then she could and she knew he'd rather he the one this man interacted with. Once she was out of the alley she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, simply feeling the sunshine a moment.

At times like this she had the most sympathy for her family. Even her daughters would never feel joy at the sun's rays. Although they didn't feel the burning their father did, the rays were still irritating to their skin. In this moment, knowing the days that she was about to repeat, she needed the sunshine on her face for just a moment.

000

Harry was able to get home in time to join the group for their afternoon exercises. Dudley split the group in half. Half continued the dodging exercises, though this time both partners threw the ball, yelling some spell and they could yell a shield or counter spell if they wanted. The rest of them Dudley took aside and taught some basic fighting moves.

The fighting moves surprised Harry a bit. He always thought of fighting as punching and kicking, but that wasn't what Dudley was teaching them.

"There is a big difference in learning to fight for sport and learning to fight to survive. You need to survive." His opening speech, though short had caught them all by surprise. Harry hadn't known Dudley had thought this hard about the war. He was right though. They weren't fighting for points like Dudley did at school. Harry and Neville, who was still his partner, slowly work their way through the exercises in locations on a body to hit. Some Harry was already quite familiar with, the groin for example, and he knew that no one was particularly dangerous after they had been poked in the eye. He was now also practicing boxing ears to disorient someone, aiming for elbows, shoulders, hips, ankles and kneecaps instead of the larger and easier targets of thighs, chest and face. He already knew that if you hit the diaphragm it knocked the air out of someone, but he hadn't known that it was nearly impossible to ignore being hit in both ears at once. Dudley had each of them gently cup their ears and then rapidly bring their hands together encompassing their ears gently, but quickly. Harry had felt his head ring for a moment and knew it would sufficiently distract him if he was ever on the receiving end.

Dudley had some dummies set up and had them practicing turning around and aiming for between plastic bags of chalk. If they missed the chalk would puff. In that hour, although many became covered in chalk, they all left for their last lesson chattering excitedly about practicing.

Harry settled himself in a familiar chair as the talking around turned to muggle fighting tactics. Tonight the Grangers were going to discuss muggle spying tactics, so he was content to simply watch as the conversation flowed naturally into that topic. He smiled as Eileen joined in the discussion a bit adding her Slytherin version of psychology to the mix. Harry rather thought his professor took after his mother in this. Speaking of his professor, he wondered if he had gotten back to Hogwarts alright. Poppy had pronounced him mobile today so he should have left shortly after Harry did this morning.

He hoped it would be a while before the professor returned with occlumency lessons. While he had accepted what Luna said about needing Snape around, he still wasn't sure he liked it and he was well certain he would like occlumency lessons even less. Still better Snape then the Headmaster. The Potion's Master may not be is favorite person, but he always let Harry do something before he yelled at him. Whether he yelled at him for a real offense or not wasn't the issue at this point. The issue was that Harry still did whatever it was. Albus Dumbledore asked, cajoled, guilt-tripped, sneaked, conned and even subtly threatened to get his way. Harry had little doubt that anything had ever happened in his life from the time he turned eleven until the Dark Lord's return that Dumbledore hadn't approved of or in some way was involved in. He most certainly did not want someone that controlling in his mind for any reason. He loved the old man like a grandfather, but right now he really wasn't sure he liked him all that much.

That in and of itself was a contradiction he was having a hard time wrapping his head around. He had finally asked Hermione about it, without names and she logically pointed out that while he knew all the Weasleys were completely loyal to each other, he knew for a fact there were numerous time when Ron disliked his brothers, especially Percy and the twins. That had helped Harry somewhat. Although it wasn't as drastic as what the Headmaster had done, it comforted Harry to know that he didn't have to stop caring for the man even though right now he really didn't like or trust him.

000

Severus sighed as he practically melted into his bed. Trust the headmaster of Hogwarts to find enough time to meet with him long enough to wear him out after the week he had had. It was true that communicating everything that had been going on was important and took quite some time, but a large portion of the meeting was Severus avoiding a few particular questions of Albus'. Harry had asked that his plans not be revealed to the headmaster and Severus could respect that. In addition the abuse Severus now suspected happening in Harry's past was the reason for his emancipation that Severus couldn't tell Albus. It wasn't as much that he didn't want to tell the Headmaster or that he didn't want the man to know, but that he really didn't know what had happened to Harry himself. It made for a complicated topic that Severus wasn't ready to discuss with Albus. He was able to tell Albus that he had somehow convinced Harry agree to occlumency lessons with him.

Severus caught his breath as he realized that he was thinking of the child as Harry instead of Potter. Thank Merlin he hadn't said 'Harry' to Albus or the old man might have had a coronary. He leaned against the head rest of his bed, ignoring his sleep shirt next to him for the moment as he reviewed the past few days where he was at Potter manor. Now that he had some distance from the craziness there he could see the gradual transition he had made from Potter with a snarl to Harry with mild respect and something Severus recognized as irritable fondness that he displayed towards his own godson. Severus shook his head. He was simply tired.

As he meditated and then fell asleep he reminded himself to contact his godson. He hadn't heard from him in a few weeks and during the summer that could be a very bad thing.


	21. The Mind is a Portal

So I totally posted this two weeks ago before I went away and I went back on yesterday to see poof! its not freaken there! Grrrrr. Alright Chapter 21 Take 2!

Its been a while as usual, but I have a fun new chapter for you all! This one ends on a bit of a sad note and some of it I leave to your imagination. I do so love Severus and Harry drama! I also love the Original Seven, they are so much fun to write. I have written ahead to the end of the Camp and I can tell you that I do pick up the pace soon and the character analysis will give way to some more plot fun.

I want to welcome Cassandra30 and fifspice to the FOLD, she has just read the entire story and left me so many wonderful reviews for each chap! Special Review thanks to lyaser53, AspergianStoryteller, and Bookworm92 for the plot help ^_^

Enjoy Everybody!

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**The Mind is a Portal**

000

Saturday dawned bright and sunny and the sun greeted the hard working youths as they raced around the obstacle course at Potter Manor. Smarten took a deep breath as he stretched his legs. and kept pace with one of the twins and one of the triplets. The other two males were ahead of them by a few lengths. He knew Harry and Dennis were racing up ahead and Neville was doing his special run that Dudley had shown him behind him, but he didn't feel the need to either slow down or speed up, keeping pace with Henry. Or Caleb, he couldn't tell them apart any more then he could the weasley twins. In fact, until yesterday he hadn't ever seen either set of males without the other.

Still he glanced ahead of him as one of each set discussed the possibility of some muggle device called a mine. Why a hole in the earth was cause for a discussion about explosions was beyond Smarten. Next to him he was halfheartedly participating in a discussion about tracking spells. Cen had explained the concept of a 'homing' device the other day and he had remembered this one spell his sister had performed on him once where an annoying whistle followed him around for an hour. He was discussing the possible modifications with Gred.

Most of the group now called either twin Gred and Forge and the male triplets Cen(Ken) and Hal. Since only them and the triplet's third could ever keep any of them apart, it seemed to work. Smarten was one of the few people who knew that the four males could in fact tell each other apart. He decided it must be a twin thing. He wasn't going to complain. This was the first time he had someone to talk to about his prank ideas.

Being in Slytherin meant that you had to be even more sneaky when performing a prank. Smarten had had some good ones over the years, usually at bullies. The students had never traced one back to him and His Head of House had only done so once. Of course, he thought that if he was stupid enough to get caught laughing and watching from the shadows, he deserved to get caught. Professor Snape had given him a detention and then a talking to about sneaking around.

He ducked under an obstacle as he pointed out a flaw in their thinking. Sometimes they could get mildly carried away. He sighed, he had always known Gryffindors had little sense. That was why they need Slytherin ingenuity. Together they had perfected many of their inventions and come up with some new ones. They had also come up with some impressive weapons.

He lagged behind as he thought about that. He wasn't very comfortable with the weapons, though not for the same reason as his friends. His elder brother was a firm supporter of the Dark Lord and he knew his father at least agreed with him. His brother was stubborn enough to actually go out and actively participate in that madman's warmongering. He hoped he wasn't making weapons that could one day be aimed at his brother.

"Smartie-Pants?" Smarten looked up. Forge and Gred had started calling him that after he figured out the reason the spudzooka wasn't working. "You okay?" He looked at the Twin and the other three beyond him. He knew they didn't like the idea of a war. He also knew that he wanted to be on this side of the war if...when it happened. He didn't believe in the Dark Lord, even though he agreed with some of the ideals.

"After the fighting is done...even before we fight, can I join you guys in opening that Joke Shop?" He knew about it. The four of them looked at each other in confusion but eventually Hal nodded confidently. The others smiled and Gred turned back to him.

"Of course, we'll need a smartie pants like you in the business." Smarten felt a wide grin spread across his face as two arms slung across his shoulders in camaraderie. Although he had been friends with others since childhood, this was the first time he felt like he belonged with his friends. He knew his friends were finding other new friends in the other houses. It was his turn. He grinned and slapped them on the back.

"Come on, lets go see what they made us for breakfast!"

000

Hermione ducked as the pancake flew through the air. Thinking quickly she caught it with an Arresto Momento. Sighing slightly she turned to her partner in the kitchen for the morning. The red head was in the middle of arguing with his sister as everything he had already charmed flew about out of control. Hermione wasn't sure even the siblings knew what they were arguing about anymore. Shaking her head she started guiding pancakes to their correct destination, leave it to Ron to make cooking into a contest of wills between him and a red-headed female. Although Hermione didn't hold to stereotypes, Ginny was very much the stereotypical red-head; spunky, beautiful and intelligent...and stubborn. She thought that last was a red-head trait since the entire family was stubborn as a snowball in hell.

She had hoped that Ron would take this chance to get to know the world she grew up in a little bit, but he was as skeptical as before about anything muggle. His best friend didn't help matters either. Despite how close they were, Hermione knew that she was not a guy and thus Harry and Ron would always have something in common that she didn't. Truthfully she didn't want to be one of the guys with Ron. Of course, she knew him well enough to know that if he ever got hint of those feeling that he would turn red as a tomato and then run for the nearest hill.

She thought about the camp as she tried the pouring spell Eileen had taught them. Her studies had made excellent progress during the week. Talking to others who had similar electives but a year more advanced so she was learning a lot. Plus she was learning how her classmates saw the lessons. Harry and Ron had taken her aside with Neville and Susan and asked that she not just automatically correct everyone. Actually at first they were trying to be tactful about it and she had been so confused. Finally, Ron simply came out and said it. Susan explained how people wouldn't have the courage to talk if they thought they were always wrong, so even if she did know more specific information, unless they said something outright incorrect, to let it slide.

That got difficult during some of their discussions. History especially, she wanted to add some of the things she had noted in school, but they were reviewing history based on stories and legends the teens knew and her information wouldn't fit in with the discussion. She did find that she could participate by giving the Muggle version of the legend or time in history. Those discussions cleared up some confusion in muggle history.

She was also excited to learn how to fight. Even in muggle schools she had been a bit brainy and thus the target of a few bullies. Learning some of these fighting moves, in addition to being very useful in the war gave her pride in herself that she had been lacking somehow before.

Her parents were proud of her, too. That meant a lot to her. Growing up, they let her make her own mistakes and accidents to learn from. Whenever she learned something useful and applied it later she saw this really proud look on their face. She saw the look now as she slowly became more fluent in dodging and retaliating. In addition, they were fascinated by her studies as always but now they had a vast network of people to ask questions of. She was going to be sad when they left.

000

Draco and Luna were talking quietly to one side as they waited for Harry to come over to eat later that evening. Hermione was busy with her parents and Ron was still discussing something with Ginny so for once Harry didn't look terribly torn on who to sit near. Draco usually dealt with this by involving himself in an in depth talk with whoever he had sat next to and he knew Luna dealt with it by not sitting until after Harry had found a place to sit. He doubted Weasley had noticed, but Granger usually caught Harry's eye when he was looking around particularly befuddled and nodded, letting him know she would deal with Ron should he make a fuss. Draco was actually becoming rather accepting of the Muggleborn. She seemed perceptive for one of muggle blood and she did, in fact, care a great deal about Harry. He also had to admire her after the fist she had planted on him his third year too.

He glanced at Luna next to him. She was still a complete mystery. He had tried to form a opinion about her several times only for them to be completely blown away the next time he saw her. He finally stopped and simply retreated back to basics with figuring her out. Since she didn't fit into any group he understood he simply started collecting a group of things she did care about and used that to try an predict her behavior with limited success. He knew she was a Pureblood back at least two generations, if not more. Despite that she seemed very lax about propriety, the type of behavior he would expect of ignorant muggleborns, and yet she was perceptive and experienced enough to pick up any pureblood behavior. She was definitely a girl and yet though he thought she liked Harry, she didn't flirt or draw attention to herself around him or anything he knew girls did around the boy they liked.

One thing he thought he could predict was her support of Harry, and yet though she definitely always supported the Golden Boy, it was rarely in the way he expected, with better results then he expected. Several nights ago Harry had one of his nightmares and when Draco finally gave into his curiosity and concern for his friend he found them rolling on the floor laughing. He never would have thought he see Harry do that. She had stayed up with Harry again last night after a nightmare woke them all to Harry screaming.

Harry was very good at not screaming during nightmares, so the fact that he did so worried everyone. He had stared at everyone with wide eyes for but a moment before dashing out of the tent. A few moments later Misty had reappeared to tell them Harry was fine. They had been arguing about who would follow the boy at that point. Luna had found him and they had talked. Draco didn't know what about, but it had helped somehow. Harry had given him an abridged version of the nightmare and why it had awakened him. He was seeing through Slit-face's eyes. Draco had shuddered at that. To see what his body was doing, to feel the emotions going on in that insane head was enough to nearly make Draco lose his stomach. He could understand why Harry was upset.

000

Neville regarded the girls in mild fright. They looked like they were ready to eat him, and every other boy in the group. He glanced at Harry gratefully who snagged him and Luna before wandering over to the corner. The idea was one muggle born/raised in each group, preferably a girl. Hermione was working on Ron and was eyeing Draco and Susan, who in the spirit had snagged his elbow and was forcibly dragging him over. He glanced about to see further resistance from most of the males, even those from the muggle world. Some of the witches looked downright excited.

Tonight they were practicing muggle disguises. Since spells could be broken or you could lose concentration, this was much more effective. The Grangers and Eileen and Lady Cissy were assisting. Apparently Lady Cissy had used Muggle make-up before. Its very different from the beauty charms witches use. Neville cleared his head and tried to focus on what Eileen and Mr Granger were saying.

"First thing to do is to locate your distinctive features. What would some spot about you first in a crowd?" Neville nodded nervously understanding the logic behind what they were saying. Hide your distinctive feature and add a new distinctive feature. He looked over at Harry and did a double take. He knew it was Harry since he was still wearing Harry's shirt, but without the glasses and the scar covered up he looked ordinary. He darkened and straightened his hair and had done something to his lips to make them very noticeable. All in all, it didn't look like Harry.

He saw Hermione pull Draco into the seat and start fussing with him. The heir pointed out that his pale features were his most noticeable asset and then let her have at it. Draco had probably already figured he couldn't actually stop her, or any determined witch in this bunch. Neville sighed as he waited for Harry to be ready for him. Instead of wondering, and dreading, his own transformation, he looked around. Tomorrow they were going to do their own disguise after breakfast and wear it all day. Today was simply to give them practice. He could identify some people right away. The Twins, for example were simple. They were always together. Ron was also fairly simple, Hermione hadn't been able to completely cover his red hair and nose.

He knew the girl next to Harry, was Luna, having just watched Harry transform her. Luna's transformation was startling. Her blonde hair was in a tight braid and brown. Her normal high flush was in a much more common location on her cheeks and a stern look had replaced the gentle dreamy look on her face. The change was startling. Neville looked over at Susan as Hermione moved on to Draco's hair. Her auburn hair was now jet black and her freckles were gone, face pale. She had a pair of glasses on that suited the vampire look she was sporting now. A very well-done job there. Draco now looked like a straggly teen with proud eyes. He probably itched to brush out his now ragged brown hair, but Neville knew well that that would be met with irritation if not outright anger. Still, his delicately angular face was more rugged now, ruddy in some areas. He looked completely different, which was the point.

"Okay, you're done Nev." Neville's hair had been brushed back in mimicry of Draco's usual look. He was wearing nicer clothes then usual and his skin and lips were paler. In fact, Neville wondered if the idea hadn't been to turn him into Malfoy.

"Well?" He looked back up at Harry as he stood there waiting for his opinion.

"I look like a Malfoy." His cheerful comment made several people giggle for some around him, but Harry seem to accept this idea as a compliment. It was a good disguise for him, if he could pull off the acting it required. Just like Draco would need to dull down his proud gaze, Neville would need to stand up straighter. Otherwise their appearance would appear incongruent.

"You look good Neville." He smiled up at Hannah. She was definitely different, sporting a head of curls and slightly angular make-up. Sarah had done a wonderful job on her.

"Thanks Hannah. It feels kind of strange though." Hannah smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, but I think that's the point. I'm really glad I can spell my hair straight again." He had suspected the curls were a charm. Briefly he wondered what kind and then he caught sight of Hermione. Although Hermione's hair had always been curly, this was a complete friz that she had pulled into two hair ties off to the side. The result was actually rather frightening. She had lightened her hair and eyebrows and her cheeks looked different. She looked like a younger Professor Trelawney. Neville almost shuddered at the thought. Beside him Harry did shudder.

"Herms, you look positively terrifying." She smiled, which ruined the transformation.

"Thanks. I tried to think of the opposite of me and Professor Trelawney came to mind." Harry shook his head. Neville agreed. Yikes!

000

"No, Leave him alone! NO!" Neville lit his wand as Harry's screams woke him up. This was the third night in a row Harry hadn't slept through the night. He looked over and as expected Draco was already next to Harry shaking him. Ron was on the other side holding his lit wand up as well, calling Harry's name, and probably had been for the last few minutes. Neville was about to go get one of the adults when he saw Harry's flailing hands find his wand. Muttering a curse he was sure his grandmother would scold him for he leaped for Malfoy.

Since the blonde was the one shaking him, if anyone was going to get Harry's attention it was Draco, but with a wand and in the middle of a nightmare, that may no longer be a good thing. Neville felt the spell brush the tips of his hair as he tackled the pureblood to the ground. He didn't recognize the spell but Harry was simply screaming denials still so it was probably not something he wanted to land.

Neville saw Ron hit the deck too as Harry lashed his wand around. He didn't fire off anymore spells, but Ron wasn't taking any chances. Usually Harry's wand was under his bed both so he could find it fast and so he didn't accidentally find it during nightmares. Everyone knew Harry suffered from the nightmares nearly every night. When he couldn't wake up before they got too bad were the nights they truly worried about him.

Neville rose as he saw a flash of blonde hair and Luna and Hermione joined them. Hermione proceeded to do exactly what Draco had been doing only for Ron to yank her back when Harry fired off an Expeliarmus. Dimly, Neville remembered to thank Dudley for the dodging practice. None of them were getting hurt, but they couldn't wake Harry up.

Luna, who had been hanging back until this point suddenly crashed into Harry, sending them both tumbling off the bed. The room was completely silent, which was almost as effective as a stupefy on the occupants. Draco recovered first and wriggled out from under Neville and over to the other side of the bed to Harry and Luna.

The distressed boy was simply staring at Luna in confused shock, which Neville personally thought was a large improvement over the screaming nightmare from before. Harry glanced about frantically a moment before Neville grabbed Draco and pulled. Luna, recognizing the signs, backed away as Harry turned and threw up.

"Out, go on, shoo!" Neville glanced behind him as Eileen and Misty came in with Ginny. He was never happier to see the youngest Weasley before. Eileen left the shooing of people to the older students, who had taken up the cause and rushed to Harry's side with Misty. The House-elf banished the vomit immediately before handing Harry a steaming cup of something before popping out. Neville nodded to Hannah as she ducked out, pulling several others with her until the original seven were the only ones left.

Harry smelled the cup a moment before taking a sip, glancing at Eileen in question. The witch was checking him for temperature and generally just touching his face reassuringly.

"Yes, my son did make that. Before you ask, yes it is his creation." Harry looked reassured by this proclamation so Neville put it to one side for the moment, returning his focus to the teen in front of him. Harry drank the tea without hesitation after that reassurance. It did seem to help. Slowly the color returned to Harry's face and his breath slowed. Neville noticed that his eyes, normally a startling emerald, had paled considerably during this ordeal almost yellow and only now were darkening.

Harry looked around at his six closest friends. Ron and Hermione who had been with him through the last four years, Draco and Neville who shared his past and future and Luna and Susan who seemed to grasp his present and help him through it. The seven of them had founded and ran the FOLD. Ron and Draco had taken over the FOLD in the eyes of the group. Harry and Hermione had the reins from behind the curtains. Luna and Neville saw what they were accomplishing and what they still needed to accomplish and Susan recruited from all houses and ages.

The group was barely a month old and already Harry had seen his classmates forming ties. Dennis and Dudley had hit it off, Dudley taking the younger one under his wing. The twins and Triplets seemed to have become quite close to Smarten. Everyone was forming new friendships that they probably would have never considered without the FOLD. This group was important.

"There's something I need to tell you."

000

Severus wheezed as he crawled out of the fireplace. After more then 48 hours in that madman's presence he was ready to lose himself to sleep. Apparently not only did Crabbe Sr not get the artifact the Dark Lord wanted, since Severus got it first, but he found out that some other artifact was destroyed thanks to Malfoy. This had put him in a particularly foul mood. When he summoned Severus and Severus didn't have two of the potions he wanted, not that he had asked for them in the first place, he had demanded Severus remain to brew them, quickly. Unfortunately for Severus, the Dark Lord's potion abilities were somewhat lacking, meaning he had very little concept of exactly how long brewing actually takes. Needless to say Severus had been in quite a bit of pain for the majority of the last few days.

He gasped as he felt a rib snap. It had been cracked several hours earlier but now laying on it had finished the break and caused another to crack. He couldn't think. Slowly he forced himself to meditate and sink into his occlumency shields. Once the pain was far enough away he could think. Moving still wasn't much of an option. If he didn't report to Madam Pompfrey soon Albus would come, but that wasn't until morning, probably 7 am. Severus guessed it to be closer to 2 am.

Running through his list of options, he found them severely limited. He could probably perform one maybe two small magics, if that. No one knew he was here nor would know for maybe five hours, assuming the Head Master wasn't terribly busy. He hissed as he felt his broken rib poke his lung again. Suddenly he wished he had gone home to a wife like most of the other Death Eaters. None of them had been in the best of shape, but he was the only one who had stayed overnight with the weak and irritable Dark Lord. He needed medical help.

"Misty." The whisper was out before he could reconsider what he was about to do. He wasn't sure why Misty could apparate within the castle, but right now he didn't much care. A soft pop alerted him to the presence of one of the few lifeforms to ever see him so disabled. Misty didn't like him, but she had been incredibly helpful and knowledgeable at Potter Manor. Despite their enmity, her care of him had been exemplary. Another positive, Poppy knew her.

"Professor Snape is hurt again." He nearly smirked at her resolute dismay. She sounded very much a mother at her child who had tracked mud in the house.

"Yes, Professor Snape is hurt again!" Before he could continue she snapped her fingers and Severus found himself lifted to the couch.

"Misty will wake Madam Poppy." He sneered at air as she popped out only to return a minute later with the mildly drowsy Poppy Pompfrey. Poppy took one look at Severus and was next to him in an instant, completely awake.

"Misty, please retrieve my potion's kit." Misty popped out and returned with both the potion's kit and with another house elf.

"Misty is leaving Dobby to helps Madam Poppy. Misty is needing to be with Master Harry." That successfully got both adult's attention.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Severus nearly sat up before Poppy pushed him back down, continuing with her exam of him.

"Master Harry is dreaming the Dark Lord again. Master Harry is hurting people Master not want to hurt again. Master Harry is needing Misty." She was about to pop out when Severus stopped her.

"Wait, he is still dreaming he is the Dark Lord?" Misty froze a moment before nodding.

"Master Harry asks Misty not to worry Master's friends, but Master Harry is getting worse. Master Harry can no longer wake himself." She was wringing her hands together nervously. Severus ignored Poppy's confused glare as his mind raced. He had suspected a mental connection and the times when the boy slept would be the best time for the connection to open. He doubted the Dark Lord knew about yet, but the evil creature was insane, not stupid. He would figure it out eventually.

"On my shelf, the blue thin book." Misty hesitated a moment before retrieving the desired item. Severus opened to a page he knew by heart. He knew the entire book by heart. Placing a spare bit of parchment he kept in the book for such a purpose in the page he handed it back to Misty.

"If he follows the directions that should lessen the nightmares. Tell him lessons will start in ten days and I want this back then." Misty looked at the book and then at Severus again, but the man was wincing as Poppy pokes a particularly painful bone bruise and was no longer paying the House Elves any attention. Misty caught Dobby's nod and popped home. Dobby would come later when the professor was settled.

000

Harry settled further into the cushions. They had moved into the house after his proclamation. Now they were in one of the sitting rooms so that the others could go back to sleep. It was only 2:30 in the morning. Harry cradled the small wyvern in his hands. Spec had been sleeping at the head of his bed, but she had gotten hungry and went off to find something to eat. By the time she felt Harry's distress she was quite some distance away. Once she had returned she had curled up around Harry's wrist protectively and not let go. Like Harry's eyes, she had turned a yellow green with distress.

Next to him on the back of the couch sat Hedwig. Luna had gone to fetch her when they had moved and owl was watching Harry in a manner that very much resembled Spec's. She had already reassured the boy and herself of his lack of injury. He felt warm knowing his familiars were present. Eileen had settled herself in the chair behind his shoulder with Hermione and Susan next to her petting Crookshanks. Draco was at his feet at the other end of the couch stroking Sapphire and Neville was on the ground holding Trevor with Ron. Luna, who had brought in Hedwig, had lost her balance when placing the bird on the couch and ended up sitting on the couch when Harry practically fell onto it. As such she was directly behind him, snuggled between copious pillows as he was. They had thought to disentangle themselves, but Harry didn't want to move and Luna said something about Blasterworts and stayed put. Draco, Luna and Ron were all in contact with Harry and it helped him stay focused on the now.

"You guys know I have nightmares, right?" Harry's soft voice caught their attention. Ron was the first to speak.

"I think we caught that mate." Harry gave his best friend a tired grin. Trust Ron to lighten the mood a bit.

"What I haven't told you is what they are about." He received some odd looks. He waved his hand "Yes, some of them are about my uncle and some are about Slit face. But..." He got really quiet, he wasn't sure how exactly to explain this.

"My scar, I think its linked to him. Some sort of mental thing. Anyway, I think what I'm dreaming about some of these nights, its actually happening wherever Slitface is." He sighed as Spectra slithered up his arm to wrap herself around his neck in a protective gesture. She looked vaguely like a thick jeweled choker that way. Harry felt her magic and his muscles relaxed. "I think I can actually see in his mind."

By now he was worried many of them would faint. Draco, Eileen and Ron all looked quite pale. Harry nearly smirked as Sapphire berated him for upsetting her nestmate. Hermione and Susan were both holding each others hands tightly, probably to keep from squeezing Crookshanks terribly. They looked slightly thoughtful under their panicky expression. He couldn't see Luna, but he could guess that she held a serene, if not slightly sympathetic look, since he had already told her this. It was Neville surprised him though. Instead of turning white the boy turned quite red in anger.

"You have to watch what He does every night!" Harry nodded at Neville's furious question. He was a bit speechless, having never heard that particular tone from the timid teen. He noted that Trevor had been placed on his lap, but the toad was staying put for once, making soft sounds.

Neville's brows furrowed a bit as he seemed to rein in his temper. Harry had only seen Neville this intense twice before. Once in their first year when he stood up to the three of them and once in their third year when a group broke into the Herbology garden and damaged several Mandrakes. He saw Neville clench his fists a few times, probably calming himself down before he placed a gentle hand back on Trevor's back.

"How can we help?" Harry cocked his head in confusion. He wasn't asking for help. He simply thought they should know.

"Don't tell anyone." That response was automatic and necessary. He received nods all around, but Neville wasn't done.

"There must be something we can do to help." Harry simply looked at him bewildered. He didn't even know what was going on, how would he know what to do to help. It was Hermione who finally spoke.

"Cover for him." They all looked at the brunette in question. "Harry, these visions are become rather frequent and will probably continue, right?" Harry nodded. She turned back to everyone else. "We will need to cover for him then. Take notes, make excuses, cover for him when these visions get bad." Most of them were nodding.

"Yeah, we may not be able to help with the visions right now, but we can at least make sure you have less else to worry about." Harry felt a lump lode in his throat. He had the best friends.

"Thanks guys." They were nodding as Misty popped back into the room.

000

Ginny frowned into the fire. Even though it was 3 am on a Tuesday during Summer hols, the twenty odd group of students were wide awake. After Harry and the other seven had walked up to the house so they could go back to bed, they tried to fall asleep again. A few of them actually dozed a bit, but one by one, or in the twin's case two by two, they came outside to join the youngest Weasley by the fire she had started. She found the flames calming and was just staring into their leaping depths. At first she simply nodded at those who joined her, but soon enough she was simply staring at the fire, thinking. Her life had changed so much in the last month.

A slice of toast appeared in front of her nose, jolting her out of her thinking. She took it automatically from Smarten as Henry toasted another one. The other twins were passing around a tub of peanut butter and some jam quietly. It appeared none of them felt like sleeping. Briefly she took note of who was absent. She knew Justin would immediately support the group, but she wasn't terribly familiar with the rest of the absentees. They would have to talk though. She looked up as Dudley stood up.

"Get up." Many of them were staring at him now. A few had automatically risen at the command, for that was what it was. Dudley started nudging those who hadn't moved. "Oi, come on! Up I say!" More of them stood. "Start walking. Down to the pond. Go on!" He flapped his hands at those who were standing until they started moving. Slowly the herd migrated as he cajoled and demanded a response from everyone still sitting.

Several didn't feel like getting up, but his 'I don't care' response reminded them so much of their Potion's Professor that they didn't argue. He never got to Ginny as Marie got to her first.

"Come on Red. Up you get!" Ginny glared at the girl as she physically lifted Ginny onto her feet. "I know you want to stare at the fire, but trust us. We've been helping you guys for over a week now. Trust us on this. Start walking." Ginny was almost too dazed to argue. She simply kept replaying Harry's expression and exhaustion in her mind. Over and over like a portrait on repeat. She stumbled a bit on a tuft of grass she hadn't seen but Seamus caught her by the arm.

"You okay Red?" Although they all had code names, they weren't used terribly often. Ginny's however, doubled as a good nickname and thus she heard hers fairly often.

"My brother was right." She saw Dean lift his eyebrows in question as they flanked her. "When we first started this camp. He said 'Our parents war was becoming ours'. Harry was already in the midst of their war when he was a baby. How long is it going to take before they drag the rest of us into the war?" She glanced at Dean and Seamus as he sighed.

"They sure did leave us a mess to deal with."

"I guess we had better enter the war of our own accord." Ginny raised her eyebrow in question as they tromped up the slope to the pond. Dean flashed her a grin. "I'd rather enter on my own terms then be dragged in when's it most convenient for my enemy." Ginny looked at the lake where Dudley had the group doing stretches.

"We all need to be prepared." She looked at the group. The were slowly waking up and looking around more. The sad, dazed look was passing on many of them. She looked at Dean and Seamus seriously. "Much more prepared."

000

Harry blinked as Misty handed him a thin book. She had just returned and everyone was staring at her.

"Misty is told Master Harry should follow instructions on the marked page, Master Harry." Harry glanced at the book a moment before gently taking it before the poor creature's arm fell off. He opened the front cover to gasp and slam the book shut. This, of course, alarmed everyone else.

"Harry?"

"You okay, mate?" He nodded, he was just shocked. On the inside cover of the book was something he could hardly believe. He slowly opened the book again, to the bookmark and began to skim the contents. It was an advanced meditation that protected your sleeping mind from leglimency. Luna read the title aloud over his shoulder for the others benefit. He glanced at Hermione in question as she peered closer at the title and author.

"Its a good author. He also wrote the advanced Defense books the seventh years are using to learn protection spells." Harry gave her a smile, but she didn't know the half of it. Inside the front cover was a secret that made him happier. He would remember that inscription a while.

_Janurary 9th, 1975_  
><em>For Severus,<em>

_Nightmares, like bad odds, are not something to simply accept and endure, but to overcome. A well rounded person is strong of body, spirit, soul and mind. May this book help you in your studies to protect and strengthen your mind._

_Happy Birthday and Love you_  
><em>Lily<em>

What he didn't know was that only a few months later these two friends would never hold another civil conversation again. Only a few months later would Severus Snape make the choice that he would regret for the rest of his life. Only a few short months later would the wizard realize that this was the last birthday present he was to every get from Lily Evans.


	22. From Many Places Come Friends

It has been for freakin ever. No excuses, I was lazy. But nothing like a break up to light a fire under my butt. I actually have the next 2 chaps done also and they're getting proofed now that I'm all gung ho again. Hopefully it won't take a break up in the future.

Reviews; I have not been responding to them like I used to. Still my bad. I do read each and everyone one of them and everytime I get one another couple thousand words gets into this story. I just don't post the damn thing. Argh my motivation. I will try to not let that happen again.

**Harry Potter and The FOLD**

**From Many Places Come Friends**

Dudley chuckled as Harry stared at the group in surprise. He had never quite seen that look on Harry's face before. No scratch that, he had once, in a dingy, broken down old shack, in the middle of the ocean in a raging storm looked that way when a giant came calling to tell his cousin that he was a wizard. What Harry didn't know was what happened only a few hours earlier.

-flashback-

Ginny marched up in front of the group. The pre-dawn light gave them just enough to see by. Dudley gave her a measured look before nodding in encouragement. He could see she had something she needed to say. He led everyone into a set of stretches that they didn't need to focus on to let them listen.

"I'm a child." Many of them blinked at that. "I know I am a child. I have been a child my whole life." She had their attention by now. "Children are told what to do, how to act, what to think because they lack the ability and experience to figure it out for themselves." She looked at each of them. Most of them had stopped stretching by now and were watching her.

"I won't be a child anymore! I'm not going to be told what to think or do. I'm going to learn. I'm going to grow up, and I'll grow up right now because I have friends who are suffering. We all have friends who are suffering because the adults didn't grow up fast enough! That isn't going to happen to me! This isn't going to happen to my kids! I won't let it!" Dudley saw a gradual change come over the faces that were present. They went from weary and fearful to proud and determined. He saw them stand up straighter and look sharper.

"I'm not going to simply be good at Defense, I'm going to be the best! And not just at Defense. I want to learn strategy! When I get the chance to defend my future and my friends in this war I want to be the best I could possibly be!" The young teens watched her as she smiled.

"Anyone want to take my challenge?"

-end flashback-

After that rousing speech the group had dove into the workout with renewed vigor. Then an hour later Dudley had sent them off to bed for a nap. The exercise had the desired effect of letting them get 2 more hours of sleep before they all woke up, raring to go. When the four absentees arrived the group talked to them for a while and then there were a lot of calls home. The entire group was staying the rest of the three weeks. It took some convincing for some parents, but many were simply glad for a break from their teens during summer hols. By the time Bill arrived for the wards training, nearly the entire FOLD was staying until the following Saturday.

000

Bill leaned back as he stretched himself. The students had worn him out. They had paid rapt attention as he explained the basics of wards and protection circles and then some practice. They were still asking questions over lunch made by Malfoy and Bones. He had eyed the food the blonde had given him with wary curiosity, but he saw everyone else, including his own brothers, dive into the food without a second thought, he relented and even enjoyed the lunch. All through the meal he was answering questions about wards and protections. Even as he did this he heard several people discuss things that he had mentioned in one group and not the other. They had divided into thirds, thankfully. Ten was much easier then thirty-odd teens.

He perked up a bit when he heard Ron's voice discussing a particular ward he had mentioned that involved a bit of hair. He was actually discussing it with Hermione, a sixth year and a Slytherin named Twiggs. Ron was discussing the placement to the best advantage in a room and Twiggs was giving some very good input as Hermione, a girl Bill had never thought would actually learn something serious from his youngest brother, listened intently. He was very impressed. he turned to the famous boy next to him.

"Harry, you are amazing." Harry stopped in his cutting of his sandwich to stare at Bill in utter confusion. The Weasley grinned. He gestured around him. "You have gathered thirty of your classmates and gotten them to take learning seriously. They aren't talking about Quidditch. They are seriously discussing their lessons." Harry was shaking his head emphatically now.

"Blame Ron. He's the one who gave them the speech last week." Bill shook his head.

"That's just it. First of all you somehow got my youngest brother serious. That in and of itself would be an amazing feat. But I know Ron. People wouldn't believe he was serious about something like this normally. But with you behind him, he's actually influencing them. They're starting to listen to him without you."

"Bill, it really isn't me." Harry huffed in annoyance. "I'm not some great hero everyone thinks I am. Dumbledore, he's the hero, not me." Bill looked at him thoughtfully.

"The crowd does love Albus Dumbledore. And they will eventually rally around Ron and Malfoy as well. But that doesn't change you." He glanced over at Eileen and Susan who were talking with Neville. "Hero's are people who rise to the occasion and then quietly slip away." His low murmur didn't go past Harry's ears.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of my brother and grateful to Dumbledore, but hero's aren't born from a past of rainbows. They are created in Darkness because the rest of us desperately need someone to light the way." Bill looked at Harry full on now, utterly serious.

"Regardless of the public's fickle position, You, Harry Potter, are a hero."

000

Cissy placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as they exited the floo system. She knew he hated his lack of coordination after a floo trip. Besides he was still reeling from something Bill Weasley had told him. Cissy didn't know what, only that whatever it was, it had captured all of the teen's attention.

Harry shook his head. He needed to focus. He was meeting some of the people in Knockturn Alley and so he needed his wits. This should be the only time he was showing his face as the backer of this project and only to certain people. He looked around the room, picking out some of the people from Cissy's description. In one corner a quartet stood, the two adults should be Stan and Victoria. He also identified Granyte. He didn't recognize the others.

"Hello everyone." He let Cissy get their attention, taking the moment to regard their reaction to him. Surprise colored most of their faces, surprise, and suspicion. "I would like to introduce Lord Harry Potter, the financial backer for this project. Please remember that this information is not to be shared as per your oaths." They had asked them to swear not to share this information with anyone not part of the project. It should slow the spread of the information. Harry was under no illusion that eventually the public would find out about this, but he would rather it be later then sooner. He stepped forward as they came to introduce themselves.

"Paddy Muldenny, My Lord. Of the little folk." He shook the leprechaun's hand rather firmly and was encouraged by the hearty smile on the man's face.

"Robert Rubeyes, It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lord Perevell. Thank you for this opportunity." Harry nodded at the man. His 1/2 giant wife and their son were working the cauldron shop.

"Nirvo Gyetti, Lord Potter." The Voodoo master was running his store with his werewolf wife and step daughter. His sister's family was running the restaurant.

"Penny Firestar, My Lord. It is most gracious of you to come." The Veela dipped into a low curtsy. Harry consciously forced his eyes to stay put on her face as he gave her a bow that was the male version of her curtsy.

He knelt in front of Granyte and gave her the traditional Gargoyole salute Cissy had taught him. He was relieved to hear Granyte chuckle and ruffle his hair. He had actually already met her, but this was their official meeting. He met her when her roost first moved into the alley. He turned to Stan and Victoria. They and their companions were the last of the group.

"I am Victoria Aldritch." He took her hand in his. Victoria was the head of the werewolf pack that was moving into the alley. She gestured to the girl behind her. A dusty blonde about his age with bright blue eyes and a bit of a stubborn look to her. "This is Verity, my daughter and successor to the Werewolf pack you have agreed to house."

"It is very good to meet you both." He turned as Stan let his companion, a young girl slightly older then Harry come forward. Her curly hair was wild around her pale skin.

"I am Anya Volodya. This my father Stan. We lead the Vampire clan in these parts." Harry nodded to her, taking her hand briefly and nodding to Stan. He didn't know it, but Stan's estimation of Harry had risen steadily in these introductions. The teen had greeted every person, if not in their own traditions then with the utmost respect in British tradition. He was very impressed when not only was Harry not afraid of the Werewolves, but didn't seem to notice the icy feel of his daughter's hand and didn't seem to miss a beat when Stan didn't come forward.

Now he was intrigued.

000

Draco muttered to himself as he tried once again to look properly un-pureblood-ish. They had decided to put on their disguises after lunch. Not the disguises they had come up with together, but their own disguises. They each wanted to have two or three that they could draw from. They were going to pick their favorite and they were all going on a field trip at the end of the summer. Draco had felt a bit cold at the thought, but Harry assured him that unless they could be certain they were all safe they were not going. Hermione had backed that notion up so Draco felt that his concerns about safety were at least being addressed.

He looked in the mirror. First he had to fool the Grangers. That was the easiest since they had only known the group a week. Basically, was he recognizable to a stranger. That was the fist hurdle. Draco was confident he would pass that one.

Next was Eileen. She had gotten to know each of them as the camp had progressed and was much more familiar with them, especially the original seven. She would be tougher.

Finally they would try to fool each other. They had set it up so that three rooms were in order. If you made past one room you could go into the next, the adults weren't going to guess unless they actually knew. Once they were in the parlor they would grab a piece of parchment and a sticker with a number on it. They had an hour to write down the name of everyone who entered next to their number after the last person entered.

Draco growled. Of course this wouldn't work unless he could look properly un-pureblood-ish!

000

Harry sat with the others at a table. To one side he had Cissy and to the other was Stan. He half thought that had been on purpose.

"Lord Potter has come to discuss any questions you have and your child's desire to attend Hogwarts." There was a bit of excitement at that last note.

"Lady Cissa, Does this mean that our children can in fact attend Hogwarts this year?" Cissy smiled slightly.

"Yes, Robert. With some restrictions and conditions, the governor's of Hogwarts have allowed your children to attend during this next school year. I will let my lord explain further." She sat, handing the floor over to Harry effectively.

"The Board of Governor's voted last Friday to allow children with the heritage including Vampire, Lycanthropy, Veela, VooDoo and Giants. There are conditions that must be maintained. Any child with vampirism must refrain from drinking the blood of any person on Hogwarts ground without supervision by Madam Pompfrey. In addition they must have a weekly check-up with the mediwitch to ensure that they are adhereing to this policy and that they are not suffering because of it. Any child of Veela heritage is not to be alone in a room with a male under the age of 17 with adult supervision. Any child with Lycanthropy would be magically locked in a room each night of the full moon. The room will be large, but completely enclosed, probably in the dungeons, and they have the option of taking Wolfsbane potion. Any child with Giantism should they get into any fights, if brute physical force, as opposed to magic, is used the Giant child is expelled immediately. If they only fought with Magic, they will be punished as any other student. In addition only the Mediwitch, Headmaster and Heads of House will be informed of the child's heritage. It will be at the child discretion to reveal to other parties. The Care of Magical Creatures professor will be told, if he doesn't guess outright, since he will probably notice anyway." The room had remained blessedly silent throughout Harry's recitation. He could see most of them looking thoughtful.

"How will we know this Mediwitch will look after our children?" He nodded to Victoria.

"Madam Pompfrey has volunteered to spend several weeks here this summer to learn from each of you." Vistoria looked thoughtful, but Verity was the one who continued.

"What if she doesn't like us or we don't like her?" Harry grinned mildly.

"She already is looking forward to this, however you do not need to decide until the beginning of July. Professor McGonagall requires a list of all students who are attending by then for administration purposes."

"How will they be placed in their classes?"

"Any transfer student takes a quick exam when they apply. It will be used to place your children. They will be sorted into their houses with the first years." He hadn't actually known that. There had only been two transfers since he started at Hogwarts. He was seeing nods of approval from around the table when Stan spoke up for the first time.

"Who will be their contact should something go wrong if you are not publicly supporting this?" Harry looked over at him. _Smart Vampire, got it_.

"In general, Lady Cissa is your contact regardless. At Hogwarts, the students in Gryffindor will work with me, the students in Hufflepuff will contact Susan Bones, the students in Ravenclaw will contact Luna Lovegood and the students in Slytherin will contact Draco Malfoy. Any of these four can contact Lady Cissa at any time discreetly. Publicly the heads of house are your contacts as with all students." Stan regarded him with intense scrutiny. Harry had the sudden feeling he were but a butterfly pinned to a cloth that Stan looked at through a microscope.

"Will the parents be welcome there?" Harry withheld a shrug with difficulty, he was getting tired.

"As any other parent, provided you follow the same conditions as your children." Stan nodded followed by Victoria. Anya stood.

"Thank you, we will inform you of our decision within the month." Harry nodded.

"In addition, I am here to extend an invitation for those who would like to come to Hogwarts to come and visit me at a Manor tomorrow. I have several students of Hogwarts over so it would be a chance for them to meet some of their potential classmates early on." The original seven had talked about this. Of the students, they were the only ones told partially because Harry had needed someone to bounce ideas off of, partially because they already had known his plan for Knockturn alley and would have figured it out immediately. "Only a few of the student visiting are aware of this project and look forward to meeting you."

He saw Stan and Victoria glance at each other. They seemed to be communicating almost telepathically, which could be, since Harry knew very little about either.

"May some of the parents join you?" Harry curbed his surprise quickly.

"Of course." He had purposefully not specified which Manor they were all going to, since he didn't want anyone knowing his living situation just yet. Hopefully his emancipation wouldn't become public knowledge until after the start of the next semester. He wasn't ready to have to guard the manor against Death Eaters just yet.

000

Harry stretched his back a moment before trying the healing spell again. Eileen had started teaching them some basic healing spells after dinner. Harry had already announced that they would all be going on a field trip the next day to a different Manor and meet some transfer students. The rest of their meeting had consisted of scheduling and some minor details about the Alley project, including meeting the humans who had been living there all ready. All in all, Harry returned only half hour later then he had intended. The other students were starting to get used to heirs needing to head elsewhere randomly. Neville had also been recalled by his grandmother for a meeting on Friday so he was leaving the next evening after Annabel left. The only heir not being summoned home was Draco and by this point most of them had guessed he had separated from his father and knew better then to tell anyone where he was.

At first Harry wasn't sure what to say about Draco and Cissy, or even Eileen. One word said in the wrong ear and they could have trouble, but the group had accepted their need for 'privacy' quite well and even the Slytherin members had promised not to mention it to their head of house. Twiggs had really surprised Draco on that. Harry had caught the look of confused relief on the blonde's face when the other three of his house supported him. Privately, Harry heard Twiggs explain it to Draco. He rather thought Twiggs had known he was there, but he had liked what was said.

"Slytherin's stand by their own. You are ours. If saying something to another Slytherin endangers you then we won't say anything to another Slytherin."

Harry had smiled at that. Slytherin didn't teach to side only with Slytherins. It taught loyalty to those fighting the same fight. He had been startled when Twiggs nodded in his direction with a smirk that would have definitely made their head of house proud. Silently he promised to meet up with Twiggs to discuss other Slytherins who would fight with them.

000

Neville hid a small smile as they stopped for lunch early. No one could concentrate. Madam Pompfrey was coming with Annabel and they were going to one of Harry's other manors. This one had extensive greenhouses that the house elves had been keeping up on their own for a generation. There was a Quidditch field bordered by a small pond that Harry warned them might have some creatures currently living in it. They were also expecting a groups of twenty odd transfer students. Only a few of them knew that these twenty odd were in fact from Knockturn Alley and not entirely human. Neville agreed with Luna that it would be fine. As Hermione pointed out, they were nowhere near the full moon, happening the first few days of the camp last week, and the field was shaded by a large group of trees so the vampires could stay out of the sun. Besides they weren't staying past sunset.

The teen ducked under the flying plates to grab some rolls before deserting the kitchen for safer ground. Ginny was an excellent teacher for the most part, but when people are excited they are naturally a bit harder to teach. Still, he suspected that they would eventually have something for a meal, if not from Smarten and Gred then from Mags. The motherly elf had quickly become a favorite of the entire group, popping in with snacks when she suspected someone of not eating enough. She reminded Neville of Heather, the House elf in charge of the Longbottom kitchen, when his grandmother wasn't personally. Augusta Longbottom was a Pureblood Matriarch in every way except when it came to her love of cooking. Unfortunately for Neville and his uncle, her cuisine was sometimes less then successful.

Hannah waved him over as he dodged the latest twinvention. The Weasley Twins, the Male Triplets and Smarten had taken to each other like Mandrakes to Plant Rock n Roll. Hal had told them about something called a cherry bomb and they had taken the idea to an extreme. No one bit into any apple without extreme caution right now as the last one Seamus bit into exploded red slime all over him and Ginny, Dean and Anthony nearby. Ginny had of course chased the twins around the group several times before giving in to the laughter the entire group was participating in. Even Anthony and Twiggs were laughing too hard to clean the slime off of Anthony.

Neville headed towards a table. His mind was still on the fact that he had dodged the flying top hat. Why there was a top hat on the patio and why it was flying was explained by simply noticing the four inventors trailing after it talking excitedly (Gred was in the kitchen still). Neville was more preoccupied with the fact that he had dodged it.

Early on Dudley had taken him aside and told him quite bluntly that he was slow, physically. He wasn't being mean, for the first time in Neville's life, but realistic. He told Neville that he himself had been even larger when he had started getting in shape, now he was all muscle. He gave Neville different exercises in the morning and asked him to run through them in the evening as well. Neville had kept it up faithfully, even drawing supporters who joined him in his evening run. Dennis had been encouraged to join by Dudley so he and sometimes his brother would join Neville often. Many others had joined periodically as well. The Quidditch players were already in shape so this was no big deal for them. Alicia told them that compared to what Wood had them do, Dudley's warm ups were easy. Harry confirmed it when Dudley asked and now the Quidditch players had a more difficult warm up, much to most of the groups amusement. Eventually other members of the group tried to keep up with the team and soon the entire Fold was pushing itself further then they thought possible.

Then the dodging and fighting exercises. Dudley had taught them eight basic strikes. He told them that those strikes and their blocks were all they were going to need and all he planned to teach them. If they wanted more they would have to go to Amelia herself. Neville had been too exhausted at the time to even think about complaining. He didn't need _more_ to do just yet. Dudley had just started drilling them on the strikes and blocks. He was going to have them continue this for the next few days until they could consistently do both with the dummies he had made with the help of the Twins and Eileen. At first some of the group had balked, but after something Ginny had said a few nights ago, everyone had a new sense of vigor. Some were even passing Harry on the enthusiasm meter.

Speaking of Harry, the teen was talking with Cissy, probably about this afternoon, with Luna and Draco listening attentively. They had a lot of coordinating to do in the next twenty minutes to prevent people from arriving at the manor at the same moment. Floos could only handle so much traffic at any given moment. Neville was looking forward to this. When he and Harry had gone through Harry's inheritance and audits before the end of the semester, Harry had pointed out a few building he wanted to visit even if they weren't part of the Potter Inheritance. Generally he wanted to leave the Merlin inheritance alone for now and focus on one family line at a time. This was Merlin's manor built for his lover, Nimue. She had been a lover of gardens and Merlin had spared no magic on this cottage and lands. Harry had told him that the wards had needed very little when he had inherited and the House elves were completely self-sufficient. Neville just couldn't believe he was going to see Merlin's garden

000

It didn't take long for the FOLD to make it to Greenery Manor. Within a few minutes the group was all present and divided into groups of their own. One group had started a dodge ball game with the balls they had brought, Harry thought personally that the Knockturn Alley group would enjoy that. Another group had followed Hermione to the Library and the five of them were deep in discussion about Charms. A third group followed the Longbottom Heir to the massive Greenhouses that made up so much of this manor and were exploring. The rest of the group, save Harry, Draco, Susan and Luna were at the pond swimming. Eileen had backed out of this venture, but Slice had come along and was keeping as eye on the swimmers.

The four of them were there to meet the group with Cissy. She was going to interact mainly with the adults for the duration of the visit. The original seven had met up to discuss this a bit and they decided the four who would be the contacts at Hogwarts should meet them at the floo. Hermione was in the Library to welcome the newcomers and Neville was in the Greenhouse. Ron was swimming and Dudley said he and Marie would welcome anyone who joined the dodgeball game. Misty was on hand to meet everyone but then she was coordination with Plum in the kitchen.

The first person through was Stan. Harry had guessed from his meeting and Cissy's reports of the man, that he was the protective person of the group. The taller vampire had glanced around before nodding to his host as Harry came forward to welcome him. Poking his head back through the floo, he called the others to join him and in sets of three, two dozen more joined him.

"If we could all move into the living room?" They all happily followed Cissy's request out of the crowded room. She had used sonorus to be heard as the group was chatting and looking around curiously. Once in the room, they formed a bit of a half circle around Harry and his friends. Cissy's subtle nudge was slightly necessary for Harry to realize it was his turn to talk. He hated this kind of thing even if he did have it memorized.

"Everyone," He waved until they quieted down a bit. He had wondered several times at inviting this many people over at once, but it had been pointed out that it was easier since they would feel more comfortable with each other around. "First Welcome to Greenery Manor. For those of you I haven't met yet, my name is Harry. The students who are joining us at Hogwarts can use me as a contact in the school and in Gryffindor. Next to me is Luna in Ravenclaw, Susan in Hufflepuff, and Draco in Slytherin. They have all volunteered to be contacts within their houses and the school. Of course you all have met Lady Cissa as your legal contact. Today there are more then thirty current students of Hogwarts visiting who would like to meet you. We have a group already in the library discussing Charms of some sort. Some people have gone to the pond to swim and some are in the field playing dodgeball. Also, these grounds have extensive greenhouses that some of us have begun exploring. Madam Pompfrey is also visiting to arrange a time for her to come to Knockturn alley to meet everyone. You can meet her in the greenhouses, where I believe she is collecting some herbs."

"If you have any questions ask any of us. Luna is heading to the Greenhouse, Draco is heading to the Library, and Susan is heading to the pond near the field. I will join you in the field when I have answered any questions here. Please try to have fun." He had rehearsed that speech a few times, but it still sounded pretty good all things considered. He knew that it wouldn't go quite that simply, but it was a nice thought. At first no one seemed to want to move. Draco had warned him to focus on a leader of their group and try to invite them to say something. He had located Verity and Anya already and was currently focused on Verity, who predictably came forward.

"So we just go wherever?" Harry nodded.

"Try not to breech any wards, but yeah. Go wherever. Kitchen is open, oh, just call Misty or Plum here." Drat, he had forgotten that part. Verity glanced at Anya and one other before grinning, showing a bit of fang and then Anya sauntering over to Draco.

"So, you're a Malfoy, huh?" Draco gave her a smooth smile and just started walking as the vampire placed an arm in his. Several others followed her, chatting about the different things they saw as they went. Another boy was the first to walk over to Luna as he stepped forward.

"We will head to the Greenhouse if anyone wants to come." The youth introduced himself as Jacob. By the time Luna and Susan led the way out of the room, Harry was left with the adults and four more his own age. Verity came forward first.

"Its good to see you again, Harry. I wanted to introduce a few of us and we wanted to speak with Madam Pompfrey." Harry nodded and after glancing at the adults to see if they had any questions, he started out towards the green houses where he knew the mediwitch was fulfilling several requests from her potion's master since she had said she was going to have access to several impressive greenhouses today.

"So, you are a Lion. I guess that makes sense." Harry glanced at the human werewolf as she flashed him a toothy smile.

"Really? How so?" She shrugged her slender shoulders.

"Standing up to the entire wizarding world isn't brave in your mind?" Harry grinned slightly.

"That or stupid." He heard one of the teens behind him chuckle as she seemed to relax with a smirk.

"That also seems to be a Gryffindor trait." Harry grinned at her wryly.

"I think you're going to be in Slytherin." She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

000

Draco was exhausted by the time he entered the library. Anya had been discussing family history. When she said history, it wasn't his parents or grandparents, but history history, back a century or two history. Draco hadn't reviewed that since he was ten. Luckily his father had drilled it into his head so he was able to drag much of it from memory. Nonetheless, he was relieved when they reached the library and he could take a break for introductions.

A tall boy, Dan, sit down immediately and started adding to the previous discussion about charms. At 7' 2" the boy was probably the half-giant Harry had mentioned. The others surrounded the table and the group welcomed them instantly once they proved to have a grasp of the charms they were talking about. Draco watched with some amusement before Anya got his attention.

"Dan will keep an eye on things here. Come, I would like to meet this mediwitch and learn more about Hogwarts from you." Draco nodded and motioned for her to proceed him back out into the hallway. He was relaxing around her. She automatically fell into the genteel behavior he had been raised with and he found that far from being a nuisance, it was relaxing to fall back on the long practiced traditions. The FOLD were good friends and he was glad he had them, but sometimes he felt like a foreigner there. Only two or three of them would be even aware of the traditions he was raised with and none had exhibited any inclination to follow them.

He led her down the hall towards the green house as she turned the conversation to Draco's view of the current political structure going on in the wizarding world right now. That was a topic he was very comfortable talking about.

000

Harry nodded to Verity as he led two other students towards the field. He had introduce Verity to the Mediwitch and both had immediately started asking each other questions about Werewolves. He decided to lead two of the other three down to the field where they might still be playing dodgeball. Verity had already introduced them to Poppy.

Verity waited until the others were out of earshot and sight before turning back to the matron.

"Why do you want to help us?" Her question was serious and her gaze was steady. Poppy smiled softly as she sat on her chair.

"Because you deserve this chance." Verity held her gaze a bit longer, sniffing discreetly before coming to the conclusion the woman wasn't lying.

"Like Harry said, my name is Verity. I will be the leader of the pack you will be helping at Hogwarts." Poppy looked at her curiously.

"Does that mean only the werewolves or of all those from the alley?" Verity shook her head.

"Only the werewolves. Anya will stop by later. She is the leader of the brethren at Hogwarts. She'll discuss their needs." Poppy nodded. She knew from Cissy that this was their way and if she wanted their trust she had to work with them. "What do you want to know?" Poppy gave her a level look, switching internally from a motherly matron to a professional mediwitch in an instant.

"Not want, need. There are some things I need to be aware of. First, do any of you want to use wolfsbane?" Verity scrunched her nose in distaste.

"No. If we must for an emergency reason we will, but we do not wish to use the current wolfsbane, no." Poppy frowned in curiosity but, let it go for another time.

"What is your normal activity for the nights you transform, and why?" Verity crouched down as she thought back a week.

"Generally we like to be in the woods, a covered pen is our favorite. I understand we will be in a dungeon room at Hogwarts. The doors and walls must be locked and shielded magically from the outside. The lock must engage when we close the door just in case something comes up and we need to move quickly. The room must have a window so we can see the moon herself." Verity looked at Poppy as the witch nodded, writing on her parchment. "Usually we like to be in the cage an hour before moonrise. That's important, we change when the moon rises, not the sun setting. If the moon rises at noon, we change at noon." Poppy nodded seriously.

"I understand." Verity nodded before continuing.

"The actual change, if done like this, is fairly tame. The more rushed and anxious we are the more violent the change and we can break through stone if there are enough of us and we have enough time and anxiety. Once we change usually we hunt and play, maybe sleep. Add some blankets and pillows, maybe a few stuffed toys to the room. We will change back as the moon sets 9 hours later. Do not open the door until you came hear a clear response to a question. We should come up with a word that the wolf can't pronounce as the code word." Poppy continued writing.

"Will you want to come directly to the infirmary or would it be simpler for me to come to you in the mornings?" Verity cocked her head in confusion. Poppy withheld a giggle, she looked rather like a puppy doing that. "For the scratches."

"What scratches?" Poppy stopped writing as she looked up at the girl.

"I will treat any injury you accrue during the school year. Would you prefer I do that in the room or in the infirmary?" Verity shrugged, still befuddled.

"If we have an injury we will come to you. Mostly we will simply wish to eat, transforming is hard work and its magically and physically exhausting." The mediwitch looked at the teen in front of her for some sort of avoidance, but the girl was genuinely confused as to why Poppy would need to see them following the transformation.

"regardless I want to see each of you the morning after your first transformation at school, just to be safe." Verity nodded.

"Very well. I will be present as well." Poppy raised eyebrow caught her attention. "They know I am the head bitch. They will find me comforting. Always come find me if they are too upset or angry to be reasoned with. They won't recognize anyone else as safe at first. You can also talk to Janet or Greta if I'm not available."

"Girls?" Verity nodded with a toothy grin.

"Werewolves are Matriarchal."

000

Harry sat in the shade off to one side as he watched everyone around him. He needed a break from all the noise, truly. He had introduced everyone he could and now he was waiting to see if anyone formed any friendships. He had already had a long talk with Yvonne about how different England is, apparently Africa is much drier and has more sun. When they had arrived at the field they had been surrounded. Marie seemed to grasp that Harry wanted to duck out so she and Dudley distracted everyone. People were starting to pair off anyway.

Yvonne found a kindred spirit in Katie, Alicia and Angela and they were all laughing about make-up and boys. Cleon had apparently finally decided his siblings would survive without him and had started flirting with Alicia much to Dean's annoyance. The girls seemed to find it quite funny though. Dennis had taken Cleon's siblings under his wing along with Anya's sister Annette and they seemed to be deep in discussion about muggles. Ginny, Sarah, Marilyn and Seamus, when he wasn't laughing at Dean, had started a conversation with Theo and Saric about different house spells.

Misty had told him when she popped by with a snack that the library group was still discussing charms and getting along splendidly. In the greenhouse Verity's twin, Jacob had started an in depth conversation with Neville and Justin about fertilizer and Luna was discussing her father's work with two of the Alin kids. He felt quite proud.

000

"Werewolves are matriarchal?" Verity nodded, still grinning wolfishly. She couldn't help it, the matron looked so stunned. And amused.

"Bitches have the pups, bitches raise the pups, and bitches choose the mates. Basically the bitches run the show." She shrugged. "Its instinctive. When we are transformed it is natural. That has played over into our human lives as well."

"Isn't Janet part of your pack? I believe she's older then you are so...?"

"Why me?" Poppy nodded. Verity opened her mouth a moment before closing it, looking at Poppy in thought.

"You really do want to know, don't you?" Poppy gave her a confused look.

"Of course I would like to know. Why else would I ask the question?" Her tone was as honestly curious as her previous questions. Verity marveled at the complete lack of a condescending tone in her voice. She smiled widely, showing off her full mouth of teeth.

"You have no idea. Any way, Janet is older then me, but I've fallen into the roll more. My wolf is more dominant then hers. She will still dominate over any male in our pack, but not over me or even Greta. She simply isn't dominant." Poppy blinked at her a moment before they both were distracted by a shout at the end of the greenhouse.

Abstractly, Poppy noticed Verity ran bent over, with her hands close to the ground like a second set of paws. She wondered at the clear differences in this child then in Remus Lupin. Remus had always hated his transformations and the feeling seemed to be mutual, yet this girl spoke of them with acceptance, even mild fondness, as if she sometimes missed being that furry creature.

Verity had immediately found her twin and noticed that he was of course right next to the problem. Grabbing his shoulder and that of the boy next to him, she leaped backward, clear of the sparking that was dancing around the pot. The other teen gripped her arm as she moved to return to the scene.

"Where are you going?"

"We need to stop that!"

"Water! They need water!" She only barely glanced at the teen as she nodded and leaped back towards the remaining four teens. Glancing up, she noted the watering spells and sent her magic up to activate the ones directly above them. She had just managed to grab the younger two and followed the other retreating teens when they all were soaked by the water. At least the sparks stopped and the plant ceased its hostile intent.

Setting the two down she found her arms windmilling as she struggled to maintain her balance and not fall on top of them. A large hand was what saved her from that fate, pulling her gently back to her feet. She looked over at the thoroughly wet teen as he smiled at her.

"Thanks!" Verity smiled back, nodding.

"Sure, I'm Verity!"

"Neville!" Still shouting to be heard over the water.

"Let's get out of here to dry off!" He was gesturing towards the far end of the green house.

"Sure!" They helped the others, including Poppy up and together the bedragged bunch tramped down to the fireplace at the end of the greenhouse. Only Jacob, who was always very much in tune with his twin, noticed the interesting look Verity was giving the Longbottom Heir.

000

Severus gritted his teeth as he sat in front of the potion he was making for the more insane of his masters. It had to simmer for eighteen minutes and he didn't feel good enough to get up from his stool. Poppy had healed him, but he was still incredibly sore from a few days earlier. Instead he sat on the stool and decided to write to his godson. He was starting to get worried about him. Usually Draco would have visited by now. Surely Lucius wasn't keeping him home the entire summer until the Dark Lord called him. He shuddered at that. He had played a delicate game of both supporting the Dark Lord in Draco's eyes and encouraging the traits in Draco that would cause him to rebel against that very teaching. Usually a month into the summer and Draco would already be here a few times to escape his father's dark side. Never for long of course. Once the teen had figured out that his mother tried to bare the brunt of the danger, he rarely left his mother alone with his father if he could help it.

_Draco,_

_How is your summer going? Have you completed your homework yet? You are welcome to visit when you have the time. The blistlethwort is in bloom if you are interested. My regards to your father._

_Severus_

He re-read it. It looked appropriately proper. He had learned pureblood manners the hard way, but he had learned them, if only for his godson's sake. Sometimes he wished he could react to his godson, the closest person to a son he would probably ever have, the same way his mother reacted to him. With an obvious sign of support and care. For being one of the few people on the planet Severus cared for personally, he had shown the feeling distressingly little by now. He sighed as he handed the missive to his owl, a black fierce creature that suited him fine. He must admit, for an annoying Gryffindor, Minerva gave very good presents.

000

Hermione was laughing with everyone else as the two sets of twins ran around. They were all being chased by something they called the Robe Gremlins. They had succeeded in getting the little pinchers to follow someone around and twist up their robes, causing no end of trouble, the had even succeeded in getting them to do so for an extended amount of time with dodging in there. They could not seem to get them to stop.

Danny was supporting Hermione and one of the Alin girls as they all laughed. The half giant was kneeling he was so merry. The twins were both running away from the creatures chasing them and trying to stop the creatures chasing the other two. Hermione noted that Smarten had wisely stayed out of this round of testing. She couldn't help but think there was some advantage to the Slytherin logic.

She chuckled as she got herself further under control and looked around. Harry, Luna, Nadya Alin, Anya Volodya, Draco and Susan were over on the other side of the field. Harry, Susan and Anya at least were laughing hysterically. The other three simply looked excessively amused, trying not to laugh at both the game of tag and the pile of ridiculousness next to them. Cleon's siblings, Annette Volodya and Dennis were in a pile laughing and it looked like Ginny, Saric Alin and several others weren't far behind. She was happy to see Harry so joyous. He didn't have that luxury often.

Her laughter bubbled back when she saw a soaking wet Neville approach with a soaking group of eight from the greenhouses. Madam Pompfrey looked frightfully amused so she didn't worry, but start laughing all over again. Eventually the scowl Verity Aldritch sported morphed into a smirk as Neville and Hannah looked at each other and burst into laughter themselves.

She was probably one of the only people who noticed the contingent of adults watching from the sides. She was glad, since she could see their faces clearly enough to see one important thing.

They were all smiling


	23. Family of Slytherins

Next installation. Since holidays are coming I'm hoping that will give me more writing time. I hope you guys havn't given up on this writer. I haven't given up on this story. I still love it. Happy Holidays everyone!

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**Family of Slytherins**

Harry lay back against the head of the bed smiling. It had been an amazing day. The kids from Knockturn alley had gotten along splendidly with the group and only a few of the FOLD members had wondered about who and what they were. They had eaten a lively dinner scattered throughout the field and had a bonfire later. All in all, after everyone had returned to their respective sleeping locations, it seemed that the entire venture had been a success, to quote Hermione.

He was now trying to get himself to nod off before midnight since they were back to the grueling but helpful schedule they had been keeping for the last two weeks. Harry still wasn't sure what happened, but on the night when he had told the original seven about his connection to Slit Face something had happened. Because the next morning the entire group was more gung-ho than ever before, to use the Twin's phrase. With a few exceptions the entire group was performing the workout the quidditch players were performing each morning with Dudley and mostly keeping up. They were discussing the lessons even outside the times for it and Harry had seen more textbooks out in his sitting room then ever before in the dorms or even the library. They only had another week of this before everyone split for a month or two and they were getting so much done.

He sat up quickly, wand out when he felt a hand rest on his thigh. It took him a minute to recognize the white face in front of him with blonde hair. In the dark, he hadn't known what to expect and like the rest of the FOLD he was practicing drawing his wand and protecting himself. Most of them slept either with their wands under their pillows or under their beds these days and Dudley had started the practice of surprising them to see how fast they could get to their wand. Or punch the surprise, which to Harry seemed almost as good. Especially to purebloods, they didn't seem to know what to do when someone punched or kicked them, even the Weasley brothers were only used to it from each other. Some of them had taken to stunning or disarming whoever startled them. Thanks to that the entire group had become not only mildly familiar with holding off or waking up from a stunning but they were now quite proficient at **_Ennerverate_**.

"Come on!" Draco hissed at him before disappearing out of the tent. Harry grumbled under his breath as he stumbled past Ron and Neville to the exit of their tent and towards the fire where the blonde was sitting. He had a pair of owl eyes hovering next to him and a letter in his hand. A second later Harry was awake enough and near enough to see that the eyes weren't hovering, but attached to a very black owl who glared at him magnificently. He plopped down next to the Malfoy, waking himself up further to see what the blazes the heir had woken him up for now.

"You awake yet?" Harry nodded warily, shaking more cobwebs loose. "Good, I need some advise." Harry blinked at him. Draco Malfoy needed advise? And he came to Harry Potter? Harry must have actually fallen back asleep.

"Er..What?" Draco glared at him, almost as bad as the owl.

"I have a letter that I'm not sure what to do with." Harry blinked at him stupidly a moment before swallowing the sleep-induced 'read it' answer.

"All right? What's the letter?" Draco swallowed as he looked at it.

"Its from my godfather." Harry cocked his head in question. "My godfather is one of my father's best friends, but he is also the person I would go to to get away from my father. He always seemed to like me at least a bit and didn't ever get physical with me unless I broke his two rules. And even then, it was a quick swat with a ruler, nothing more! He's been there for me all my life, but now…"

"You don't know what to say to him." Draco nodded.

"He wrote me to ask if I could visit. Honestly, unless my father told him what happened he probably thinks I've been at home with my father as usual and is worried about me. But if my father told him…"

"Then this could be a trap from your father." Draco nodded miserably. Harry felt sympathy for the blonde. He had faced similar confusing worries with regards to his own guardian, though Professor Dumbledore wasn't as bad as Lucius Malfoy. He glanced at the owl, who was eyeing him most distastefully.

"Don't mind Nightshade. She doesn't like anyone but me and Uncle Sev." Harry nodded a moment before the words caught up with him.

"Wait, Uncle Sev? Severus Snape is your Godfather?!" Boy didn't that explain more then it didn't! Draco was now giving him an odd look, like 'Duh you idiot!' Of course Harry was calling himself an idiot too for not seeing it sooner. Then the rest of his brain caught up with him and he realized Draco had just put him in an incredibly complicated position. Draco and Cissy had requested that no one hear about their little escape until Lucius let it slip or school started. It gave them time to work with Andy to legally and magically protect themselves. Harry also knew that Severus Snape was no Death Eater. In fact, he was on the same side as Harry and Draco. He also knew if he told Draco, or anyone for that matter, not only would he be putting Snape in danger, but the man would literally kill him. Harry felt a headache coming on. His life just got a heck of a lot more complicated.

"Well, you know him better then I do by far so, do you think he'd side with your father on this?" He spoke slowly, picking his word extra carefully. Hermione would be proud of him, thinking before he spoke. Draco shook his head as he looked back at Nightshade.

"I'm not sure. He definitely never agreed with my father's parenting views. I know he used to worry about Mother, but that doesn't mean that didn't change in the last few months." He glanced at Harry warily for the first time in a while. "You know he's as much a death eater as my father, right?" Harry just stared at him, unwilling to agree, yet unable to disagree. In fact, if the mean old bat hadn't hated him from the get go, Harry thought he would have ended up one of his favorite teachers.

Don't get him wrong, he liked Professor McGonagall and she was a good teacher, but she had a bit of a stern grandmother streak to her where she was overly stern with them and then overly proud with them continuously, it confused Harry to no end. Professor Snape was consistent. Granted he was consistently against anything Harry Potter, but he was consistent. Also, Potions seemed a lot like chemistry, which he had learned a bit about and thought it sounded cool. He had hoped that since it was similar to a muggle thing and to cooking, which he did enjoy when he didn't have someone breathing down his neck, he would be good at that one subject if nothing else. Of course, his first potion's class had scratched that idea in its infancy.

Draco must have taken his silence as his own 'Duh' statement. He had turned away to look at the paper again. He really enjoyed the relationship he had had with his godfather. He knew Uncle Sev would never hug him like Mother or do any of those sappy things that sometimes felt good, but he had protected him and healed him all his life. He had in his own strange way, encouraged Draco's interest in Magical beasts and, yes, Potions. He sighed.

"I just wish there was a safe way to talk to him face to face without endangering myself." Harry thought a moment before he felt an idea.

"Hey, wait a minute. You can get through his floo right?" Draco nodded, mildly confused. "What about that floo-speak thing? He can't follow back here because of the wards, so?" Draco looked at the fire, thinking as he turned the idea over in his head. He looked at Nightshade.

"What do you think girl? Will he be on my side or Father's?" The owl blinked at him a moment before she leaned forward and preened his blonde hair. Harry remembered Hedwig doing something very similar. He smiled as he saw Sapphire hiss at the Owl.

_I don't care if your massssster lovesssss him, he isssss my nesssssst-mate!_ Harry couldn't tell if the owl responded but the snake must have understood something because a second later he heard her hiss again. _If my nesssssstmate isssss sssssscared of your massssster then it issssss your massssstersssss fault. Your massssster should tell my nessssst-mate he lovessssss him._

Harry choked at that. Draco was looking at him in question as Sapphire turned to him, hissing still.

_Sssssspeaker, you tell my nessssssst-mate that the feathered-one hassssssn't seen the ssssssick yellow haired human at her massssster'ssssss home recently and that her masssssster really wantsssss to know my nessssst-mate issssss all right._ Harry was still chortling as he tried to translate that into something understandable. He looked at Draco.

"I think she just said your father hasn't been to see Professor Snape." Draco looked at the snake in surprise. "Well, I assume she doesn't know any other human she would call 'sick yellow haired human'. She also says that Nightshade believe the Professor really wants to know you're all right." Draco petted the snake in thought. Harry waited patiently before Draco smirked.

"Lets try your plan. However, I have a request."

000

Marie looked over the field. It had been a busy day. Even busier due to the group visiting, but she had sat down with Cissy and had a talk she had been thinking about for some time.

"What's on your mind?" She glanced back to see Dudley come up the hill. She had known that eventually he would find her to talk. He always did. She looked back up to the stars.

"The future." If he was surprised by her light-toned answer, he didn't show it. She leaned back, propped up on her hands as he sat fluidly next to her. He had come a long way since that bulky teen whom she had met just over six months ago. All his movements were fluid, made graceful by the vast muscle mass he now sported. He hadn't changed size much, only shape. His waist was smaller and his chest broader, all that fat had been replaced by muscle. But more then the physical change, he had changed inside.

When she had first seen him he looked like he was struggling to prove something, like no matter what he did it was never enough or never gave him what he wanted. Those goons he used to hang out with hadn't helped much either. Now, he was different. He seemed to have found some direction to his life that was what he wanted. He was only proving himself against himself now. That confidence and subtly was more of a difference then his weight.

"Far future, or right around the corner?" She smiled at his joking tone as he leaned easily on his elbow.

"About halfway between." She sat up, resting her arms on her legs. "Bel can use a wand. Lady Cissy says its possible my brothers and I could too. With a wand we could attend Hogwarts, learn magic." Dudley frowned as he sat up.

"Is that what you want to do?" Marie looked at Dudley out of the corner of her eye.

"Not really. I do want a wand and to be able to defend myself magically, but I don't want to change schools to do it. I know my brothers would in a heartbeat." She looked at him. It was true that she barely had more of a life in the muggle world as her new friends called it than her brothers, but she still did have one. She liked working for Andrea and seeing Dudley. She liked the training that she was learning.

"Maybe you don't have to completely turn magic? Maybe you can be both." Marie looked up at Dudley, smiling.

"Maybe." She lay back against the hill to continue looking up at the stars, hands under her head. "I will ask Lady Cissy if its possible." Dudley looked down at her from the side where he had propped his head up next to her.

"Even if she doesn't think its possible, you can do it." Marie giggled lightly.

"You believe I can do anything." Dudley's rakish grin sent a slight shiver down her spine as feelings of overwhelming safety and happiness bubbled up to the surface, feelings that had been slowly morphing into desire in the fifteen-year-old. Looking up at his face against the star filled sky, she saw not a boy or awkward teen, but a man and that filled her with a giddy shyness. To calm herself she studied his features in the starlight. His rich blonde hair was almost silver now and his ruddy cheeks that not so long ago had been slightly pudgy were now quite defined as his baby fat and overly fatty weight disappeared. He had larger lips then most men she knew, firm they looked agile and wanting to know just how agile drew her in. Those blue eyes were completely dilated and intently staring into hers in a way that seemed to ask a question and yet answer it in the same breath.

Her light gasp went unheard as he leaned closer. Marie wasn't sure what to expect from a kiss. Of course she knew the basics and had in fact, been involved in enough girl-talk for some possible details, but the feeling that swamp her nerves was not the pleasant feeling the others had described. It felt as though her soul was being pulled in through that simple contact. Wanting to breathe, to speak, to do something caused her lips to part and she immediately felt a tongue probe deeper. The wet muscle filled her mouth, prodding in every corner to taste and claim each scent and secret held within her. On pure instinct her own tongue met his and for a moment seemed the shy hostess before it pushed against the invader in an eager dance of sensual pleasure.

At some point his hand must have grasped her side, because she felt herself lifted, freeing her hand to grasp at his lustrous hair, pulling him closer. He seemed to agree with this sentiment, because he leaned over her, covering her completely, his larger body dwarfing her slight frame. The weight of his chest against hers sent her heart rate careening as she finally made it into his mouth. She tentatively explored his taste, not sure what to make of it yet. She could only do so for so long before his tongue reasserted its insistent access to hers.

She pulled at his head, not quite sure what she wanted, but this feeling, she knew she wanted it to continue. She felt Lee's hard body rub up against her in impatience and her body's answering call. The pure need of the motion drew a keening moan from her throat and she felt strong hands pick her back up off the ground. Her mouth was released at the same time and suddenly she felt a bit overwhelmed. Needing the return of the safety, she pulled Dudley's head back up for a more chaste kiss. She took this one slower, allowing her heart rate to slow. Dudley seemed to mildly protest the change of pace, but in the end her persistence had him slowing down too.

Eventually he leaned far enough back for her to see his face again. It was flushed and his breathing was as quick as hers. She smiled up at him as his eyes cleared a bit and he smiled back, dipping in for another heart stopping kiss. Briefly she wondered how many girls had helped him perfect this technique and then discarded the notion as childish jealousy. She stretched back as he sighed and leaned back towards one side, returning his head to its previous position, resting on his hand leaning over her. He gave her a few nips on the lips before settling back and letting her cuddle up against his arm. It was comfy spot after he stopped fidgeting and Marie fell asleep content.

It was only later that she realized why he had fidgeted so much for nearly twenty minutes. The thought made her both turn bright red and flush with pride that she had caused such a response from the guy she liked.

000

Draco sighed shakily as he fingered the necklace of a lion. The Blonde Lion and Talkative Snake joke was still a private reference between them. The small metal figure of a lion was a portkey to his room here. All he had to do to activate it was say the word Lion. It was his insurance. Floo calls were safe in that Uncle Sev wouldn't be able to follow him back to Potter Manor, but not if he was yanked through the floo. He took another deep breath and settled his features as he had since he was old enough to walk. He glanced over at Slice with a last nod and tossed the floo powder in.

He knew his Uncle would be home since the letter couldn't have left the man more then an hour earlier. At first all he saw was a green version of his Godfather's sitting room, but as it resolved itself and his eyes became accustomed to the Floo he saw the man reading in his favorite chair. He hadn't been noticed yet, which meant that the book was probably a potions journal that pertained to research he was actively doing. That was the only time he would get completely lost in a book. He stuck his head further in and felt Sapphire slither up to his neck to have a look see for herself.

It didn't take long for Severus to notice the floating head in his fireplace. Draco noted with Slytherin pride that his head of house didn't so much as flinch in surprise.

"Draco?" He gave his godfather a mildly wan smile.

"Hello Uncle Severus. Is my father there?" The potion's Master gave him a confused look before drawing a stool over to the fireplace and sitting.

"No, Lucius is not here at the moment. Should he be?" Draco relaxed. His godfather didn't behave like his father was nearby listening. When around the elder Malfoy, Severus adopted psuedo-pureblood manners. Draco could tell they weren't the natural ones his father or mother had, being raised with them, but the man did try enough to please his father. Still when it was simply the two of them, he relaxed a bit.

"Draco, what is going on? Why are you looking for your father?" The blonde couldn't tell whether his tone was stern or questioning.

"Have you spoken to my father in the last three weeks?" A glare sent his way told him that his godfather was fast losing what little patience he actually had.

"No, not in the last month or so. We've both been incredibly busy. You know that. What is happening?!" Draco strangled the instinct to swallow nervously.

"Mother and I have left Father." There, he'd said it. Of all the things he could have said, he could tell that that was not one that had crossed Severus' mind. The dark man almost gaped at him a moment before his features came back under his control.

"You left Lucius." It was almost a question. Draco gave him a quick nod of affirmation. He knew it would be good to give his godfather a moment to process this.

"Here, I'll send Nightshade through. Besides she's looking at my familiar like she's hungry." He felt Nightshade hop up his shoulder and then hop/flew into the floo. He saw her land on the arm of a chair on the other side shaking out her fluffed feathers before hooting assuredly at her master. Severus regarded Draco with a slight glint in his eyes, which meant to Draco that he had finished assimilating this new twist in the situation.

"Where are you staying right now?" The question was mild, but Draco had been reading purebloods as long as he could remember. They were treading carefully now. Draco considered him, but he and his mother had decided to wait for a good reason. Should Lucius try to fight this, it was better he didn't know their location until all legal matters were settled. As an heir over twelve, Draco could legally request sanctuary with another lord, but the paperwork needed to be filed and stamped and all. Aunt Andy recommended a month or two, thus deciding on the end of the summer hols.

"Sorry Uncle Sev. Mother wants us to wait a bit before we tell anyone that." He saw the dark eyes regard him with a bit more intensity. He was actually stumping his godfather! That was a new feeling. Very little got past him.

"You are safe there?" Draco nodded and was relieved to see his godfather's shoulders relax a fraction under the controlled exterior. "Are you with your mother right now?" Draco shook his head.

"Most of the household is sleep so I'm able to make this call in private. Mother went to bed early tonight." It was gamble telling him that. If he were on his father's side that was the bait to see if he would yank him through. That was the reason for the portkey. He saw a black eyebrow raise slightly before the man chuckled softly. Draco was sure he was one of the few who ever saw the Potion's Master chuckle truly.

"Very Slytherin, Dragon. No, I won't return you to your father, regardless of his or my loyalties. You're my family and a Slytherin. Each of those reasons alone would be enough to protect you from Lucius, let alone the two together." Draco let his shoulders relax. He had figured his godfather would see through the attempt to test his loyalties. "I am curious what you would have done had I grabbed your arm at that point." His question was mocking. Draco adopted a mildly offended look that looked only slightly fake.

"Are you implying, dear Godfather, that I, a Malfoy and a Slytherin would not have given myself an ace in the hole?" That low chuckle filled the room again.

"Glad to know I trained you well." He stopped a moment before continuing quite seriously. "I would like to speak with Narcissa tomorrow night if possible though." Draco nodded. They set up a meeting for 8 pm the following evening, Draco thought his mother would be free at that point. He waited as his godfather looked at him like he had something else to say.

"Draco, what about the Ministry?" Draco gave him a blandly confused look.

"What about the Ministry?" His godfather smirked at him before becoming serious again.

"Are you legally safe from your father?" Draco hide a frown before nodding.

"Yes, we simply don't want to advertise it quite yet. Let the dust settle on the paperwork." It was a Slytherin lie, one Severus caught immediately. Draco could see it in his eyes.

"Let me know when you are able." Draco looked down in shame. He absolutely hated lying to his godfather. Especially since his godfather could always tell.

"Uncle Sev-" A pale hand waved at him gently.

"I taught you to be a Slytherin, Dragon. Slytherins protect themselves. I understand." Still Draco hated lying to him. He regarded his godfather a moment before deciding on something that had been bothering him for the last two weeks.

"Uncle Severus, May I ask you a question?" A raised black eyebrow invited him to continue. "Why did you join the Dark Lord?"


	24. The Greater Good or Greater Right?

HI guys! I got some great responses to my last chapter. I love writing Severus. Here we are going to continue to explore Slytherins a bit. I want to let you know that I'm going to take the entire story and re-proof the entire thing soon. Probably in the next few weeks. I've been "talking" with some very good reviewers and there are some style changes I need to make. IMPORTANT: no facts are changing! Their importance or even existence might disappear in the story, but they should not change.

A few notes: Do not try to memorize every character I introduce by name. They are not all important. This is part of why I'm going back thorugh, is to bring out the important ones more clearly and make the unimportant ones more invisible. Think of the sort hat in the first book and we heard both Neville and Lavender's names. One was important, one was significantly less so. WIth the FOLD and the Transfer Kids, I need to acheive that level of directing my readers attention. For those who wonder the OC names I really do want you to know are Marie and her brothers, Smarten, Anya, and Verity. Most the rest are simple background.

Also: it is still June here. Harry went to those sadistic maniacs for two weeks, was at potter manor another two weeks and the FOLD has been going on for two weeks. Assuming he ended in late April (my assumption since no timeline was ever given) its now mid-June. I plan to speed things up from here on out BTW. ^_^

Many thanks to filly8, and ChaozA for your continuing help. Also thanks to djaddict, DarkRavie, B00kw0rm92 and Fawkes1725 for your reviews. I hope you all enjoy my next chapter.

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**The Greater Good or Greater Right?**

Neville sighed as he ran a scan on his muggle plant. They had learned about the healing properties of muggle plants and medicine this evening. Some of the purebloods had turned their noses up at some of the muggle healing but when Madam Pompfrey had arrived with Annabel and said she wanted to learn all about muggle healing too, it quieted most naysayers. Unfortunately, Hermione's parents were a specific kind of healer, for one's teeth and thus had only a basic knowledge of healing on top of this "Field Training". Neville wasn't sure why they trained a field or what they trained the field to do, but he had already decided not to ask.

He had actually recognized many of the muggle plants as ones from either his garden or potions class. Basil for example was a common ingredient as is Ginger. Aloe, on the other hand, seemed to suppress magic in the same way as it suppressed inflammation. After the Grangers had explained some of the more common uses for the plant, Neville had requested one to learn from. That was how he had determined the magic suppressing property. This particular plant wasn't mentioned anywhere in his books, he would have remembered a plant, and he found that fascinating. Madam Pompfrey had likewise, not recognized the plant and Eileen said she hadn't seen the plant mentioned in any potion's related texts. Neville found it intriguing that the entire magical community had missed a plant, or downright suppressed knowledge, pun not intended, of a plant that nearly every muggleborn in the group had at least heard of if not actually aware of some of its more common properties.

Thus the aloe plant Hermione had retrieved from her home, a long with several other muggle plants currently residing in a special portion of the green houses or in the event they thought magic might actually harm them, at a house called Spinner's Circle. Neville and Fern had gotten together to discuss each plant with Mrs Granger and they had set aside some interesting ones that they thought might not be as happy near magic. Aloe had been one of them, but there had been four of those so they could keep a few to see. Neville was currently engrossed in the smallest of them in an effort to get to know the plant better.

Glancing around the room, he could see that a few of the students had separated into smaller groups and were still discussing Herbology, the topic for the night. He had led them through a bit of Herbology history and some basics before they had delved into more specific questions which he happily answered. He was always really excited to know that he was good at something, even if it wasn't something terribly important as defense. Still, his new wand, his grandfather's wand, had made spells much better. Right now, however, he was exploring this new friends while waiting for Harry to have a spare moment. Harry was going to bring him up to speed from yesterday.

After the Knockturn alley venture, many members of the FOLD spoke highly of the group. He had to admit he had been impressed with their knowledge of Herbology and Verity had been fun to talk to too. Unlike the Twins and triplets currently in the group, Jacob and Verity couldn't have been more different as twins. Where Verity seemed very take charge and sarcastic, Jacob was quieter like him, much more of a gentle sense of humor. He wasn't the only one to find a likeable friend in the group either. Many of the FOLD had found people in the group they could get along with quite well. So much so that there had been a general consensus to invite them all on another picnic near the end of the camp.

Neville had missed much of this discussion though since he had been called home by his grandmother. The decisions regarding the summer season had started to pile up and he had needed to tend to them. Although his grandmother had been the head of the Household since he was an infant, before his third year, she had left the growing portion of the estate in the capable hands of the foremen and gardeners. Although they were very capable, they were not particularly communicative or efficient with each other and had no authority to effect large change. As such, Neville's request to take over the gardening portion of the estate with the assistance of Professor Sprout had been met with no small amount of relief from one and all. He had had a week long meeting that first week to catch up on everything that had gone awry in the past thirteen years. Needless to say there was still quite a bit of work to do.

The problems of the end of planting season tended to, Neville had returned early this morning in time for Dudley's exercises. Neville couldn't believe his own reaction to the exercise. Dudley had taken him aside that first day and explained different exercises and diet that he had stuck with religiously since. Although his body was still more heavy then he would like, he had noticed a change in his clumsiness. He didn't think he would ever be as precise or quick as Professor Snape, but at least he no longer seemed to knock everything over constantly. All this in only two weeks.

Harry had said he would catch Neville up on everything he had missed after dinner tonight but Lady Cissy snagged him some time ago and they appeared to be in a mildly confused discussion. It might have something to do with Andy, Harry's barrister. Neville thought he had heard that they were related in some fashion. He wasn't sure though. He could wait. Harry had already brought him up to date on the spying and healing that he had missed and his notes, combined with Hermione's had brought him the rest of the way up to speed on the review sessions he had missed. He just had a few other minor things to discuss.

"May I have a moment?" Neville blinked as the smooth voice startled him out of his reverie. He looked up into the pale eyes of the Malfoy Heir. Although Harry had given his protection as the Potter Lord and the Gryffindor Lord, Neville had added his support as the heir to the Longbottom clan. Despite this, the two pureblood heirs had yet to really talk much. Neville gestured to the seat beside him as he shifted his aloe plant in his lap and continued to pet it, careful to avoid its natural defense.

"I would like to request that the original seven remain an additional few days to talk after the completion of this venture." Although the vernacular was definitely outside normal usage, Neville's pureblood upbringing gave him enough to decipher what the blonde was saying.

"I would be available for a few days beyond Saturday, yes." He waited, but the other teen didn't move away. He wasn't sure what else Malfoy needed from him.

"Why do you think people followed Him?" Neville blinked at the question. He hadn't been expecting that, not that he knew what he had been expecting.

"I-I-I suppose I never really thought about it." Malfoy frowned in frustration, which prompted Neville to think about it for a moment. "I suppose for some it was power. Some probably for personal reasons, revenge or hatred. I guess it could also be plain prejudice." He paused, glancing at the teen next to him in question and concern. "Family would probably be a reason too."

Malfoy shook his head almost sadly. He looked worn, like something fundamental in his world had just changed and he didn't know how to reconcile this new reality with the old one.

"Do you believe Slytherins are dark?" Neville bite his lip, weary of this line of questioning, even more so when the Malfoy heir threw him a sarcastic smile, "Don't spare me." Neville blinked and slowly nodded. When there was no reaction from his companion forthcoming, he spoke.

"I don't believe that of all Slytherins, but yes I think Slytherin tends toward dark magic." He stopped a moment, but Malfoy's stance didn't change. "But I don't think that's a bad thing."

Malfoy whipped around to stare at him. He surged to his feet, face turning red with emotion. Startled, Neville leaned away from the irrational youth as words exploded from the teen's mouth.

"Not bad? Not Bad?! What do you mean 'Not Bad'?!" The sneer reached everyone in the now quiet room. "Of course its bad! Slytherins, anyone who practices Dark Magic is Bad! Everyone knows that! Dark magic is Dark! Its Bad! Its Evil! By definition! Otherwise why call it Dark!" The blonde was completely oblivious to the audience he was performing for, focused inward on words that seemed to cut him as much as anyone. "Anyone who performs Dark magic is a Dark Wizard! They can never be anything else! Dark and Evil! There is no in between, just good and evil, Dark and Light, white and black! Why pretend there's any difference?!" His snarling rant had reached the ears of nearly everyone in the group. Thirty students stared at him, but he only had eyes for the heir in front of him, he couldn't handle more.

Neville slowly placed the Aloe plant to one side and rose. He looked at Draco in the eyes and in a clear voice he responded.

"I do not believe Dark wizards are all bad." He had never spoke with so sure a voice to Draco. Of course, he had never seen the pureblood lose it in front of so many witnesses.

"Why?" The quiet question almost went unheard. Neville glanced over at Ginny who had come closer to see better. He realized that everyone was hanging on their words and he felt his answer get tied up in his throat. This always happened. He felt small, wrong. A nervous ball formed in his gut as he thought he might be wrong and maybe it would be better to keep his mouth shut about certain things.

A hand on his shoulder caught his attention. He looked back at calm green eyes. Harry had told him in all this that his opinion mattered to him. He had been very helpful and was a very close friend. He glanced at Hannah to see her give him a nod, mimicked by Dudley. They believed in him, whatever he believed, he did believe that.

"Dark magic is a type of magic, like healing and potions. Evil is an intention like sadistic stuff and torture I guess." Neville looked around before his eyes fell on his Aloe Plant. "There is this plant called Deadly nightshade. Its a poison first and a dark plant second. It is only used in dark potions that we know of. But Unicorns like it. Unicorns are considered one of the most pure magical creatures and they like Deadly nightshade. Not to eat, but to be near. Something about the magic the leaves gives off, Unicorns simply like it. Deadly nightshade isn't evil. A potion isn't evil. Magic isn't evil." he had spoken slowly and quietly, but no one had missed a word. It was a few moments before Harry nodded.

"The four founders of Hogwarts knew then, there must be both Dark magic and Light magic. Dark magic is just as viable as Light magic, but it is seen as evil and thus it is only practiced in dark alleys. Anything that never sees the light of day will become dank and evil. Just as Magical creatures are being divided into good and evil and behaving accordingly, so might magic." Harry's hand on Neville's should squeezed comfortingly as the hero finished his speech. Many were completely dumbfounded.

"That is true." Madam Pompfrey and Eileen grabbed their attention. "In fact, if you perform too much of the same type of magic, your core could be damaged. You need an even spread of each type of magic for a healthy magical core." Eileen nodded.

"There was a time where I had almost irreparably damaged my core by performing no magic save brewing for nearly a year. That type of inequity creates an addiction of the type of magic. it was years, before I stopped feeling the residual pull every time I brewed." they all stared at Eileen. Draco swallowed. They all believed that Dark magic was not evil. His thoughts jump back to the night he spoke with his godfather.

_"Why did you join the Dark Lord?"_

_"I loved Dark magic, the Dark Lord promised we could perform it. No one else would even listen._

_"So you joined to perform Dark magic?"_

_"No." _

_"Then...?"_

_"I joined to belong."_

000

The next few days flew by. Everyone worked harder then they had in their lives to get everything done by the end of the 'camp'. It felt like they had been there several months, how much they had accomplished, but they felt like there was still so much to do. They had another picnic with the Knockturn alley group, minus the adults. Not only did that go really well, but many of the group had names and addresses and planned to continue to stay in touch throughout the summer. Hermione was exchanging messages with several of them about charms that made Harry's head spin. Neville had already invited Jacob, and Verity if she wanted, to come and visit him and Harry knew Ginny, and Dennis were sending owls back and forth to several of the younger kids. Harry hadn't asked Ron if Ginny knew they were vampires and werewolves. Although their heritage was supposed to remain a secret, he could see that several of the FOLD members knew already.

They covered topics first through third year in a matter of days, introducing the topics to the younger and reviewing for the older. They tried dueling on Sunday and found that they had to reinvent the rules now that they had learned some basic punches and kicks. Dennis, of all people, was the one to point that out when he was disarmed and he swept Twiggs' legs out from under him. An unexpected side effect of Dudley's dodging training was that now the entire group was fairly accurate at throwing as well. Rocks and sticks could be tossed at the opponent, distracting them long enough to get to your wand or into position. Many in the group speculated how their new DADA professor would react to their skill.

Speaking of DADA professor, Harry had enough time now to look up Dolores Umbridge and he hadn't been terribly impressed. In fact, this witch could ruin all the work he was putting into Knockturn alley. She had single-handedly curtailed any hope for a werewolf to get a normal job and her requirement for registration and public restraints was worrisome, though it had yet to pass successfully through Wizmagot. Harry spoke briefly with Andy and Cissy about the potential danger there and they were looking into it.

Those two were another thing. They had still not talked about whatever had happened to split them and quite frankly it was stressing Harry out. Even Ron and Neville had requested that they keep their comfort level, or lack there of, to themselves. Whatever had caused the rift, it was not healing, though it wasn't worsening either by any of their reckoning.

Another interesting fun thing they did was take a trip in small groups into the muggle world for a few hours. Glamours firmly in place and disguises under the glamours, they wandered some of London, learning to fit in to Muggle Life at least a bit. Here was where the Muggle-borns gained a new kind of popularity that they were quite unused to. It was an invigorating experience for all of them. Harry had heard many plans being made between muggleborns and wizard-borns to get together to visit again. He hoped this would help cross that understanding barrier a bit. He also hoped that he would eventually get used to seeing Malfoy ask Hermione for assistance. A Slytherin first, Draco had noted the most accomplished muggleborn and stayed within earshot at all times, gathering as much information as he could. Hermione didn't seem to know what to make of it.

Hermione was also having other difficulties. On Wednesday before the end of the three weeks her parents left for Austria. They had a friend there that had set them up as visiting orthodontists and their stuff had already traveled through the grapevine of friends. Bill had stopped off and made sure there was no magic on any of the items traveling that could leave a trail and then the important items were sent through friends and the unimportant items remained in their neighbor's basement. Shelly had been a good friend to them for years and although never an agent herself, she was aware of their second life and supported it completely. She would not ask any questions and never reveal what little she did know.

Most of the FOLD was sad to see the ex-spies go. They had taught them so much, not just about muggles, but about spying. Although the Slytherins were definitely the best disseminating and some student had no talent for it, they gained some basic knowledge at least. The evening they left, the entire group, in appreciation, presented them with a two-way diary with Hermione. Harry was glad they could give Hermione something so she could communicate with her parents. Later that night he asked if Luna had something similar with her father and that led to an hour discussion on whether loved ones were ever too far away to hear your feelings.

That discussion had been mildly cathartic for Harry. He was still sensitive about his parents death. Meeting them for the first time in his memory only two months earlier had given him something he never wanted to take away. It had also, however, made their lose all the more real to him. He stayed of late several nights with Luna or Draco or Ron and Hermione talking about what he could have had with his parents. He got a mixture of responses. Ron and Hermione, who had both been raised by their parents and were loved dearly, were sympathetic, almost to the point of pitying Harry, something he couldn't stand for long. Draco was mostly confused, though he hid it well. He was close to his mother and Professor Snape so in that way he could understand somewhat, but Malfoy Sr. had not been the model father and pureblood ideology didn't make for a particularly warm childhood. He didn't really discuss it with Neville. The other boy was only other on who could relate, but his wounds seemed fresh, probably from seeing his parents routinely. Luna was the most common friendly ear, both having lost a parent and raised by one. She listened quietly without judgment and usually offered some small tidbit that sounded like advice or wisdom but didn't make much sense until later when Harry thought back on it.

Annabel visited again the day after the Grangers had left and they decided to go into muggle London again, this time with a bit of a scavenger hunt. They were divided into small groups and given a list of muggle items and information to locate. Hermione was named judge and thus did not participate in a group. Most of the group thought it would have been completely unfair anyway. Harry teamed up with Luna and Ron teamed up with Smarten instead. Harry had looked at the pairing with trepidation, but Hermione pulled him aside and explained that she would pop in on them from time to time. Draco managed to team up with Susan somehow and to no one's surprise, they managed to get along enough to work on the scavenger hunt. Harry had found the game quite fun as he and Luna gathered a banana, tuppence, old newspaper, plastic bag and phone book. They also had to find the location of a bakery, public telephone, and the name of a restaurant inside a hotel. For the most part the groups did rather well. Some problems popped up when Neville and Hannah got into a discussion with a constable and Katie and Angela got separated accidentally in the clothing store. They all ended up seeing a movie before heading back to Potter Manor. Later Ron told of a hair-raising moment when he and his partner nearly ran his father over near the public entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Even in disguise, that was a chance they hadn't wanted to take.

The Weasley clan was another wrinkle to tweak. They had heard from Molly by owl and later from Bill personally that the lot of them were to return home only to be carted off to Grimauld Place immediately to spend the rest of the summer. The twins were fine with this plan, they had been sneaking out of home longer then any the rest of them cared to know, but Ron and Ginny were quite annoyed. Not only that, but a few days before they were to return an owl burst in the middle of lunch and nearly beheaded Harry in its eagerness to deliver Dumbldore's news, "The Grangers have been Kidnapped!"

Their esteemed headmaster was quite sure that Hermione had been with Harry most of the break so he was sure that Harry would be able to get the news to her immediately and that her life was in danger and she should come to Grimmauld Place with the Weasley clan until her parent's fate could be determined. Of course, Hermione had join Harry and Ron in rolling their eyes, taking care not to show the letter to anyone else. Albus Dumbledore was still a powerful wizard in his own right and they couldn't blame other's for being in awe of him. Hermione penned a letter back explaining that her parents were fine and had transferred her guardianship to the Potter estate until this mess was resolved. If he had any legal questions he could direct them to Andromeda Tonks whose only client was the Potter estate and Harry himself. They didn't think the Headmaster would be terribly pleased about this, but until he contacted them again it would have to do.

Another topic for discussion that came up was expanding the group. They were planning on having another camp, but any larger than this and they would have a heck of a time. Finally the original seven got together and decided that the next camp would be in pieces. Harry had several properties and it didn't bother him if people wanted to used them for a while, provided he had already checked the wards. They decided that the next camp they would divide the group into thirds and each third would be somewhere else, none at Potter manor. Now that Harry was settling into the role of Lord, he realized the advantage of anonymity. His summer location was a secret, but also, his work to help magical creatures and to prepare for Slitface was simply easier without public intervention, good or ill. Those currently in the group already swore that no one would hear from them and Hermione's spell backed it up. The rest of the FOLD would simply not be told. Once back at school they would learn who was head of the FOLD, but for this summer, they were simply to be told it was a study group. The recruiter was tasked to find out if the student believed in Slit Face, the Ministry, or Harry.

The original seven put together a list, with input from the rest of the group, of people that could join. The list included two dozen odd students from different years. Only three Gryffindor, but there was a good handful from each other house. The list was divided among the original seven by talent or location and it was their job to contact them. Twiggs volunteered to work with Draco, since he wasn't in a position to be contacting anybody and Harry wasn't given any names so he could concentrate on getting his holdings under control. The Potter Lordship was settling down and once the FOLD left, he would be attending to other lordships.

The Hogwarts Lordship was pretty much set since it was mostly in the castle itself. Generations ago the lands and homes had mostly been dissolved into the vaults and school to allow for easier financial assistance in times of great need. The Ravenclaw estate had saved the castle during the Great Hunt War, or what the Muggles called World War II by selling and dissolving the lordship's main observatory and lands. The Slytherin Estate had bailed the castle out more than a century ago, though it wasn't written as to why it was needed and Gryffindor had been a constant source of income for the school since conception. Of the original estates, Gryffindor still had a glen and Harry knew that Godric's Hallow was returned thanks to Albus Dumbledore. Ravenclaw's land and buildings were all gone, but her great Library had simply been moved into the vault and Harry vowed to track any books he removed so that they could stay with the heritage. Slytherin was the tricky one. He had three buildings left, but as far as Gringotts was concerned there was only one and it was a tumbling shack in the middle of nowhere. When Harry first went to visit at Bill's insistence he had been mighty confused. When he got there, however, Bill explained that although all Bill saw was a dilapidated shack, he knew there was more and needed Harry to help him see it. It took a while but Harry eventually found the wards book in the front room of the castle and learned the secret and cunning of Slytherin.

_to all who step foot_  
><em>in this home of a Snake<em>  
><em>to the house Of Slytherin,<em>  
><em>better to give, not Take<em>

_those of worthy Ambition_  
><em>their favor should they breed<em>  
><em>those of Wit And Knowledge<em>  
><em>come forth and start To Lead,<em>

_to the Shrewd and Cunning_  
><em>see unto the end<em>  
><em>remember To Protect Thyself;<em>  
><em>from any foe or friend<em>

_But to those here Remember_  
><em>this house shall always see<em>  
><em>for The Most Important Resource<em>  
><em>Is the fiercest Loyalty.<em>

_this is Anguis Sanctuary,_  
><em>only inherited, none may buy<em>  
><em>and to the family<em>  
><em>none here can lie<em>

_to enter this place_  
><em>to these traits you must appeal<em>  
><em>speak of them aloud<em>  
><em>and this home to you Reveal!<em>

_but take care young snake_  
><em>And all your visitor's too<em>  
><em>If you betray this edict<em>  
><em>your end will come for you<em>

Harry had stared at it blankly for a few moments. He hated riddles! The one his first year had taken Hermione nearly four hours to explain later, though he had been suitably impressed with their Potion's Professor. The Sphinx' riddle last year had been methodical guesswork. He read this one again, trying to pick out the password. It was titled Entry Chant, so it must have the spell here somewhere. He had tried having Bill recite the entire thing without success so that wasn't it. Besides, that had seemed too simple for Salazar. He had stared at it for over an hour before he wondered if grammar rules had changed in the last centuries. If not then Salazar's ability to capitalize words was atrocious, to use Hermione's term. He blinked and then read it again. '_Snake of Slytherin, take ambition, wit and knowledge to lead, shrewd and cunning to protect thyself; but remember the most important resource is loyalty. Anguis Sanctuary Reveal!_' His eyes widened. That was the chant! He went outside again and gave that to Bill. Within moments of saying the chant, Harry saw Bill's eyes get wide as the castle turned mansion revealed itself to him. It was a glorious castle, but without the chant only one with the magic of Slytherin could see it, or anyone in it. Harry hadn't yet decided what he thought of that.

His other lordships were a bit more chaotic. Merlin's for example had been plundered by its previous inheritor before Merlin had disinherited him and the funds were a mess. Andy and Griphook said it would take a month to get everything working on a basic level again, years to sort out what had been taken and how to re-establish the self-sufficient program of before, and even more years to put it into place and rebuild. Also, the House of Black fell into his lap during the camp. When Griphook had sent Harry a message saying he was now Lord Black, Harry had nearly panicked and had sent a message to Sirius immediately.

Sirius was fine, not dead, just cooped up. He explained that since Harry had emancipated he could take over this inheritance. Since he was sent to Azkaban without a trial, Gringotts had held his estate for him, however due to the legal issues he was allowed to name his heir the lordship and officially retire from the position. Of course the Black Lordship was a complete and utter disaster. Andy had been a Black and still she was having a hard time muddling through the paperwork from the last two generations. Her Aunt and Uncle had been, and still were if Sirius was to be believed, bigoted pigs with little head for business. As they put together a picture she saw her grandfather's profitable lordship disintegrate as both Aunt Walburga and her own father followed their own pursuits with little regard for the family's future.

They also had several dozen individual inheritances to dissolve into Harry's Lordships. He had begun to divide them up before the camp had started, but things had been too busy since. By the time Saturday was around, Harry was looking at a very busy month of summer hols. He joked with Ron one evening he was lucky to still have all his homework to do. It would give him a vacation from work.

Although the last week of the camp was mostly the same as the previous week, there was one incident that Harry doubted he would ever forget. It happened Friday evening. They had been discussing careers, explaining how the apprenticeships worked to the muggleborns when Harry just let out an agonizing scream. Although nearly everyone in the room leaped for him and pressed close, Harry didn't see or feel any of them. He was deep in the mind of a monster, and in his personal nightmare.


	25. Frightful Experiences

So it has been 6 months since I've posted a new chapter, but for once I have a very good reason. I finished rewriting all the previous chapters. That's 160,000 word edited and rewritten! Most details have NOT changed, but I have added details and removed details to improve your reading experience. I will now return to updating every few weeks or so again. Please do take the time to reread the previous 24 chapters at some point to enjoy the new and much improved style. This was done on 8/14/13.

I love all the reviews I have gotten for this storya nd they have heped guide me in my endeavor to rewrite the previous chapters and to enjoy the next few chapters, which are being proofed as you read ^_^ Thsi should be the last chapter that focuses on the FOLD camp so the timeline will be picking up now. Please enjoy!

Special thanks to B00kw0rm92, DarkRavie, djaddict, and ChaozA for your continued support and a special call out to filly8, thanks for your help! Please enjoy the story. Special opinion requests for this chapter: how do you like my werewolves? And is my progression for Snape believable?

**Harry Potter and th FOLD**

**Frightful Experiences**

They had all gathered faithfully, his inner circle. He sneered at them in disgust. They had failed him, that was for sure. He let a cruel smile play over his lips, enjoying the shudders that rippled through the group as the last of his faithful appeared. The Aristocrat approached him to greet him as a good servant of a dark lord should, but he didn't get very far. The gleeful adrenaline never got old as he watched the man twitch on the ground. The show had halted his last three servants from approaching to greet him, stunned at the sight. Only his most useful and faithful of followers still approached and paid his due to his master.

He turned away from the panting Death Eater to gaze on the robe of this follower. Usually his presence was a source of pride for him, the stolen son of his mortal enemy, but not today.

"Sssseverussss" A shudder ran through the body at the half parseltongued word. He placed a hand on the head bowed to him before looking back at the now rising follower. "Do you know why I am punishing my faithful?" He pushed the hood back to run his fingers through the black hair. His obedient servant didn't move his head to murmur his answer.

"No, My Lord." His respectful tone always soothed some of the anger, but not this time. He'd buy his time, first play with the stiff man on the ground. He sent a Punctiones Dolor, letting the soft cries sooth his temper a bit. He didn't want to kill anyone tonight. At least not any of his followers.

"He failed in one of his most important tasks. Do you know what that is?" He felt a shiver of glee as his general leglimency felt the panicked shift in the entire group. Even his most faithful Severus seemed alarmed.

"I am unworthy of your esteem, My Lord, for I do not know." He must say of all his playthings, this one was one of the most eloquent. Even Malfoy stayed to strict pureblood diction, but this Potion's Master had elegance and passion that appealed to him.

"He did not pass on my teachings to his children." The group froze. Many were well aware of how important that rule was to their Lord. Once you gain the Mark you commit your entire family down and up the family tree. Regulas had paid dearly for letting his brother go. Of course, none of the faithful knew that regulas had truly died for betraying him, but that could reveal his insurance so he had explained the death away using that ridiculous Black. He had been tickled when he had found out that the younger Black had gone to prison for Potter's deaths. Of course his followers had believed at the time that Black had been his secret informant and that he had recruited him on his own. It wasn't until his rebirth that they had learned the truth.

At the anger of Potter's escape during his rebirth he cast a wide Crucio, letting the pain of his followers wash over him. "Let no one fail in this task again!" He left Malfoy, bereft his hood and mask panting on the ground, barely conscious and turned to Severus. He wished the wizard was a Prince. Not only the lordship, but the name would be better then the muggle name _Snape_. Severus was the only of his followers he didn't revert to his surname when angry. Even angry, he would not use that _muggle's _name. And he was angry.

"Ssseverusss." The man respectfully waited. "Where is Potter?" He felt a shiver ripple through the man as he swallowed.

"My Lord-"

"_Crucio_!" Only the twitching gave away the pain the man was in, "Do not keep me waiting! Where is he!" He let go of the curse and gripped the black hair tightly, wrenching his face up to meet his eyes. The terrified black eyes calmed his temper enough to enter the man's mind without serious harm, though the pain was a good punishment. Images flew past him as he felt a headache coming on as if he was trying to both pull out of the mind and continue to peruse. He found the memory concerning the Potter's summer. Snarling, he existed the mind before his headache increased. He threw the Potion's Master to the floor, retaining a few black hairs ripped from the scalp.

Harry scrambled for a way to leave. Entering Snape's mind had awakened him, as if he had been letting the stream of thoughts carry him and he only just now realized he didn't like them. He fought hard to break away from the madman as he felt himself turn towards his familiar.

"_Play with him, my pet_." The parseltongue caused many of those gathered to shiver as the large snake slithered over the pebbled ground as Harry felt his lips curl into a vengeful smile. "I don't reward failure. You are no good to me if that old fool doesn't trust you." The snake slithered up the man's body in a python hold. He could smell the fear beginning to pour off those present. Harry hated it, watching as his professor's eyes went wide and start to fill with panic. He was so proud and strong that this seemed obscene, like Harry was watching a private moment when someone defiled him. He reached out and threaded his fingers through the sweat-matted black hair as his familiar gently drew a fang against the soft flesh of his neck. Harry could see the flutter of his pulse under the pale skin and while he felt pleasure rise in him, he was revolted.

"How dare you let that old man cast an unspeakable charm on you!" The black eyes had started rolling back a bit as the snake tightened its hug and flicked a tongue out to taste the sweat. "_Evigilo_!" Harry wasn't sure what that spell was, but Snape's eyes just widened considerably. He leaned forward. "You will get back into that old fool's trust, won't you my Ssseverusss?"

The man appeared to not have heard for a moment before Harry picked up the barest of whispers. "Yes, My-my L-l-lord." A wave and the snake threw the man onto the stone, gasping as his bruised lungs sucked in sweet air. He turned back to Lucius, who had barely regained the ability to kneel off the ground. "Luciusss_ssss_"

Harry yanked hard, painting a picture of his drawing room in his mind. This wasn't a dream, though he wished it was. A brief sensation of pain startled him out of the attempt. That wasn't from the death eaters. He felt the sick body look around in confusion and anger. Who would dare hurt him!? He gazed at Lucius and Severus as they struggled to rise to their feet. They had failed him! FAILED!

"_Uro_!" That spell sent them both to the ground. It was almost more effective than Crucio if used right. Harry felt a the gentle touch of fingers against his hair. He didn't have hair. Concerned arms surrounded Harry and yet all he could see was the cold yard. That feeling! Harry grasped that feeling that wasn't His and was his own and instead of yanking as he had tried last time, he let himself slide gently away.

"_Veneno_!" The sound was far away as Harry closed his eyes to open Harry's eyes. The drawing room was bright around him, or at least what he could see of it. He was surrounded by his friends, all in the middle of a group hug that seemed to include everyone in the room. Since the closest person he could recognize was a red head, that was the name he spoke.

"Ron?"

"Harry?" The response came from behind him as a Twin looked up at him.

"Blimey Harry! You nearly gave us all a heart attack!" As the sensation rushed back into Harry's body he felt pressed, trapped and worse, nauseous. "Uh oh, alright you blighters, back up!" Harry was grateful as the press of bodies moved away and out of the room. He found a pail in front of him, courtesy of Ron just as dinner came up. Two sets of hands held him as he heaved. He felt brisk, but concerned fingers thread through his hair again and Eileen came into view with a glass of water. He had barely a sip before he felt his stomach heave again, nearly rocking him out of the chair they had set him in.

"No, its okay. Let the feeling go, Harry." Luna's hand rubbing his back next to Hermione's allowed him to swallow and try to relax his muscles as the glass of water reappeared, this time with leaves. He glanced at Neville's white face as he sipped the drink.

"Ginger and Moon mint." Draco looked at the boy from his seat on the foot stool.

"The main ingredients in a stomach soother." Neville nodded to the blonde. All three boys looked pale as they sat on cushions in front of him. He was rather grateful for the space as the images he had experienced trickled back into his minds eye. He felt a nauseating dizziness swarm him and he groaned as he bent forward, head between his knees. He had done this as a child when he was sick. Fear they would find him, punish him for that transgression had usually increased the nausea and he had learned really young they had little sympathy if he threw up in his cupboard.

"Misty." The whisper barely registered with Harry, but the elf appeared anyway. He didn't know if the meeting had ended yet, but he knew that his Potion's professor was going to need help when it did. He tried to get the air to explain what he needed to her. But none would stay, as if he had to chase the air as it fled his lungs. Eventually only one whispered word made it.

"Snape." He didn't think anyone heard it at first, but in a moment Misty placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Master rest and gets better. Misty take care of everything, Master. Trust Misty. Misty will make sure Master's friends is taken care of, Misty wills." Harry nodded. He glanced at the others.

"What happened?"

000

Misty popped into the dungeon only moments after she felt the castle let the Potion's master in through the floo. She found him on the ground next to the fireplace. She approached the acerbic man slowly, not wanting to startle him. He was more cranky when startled.

"Potion's Professor sir?" If not for the muscle spasms and shudders that ran rampant throughout his body, she would be worried he was dead. Eventually a deeper breath then the soft pants allowed him to open his eye and look at her. The gaze held for barely a moment when his eyes both scrunched in pain and a wave of tension flooded his body. Had he been any less then he was, Misty had little doubt the wizard would have at least moaned if not outright wept in pain. She spelled him to the couch as she vanished to the infirmary. She and Miss Madam had become acquainted in the last month due to the inordinate number of times that someone in Misty's care needed the mediwitch, thus the mediwitch barely blinked when the elf appeared before her. Misty was grateful that she simply summoned her bag and held out her hand. Misty gripped it and they were whisked to the dungeon where the Potion's Master was breathing shakily on the couch.

"Severus!" She was next to him in an instant, wand waving in diagnostic spells. She growled low before summoning her own Hogwarts Elf. "Thimble." The elf appeared, glancing at Misty in confusion. "Find the Headmaster, immediately!" The elf was gone. "Severus? Severus, I need to know what happened." His eyes were clouded in pain as he met hers. Half stuttered words made it past his shakes, but she couldn't make sense of them. Her hand automatically went to his shoulder in concern. The instant of contact seem to spasm through him as he let out a low keen. Poppy looked back at the elf who was wringing her hands in a helpless fashion.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is not in Hogwarts, Miss Madam. Thimble is looking other places, but Misty knows Headmaster Dumbledore is not in Hogwarts." Misty's frantic large eyes met Poppy's calm brown ones. "Master is wanting Misty to help Potion Professor Sir. Misty is not knowing how."

"Misty!" The elf looked at the mediwitch in surprise. "Did Harry see what happened? Is that why you're here?" Misty nodded her head so fast her ears flapped. Poppy looked at the man on the couch again.

"Severus, I need to speak with Harry to help you. I need him to come here, since I certainly can't take you to him." Those black eyes met hers in anger, hidden beneath the pain. She waited though. This young man had had nearly every choice stolen from him and although this one would be a bit forced, she would wait for his permission. "He won't leave this room, but I need to know what spells these are and I can only read the last two. If he can tell me more, I can help you." Severus seemed too far gone to answer for a moment before his jerking turned into a more definitive nod. Poppy had barely looked back at Misty before the elf was gone.

000

Ron snorted. "That's what we want to know mate. You were just sitting there and you screamed. You were moaning and scratching at your scar. Blimey, it started bleeding Harry." He swallowed as Hermione continued after leaning Harry against Luna on his other side.

"We weren't sure what to do, Harry. We tried calling you and shaking you, nothing worked. We even slapped you. You didn't even notice. The entire time you seemed to be fighting. Eileen ran her hand through you hair and you stopped for a moment. Just a moment, but we thought, maybe if you could feel we were here for you, that we cared..." She trailed off, looking down.

"You would find your own way to stop it." They all looked at Draco. The normally pale teen had lost what little color he had during the episode and only now was it slowly returning to his face. Harry shook his head.

"I felt some of it. It seemed to break through His presence to me. At first I tried yanking my way out, but he started to notice. I couldn't let him know this was happening. What if he learned to do the reverse? Then I felt the hug. I-I-I just let go of his scene and floated to mine, I didn't understand it completely." Harry threaded his fingers through his hair, grasping the strands in annoyance. "I wish I understood!"

He was interrupted by a crack as Misty returned to the room. "Misty?" The elf looked upset as she continued to wring her hands.

"Master Harry, Miss Madam is requesting Master Harry comes now, Master Harry." She glanced around but Harry lurched to his feet. Luna steadied him a moment before he was stable enough to grasp Misty's hand. A crack signified their disappearance. The six looked at each other before Eileen sighed softly.

"We should probably go see if Ginny and Susan were able to calm everyone and get them doing something productive."

000

Harry had been unconscious the last time Misty had apparated him and he felt like he might prefer that by the end of this trip. Appearing the dungeons didn't quite register as anything less then now he had a floor to fall on as he felt his earlier nausea return with vengeance. Drawing on his memory of Hermione, Eileen and Luna, he swallowed the impulse thickly and blinked as a potion appeared in front of him. Downing it, he felt warm calm spread through him and his nausea subsided considerably.

"Harry?" He glanced up at the mediwitch. She was saying something, but his ear were still ringing a bit.

"Sorry, what?" She guided him to a seat at a low table, but he let himself slide to the floor instead. He needed the comfort of the position right now.

"Harry I needed to know what that maniac used." Harry shook his head a moment to clear it.

"Used? He used his wand." she didn't quirk a smile at his confused answer.

"Spells, Harry. Try to remember the spells he used." Harry blinked at her a moment before tentatively thinking back. It was elusive, like the memory of a dream.

"Crucio. He used that one a bit." She nodded.

"Yes, that one I'd gathered, and I can read Veneno and Incursio Tactio." The first was a basic venom curse and the second made every touch, ever skin sensation like driving hot nails into your skin. That was why when she had touched Severus earlier he had felt more pain. What she couldn't figure out was why he was conscious. He was in so much pain that he should be out like light. "What else Harry?"

He tried to think. He felt the nausea return as he let the images he had been suppressing return. He pulled his knees closer to his body as he tried to focus only on the words that bastard had used. "Uro." Poppy winced as she looked back at Severus. A spell that both burned and froze the victims to the point of pain without any actual damage, He must have been quite irate. Harry swallowed. Poppy considered briefly giving him another Calming Draught, but she wasn't sure he would stay awake. he looked exhausted. "Envigilo." She froze. That spell!

She curse under her breath and muttered the counter curse immediately. That spell disengaged the body's natural ability to turn off when a certain pain threshold was reached. It could cause insanity if the victim didn't find relief. The chemical balance in the brain would be upset. She watched with relief as the Potion's Master slumped back, unconscious and free from feeling the pain at least actively. She looked back at Harry, who was staring at the man with wide eyes.

"Harry..."

"I don't think there were any more. I left..."

Poppy patted him. "Its alright Harry. I'm glad you came back. You've given me enough to work with. Why don't you head home and take a Dreamless Sleep Potion." Harry shook his head. The last thing he wanted was that nauseating apparating trip again. "There's nothing more you need to do. You've done enough, go home and sleep."

Harry just stared at the still body of his Potion's Professor. He kept seeing the look of pain and fear in his eyes. He heard the moans and screams of pain and fear from the other Death Eaters. Slowly those sounds morphed into his friends. The frightened eyes become those of his allies. He saw Snape, Eileen, Cissy, Draco, Neville, Poppy, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, over and over again. Just like with Cedric. The feeling of camaraderie, of belonging and caring. Then lips tighten, shoulders tense, breathing shoot up, and then their body falls lax, wand drops useless, and eyes dim. How many people would he have to bring home to newly broken families before this war ended? How much pain-

A soft light drew his gaze. There was a fire in the fireplace of the quarters. He watched the flames, oblivious to Poppy's attempts to reach him. They looked so inviting. Calmly he began to push all his negative thoughts in that direction. Let them burn, buried under the flames. Slowly the flickering light took on a life of its own, slowing his mind into almost a trance. He felt his eyes droop shut, but the image of flame stuck in his mind. The entire fireplace stayed in his mind and he lost himself to the soft cocoon of sleep.

Peace

000

Tasha frowned as she watched her best friend huff. Getting Martha to take a break was impossible, even seven months pregnant. Ralph and Ray were probably going to have a coronary soon, especially with a full moon tonight. The first of three nights of full moons, Martha's unborn child might not like still being inside her mother. Wolves have a gestation period of only a couple months and Werewolves rarely last more than six. Martha had lasted seven, being human, but most of the group believed the child would want to be born before the moon rose tonight. The problem came on how to care for Martha. As a human, she wouldn't change and although the pack would recognize her as one of their own, she won't have the healing ability that comes with the transformation the other mothers have had in the past. Her first born had come a week before the full moon at six months, but the last one had been induced due to the full moon and although Martha had survived, the infant hadn't. Tasha understood Martha's feelings. She too would have given up her life to bring any of her three daughters into the world.

Still, the odds of Martha getting through tonight alive to say nothing of staying human were not good. She was biting her lip as she watched the witch double check everything again. She was doing an excellent job of pretending not to be nervous and in fact Tasha doubted anyone but her and the pregnant woman's family could tell that she was thinking about her child, both the one she had yet to bring into this world and the one currently out with his father. Ralph and Martha had already discussed this birth and although Ralph still wanted her to induce he had seemed to understand her devotion to giving him this child. Ray, on the other hand, was hardly in the position to lose a mother. Fifteen was a bad year for any child and losing a parent would be devastating for the young werewolf.

She glanced over at Victoria only for the pack leader to shake her head. Nearly thirty minutes ago her daughter had had some sort of idea and had vanished. Verity might be a bit voracious, but she was a truly devoted pack leader as is her mother. She had taken the responsibility seriously from a very young age, before anyone had ever even mentioned Victoria's successor. The witch was only forty-eight. Being a werewolf usually lengthened one's lifespan. Still she had hoped her daughter had returned with some good news.

000

Poppy was debating how to convince the stubborn child to return home when he seemed to almost withdraw and then slump. She tried to get his attention but it seemed the fireplace held some special draw. She watched, concerned, as the teen seemed to stare into space before drooping off to sleep. Thoroughly puzzled, she positioned him gently against the sofa he was in front of and cast a diagnostic spell over him. She frowned as the answer came back. Who would have cast a dreamless trance on him? A thin hand patted the matron on the arm.

"Don't worry Miss Madam. Master Harry is healing. Misty will stay with Master Harry until Master Harry awakens, after Misty tells Miss Eileen." Poppy blinked at the house elf.

"But who...?" Misty shook her head.

"Misty is not to say. Only that Master Harry has more family than most wizards is knowing." The elf looked at her master fondly and touched his wrist briefly. Poppy knew that she didn't dare do more. Both because she was a respectable House Elf and, more so, because the trance Harry was in was effected by magic. He shouldn't interact with any non-passive magic until he woke. That meant that he was staying where he was, though Misty fetched a blanket and pillows.

"Misty be back!" The common pop went unnoticed as Poppy frowned in concern before pushing the confusion to the edge of her mind. Misty, bonded to Harry as she was, would be able to tell better then Poppy right now of Harry's state, since the bond was more thorough than the only diagnostic charm she could do through the sleep trance. She turned back to her original patient to finish preparing for his return to consciousness. Severus always had three things he needed when this injured. He needed to get a message to Albus, to hear of the true extent of his injuries and their healing schedule, and a dreamless sleep lasting at least twelve hours.

She was just setting up the final of his potions when Thimble popped back in with another House Elf. Soprano was a Dumbledore family elf that Albus kept. He was the only house elf in the school who could not be called by anyone else unwillingly. It made him an excellent courier for secret messages such as whatever Severus needed to pass along. "I take it Albus is elsewhere." Her wry question triggered a frantic nod in both of them. It didn't matter in this instance as Albus' power wasn't needed and Severus had certainly given Soprano enough messages to trust him.

Speaking of the injured man, he was stirring. Her initial potions must have taken enough effect to let him wake up. "Poppy?" She hushed him as her diagnostic charm told her what she already knew. "The venom won't be out of your system for at least two more days and the results of Uro will last at least through the night. I can't give you your current potion for the cruciatus due to the Envigilo. I countered it, but the counter prevents quite a bit of other magical intervention. It won't wear off for another sixteen hours at least. Your Dreamless is the best I can do." Severus grunted in what she read as positive. He had had these symptoms before, being victim to the combination of Uro and envigilo before.

"Albus?" Poppy closed her eyes in sympathy. She knew how much their head master's esteem meant to Severus and given how lonely much of his life had been, Albus Dumbledore had become the closest thing to a father figure Severus could probably ever handle. He only called him Albus int he presence of others when emotional.

"I don't know. Soprano is here." Severus opened his eyes enough to glance at the elf. Poppy dismissed Thimble with a wave and turned to check on Harry while Severus gave Soprano the message. Whatever it was, she didn't want to hear it.

She had chosen to heal, to help people be free of pain and suffering wherever and whenever possible. Severus' messages were always inevitably painful news if not in topic then in method and she already knew she didn't want to hear more then she had to know. Misty had reappeared next to Harry, presumably after informing the Potter household where he was, and was now placing bricks near the fire.

"How is he?" She looked up at the Mediwitch at the inquiry. "I can't scan him well through the trance."

Misty smiled gently as she nodded and looked at her master fondly. "Healing. Master Harry is needing sleep with no nasty thoughts." She continued to move bricks to the fire with the tongs she must have acquired somewhere. "Master Harry will get cold soon. Dungeons is colder then outside and floor is stone. Misty wills keep Master Harry from getting too cold. " Poppy watched a moment as Misty placed metal pans around Harry and wrapped the pans in blankets. Deciding she would ask later, she gave up that train of thought for another more important question.

"Misty, who cast the Dreamless Trance? That takes a great deal of magic." Misty gave her the look of a house elf trying to decide on her orders. "Misty?" Finally the female shook her head.

"Misty is not explaining. Master Harry is safer if no wizards knows. Misty is not explaining." Poppy looked at her, exasperated.

"Misty," She kept her voice gentle, knowing both a house elves reaction to wizard annoyance and how protective of her master this particular elf was, "if we don't know who cast it, we don't know when he will awaken."

Misty looked at the sleeping teen a moment. It was the look of someone reading bits of information presented to them and Poppy knew the little female was reading her bond with the wizard. "Master Harry wills be awake in 21 hours."

Poppy blinked at the elf, "Are you sure?" She was so startled that she forgot she was trying to convince the elf to confide in her. Not only was the question mildly insulting to a house elf, but the tone was too startled to be considered gentle. Misty, however, ignored both and simply nodded her head.

Poppy sighed and glancing over at Severus, decided she would continue her efforts after settling him in for the night. Soprano was already gone and the potion's master was lying back watching them with glittering black eyes barely open due to pain and exhaustion.

"Severus lets settle you in for the night." She tucked a blanket around the young man and started retrieving the potions she had already set aside.

"What is Potter doing here?" The question, if you could call it that, was flat and a bit petulant, had the man been any younger.

"I needed to know what spells I was countering, you wouldn't pass out. Harry saw most of the event." Those black eyes widened and jumped to her face in alarm, before his mind caught up and he schooled his features back to that damn sneering mask he had used for the last fifteen years.

"Indeed." He looked back at the teen with concern concealed very well behind irritation. "What, praytell, is he still doing here then?"

Poppy clucked at him and started handing him potions. "He's in a Dreamless Trance. He can't be moved until its over." Poppy had to hold in a giggle as he almost spit back out the muscle relaxant he had just gulped.

"You what?! Why the blazes would you cast the Dreamless Trance in my quarters?!" She frowned at him and handed him the final potion, the dreamless sleep.

"I did nothing of the sort." Her tart reply squashed any notion of that bit fiction in its infancy. "Misty won't tell me who cast it, only that Harry needed it and it'll last 21 hours."

Severus practically snarled at her. "Of course the blasted boy needed it! He just witnessed the Dark Lord ca-" Severus cut himself off before he said anything more. His pride aside, he respected Poppy's desire to avoid the gritty details of the people she healed. He knew she could piece together what happened from his injuries and that hurt her enough, there was no reason to hurt her any more then that. "Why here?"

His quiet question was met with a curious glance towards Misty, who had finished whatever she had been doing with the bricks and was standing next to her master. "Misty?"

The elf's ear twitched proving to both wizards that she was listening. "Master Harry was in trouble. Trance was cast to keep Master Harry safe."

"What kind of trouble was Potter getting into in my quarters?" Severus' alarm was understandable. Harry's safety aside, this was the quarters of a Potion's Master where the only child to ever visit was a well-behaved Malfoy. Not a good place for any child really.

Misty shook her head. "Master Harry was sinking. Misty could feel Master Harry sinking. Trance was cast to save Master Harry from drowning." Poppy had never heard a house elf be that cryptic before.

"Severus, when the trance was cast, Harry had stopped responding to my questions. Mentally, I think sinking is a good adjective. He needs help, Severus."

Severus went quiet. Poppy could see his mind turning over his possible reactions to her statement. It was about time someone got him to think about Harry as a child, not just the son of his boyhood nemesis. She agreed with Albus, these two could be good for each other, if they would give each other a chance. Harry had an amazing capacity to forgive and care and Severus had a strong core making him loyal and protective. They both needed each other.

"I'll see you in twelve hours. I assume Misty will continue to invade my quarters until the boy-who-lived-to-be-annoying vacates them." Poppy rolled her eyes as Misty glared at the man.

"Misty wills indeed." Her tart retort caused Poppy to suppress a grin. She actually sounded amused by the sneer rather than affronted by it. Severus' return glare was ignored.

"I'm sure she is quite capable of making sure neither of us suffocate in our sleep. You should go and get some yourself." Poppy was about to protest that she had slept all day knowing that Severus was likely to return injured this evening. She never got the chance as Thimble reappeared.

"Madam Poppy, yous has visitor who needs you." Poppy frowned at that, trying and failing to think of who it could be. She glanced back at Severus.

"Very well. Misty I expect you to call Thimble or Dobby should a problem arise, for either of them." The elf's smile and nod was confirmation enough before she turned back to Severus in time to see him down the dreamless sleep potion. "I'll see you in the morning."

Severus eyes were already drooping as he waved to her as she disappeared with Thimble. He was asleep before his hand finished falling back to his side.


	26. In Light of the Moon

So I said I'd start actually updating and viola! This chapter is important for the world I'm building in my story even if its a bit on the short side for me. I expect to lose a few readers since this will subtly display one of my founding issues with JKRowling's world. It will also, I hope se tt he tone for my story on Werewolves and Vampires.

Special Thanks to filly8 for her wonderful review of my proofed chapters!

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**In Light of the Moon**

Verity was pacing when the mediwtch returned to her office. Poppy looked at the teen with some alarm.

"Verity what are you doing here, there's a full moon tonight!" The girl seemed more intense then when they last talked a few days ago. She was fidgeting in her shoes as she waited impatiently for Poppy to come to her.

"I know we were going to have you come after we had changed at least once in our new home, but circumstances have changed a bit. We need a mediwitch there tonight." Poppy regarded the nervous girl. Her hair wasn't in its normal ponytail and instead in several tight french braids. She wore looser, worn t-shirt and pants and no socks in under her sneakers. A second later Poppy realized that she was nervous, but energized. This girl was practically vibrating with adrenaline and excitement.

"Explain while I gather my medkit." Poppy hurried into the office, sending her house elf off to find Albus' house elf. Albus had been given the news on the Knockturn alley students from the Board only two days ago and had been working closely with Hagrid and Poppy in preparation. He would understand what she was about, but she wanted to let him know that she wouldn't be in her office until moonset.

"The moon rises in less than 90 minutes, but we have a pregnant mother. She refuses to induce so the moonrise will do it for her." Poppy glanced at her in alarm and confusion.

"A werewolf is pregnant?" Verity gave her a wide, fangfilled grin.

"How else do you think we had pups?" Poppy shook her head. "Anyway, she isn't a werewolf, but her husband is. Odds of the pup being one is high. That means a human woman is going to give birth to a transformed werewolf pup. That is the problem." Poppy dropped her last items in her bag and grabbed the doses of Wolfsbane Potion she had. Severus had told her that Wolfsbane was harmless to a human, they will simply have a harder time performing magic for a while.

"Lets go, you can explain the rest once we get there." Verity stepped forward and then stopped a moment. For a moment her restless energy seemed to focus in on Poppy entirely.

"First, you must promise to trust our instincts and wishes in this." Poppy gave her a raised eyebrow. "We will understand and know what's going on better than you will. You must promise to trust our judgement for tonight. Trust we will explain tomorrow." Poppy regarded the young girl a moment, seeing a leaders conviction on her eye. She was serious and confidant in this request.

Suddenly Poppy realized how much Verity was quelling in herself to reach out to Poppy at all. Werewolves had no reasont trust anything but the worst of other wizards, Potion masters and Mediwitches least of all if they wanted to be treated in their own manner. Verity wasn't taking the first step, she was taking the first leap. The least Poppy could do was meet her int he middle.

"If you will tell me who to listen to with regards to your instincts, I will listen to that person first and foremost. I cannot understand werewolf." Verity smiled again, cynicism gone. She threw some powder in the floo and was gone, Poppy not to far after her.

000

Neville poked the fire. He felt Hannah's hand on his shoulder as he thought. After Misty had come to tell them Harry was recovering at Hogwarts for the evening and wouldn't wake until tomorrow evening the entire group voted to stay an additional day into Sunday. The original seven were staying until Wednesday if Harry didn't mind. They had already discussed a camp in August so they were breaking for the rest of June and all of July.

He looked up as Justin plopped on the log across from his. Ron, and Hermione were next to Neville and Susan was talking with Draco and Luna off to one side. When Neville looked up, Justin wasn't looking at him but at Ron and Draco. Behind the HalfBlood several more people gathered.

"Its not enough." Neville blinked as the group came forward. Thirty teens were a lot in the stable and it was getting rather crowded. "We want, no, we need more!"

Behind Justin, the sixth year Slytherin Twiggs spoke up. "We know that its hard for all of us to meet and we're going to recruit more now, however, we will need to bring them up to speed and we need more time to study." Neville glanced at Ron and Draco as they glanced at Hermione and Susan respectively.

"What did you have in mind?" His question was out before he even thought about it. Neville hid his own surprise as the same reaction flickered through the eyes of many of the students here. Twiggs looked at him.

"We want to meet up in smaller groups every week or two all summer." Neville blinked at him in shock but it was Ron who responded.

"We had a hard time convincing you to study for these three weeks. Now you want to study for the entire summer?" Twiggs smirked at them.

"Three weeks ago we were a group of kids studying for school. Now, we are more than that." Twiggs' words were void of sarcasm. He meant them. Ginny stepped forward as well. There was little love lost between Twiggs and Ginny. Besides the House rivalry, the Slytherin had made the unfortunate mistake of calling her a useless brat quite early in the camp and she had yet to completely forgive him. Even so, she came forward in support of his words.

"We are the FOLD. We have seen what this war has done to our friend and decided that we will never stand by and let it happen again." Neville saw agreement in the eyes surrounding them. They were all serious. He didn't see a single person looking hesitant. Glancing behind him surreptitiously, Neville waited for Ron or Draco to respond. Susan and Hermione were similarly looking at the two. Strangely enough they glanced at each other for a brief moment before Draco spoke.

"Even if you say that this kind of group meeting is very difficult to organize and many of the group has other responsibilities at home. Both Longbottom and Potter have estates to worry about." Neville hid his grin. He hadn't known that Draco reverted to pureblood behavior when nervous. He had gotten very good at calling everyone by their first name.

"Malfoy's right. Twice in one summer is going to be difficult enough." Ron's comments had the group frowning. Muttering amongst themselves, they seemed to be at a loss.

"What if we divide into chapters?" The entire group split to look at a young hufflepuff second year. The young girl ducked her head shyly. She had been born in the United States, but after a divorce, her father had moved her back to England. Usually she didn't speak much except to other hufflepuffs. Now everyone stared at her confused, even Hermione.

Susan was the first to recover, "Chapters? Like in a book?" Marilyn turn bright red as she shook her head.

"My brother, Matt, he's in America at a university. They have groups called fraternities that span the entire country. Each individual university has its own part of the group. Matt calls them chapters." She glanced at her firned nervously, but her friend simply nodded at her to continue. "If we divide ourselves into chapters and those chapters meet up more often, then we wouldn't be such a large group."

Neville could see that many of the group was considering this idea a viable one. Eventually though, all eyes returned to Ron and Draco. Their decision would be the deciding one. Neville met their eyes a moment. He liked the idea and it would take a lot of pressure off of Harry and the rest of the original seven. He nodded his approval and they glanced at Hermione and Susan. Both liked the idea. Ron was the one who spoke next.

"All right. We'll discuss it when Harry returns tomorrow and set it up before everyone leaves." The group seemed to relax as one now that their leaders were taking their request seriously. The group started to disperse as Raven popped in to tell them lights out. Ron and Hermione sat next to Neville and Susan and Draco sat next to Luna.

Hermione was the first on to speak. Honestly, Neville had expected her to speak up before this. She was a talker most of the time, it was strange to see her let someone else take the lead.

"Its good to see everyone taking an interest finally." Ron shook his head before responding.

"How do you think we should pull this off? We were too busy to lead even smaller groups right now. Harry certainly won't have time and Neville probably won't either."

They all frowned as they started tossing ideas back and forth across the fire.

000

Poppy had been to some strange events in her years, but this one probably took the cake right now. Verity had flooed them to a store halfway down Knockturn alley and they were hurrying towards the far end. Most of the alley was deserted, doors and windows closed and locked tight. Poppy suppressed a shudder at the eerie feeling. The sun had set almost an hour ago and the moon was due up in less than twenty minutes if Verity was to be believed.

Once inside the old stone building Verity made a beeline for a group of women, including the expectant mother. Poppy hurried after them even as Verity started speaking.

"Mom, this is Madam Poppy Pompfrey from Hogwarts. She's a mediwitch. Madam Pompfrey, this is my mother, Victoria, our friends Tasha and Anya and this is Martha." Poppy nodded briskly to each of them before focusing all her attention on Martha.

"I assume you're the mother of the day. Come lets see where we are right now." Poppy led her over to a seat as Verity spoke quietly with the other women. A brief diagnosis spell gave her a healthy, and impatient response. It also gave her a delightful surprise that would definitely make this evening more complicated.

"Madam Pompfrey?" She glanced over at Verity. The teen was dancing on her toes and Poppy could see Victoria coming over with two very worried males. "This is Ray and Ralph, Martha's Son and Husband. We need to enter the enclosure now. Please listen to Anya. She's the best of the non-transformed at dealing with us." Martha was helped up by her husband and Victoria and three of them followed Verity into the far room. Poppy peered into the room through one side. It was one of those interior garden rooms with iron fencing instead of walls. This was probably a inner courtyard of a castle at one point. The inside still had the feel of a garden, with an open roof and vines everywhere. They had added a locked gate to one side and reinforced the iron walls. To one side of the enclosure was a pile of rags and to another side was a small case of rabbits. Poppy looked away from those immediately divining very quickly that they were to be food soon.

Instead she assessed the state of the group inside the garden as Tasha and Victoria closed and locked the gate. There was a collection of people. Some were helping make Martha comfortable, mostly people Poppy had just met. Others were talking with each other or occupying the little ones. It looked to be roughly two dozen in total, and at least a half of them kids. The list Poppy had received so far said twelve students and she saw at least one infant being carried around. The overall atmosphere was excited and a bit nervous.

"Over here Madam Pompfrey." Poppy snapped out of her thoughts and hurried over to Anya. "Okay, here's what we do know. When a Werewolf gives birth it is always during the full moon. The child starts to change about half hour after moonrise and the infant is born and taken care of by the pack as the mother is cleaned by the father and any other family in there. The infant is never harmed in any way, even if the child is born human." Poppy looked at her sharply.

"How can a werewolf give birth to a human?"

"If the child has a human parent and a Lycanthrop parent, the child will be born human. They must either have two lycanthrop parents or a parent who is a full werewolf to be born a werewolf."

"Lycanthrop?" Anya sighed as she explained.

"Lycanthrop is anyone not born into lycanthropy. Werewolves, to us, are born with lycanthropy."

"There is a difference?"

"Significant differences. Ask Verity some time." Anya waved her hand dismissing the topic for more important ones. "Anyway, our biggest concern is a Werewolf has amazing healing abilities that a human simply lacks. We will need to remove Martha to heal her. If you could cast any long distance healing spells that would be most useful." Poppy opened her mouth to respond when Verity interrupted them.

"Madam Pompfrey, we need a bit of your blood before we transform." Poppy looked at her in frightened surprise. "It will allow some of us to recognize you transformed, I'll explain better tomorrow." Poppy eyes the girl a moment. Blood was a powerful thing, one didn't just give it away haphazardly. Slowly she reached out to the thorn bush on the wall a allowed a thorn to catch her finger.

"A drop to me, a drop to Mom and a drop to Anya should do it." Poppy grimaced but let a drop dribble onto the three metal spoons Verity and Anya were holding. Verity placed one in her mouth immediately, followed by Anya. The third was carried over to Victoria where Poppy watched as the woman licked the drop and gazed at her a moment. Then Victoria transfigured both spoons into paper a lit them on fire. Anya similarly disposed of her spoon. Poppy was surprised to note that while Anya enjoyed the blood, as a vampire that made sense, neither Verity nor her mother seemed to do so. In fact, Verity seemed to dislike the taste of blood.

"That should help should anything go wrong." Poppy turned back to Anya. Before she could respond Victoria lifted her face high to the sky and a joyful howl split the warm night air. Poppy watched in amazement as the other girls joined the pack leader in the wolf's song. The males joined barely a moment later, even Ray and Ralph next to Martha seemed compelled to call their soul to the bright mistress of the night peeking over the horizon. Poppy had heard Remus howl before at the moon, but never before the transformation took him. The entire group bared their necks, sending more than their voices upward.

A hand startled her out of the near trance. She looked back at Anya's amused eyes. "You really should keep your distance from that wall." Confused Poppy looked around to see herself a full three steps closer to the grating than a few moments ago, with little understanding of how she got there. "This is how you can tell a true pack from a group of furry thugs." Anya was staring into the howling mix as even the infant added his voice to the song.

"Wha-? How-?" Poppy's weak question couldn't form. The pull to howl had bubbled up within her stomach and throat, threatening to spill out. Anya's slightly lonely smile stopped her attempt.

"A true pack makes you want to join in before they even transform." A low snapping sound directed her attention back to the group as Verity led the way by growing fur. As a group the entire howling pack grew fur and fangs, shaking out limbs as they lengthened and growling and snapping as their senses adjusted. Victoria was the last to transform and the pack raised their voices once more to the moon. This call was more primal, more bestial than the previous one. Yet, Poppy did not feel the thread of utter terror and pity that had always accompanied Remus' howls.

"Martha's child should start to move soon." Poppy was dragged from her thoughts by Anya who was walking around the enclosure to get a better view of the expectant mother. Poppy then remembered, not only her reason for being dragged here this night, but also a curiosity.

"Anya, does she know she's giving birth to twins?"

Anya's startled look told her enough to know that Martha had probably been unaware. The look of utter incredulity was both amusing and exasperating. "Should I know anything about werewolf twins?" That question seemed to snap Anya out of it as she shook her head. She looked at Martha in frantic thought before shaking her head.

"Problem no, but..." Poppy looked up at her in question as she continued to watch Martha as the woman's breathing started to increase. "The pack considers twin lucky, that's all." Poppy snorted as she turned back to Martha, who looked like she was entering the first wave of contractions. Twins had always had lots of Myths surrounding them in the magical world.

The Pack's response to Martha's contractions had been immediate. The wolf she had assumed was Ralph hadn't stopped whining and nuzzling his human wife except during that initial howl. Poppy had experienced a momentary feeling of shock when Martha didn't react in fright or pain, but she banished it upon formation. Whatever her experiences with Remus, it was clear that this group interacted entirely different.

Two other werewolves were at her side at her first moan of pain. Abstractly, Poppy noticed the other adults corral the younger ones to the other side of the garden and out of the way.

Martha had worn a fluffy bathrobe from the beginning and with the onset of birthing, Poppy understood why. Even Verity's clothing made sense as the lot of them had shed much of their clothing prior to changing. What clothing they hadn't shed had been shredding by the transformation itself. Now, the werewolves gently nuzzled the robe open, clearing a path for the children.

"Ray is on the left by Martha's neck, Ralph is behind her, Janet is on the right and Aisha is in front of her. Victoria is the one crouched to Aisha's side." Poppy stared at Anya in amazement, which drew a wry grin from the vampire. "After a while, you get the hang of it. I'm better with Martha's family since I"m so close to them. Victoria's the packleader and Verity is her heir, so they're fairly simply to learn. I'm pretty sure the other female is Aisha, not her daughter Tanya. Sometimes I can't tell them apart, but Tanya is only 13 and Aisha's given birth before." She shrugged. Poppy agreed that made more sense. Looking at the Werewolves surrounding Martha, who, is her moans were any indication, would be giving birth within the next twenty or thirty minutes, Poppy tried to understand their behavior.

Ray was simple. He seemed to be holding his mother's hand and nuzzling her, whining. Janet appeared to be doing a similar activity with far less concern coloring her actions. Of course it wasn't her mother at stake either. Ralph was truly being helpful, curling behind Martha to help her sit upright and licking her face, probably keeping her cool. Aisha appeared to be the midwife in the group, though Poppy couldn't see what she was doing. Victoria was watching with an authoritative stance, glancing over at the other group periodically.

Poppy turned to Anya. "What should I expect to need to do?" Anya seemed to consider the question a moment.

"With regard to the actual birth? Nothing. Even if they would let us help with that, they do actually know what they're doing. Afterwards, however, I will retrieve Martha and she will need any after birthing healing normally done. If you could do anything from this distance, the less stressed and in pain she is, the easier it will be to extract her from their grasp." Poppy nodded, hoping that Anya and the others, knew what they were doing. She promised Verity she would trust them.

Poppy amazed to watch how calm and reassured Martha was throughout the entire process. Although the pained moans turned into pained screams as she probably began pushing, she never once worried about the deadly cursed claws she was in the grip of. In fact, she gripped Ralph's fur in a way that Poppy had seen many woman grip their husband's arms. The first one was out and handed to Victoria immediately. The infant werewolf was born furry and screaming.

Martha barely had a moment to breath and smile at her child before the contraction returned in full force. Anya moved closer to the door as Poppy prepared to perform a distance anethestic and sealant spell. The second child came out with all the ease of the first and Anya was in the pen in an instant. She picked up Martha easily and zipped out, shutting the door just in time to smash Ralph's nose as he chased her. The others ignored them in favor of the infant twins, both of whom sounded incredibly hungry. Poppy missed Victoria bringing the infant to her own breast to feed, as she started the afterbirth healing on Martha, who was mostly staring at her new babies.

Poppy had just finished her diagnosis and healing when she noted tear rolling down Martha's face. "Are you still in pain, Martha?" The woman shook her head. Anya knelt beside her, grasping her hand, Tasha on the other side.

It was Tasha who spoke first. "What's wrong Mar?" The woman was sobbing silently now.

"My Babies. They're all right!" All three woman nodded as Tasha's arm went around her best friend's shoulder

"They're perfect!" Martha hiccupped a chuckle. "That's nothing to cry about." Martha's curly hair bounced slightly as she shook her head.

"My babies are born. I want to hold them." She looked back at Victoria, who had finished feeding one infant and was feeding the other. "I want my babies!" She was openly crying now, nearly hysterical. Poppy smiled gently. The hysteria was a natural result of the birth coupled with the lack of nursing. Nothing could solve it but the infants themselves once the moon set.

Tasha's arms brought Martha into a full hug. "Shhh, I know Mar, I know." The woman rocked the other as she murmured soothing noises to the mother. Poppy knew that nothing was going to help until Martha had her children in her arms. Nothing replaced a child in the eyes of their mother.


	27. The Learning Path

Hi, everyone. Thank you for being so patient with me. Here is the next chapter.

Side note: I know the summer started off at the wrong month. I can't fix that now without rewriting the whole thing and I've already tried that twice. So please simply ignore it. ^_^

**Harry Potter and the FOLD**

**The Learning Path**

The peircing light from the fake window reminded Severus that he meant to move it so it didn't shine on the sofa so brightly. Late morning light was very insistant and his stirring headache reminded him that he was in pain too much to remain asleep.

Devoting a moment to his senses, he concluded that there was no other human in the vicinity and let a soft groan out of his throat. Pushing himself up caused what few muscles that could, to protest and he opened his eyes to find a glass of water in front of him.

Controling the response to jerk back he gingerly cradled the glass in his hand and looked at the person who he hadn't noticed earlier. Usually he was fairly good at picking out at least other presenses in the room he was in by virtue of magical cores if nothing else. It was an innate skill that came with his ability in the mind arts that he had perfected as a student. Hard for those blasted Marauders to sneak up on him if he knew the instant they entered the room.

Of course, he had never applied any of that to a house elf, like Misty who was waiting patiently for him to sip the water in his hand. His hand trembled violently as he lifted the glass, but Misty steadied it. He bit back a snarl, a defensive measure he really shouldn't direct her way. It wasn't her fault he was vulnerable in front of her.

"Potter?" He used the question as a distraction while he asked his body whether he could sit up. It seemed to disagree with the idea most heavily and he gave it up for the moment.

"Master Harry is still in trance. Master Harry wills wake before dinner. Misty will have big dinner for Master Harry." Severus nodded, wincing. He barely noticed the glass being removed from his grip.

"Potion's Professor should take potions Miss Madam left. They is help." He scowled at the creature. He knew he should and would as soon as he reacquainted himself with the world of the living.

"Why are you doing this?" Misty gave him a truly puzzled look. "Tending me as well as Potter." The little elf tilted her head a moment.

"Does Potions Professor know house elf magic?" Severus Frowned.

"Some, not as much as there probably is." Misty glanced at Harry again before shaking her head.

"House elf is wanting Master to be happy. House elf sees magic. Mas-"

"Wait, you can see magic?" Misty nodded.

"House elf is seeing all forms of magic when house elf wishes. House elves sense someone with good magic for Master, House elf try to help." Severus was looking at her suspiciously.

"You sense my magic is good?" He was truly baffled. He knew the Dark Mark had a magical signiture, it was how he had identified most of the inner circle. Misty nodded gently.

"Potions Professor has magic that says Potions Professor could be good for Master Harry if Potions Professor tries. Master Harry's magical core and Potions Professor Snape's magical core are more stable when helping each other. Misty sees this. Misty helps wizard who is good for Master Harry. Master Harry is Misty's Master." She tried to hand him the potions again but he didn't take them. He looked over at the boy. This little creature thought he was good for the boy. Harry needed an adult in his life, even Severus could see that. But it couldn't be Severus. It could never be Severus.

"You will only tend to your Master from now on. I will not have you looking after me!" His cold voice didn't seem to phase the little elf. She gave him a winning smile.

"Potions Professor is not scary to house elf." Suddenly Severus felt he blood drain from his face.

"Can house elves tell when someone is lying?" Misty blinked at him a moment before looking at her toes.

"House elves not read wizards mind. Is forbidden to read wizards minds. Very bad house elves read wizards minds. Even disobey masters before read wizards minds." Severus blinked at the elf a moment.

"I am an accomplished Occlumens..." He trailed off at she shook her head slightly.

"House elves is not using wizard magic. House elves can not use wizards magic. House elves use elvish magic. Controlling thoughts and memories not stop house elf magic." He glanced at her, still alarmed, but also intrigued.

"How do elves read minds then, if not memories?" Misty glanced at Harry uncertainly, shuffling her feet.

"Misty helps Potions Professor, Potions Professor helps Master Harry?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know House elves could bargain with a wizard." She gave him the house elf version of a glare at his wry statement.

"Potions Professor not Master or friend of Master. Master Harry not say house elves must obey Potions Professor." He glanced over at the boy in exasperation. Trust Potter to forget something so simple.

"What help are you asking for?" Misty cocked her head and seemed to considering his question a moment before nodding.

"Potions Professor Severus Snape must promise to always believe Master Harry when Master Harry tells facts." He snorted.

"As opposed to fiction?" She glared at him.

"As opposed to opinion." He looked at her. She was serious. She wasn't asking for time or actions, just thoughts. Then he stopped. Potter had told him many things over the years he didn't believe. Lots of students did.

To give him more time to think he asked the little creature why. It wasn't terribly important, but he had to think this promise through. He didn't make promises he couldn't keep if he could help it. It turned out that the reason was important however.

"Master Harry hates liars. Master Harry says people always lie to him and then Master Harry has to learn the truth alone and then peoples get mad at Master Harry for trying to learn truth. But Master Harry says they were mad before when Master Harry didn't know truth anyway. Master Harry not like when people Master Harry likes is mad at Master Harry." Looking back, Severus conceded to that point. Most of the times he was saving the brat's skinny hide was because he was indeed attempting to find out something he should have been told anyway.

The first year was sketchy and he would love to hear the brats perspective. He rather thought it would clear up some mysteries from that year. His second year had tried Severus' nerves, not just with the boy-who-lived-to-draw-trouble but his own snakes. Between the danger to his students and the blame heaped on his house, he had barely considered Potter in anymore danger than anyone else. At least until he had found out the brat had gone after the problem. At least that year he took a teacher. Granted even he should have known Lockhart was no DADA, but that was step in the right direction. But Black's escape could have been much less dangerous if someone had sat down with the brat and told him about his father's little friends and they could have helped him through it. If he hadn't known who had supposedly killed his mother, who was there, even after knowing the Dark Lords wrath had caused great suffering, he would have been furious.

Then this last year was one disaster after another. Some of it could have been avoided if Potter had had a teacher he talked to, but from what Severus had heard in the teacher's lounge, even Minerva had been so proud of the boy, he doubt she had heard a single word he had said all year. Even Albus had been preoccupied. The only teacher who seemed to listen was Moody, brilliant. Severus understood the reason behind Misty's request. The problem wasn't its sensibility. It was its viability.

He shouldn't be the one to do it. First Harry didn't trust him. Second he didn't have the time with two masters, both at odds. And third...

_Lily_

He felt his heart tumble at that. No he had already failed her once. He didn't think he could bear to do so again. And he would fail in this. Misty wasn't just asking for him to believe, but for him to listen.

"I cannot make that promise." Misty shook her head so fast her ear flopped.

"Potions Professor is the only wizard who can make promise." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that, exactly." Misty looked at him, completely serious.

"Potions Professor Understands."

000

Poppy downed a pepper-up potion just as the moon started to disappear. Not that her weak human eyes oculd see it in the bright glare of the sun, but Anya assured her it was still there. Further proof was that the pack was still furry, albeit mostly asleep. Some oft he younger ones were playing under Victoria's watchful gaze and Verity and Ray were holding the newborns since Victoria was holding her own infant. Anya told her the child was barely eight months old.

Ralph was still at the wall, as close to Martha as he could be, though he had settled into sleep after she came close enough to start petting him. Poppy had watched as the big scary wolf whined at his mate like a puppy and then when she finally gave in a petted him, he had plopped himself down and gone right to sleep. Although Martha still wanted her children desparately, petting her husband seemed ot sooth her yearning a bit.

She cast another diagnosis charm on the dozing mother. All systems were healing normally. She shouldn't move about much for another few days, but she would be find. She wished she could do the same with the twins, but not knowing what werewolf pups were supposed to be like at this age, she couldn't tell much. Anya said Victoria wasn't too concerned so she took that as a positive and had set herself to wait until moonset.

She had used the time to talk to Anya. She had learned much about Werewolves and Vampires in the last few hours. Her year was changing shape as she learned about who the community veiwed the pack and their monthly foray into the wildside of things. She also learned a great deal about why Remus had such a terrible time as a child. She would recommend to Albus that when the man was back in town, he should come talk to her.

She had also learned that most of the fears about Vampires were silly. Yes they drank blood, as a part of their normal human diet. They did crave it, in the same way humans would crave meat. She even found out a few were vampire vegitarians, not drinking blood. There were serious health consequences of course and most of their brethren thought them nuts, but they weren't dead. And they were still persecuted.

She also found out that contrary to popular belief it did infact have to be human blood. Althought Anya said she liked the taste of cows blood and could survive on it for a time, eventually she would go off her rocker. Bloodlust was another thing they discussed. She explained that it wasn't a lack of blood that caused it, but a lack of blood during physical or mental distress. Vampires who hadn't drank blood had a harder time with wand type magic and it irritated them.

They also discussed vampire wards and allergies, for lack of a better term. Anya had laughed. No vampire liked the smell of Garlic. Or onions or cabbage or any other of that family. And Vampires fly, so few learned to swim making running water dangerous, but only when it was so deep. She had never actually encountered true holy water, so she didn't know much about it. She did know that the cross thing was made up so that during the hunts people could feel safe. It made hunting them less of a necessity. The brethren corrected that belief as people asked, but no one asked anymore.

They were in fact more sensitive to sunlight, but that came with age. Young Vampires, either newly bitten or newly born, didn't have nearly the problem with sun that her father did. And even he could handle some. She described it rather like an intense sunburn, their skin had absolutely no melatonin in it, so they had no defense against the sun.

She did explain that the brethren's complete hatred of fire though. It was as instinctive as that of a horse, moreso because they knew it could actually kill them. Even Anya shuddered when she mentioned fire. She said that like any student who was afraid of the dark, they would handle it without whining.

She also explained that no vampire drank blood indiscriminately. Drinking the blood of a person without changing them carried certain consequences. First they were tied together for a time. This was less true if the blood was gathered and then drunk. The vampire could understand the person's feeling and motivations for a short time around the drink and the person's personality would effect the vampires, especially younger vampires. Usually a vampire found a few close friends that they drank from as needed and stuck to that. They only needed a sip every week or two. More if they used more magic.

This of course was all taken as completely confidential, not to be revealed to anyone else regardless of the lives it could save. She was to leave it up to a vampire to explain this to anyone. She understood. She was learning some very dangerous secrets. Poppy believed she was a test. For the entire community, she was a test of whether to trust wizards again. Tasha and Martha had explained that once, several centuries ago, elves had trusted humans and that was the end of their civilization. Vampires tried ever century or two and werewolves in small groups and isolated instances. This was the next chance for the magical creatures of britain to come together.

Poppy hoped she was right person for the task.

She stretched her back as she checked the time. Severus should have awoken a few minutes ago. She hoped he and Misty didn't maim each other before she returned. Moonset would be complete soon and she wanted to check over her youngest patients before leaving. Plus, she wanted to be on hand to heal any scratches the pack had, though they were probably quite proficient at healing them themselves.

A growl took her out of her reverie. The pack was stretching much like she had just done. Even Ralph was moving away from Martha and shaking out his fur. A growling keen rippled through the air as she watched them all seem to shrink. Victoria, Verity and Ray all placed the infants down as they two lost their fur and reverted to a more human form. Many of the pack shook themselves out as they stumbled on their suddenly shorter legs. The adults seemed content to gather their clothes and the children who were most happy to chat and run around.

The infants were back in the arms of their family almost immediately and Ralph was at the gate waiting anxiously to be let out. She saw Anya scan the complex with Tasha before both nodded and the gate was opened. Ralph and Ray were beside Martha instantly with the twins. Poppy was next to them, cast diagnostic spell after spell over all of the family. The infants were screaming, but that was understandable. Victoria's child was similarily upset and she concluded the transformation was unsettling to the little ones.

Outside of their general unhappiness the twins were fine. Heavier than normal, but even without the lycanthropy, the twin were late, so said the group, so that made sense. Poppy extended the scan to Ray, Ralph and Verity, frowning. Verity was the only one to notice.

"Madam Pompfrey?" She redid her scan, focusing on Verity this time and looking back several years.

"You are fine." Verity cocked her head at the mediwitch.

"Of course. Martha did most of the work, I just held the pups afterward." Verity gazed at her a moment longer with an innocent stare before a grin spread slowly across her face. "I don't have scratches or bites taken out of me. None of us pups do. Our pack would never hurt its pups." Poppy sat down, confused.

Verity was right. In fact, all night she hadn't seen anything that told her the pack was anything more dangerous than a large group of dogs in a paypen like at the petstore. So that left her with a disturbing and burning question. why had Remus Lupin always been so destroyed by his wolf?

Whatever the reason, she didn't think it could be solved until one of the pack actually met Remus, so she pushed it out of her mind and instead turned her attention to asking many of the questions she had come up with throughout the night. She barely noticed the plate of food Tasha placed in her hands as she asked Verity, and Victoria after she came over, question after question. Her year was looking to be quite an adventure.

000

Severus looked at the cauldron as it simmered. After taking the potions Poppy had left, he had vacated the room for his potions lab. He was replacing Poppy's stock for the school year and he could brew these potions in his sleep. Which was good because his thoughts were definitely not on the potion that was turning purple right now. He added the next ingrediant and returned to his complicated circle of logic that had resulted from his talk with Misty.

He still wasn't sure if he had done the right thing, promising the house elf. But he had been right in that the information the little elf had was invaluable. House elf magic was powerful stuff, he had known that. What he hadn't known was just how versitile it was. He had underestimated the amount of ignorance the wizarding world had instilled in its population about other creatures. Misty had requested that he allow wizards to learn about these things from house elves. Not because it was a secret, but to prevent misunderstandings. Misty said she didn't mind him mentioning to other wizards they should ask their house elves about it, simply to not try to explain it himself.

He had the strange idea that Harry already knew half of what Misty had told him this morning. After that conversation he had needed to brew. He knew Poppy would be checking on him soon, but she also knew how much he needed to brew when he was in convalescence. Speaking of Poppy, where was the mediwitch?

Usually she popped in within an hour af his awakening and it had already been nearly three hours. Concerned he started the spell to bottle the potion and called Twinkle. The mediwitch's house elf popped in immediately.

"Hello Twinkle, do you know where Poppy is?" After what he had just learned about house elves,he decided to be a bit nicer to them. Although he had never abused one, he had never gone out of his way to be nice to one either. That was about to change.

"Madam Poppy is returned to infirmary five minutes ago. Madam Poppy is in her office." The squeaky answer did little to dispell his confusion and concern. Had something happened while he was out. He knew that when he took a Dreamless sleep that he had brewed, he was out but good. Anyone was. He was proud of his dreamless sleep potion and Poppy said that it never failed to put people under completely for the prescribed time.

"Please ask her to visit in my lab when she has a spare moment." The elf jumped for joy and popped out. Severus blinked as his own personal elf came to mind. Rose had always been content to run the manor and only appear to him if he specifically called, whether he was in danger or not. She hadn't been happy about the danger, but she had complied. After he spoke with Poppy, he'd call her and talk about it.

"Severus?" He looked up to see Poppy come through the door. His lab fireplace was most certainly not connected to a floo. "Is everything all right? I was going to pop by in another hour to see if you wanted more potions from my stores. I was pretty sure I'd cleaned you out after that horrendous tournament." Severus shook his head.

"I am fine Poppy. Your magicking has healed me as it always does. The potion regiment you prescribed is working its magic." She nodded happily and scanned him anyway. "Is everything all right?" She stopped reading the scan to gaze at him curiously.

"I rather expected you to be in the castle this morning." Since he really didn't need her checking on him like a child, and he thought asking why she wasn't there when he awoke would sound too much like complaining.

"I was called away last night and didn't return until a few minutes ago. Twin birth, a bit complicated I'm afraid." Severus frowned slightly.

"They all right now?" She smiled and nodded. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Poppy could be very upset when she lost a patient. he hated seeing her upset. Aside from his mother, she was probably the only person he let take care of him when injured. Well, and now Misty.

"Severus, has Albus told you about the transfer students yet?" Severu looked at her warily. He recognized that tone. It was the same one his mother used when she was about to talk about something he and she were both certain he did not want to talk about.

"Not yet. Minerva handles the transfer students. They'll tell the rest of us when it comes time to test them into their years." Poppy bit her lip. "Why?" He hadn't meant to put a dangerous edge to his voice, but it was there.

"Albus said he was meeting with the head of house yesterday, but I guess he hadn't gotten to you before you left. These transfer student are quite different." Severus gritted his teeth before growling. "I do think you should let Albus explain." He glowered at his cauldren a moment before taking a deep breath.

"If you will watch Ha-Potter, I think I'd better go and find out what our esteemed headmaster has done this time." She sighed and nodded. He magicked the cauldren into the sink and swept out of the lab and into the hallway. He knew Poppy knew her way around his lab. What mediwitch worth her salt didn't. He also knew she wouldn't do anything but read next to his fire and watch over Harry. She might get Twinkle to bring her some work even while he went and participated in a practical exercise in not strangling one's employor.

000

Neville ducked as the soft ball flew through the air. Since Harry wasn't due home until late, they had decided to see what they had learned. The two sets of twins plus Smarten had spelled the balls they used in Dudley's beginning lessons to bombard them unless a certain spell was cast. Some balls required expelliarmus, some diffindo, some simply required stunning. A few required summoning, which Neville thought was a great trick. The ball were color coded, which helped some. If you were hit by the ball, they covered you in powder.

The entire fold had gotten into the exercise. After two runs, most were successful at cast the spells on command and dodging the aerial missles. They had changed the game. This time they were after each other. The first game they divided into four teams. The second game the slytherins had an idea. They drew lots for teams, but no one knew what team you were on. The goal was to have the most team members 'alive' at the end of the game.

Neville had drawn the blue team. He had located three other people on his team and nearly gotten hit by two who weren't. He ducked back and watched as Twiggs whispered with Ginny a moment. He already knew they were on different teams, and neither on his. Then he watched as Twiggs yanked her out of the way.

Thinking on this, he settled back to watch a moment. So far he had thrown himself in whole-heartedly to learn and practice all he could. It occurred to him, he could learn something by watching as well. Harry had mentioned that in every person there was a bit of each house, but sometimes you needed help to find them. He told Neville that if everyone tried to find each piece of themselves, it would work much better. Maybe it was time for him to try to find the Slytherin piece of his soul.

He watched as Twiggs and Ginny worked together to take out a group of the Red. Ginny was green and Twiggs was yellow. They were joined by three others and they surrounded the red encampment. Shortly before they attacked one of those in red, Susan, turned and started casting stunning spells on her teammates. The resulting confusion utterly decimated the group. Neville watched curiously to see what would happen next. The others in the 'ambush' were green like Ginny. Susan joined up with them, one arm trailing, covered in blue dust, thus unusable. The dust made you rather numb.

Neville saw some members of his own team creep up behind them and just as they were about to attack he shout a disarming spell, distracting the group. His teammates made a good run of it, but they were eventually taken down and he sat on the ground watching as the group prepared to hunt down the remaining members. Susan suggested splitting up into groups of three. Nevile watched intrigued as Twiggs and Susan were in different groups and mangaged to disarm their groups as soon as they cleared the treeline. He had an advantage from the tree. They took out another group as the rest of yellow arrived. The 'battle' was over quickly and everyone was called to rise and help look for anyone stunned.

Neville shook himself off before gingerly climbing down from the tree and making his way over to Susan and Twiggs. Although they had taken out much of the group, they had not been 'alive' at the end of the game.

"Twiggs, question." Twiggs was a year ahead of him and in Slytherin so they hadn't interacted much. Still the teen stopped and waited for him. "Why'd you and Susan not try to end up in the same threesome at the end there? You could have made it." Twiggs gave him an approving smile.

"Watching, were you?" Neville shrugged. "Our goal was to have the most in our group at the end. We didn't have to be part of the alive group. Any chess player will tell you. Pieces get sacrificed." Neville narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying we should be willing to sacrifice ourselves in this war?" Twiggs stopped when Neville did, many of their friends listening at that last statement. He saw hostile curiosity in many eyes. Twiggs looked at him seriously.

"I'm saying the Dark Lord doesn't care whether his followers survive. We should expect them to sacrifice themselves. My tactics here surprised you, but they shouldn't have. There is no penalty for dying in this game, simply if your group dies. That is how the Dark Lord sees his followers. A group that must preserve all of its members is at a disadvantage in such a competition. Since we are, we should learn to predict this pattern to counter the disadvantage our will to live brings to the table." Neville could tell he was serious. He looked around him and saw that many of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws in the group seemed to agree, though with varying degrees of disgust.

"You think our will to survive is a weakness?" Twiggs shook his head.

"Our will to endure is a strength. Our distaste for sacrifice isn't a weakness, it's a disadvantage. It becomes a weakness when we ignore its existence." Ron stepped forward.

"He's right about chess. Our first year, when we played against McGonagall's chess set in order to win we have to sacrifice a few pieces. One was me. To protect the school, we knew Harry had to be the one to go forward." They looked at each other and saw many frowning. Draco was the next one to speak though.

"Ron's right. If we don't want to sacrifice anyone, we need to learn strategy against someone who is willing to sacrifice pawns." Neville glanced at Susan and Hermione who nodded enthusiastically. Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder in question. He glanced at her and nodded. He looked over at Luna. She gave him a strong smile, quite different from her normal relaxed expression. She nodded firmly.

"Let's start learning."


End file.
